


A Robin's Talon

by Veero



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Character Death, Creepy Slade Wilson, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Day At The Beach, Detention Center, Dick Grayson gets fucked over a lot, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Drowning, Drug Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japan, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd loves books aswell, Kidnapping, Lazarus Pit Madness, M/M, Manipulation, Meddling Kids, Protective Jason Todd, Road Trips, Romani Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Same Age Robins, School, Self-Harm, Sex, Snowball Fight, Suicide Attempt, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Violence, Young Justice - Freeform, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 163,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veero/pseuds/Veero
Summary: The world seemed to enjoy tugging on both Dick's and Jason's strings. From a young age they seemed destined to come together, and ripped away from one another.Their paths seemed to always cross even when they weren't looking.Entwining their fates, than yanking them apart to only bind them back together again, starting from the top.How much could fate strain the thread the two walked until it finally snapped?Test the bond they shared by relentlessly throwing problems their way.How will Jason overcome his hardest challenge yet? Dick Grayson, that fun loving acrobat he grew to love, seemed to have vanished without a trace.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 204
Kudos: 484





	1. The Fox and the Jackals

**Author's Note:**

> I was just tired of waiting to post this series. And I was rereading it, and I just couldn't stop my self.
> 
> In this story. Both Dick and Jason are the same age. I was curious of how their dynamic would be, two Robins, and one Batman. So this is it. 
> 
> They are not staying children forever, just the first few chapters. 
> 
> I really wanted to play with the idea of how Jason and Dick would handle daily life with each other if they were under the same roof growing up together. More of that will pop up later. I hope you enjoy.

Fate had an odd way in fiddling with the young boy's life.

Why was the world so set on tormenting him further?

He had lost everything he knew and loved right before his eyes, and even then she would not grant him a glimpse of mercy.

No, instead she had to fly with him. Because apparently he was fate's favorite broken toy. She wanted to see how far she could push and pull at a child's heart strings. Watch as he crumbles and falls while ripping him from everything and everyone he ever knew. Thrust him out of his families' arms and into an unforgiving facility filled with troublesome children.

Losing every bit of familiarity.

As he walked into the large room, a vast sea of kids sitting around at tables, enjoying what he assumed was lunch. He clutched a small dainty tan satchel tightly to his side, and swallowed thickly.

The tawny boy could barely catch words, as the lights over head seemed all to bright. Not used too such intense light living on a train his whole life.

He was a tiny little thing. All puffy eyes and a mess of soft midnight black hair. Rosy pink cheeks with a flushed nose to match. He had really bad sniffles for he had just finished forcing down his tears, drying his eyes on his sleeves on the car ride here.

Every eye bore at him as he entered. He could feel the intense stares which unsettled. As a performer, he took kindly to being watched, but these onlookers sent chills down his spine and he wanted to curl into a ball. He wanted to run out the hall he came and yell for fate to take him too.

Instead, he faced the children with mean, hateful looking faces and a hardened gaze. At first the kids looked cold and distant.

All sets of eyes, from shades of brown, blue, and hues of green, peered at him intrigued.

The boy caught something similar in each look. Although some shared a contact of pity, many stared at him as if he were the greatest thing in the world.

And that scared him.

It scared him right down to his toes. A tingling feeling sprawling up from them and his heart quickened pace. It was not a good type of great, it was more like they wanted to exploit him, sizing him up. Their stares scared him and he continued to scan the crowd. Spotting one person who did not even glance up at his arrival.

This person stood out to him from the large sea of lingering eyes and knowing looks.  
A simple head of black locks was barely visible poking out from a book in the corner of the room. No one sat near the boy.

Isolated from everyone else who appeared to be enjoying each other's company as best they could. While this one boy sat secluded and read, but that's none of his business.

"Introduce yourself." A woman nudged him forward with a forced smile that looked all wrong. To much teeth and not enough sparkle in the eyes.

He knew how to smile. Was taught how to in the circus.

"My name es Richard Grayson, but my parents call-called me Dick." The boy spoke, trying to muster the confidence he held in performing, yet it still came out timid and broken. A small husk of his former confidence.

Bursting like a firecracker, laughter followed his name. Erupted in the room like a light switch and he took a step back as kids started snorting and hallering. Calling out 'Dick!' in repetition as they gasped.

Dick simply squinted at them not understanding the humor behind his name. Wondering what was so funny and glanced up at the woman for help. Americans as odd as ever to him.

She was of no use and simply rolled her eyes. A glint of annoyance seemed to appear for a second before she called out, "Behave yourself. He is going to be staying with us until he gets adopted or the orphanage opens up more room."

The laughter died down with several sighs and coughs, finally coming to a listless halt.

For some reason beyond himself, Dick felt the need to look at the kid who had been quietly reading. Blue eyes settled on the kid with the book. The reader now was looking at Dick, but his expression was very unpleasant. Filled with irritation since his concentration was broken through the 'humorous' introduction.

Dick caught the small scoff as the other turned his nose and flipped a page going back to the book.

The hand on his satchel tightened making his small knuckles turn white.

In his heart, Dick wanted to make this work. Wanted to get past all of this momentary pain and push forward. But he also wanted to just curl up in a ball with his mother and father again.

Inside the familiar train cart, with the relieving smell of hay and fresh popcorn. He wanted to be engulfed in the warmth of the circus again. The bright lights, the amazing animals he could proudly say were his pets. The nights he had spent bathing his favorite elephant Zitka, and then flying with his mother and father. Knowing no matter what, they would catch him.

He trusted them with his life and knew they would never let him down, so why did he let them down?

He did not catch them and it cost their lives.

His knees felt like jelly. Went weak under him, and buckled causing the boy to crumple underneath his despair.

Familiar loving blue eyes of his mother took over his vision when ever he shut his own eyes.

Eyes that he had found comfort in all his life. Eyes which he looked up to for reassurance, for warmth, love. The tenderness of a firm embrace, cuddling into his mother's open arms. He had loved her so much, needed her to soothe him, and the last look she had given him had been so traumatic.

Fear written all over her once cheerful brightened blues. Dick had missed her hand. Finger's not even able to graze before the line snapped.

Failing them, his own parents and watched as a horrid look puttered across her face, terrified of what is happening, disappointed that her son could not reach them, could not save them.

A darkness casting upon the scene as everything moved in slow motion. Dusting their features in an eerie light as they plummeted to earth. A bundle of stretched out limbs, filled with terror as their eyes held their son's gaze. Then they would hit the floor, with a defending crack. His own ears would begin to ring, and for a second Dick would believe them to be okay. That was until the blood seeped from open wounds. Bright crimson red crawl out, drenching their clothes and forming a puddle underneath their corpses.

The room went silent. The children in front of him staring idly as Dick fell to the ground skinning his knees and he began to weep. Crying like a child, but he had every right, he was only nine when he lost everything.

He sat alone outside. It had been four, maybe five days since he was shoved into the Detention Center. Ripped from the family he knew at the circus. The ringmaster, the sword swallower, the lion tamer, the knife thrower, and so many other good marvelous people who helped look after him as he developed.

He missed them all so dearly. He had loved Mr. Haly, a grandfather to the young acrobat. Going through memories of sitting on his lap and listening to him read papers and documents. Dick simply happy to be in the jolly man's presence.

The sword swallower was a very nice woman, her husband was the knife thrower and together they would teach the small boy how to properly hold a blade. Unusual for most family friends to do, but Dick did not exactly grow up in normal circumstances.

Telling him the difference between the cutlasses and how he had to brandish each one uniquely to the craft. The doting couple were an odd sweet pair that he viewed as an aunt and uncle.

However, the lion tamer was probably one of the boy's favorite people to talk to because the man was in charge of all the animal handlers, bringing the acts together in a fine art and display of unity.

Dick had spent a lot of time at his side learning about the exotic critters that traveled with him, that he shared food with. The lion tamer seemed so wise in the young boy's eyes. A God of animals, as he was able to share any ounce of wisdom about the creatures they worked with.

Visiting the animals everyday, Dick could recall sitting up on top of the cages, gazing down at the man on the ground while he groomed or fed the wild big cat predators.

But that never beat his love for his favorite elephant Zitka. Odd, most children his age gaped at the meat eating deadly animals, while Dick found love in the trunk of a gentle giant.

Zitka was Dick's babysitter, his companion, and probably the nine year old's best friend. He had spent a lot of hours in her large trunk, everyone mesmerized of how such a large powerful animal could be so gentle and tender to the growing boy.

He had fallen asleep in her pen on several accounts, each time she cradled him in her trunk and rocked him into a dreamless slumber. Spending hours riding on her grey rubbery back simply doing tricks and babbling to the creature. And when ever the circus members seemed to lose him, they would let Zitka out of her pen to roam free. She never once failed to return with the tired yawning acrobat wrapped in her trunk as she appeared from a day of travel.

Speaking to the kids was not as easy as it was talking to Zitka. Difficult to an extent. On the first day Dick was dropped off, luckily, most of them avoided him. Dick was grateful they ignored him for the most part. He did not know English all too well.

Knowing the basics was mandatory in the circus, but his speech was still fragmented and heavily accented. Those who did get him to talk to them noticed that immediately.

The way their eyes widened and their eyebrows raised, spoke volumes to him.

Day two he caught kids trying to be more ambitious. They confronted him every ten minutes in curiosity that morning.

He would answer a question, his audience laughed and it slightly amused him. At first he imagined they were genuinely interested in talking to him.

But when he caught the kids who spoke to him whispering to the others and pointing fingers his way, he speculated otherwise.

When kids began pestering him more frequently he would frown and they'd skimper away for the next person to come in a few minutes and do the same thing.

Eventually, he just stopped talking. Didn't even try. Was irritated when the same group of three boys confronted him, refusing to talk.

They asked nicely at first, attempting to get the young acrobat to say anything, which Dick felt partially bad about because the look they gave him was filled with pity. They appeared so nice and pleasant, using gentle tones to try to coax him like a spooked horse.

And when that didn't work, when Dick had refused, they were quick to snap into a snarky attitude and slur at him. Taunt him hoping to provoke the boy into speaking so they could hear this rumored accent from the new kid.

To Dick, the boys reminded him of a group of wild jackals. Skittish but also coordinated to get what they want. The lion tamer had told him about jackals. Tiny nervous dogs that thrived on trickery and deceiving others.

On the third day Dick remained mute. Did not speak what so ever and it truly did pain him. It was miserable to be trapped in his own head and thoughts. No one to talk to but himself, it was sure lonely. A giant mess if anything.

The staff began to worry and fawn over him. Urging the orphan to talk during meals. Attempting to lure him out of this shell he built for himself. Their hard work was only met with Dick's head plopping on the hard freezing table, and staring past them with a haunted face.

He was stuck recalling a garish snap mixed in with a thud. The shattering of bones and then the pained whales which followed with gasps and scattering feet. His head pounded and the blood rushed to his ears.

That day he got very little attention. Odd glances every now and then but that was it.

The kids seemed to have noticed how disoriented he had been and kept away, not wanting to disturb the boy who was seemingly having a mental break down.

Day four went by miserably. That day he felt numb. Having no one to talk to the previous day had really stripped his mind of any sanity and he wanted to scream.

Heart physically hurting, body aching, and a pulse going through his head every time he took a deep breath.

He wanted everything to be over and stayed inside for the most part. He was teetering dangerously over the edge of stability. A gust of wind could send him spiraling over the edge at this point.

On purpose Dick stayed away from others that day knowing at any moment he would snap at someone and they would no doubt hiss back ten times worse.

He was well aware of his stature. Apparently small for his age, and he knew these kids were bad, headed down a nasty road. He would never be able to protect himself if he aggravated someone.

Even though he had the itch to slam his hand into a wall for being mad at the world for doing this to him, he didn't. Taking a deep breath he calmed his nerves and made it through the day. Irritability inevitable.

"Juggle!" The familiar group of three boys which Dick had labeled the jackals in his head, had demanded of him one day and Dick's brow furrowed.

His peace and isolation had been interrupted. He had been sitting down outside clutching his bag on his lap, wallowing in self pity. Not willing to part with it for a second. It held his only valuables.

He needed to keep the precious items in it safe. They only held value to him, and it was the last reminiscence of his parents and his past.

A beautiful poster of the Flying Graysons, shaded with vibrant and brilliant colors. A squishy stuffed animal of a gray elephant he got one random day after his parents noticed how much he really did admire that giant mammal.

Zitka was probably better than any pet a boy could ask for. He did not bring the suit he performed with. It had been drenched in his parents blood and only brought back pain. But what he did get was there marriage rings.

Some woman had handed them to him and told him he should keep them, and so he did.

Ignoring their sneers, he did not even look at the brutish looking kids who seemed to radiate power.

He just let them continue with a gaze fixed down. In a brief second one of the boys was in front of him and tugging on his bag with great force.

Dick was quick to snatch a strap and get pulled to his feet by the thief. Now his eyes were locked on the kid, and he could see the boy was towering over him with a sinister glint in his sight.

"What's in the bag?" The obnoxious boy asked with a snobbish tone as he tugged it forward causing Dick to stumble towards him a bit.

Opening his mouth, no words came out and choked up, the acrobat simply shut it again tugging back on his bag with all the force he could muster.

It was enough to not only pull the bag away, but to cause the jackal to fall onto his knees and hands with a nasty thud.

Obligated to apologise because he was raised so, Dick froze and cracked open his mouth to say sorry, but before he could utter a sound his feet were swept from under him and he fell to the floor with a crash.

Landing on his butt roughly, bag loose in his grip, the one who tripped him snarled at him like a real animal.

"Don' do that ev'a again, ya hear me?" This jackal snapped at him as he leaned over Dick casting a shadow over him and ultimately plucked the bag out of the nine year old's hands with little protest.

The jackal tossed the bag to another who had just been standing there not saying a word. Dick thought maybe this kid was better than the rest, but he was wrong.

The boy opened his bag as the other got off the floor and began to prowl towards Dick with a terrible gleam in his eyes.

Dick was forced to retrain his focus on the one getting closer to him. Daring to take his sights away from the one ruffling in his things.

The jackal crouched so low he basically sat on Dick's lap as he grabbed Dick's shirt in a balled up fist. Spraying spit as spoke, making Dick freeze on the spot riddled with fear. "Ya fucken gypsy, who ya think you is goin' around an knockin' persons ova' like that?"

The boy demanded so close to Dick's face, that he was forced to inhale the boy's awful breath. But it also rattled Dick's bones.

He never fought anyone before, never was bullied either and he was almost one hundred percent sure, this was not normal behavior for the average American kid.

"Oye Ricky, look what I got here!" The kid with his bag shouted and Dick's face flushed as the soft grey elephant was pulled out of his bag and tossed to one of the other standing kids.

That caused a wicked smirk that could compare to the devil's to form on each boy's face as they gawked at Dick like a looming predator. His heart pounding in his chest rapidly.

"You still play with dolls?" The one who held the elephant as if it was infused with toxic waste asked. And Dick was highly offended because a doll was a toy which girls played with. The stuffed elephant was obviously just that, a stuffed elephant.

However, maybe they didn't know the difference and if that was the case, Dick felt bad for the young boys even if they were bullying him.

"The lil' gypsy has a lil' elephant." Another laughed at him.

But the one that held his shirt, leaning dangerously close to him only smirked. A flame in his eyes as if they were fueling his fire.

Dick had enough of this, he mustered up the courage and managed a small, "Give et back."

"What you say?" The boy on him asked, shaking Dick's shirt, causing his whole body to jolt with it.

"Give et back!" Dick snapped this time louder. Demandingly. He brought his hands up to the kids chest and shoved him off quickly. The boy losing balance and falling onto his back like a turtle.

The circus boy was up to his feet in a second's notice trying to snatch the stuffed toy back.

His movements fluid like liquid as he spun onto his soles.

Before he could make it two steps, Dick's ankles were grabbed and he face planted into the dirt. Head smacking the hard dirt, causing his mind to go blank for a second. Stars forming lightly in his vision.

One boy chucked the toy into the soil somewhere far away into the cosmos.

These kids were street kids, they played dirty and rough. Dick had to remember that.

"Oye, looks like the circus freak was holdin' out on us. Lookee here!"

Dick peeked up from where he was sprawled out on the floor like a bear rug and could see the jackal who went through his things was holding two circular sparkling bands that shimmered in the sun.

Without thinking, the acrobat was up on his feet in a second, trying to snatch the item from the jackal's claws. Body moving on it's own for the last pieces of his parents.

But of course one of the canines grabbed him by the waist and yanked him backwards so he could not reach his parents rings.

"Rick ya think we could pawn this off once we get outta here?" The kid perked up staring at the item as if he hit a gold mine.

Dick simply made noises of desperation attempting to get out of the hold, hands flailing wildly, legs kicking up, but it was futile.

The kid walked up to the other, examining the rings with greed, "I'm sure we could get a good hundred for em'-"

"The hell ya think you're doin'?" A voice shouted from the side and Dick's head craned to the side to see a young boy standing there with a fumed look. He held a book at his side in a tight fist.

The kid seemed a little familiar as he stomped his way to them like a roaring fire. Scalding anything in its path.

"This got nothin' to do with you fox, scadatal!" A jackal spat out in disgust.

"It doesn't but that don' mean I'm not gonna say anythin'! The hell is wrong with ya?" The boy with dark black hair and livid teal eyes shouted back at the jackals as he gained on them. Soon standing face to face with this Ricky kid.

Matching his height and narrowing his eyes.

The new kid's eyes landed on Dick's, a nice green tint and Dick was able to recall who it was, the boy who had been reading the book when he first arrived was now coming to his aid.

"Give the kid his stuff back!" The spit fire of a boy demanded and the others scoffed. The one holding Dick shoved the acrobat to the floor, balling his hands into reddening fists.

"Three against one!" Ricky shouted like a brute.

The boy with pitch black hair was quick and snapped his head back slamming forward like a ram, head butting Ricky in the ridge of his nose with his forehead.

The boy let a loud cry of pain as a cracking sound erupted through the air.

Ricky crumpled to the floor, grabbing at his already bloody nose.

The one which held the wedding bands looked at his opponent fuming.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the fox chucked the book he had been reading at the delinquent's head. Getting a perfect shot in his face and the boy dropped the bands in the dirt, picking up the book and charging at the spunky kid.

Dick watched as the jackal tackled the kid who had tried to help him, onto the floor. Sitting on top of his chest, he began to beat him with the thick paper back.

Violent thuds erupting as the book made contact with the poor boy's skin.

The jackal eventually tossed the book aside and exchanged it for his two fists and began to punch the fox who was already down and making wild attempts to block the blows.

The other kid, the one that had knocked Dick to the floor a dozen times by now decided he wanted to join in. He leisurely made his way over, raising a leg to prepare a dirty kick.

The acrobat had enough and did not want the boy to get hurt because of him. He sprinted at the jackal, knocking him and himself on top of both the fox and the other boy.

The four scrambling around on the floor for a while, thrashing whatever they could get there hands on. A fury of wild fists and kicks.

Teal eyes met the dirty brown as the fox kicked the boy right in the head and scrambled on top of him raising a fist high and mighty. The kid was already in a daze and his eyes were blinking wildly.

Dick was forcefully pinned down on his chest, arm twisted in what would be a painful way if he was not so flexible growing up in the circus.

"Let em' go or I'll cut his eyes out!" Dark eyes compared to burning embers as the fox shouted at the boy on top of Dick. The kid playing hero had been surprised the little circus boy did not bolt when he was down, but rather stayed and helped.

His eyes watching blues, he definitely wasn't street smart, he would have been looking out for himself and flee if he was.

The kid on Dick snarled and smacked Dick's head against the floor before standing up roughly with a snort.

The fox copied the movement and stood up off the other jackal with a shove.

"Now outta here! All of ya! Take the bloodied up one with ya!" The victorious boy spat as the others grabbed the kid who was still sitting on the floor with a wide gaze, and bolted off in a slur of curses and dark promises. Crimson red seeping from the boy's hand as he covered his nose and was ushered away.

"Fucken hate those guys." The boy muttered and turned around to look at Dick. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all the wrong places. Dirt and grime covering his skin.

Perfect for an introduction, he stuck out a hand to Dick, giving him a toothy grin and the acrobat could see he was missing a few teeth hoping those had already been missing.

Taking his hand, Dick was helped to his feet and the acrobat was quick to dust off his pants and shirt. "Thanks." He mumbled softly and tried to avoid that frightening gaze of the fox, forcing his eyes down to look for the rings.

The boy caught the action and glanced down similarly, shuffling around awkwardly before bending down and picking up two glinting objects in the dirt. "Here." He said with a closed fist.

Dick opened his palm and the boy dropped the two rings in it with ease.

"Those guys are assholes, don' listen to em'." The boy rubbed the back of his head and Dick could see that the kid was not much taller than him. He looked about eleven, at most.

"You're Dick right? I'm Jay." The fox offered his name with a sheepish smile.

Dick nodded his head and glanced at the floor once more. He noticed the paper back which was flat out and open. He walked past Jay and picked up the book, dusting it off before handing it to the boy.

The boy took it and just grinned widely. Not saying a thing as they locked sights.

Jay's eyes were a very nice ever shifting mixture of blue and green. That angry spit of rage the boy had moments before was now gone and he looked at Dick with a cheeky smirk.

"You don' talk much do ya?"

Dick opened his mouth, but snapped it shut again. His accent embarrassing at this point.

Jay traughted away, still insight, Dick watching him grab the stuff elephant before returning to his side. "I give you this, ya gotta answer. I hate it when people ignore me." The boy swiped some dirt off the toy and stuck out a hand, reluctantly Dick took it with a small shake.

"I'm Dick Grayson."

After the encounter, young Dick Grayson stuck to the seemingly older boy's side like glue.

The staff noticing this new found bond between the two, changed the boys' rooms so they were now cell mates, believing it would be healthy for the boy who lost his family.

They also believed Richard may help Jay out of his dark mindset changing the path he was so dead set on running.

The acrobat thought Jay was a very interesting person. He had a hard rough exterior towards everyone except him now. The acrobat caught the other staring down anyone who even glanced there way with a fury. Which to the small bright eyed boy, it was a mystery how he always knew who was watching.

Jay would be deep in a book, reading to Dick as they sat on a bench or by a tree outside.  
Right in the field where they were aloud to set out their daily activities.

The two would be in a nice shaded area, underneath a large tree that let glimmers of sunlight between its leaves.

They'd be sitting in the grass together, Dick shoulder to shoulder with his admittedly best friend.

Listening to his voice with that Gothamite accent as he read aloud. Dick dedicating the words to memory, trying to further grasp the English language.

Dick would watch the boy's eyes flicker off the page, for merely a second, catching someone further off in the distance, often one of the jackals, yet not miss a beat on the book. Reciting it perfectly as his eyes were locked in a war against another somewhere else entirely.

It was sort of impressive. The way his companion had memorized the text and was able to sight it back unknowingly.

At night, the young boy spent the hours of darkness curled up to Jay's side like a small kitten to its mother. The first night it happened, wasn't because Dick had asked, but because Jay had heard him weeping.

The acrobat had been curled up in his own bed, elephant plushie drawn close to his face as he smothered it, sobs racked his body in his sleep. Making his frail frames shake in distress.

Jay thought very little of it, tried ignoring the pathetic noises at first, shoving a pillow over his ears to muffle the sounds, but when the screaming started in some gibberish tongue, he was up on his feet and climbing over to the boy's bed.

He assumed the talk was Romanian, recalling the details Dick had given about his home country and painfully his parents.

Dick's backstory was awfully tragic reminded Jason of a few characters he read in his novels. Some real work of fiction, the bookworm dubbing that the boy's nickname.

Staring at the soft features with puffed up cheeks and tear streaks going down the sides of his face, Jay swallowed thickly before poking the boy in the face to wake him.

The street kid was supposed to be made of stone, rock solid, nothing got under his skin and he was supposed to have zero compassion for anyone. JT, a street kid that lived only for himself.

But when his green eyes glanced over Dick's small frame, he couldn't help but think that title he built for himself was all just a massive lie.

A character of his own, which he had created for himself to survive the streets and foster care. As much as he, the almost ten year old wanted to trade in the street clothes for a real home with a real family.

“Aye, Fiction wake up.” he called softly. Dick’s brows simply furrowed and a sob escaped his lips. “Come on pipsqueak you are starting to bug me.” the delinquent muttered before climbing up onto Dick’s bed, wiggling around like a worm before settling down beside him. “C’mon quit crying you're gonna wake up the neighbors.” he snorted and stared at Dick whose body was shaking rather violently.

Jay didn’t understand the big idea, if he lost his parents, he would be grateful, they were abusive drugatics that needed some terrible shit there way. But he guessed that not all parents were like that and he really wondered who Dick’s parents were to get him withering like that in his sleep.

He firmly scooted the crying boy aside and made room for himself, lying down on his back before reaching over and pulling the smaller boy into his side.

Instinctively, Dick rested his head on his chest, curling into his side, not uttering a sound, his cries softening into a stop.

Surprised that that had worked, Jay was impressed with himself and laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling until his eyelids grew heavy, and sleep consumed him. Silently vowing to himself to let no harm come to the tawny little acrobat as long as he lived.

It had become routine at this point. Sleeping on each others bed beside the other. The staff didn't seem to care and some of them even cooed at young Dick when they saw them together.

None of the staff dare point out their closeness to the street rat's face.

It made Jay want to barf, and earned him odd glances from the other kids. His reputation as the ruthless boy who took shit from no one slowly deteriorating.

Their little comments didn't go unheard either, Jay was a hundred percent sure Dick didn't understand what half of them meant.

And the jackals kept poking at Jay's buttons. Rubbing him the wrong way as he and Dick ate together. Catching sneers and grubby little fingers pointed their way every few minutes.

"Hey Dickie." Jay spoke up from his usual stoick and quiet manner.

"Yes?" Perky bright blues looked at him from where they had been staring at mashed potatoes with a saddened look, the bookworm had to physically rear his gaze away, and refocus.

The delinquent glanced at the jackals before looking at Dick again, "I think it would be best if you keep your distance for a bit."

Dick dropped his spoon with wide eyes. He looked at Jay with a hurt expression compared to a kicked puppy before scooting a few inches away from him so they were no longer shoulder to shoulder.  
A small meager attempt to put some distance between them.

"Don' be like that, you know what I mean." Jay mumbled as he caught the jackals now pretending to throw food there way. Or maybe Dick didn't know what he meant. The boy was still learning English after all. Better now then he was before.

"Did I do somefhing wr-"

Raising a hand, the teal eyed boy waved them, "No! Course, not Dickie, it's just-" The fox flicked his head back to gesture to the far off table with the repulsive boys. "They wanna pick a fight and I don' wanna get you involved."

Blowing up his cheeks, looking like a real toddler, Dick frowned, "E'm not gonna let you gef hurf."

Jay pulled back a smile from the accent and remained head strong, "I ain't gonna get hurt, but you will. I know how to carry my own! Your little circus tricks ain't gonna help you here."

"Why would dhey want fo pick a fighf widh you? You beat fem up lasf fime!"

Shaking his head Jay was slightly entertained by how little kid knew, "Fiction." He began with the nickname. Locking eyes with the other, "That's why they would try to pick a fight again, last time it was two against three, next time it will be one against three."

Dick lunged forward and grabbed the fox's shoulders rather tightly. "Dhat es why we need to steck fogedher!" He pleaded softly, rubbing his thumbs into Jay's shoulders as he stared up at him with large blue eyes. "Even fe playing field!" He quipped with a growing grin for reassurance.

Shaking his head, Jay crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm serious Dick, they've been watching us. Following us around for some time now-"

"Here!" Dick grumbled pulling his eyes away and digging in his pocket for a second before pulling out a nice shiny wedding band that Jay remembered all too well.

"Put that away!" He hissed grabbing the smaller hands and pushing them away, trying to shove Dick's hand to his chest so he could hide the ring.

"I want you fo have et."

Jay stopped the rough movement and looked at Dick with a tilted head. Ending his frantic shoving and starrying dumbfounded, "What?"

"I want you fo have et." The acrobat stated once more, his eyes gleaming with determination as he nudged it closer to the only person he trusted in this new chapter of his life.

"Dick I can't take this, this is your parents-"

"Promise me you won't abandon me, we'll steck fogedher and face problems fogedher, you'll have my back, and I'll have yours." He held the ring in his small fingers, the item glimmering with its unique design. And maybe he was projecting his fear of being abandoned after his parents' left him. Maybe he was scared to be thrown away like the circus had done to him, sending him into child services.

Whatever it was, he really needed someone to stay by his side.

Letting a heavy breath out, Jay took it with a nod. "I promise."

Dick smiled widely at that, gaining a relieved expression as he relaxed back into his seat and nudged Jay slightly.

Jay, on the other hand, opened his palm to get a real good look at the band. It was decorated with small diamonds and he snorted. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but can I have the other one. Sparkles ain't really my style."

Dick made a dopey face of a gaping fish before pulling out the other band from his pocket with flushed cheeks and exchanging it with Jay. Giving the street rat his father's ring, Dick keeping his mother's.

The boy took it, examined the plainer design that seemed to fit his personality and style so much more.

"Thanks, Dickie."

"Don't lose et."

"Relax, I won't!"

"Hey, Dickie?"

"Hmmm." The boy mumbled through half-lidded eyes. Falling a drift in sleep.

They were cuddled in bed together. Jay having an arm wrapped around the other to keep out the treachery of the world which seemed to constantly gnaw them both.

The despair of the life they walked seemed to slip away when they were in eachothers arms.

"When we get outta here, you will stay with me, right? We can leave Gotham, have a better life, leave our ol' shitty lives behind."

Jay was still very young, as young as Dick and was already thinking this far into their future. Dick could barely think about what is for breakfast tomorrow let alone years into the future. He once thought he'd be with his parents, plans change.

Sluggishly, Dick nodded his head gently meeting Jay's tender teal eyes that held a lot of devotion, "Fogedher?"

A faint laugh stretched the other's lips as he listened to the charming pronunciation. "Together," Jay repeated more firmly, pressing his forehead against Dick's before closing his eyes and finally letting sleep overtake them both.

"Jay check dhis out!" Dick shouted in glee as he did a handstand on a thin steel pull-up bar. His posture perfected.

The street boy barely even grazed an eye over with a small smirk at how spontaneous the other was.

Dick had already transitioned into a series of flips around the bar like a flying monkey. It was surprising how agile and quick he was as he continued his nimble energetic spins.

"Excuse me." A new voice spoke over and Jay turned to see a young boy standing nervously infront of them. Small fingers picking at his elbow as he shifted from foot to foot.

Jay recognized the boy, the little kid's name was Frankie. A small quiet kid who mainly stayed with his own age group. Every now and then he'd spy the boy trying to play with the big dogs.

Right now, he was light on his feet, uncomfortable. "The librarian says she knows you've been sneaking books and needs them back." That explains the nervousness. Probably expected Jason to lash out at him.

"Fuck." Jay cursed drawing back and caught Dick ceasing his fine twists in the corner of his eye, now simply upside down on the bar, using the back of his knees to hold himself up.

"Does she need em' right now?" Jason huffed.

Frankie nodded his head and Jay stood up with a frown, hesitantly glancing at Dick.

"How did you do that?" The young kid asked now referring to Dick, who gawked at Jay like a little bat hanging upside down.

Dick smiled, "Do what?"

"All those flips, it was-"

"You're gonna be okay by yourself?" Jay cut in, checking in on Dick. The boy responded with a wide smile and a thumbs up before turning back to the smaller kid. "I can show you if you would like." The acrobat smiled gently at the boy, still upside down, hair pulled down.

Eagerly nodding, the boy took a few steps closer and Dick was quick to flutter off the bar and start from the top.

Jason smiling before waving off, he let his paranoia go and left the two alone.

"Ms. Greene you wanted your books back." Jay frowned as he entered the library.

She looked at him and a smile crossed her face at the mighty pile the boy was carrying.

"So that is where they all had gone." The woman chuckled softly to herself amused as she pointed at a spot to place them. "I did not know you loved reading so much."

"You don' know a lot about me. No one does." He grumbled as he slapped the books down on the counter in front of her and began to turn away.

"I know you have some sticky fingers." She commented and Jay rolled his eyes at that. "And you are headed down a dark path, but there is hope for you at last." A gentle smile crossed her face as her tone took that of a whimsical storyteller.

Pausing, his teal eyes narrowed and he turned back around to face her. "What are you getting at you-" his reputation was seriously going to shit. People knew he read books but now they all could see he had a soft spot for a certain bright eyed foreign acrobat kid.

"You are sweeter than you let on. Put up a cold front, I think that little circus boy would agree."

"He has a name!" Jay shouted before stabbing his hands into his pockets. Letting out a puffy breath as he narrowed his eyes.

He honestly had no idea what made him want to leap in and help Dick that one afternoon where the jackals had been tormenting the newcomer.

Perhaps it was because the kid looked so scared and recked, maybe it was because Dick had no family like Jason, or it could have been he just didn't care for the extent of harassing Ricky and his goons were doing. Either way, he liked the outcome, he had made his first real friend.

"I am sure he does." She raised wrinkly hand and flicked her wrist back and forth to dismiss him. "You can go run along now. I will spare you the questioning of why you decide now of all times to return all these books."

"What are you talking about Mrs, one of 'em kids told me ya asked me to give 'em back."

"I could care less if you took the books or not, at least someone is reading them."

Frowning, Jay narrowed his eyes at the floor, nodding his head and walking away.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the ring inside as he slugged around with a slouch.

Something wasn't right. Possibly it was Mrs. Greene who said she didn't mind him having the books when Frankie had said otherwise. Maybe it was just what Mrs. Green said about his front that he seemed to question himself lately. It could be the fact that Frankie was gullible, a lot like Dick, being naive and stupid in that case.

Rubbing the ring between his fingers, Jay froze solid, what the hell did Frankie get into now!

He bolted through the hallway against the strict no running policy. Zooming past other kids, knocking them over, paying no mind as they skidded across the floor on there face.

"Shit. Shit. Shit–" was repeated in Jay's head over and over again as he got closer to where he left Dick and little Frankie.

Catching blonde hair as he ran, Jay knew it was Frankie and snapped his direction in a second. He grabbed the kid, yanking him up eye level, snarling in his face like a feral beast. His desperateness was clear as day with his livid eyes.

"Where are they!" He demanded in a dangerously low tone that made the boy wither in his grip.

"They were dragging him to the gardens." Frankie didn't even deny anything, confessed immediately and that sent a storm raging in Jay's heart.

Shoving the kid aside, Jay changed directions and began sprinting towards the old unkempt gardens. Ignoring the pitter-patter of light footsteps behind him as not only Frankie, but a few other kids followed noticing his frantic actions.

The loud thrashing of water being kicked up and the unnerving gurgling was clear as day. The choked shouts of Dick being forced underwater in the grimey fountain Jay knew was nearby made his heart plummet in his chest.

Turning past the corner in a sprint, behind the hedge, he knew Dick would be there just a few feet away and so would the fucken jackals.

He slid past the plant, heart-pounding fiercely and there he could see the three jackals all standing near the fountain like a cult. One was promptly holding allegedly Dick's head underneath the murky fountain waters.

A soaked hand was desperately reaching up from the water as the other two laughed and taunted. One of the two jackals were carrying a brick as if the fucken fountain wasn't enough to kill him.

The fox was frozen in place for a second as the body in the water stopped thrashing and the hand which had been reaching out for dear life fell still into the water. A haunting final splash as the appendage submerged back in the dirty waters, snapping Jay to his senses.

Jay bolted as fast as he could, dead straight onto Ricky who was keeping the acrobat underwater.

Slamming into the kid full force, not expecting the attack, and watching him stumble back. Jay took that as an open invitation to slam his fist painfully against the others' faces. A satisfying clacking noise as he did.

Ricky now fell on his ass like a glass doll and the other two stared in disbelief.

Wasting no time, Jay reached into the fountain, noticing the crimson red decorating some of the water.

Somehow, they had made the lovable circus boy bleed.

Jay desperately reached for any limb, the acrobat was laying on his back still and unmoving. When he attempted to pull Dick's limp body up, he only stumbled forward and lost his footing falling on top of the boy and into the chilling water.

Drenching himself in the liquid as he fell so he was soaking wet on the other, water rippling and distorting Dick's body.

Feeling utterly useless Jay felt tears beginning to sting his eyes, threatening to be released as he wrapped his fists around the other's clothes. He desperately clung to the cloth clung and tried to pitifully yank him up out of the water.

"Jesus Christ." A much older, rougher voice said and Jay refused to look that way. Desperately halling Dick up out of the fountain, and trying to pull him out of the water.

He managed to pull him out by the shoulders. Though it was hard around the dripping wet clothes.

Dick's head dangled back and it frightened the hell out of the nine-year-old boy. His knees growing weak and his heart shattering in on itself as Dick seemed limp as any dead person.

It was as if seeing his mother's cold pale body all over again.

"Give him here." The same voice spoke up and Jay could see now it was one of the officers. In fact, a few of the officers and some of the other kids were gathered around with shocked expressions. A few were putting cuffs on Ricky and his little posse.

Refusing to let go, Jay held onto Dick's soaked clothing. Pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes mumbling a series of stories as he fell back onto his ass and cradled the body. Not carrying as he was drenched by the water. Simply consumed my coddling the limp form that was his best friend.

The officer was forced to tug them both out of the fountain, separating the two.

"Kid I need you to give me some space." The man ordered but the boy simply reached for Dick's hand and held on tighter.

The man allowed it and laid Dick's flimsy body down on the floor, before checking a pulse. The man's eyes widened before he laid two hands firmly on Dick's sternum and began the chest compressions.

A sob left Jay's body as he realized exactly what was happening. The boy began to curl in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest rocking himself as he squeezed the other's hand. The coldness from the water seemed far away as he stared at Dick.

He was dead, there was no pulse. The officer was trying to get his heart started again. Ricky had fucken killed him.

Instead of feeling pain, he swallowed it down and let his anger fuel him. This was Ricky's fault.

Up on his feet in a second, Jay was charging at Ricky, who was already cuffed and on the floor. "You fucked up bastard I will kill you!" The fox hissed seething anger.

One of the officers grabbed Jay around the waist and hurled him away from the jackals before he could land another assault of attacks.

"Get those three out of here." the jackals were sent away, as Jay continued his colorful words all wild limbs. Once the jackals were out of sight, he forced his gaze on the officer still doing the chest compressions.

"Dick you fucken prick, you better not leave me alone with those assholes!" Jay was fuming with anger but it was not at the motionless boy, it was more so at himself. For not being there for him.

Another set of chest compressions had Jay withering on himself as he fell to the floor, ready to give up. His hard exterior crumbling as he let the guilt wash over him, "You promised." He cried out loud letting his sobs rock his body.

A choking noise shattered through the air, followed by an assortment of coughs and Jay had never been happier to see that kid's dumb looking face and those ocean blue eyes.

The officer helped the boy sit up for a second to get rid of any more water before forcing him to lie down again. His breaths deep and labored as he laid flat on his back. Jay's heart exploded with relief. Surprised and grateful as he breathed in, lungs burning.

"Don't move, you have a stab wound in your thigh."

Jay could see the wound crystal clear. Oozing the awful crimson color.

"I'm gonna pick you up. Someone already called the ambulance, brace yourself."

Nodding his head rather weakly, Dick prepared himself to be lifted. He looked disoriented and confused, his eyes darting around trying to find something to focus on. His body clamming up and releasing as he was brought to the man's chest.

The officer began carrying him away and Dick had to force down a feeling of drowsiness, searching for his best friend's eyes.

The two of their eyes locking, a weak smile dancing on Dick's face while Jay wiped away his tears and grinned through the pain. Trying to be strong for both of them.

Then the officer rounded a corner and disappeared with the injured acrobat.

That was the last time Jay saw the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> Crying like a child, but he had every right, he was only nine when he lost everything.
> 
> "Promise me you won't abandon me, we'll steck fogedher and face problems fogedher, you'll have my back, and I'll have yours."
> 
> Letting a heavy breath out, Jay took it with a nod. "I promise."
> 
> "You are sweeter than you let on. Put up a cold front, I think that little circus boy would agree."
> 
> "I could care less if you took the books or not, at least someone is reading them." 
> 
> When he attempted to pull Dick's limp body up, he only stumbled forward and lost his footing falling on top of the boy and into the chilling water.


	2. The Bat's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dick Grayson wakes up in a strange new place, where an old man has a fuzzy venomous caterpillar under his nose.
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Dick meets Alfred, Bruce, and gets in a handful of trouble when he valiantly decides to search the dangerous streets of Gotham to find Tony Zucco.

When he woke up, he was unaware of his surroundings.

He could feel the soft comforter underneath him. Caressing his body like a cloud, warm and tight. He lifted a hand to grab at the cover, it was silk to the touch. 

Very smooth against his skin and he opened his eyes to get a glimpse of where he was. He was met by a massive bed with an even larger room. 

The items in the room looking an awful lot like a Victorian-style decor. A wide room that had cushioned seats, potted plants, and very extravagant looking furniture. Wide windows with curtains drawn over them.

There was a gentle knock at the door, and the young boy was scrambling out of bed in no time. Realizing the clothes he was wearing was unfamiliar.

When he attempted to stand up, he stumbled back onto the bed, pain running up and down his leg. 

Lifting the unfamiliar but very comfortable pajama pants, he noticed his leg was bandaged. 

He pondered for a second where these extremely appealing to the touch, clothes came from.

Forcing himself onto his feet, the young acrobat wound himself around the side of the bed, looking around for any place to hide.

Another knock and he caught sight of a large priceless dresser before he could even think, his body was climbing it, desperately trying to find a high place for comfort. Grimacing when pain shot up his leg.

"I'm coming in, I heard some shuffling." A muffled voice called out from the other side of the door. Dark grand wood doors opened and an old man appeared to the boy's surprise.

He looked really old, like Scrooge old but had a much nicer and jollier vibe to him. The funny-looking mustache under his nose reminded Dick of the fuzzy caterpillar he had once touched when traveling through North America. It had turned out to be very poisonous, and his parents had to rush him to a hospital in Wisconsin. That was a tough few days.

The elderly man looked towards the empty sheets before scanning the room, spotting Dick on top of the dresser and locking eyes with him.

"My my master Dick, quite the climber you are. You should get down before you pull open a stitch." 

Dick stared at the man wide-eyed, who was this old man, why did he know his name, and where was he? All these questions stormed through his brain like a whirlwind.

"I brought you nice clean clothes to change into. I'll talk to Master Bruce later to take you shopping to get clothes you prefer." The old man spoke with a British accent. Something Dick had heard before traveling with the circus. He placed the clothes on the bed before approaching Dick who was pressed against the wall on top of the wardrobe.

Shifting uneasily as the old man came closer, the man opened his arms wide in a gesture for the boy to come. 

Dick stared at his eyes not budging a bit. 

He wasn't exactly going to leap into a strange old man's arms, that he had never seen before, in a place he had no recollection of arriving to.

Putting his arms down, the elder rested them on his waist. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I am the butler of this fine establishment, master Bruce is the owner of the manor and your new caretaker. He has taken you in as a ward, similar to adoption."

That piqued the acrobat's interest. The boy tilting his head and hanging one foot over the edge of the dresser, scooting just a tad bit closer, captivated.  
Other kids would have continued to stare away or perhaps even dart off from the foreigner. But Dick had a large heart and the man seemed harmless enough.

"Very good master Dick." The butler, Alfred praised him waving a handover and stepping one foot closer. "Just a little bit more lad, I got you."

With that, the small boy moved the rest of the way leaping into the old man's arms with slight restraint to not force the man to topple over.

"Good lad." Alfred breathed out a sigh and held Dick firmly in his arms. It felt safe and comforting, similar to the way his parents would carry him. Feeling their heartbeat rack his tiny body. "Do you remember what happened at the Detention Center?" Alfred asked, settling the child down on the cushioned bed. 

Dick tried to dig in his memory, find small glimpses of what happened but turned up empty. Unable to recall a single thing or name. He gave Alfred a blank look.

"Guess that's fair. Hit your head pretty hard. It doesn't matter now, does it? What matters now, is you're safe, here with us. This is your new home." Alfred gave him a large wide smile that wrinkled by his eyes. Dick very much enjoyed that happy look the old man gave to him.

Just enough sparkle in the eyes.

"Now let's get you into some proper clothes young man. You have a big day ahead, master Bruce is waiting for you downstairs."

Alfred picked up the clothes resting aside on the bed near the child. They were Bruce's old clothes which he had to dig out of the man's old room. They were quite large in size for the tawny boy in front of him, but that is why he recommended shopping after all.

"Arms up lad, let's get that shirt off you."

After getting helped dressed, Alfred had nicely changed Dick's wrap around his leg. He was very gentle and steady for an old man. Dick would have expected him to have old man hands, shaky and clammy. It was a nice surprise.

He was lead downstairs, gaping at the large house as he followed the well-dressed man around. 

Dick had gripped the old man's hand by habit and Alfred had simply turned a head and gave a warm smile back at the boy. The elder gave a long description of each room and it's contents, but Dick was only able to catch some of it. 

A good amount lost in translation to his native tongue. 

What he could do was see, and he saw so many amazing elegant paintings. Hardwood tables and fancy chairs. Polished floors and crystal clear glasses. Not a speck of dust lingered in any room. For the young boy who came from a literal circus, having a trolley cart as his home and world, this was something else entirely. 

It was overwhelming and massive for a small child. And the old man was telling him this was all his now. He would be here for the remainder of his life.

The young ward's hand slipped out the butler's as the glamor of it all caught his eye. Stopping in his tracks as he admired a large chandelier.

Crystal glass dazzling the room. Light pouring out from a nearby drape and refracting the glowing rays, shimmering across the floor. 

As if the stars of the night sky had found its way into the room and was here to welcome Dick themself.

"Master Dick, do try to keep up." The familiar voice called and Dick turned to spot the butler by a pair of grand wood doors with gold trim.

"Before you go in, I want to set a few ground rules. As you have proven from earlier, you will not be climbing any furniture. And don't mind master Bruce, he means no offense, he tends to be stoic in the mornings. Now how do you like your eggs?"

Dick nodded his head and remained silent. Unable to process the question still stuck on trying to completely understand the first part of Alfred's words.

But now he really wanted to understand and was frustrated he could not.

Catching the boy's thoughtful expression, Alfred raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

"I do apologize master Dick. I will try to keep my comments short." Alfred acknowledged his lack of understanding of the English language and began to slow down for him. With a large pause and a nod from Dick to continue, Alfred spoke again.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, extra cheese, a lot of cheese!" Dick nodded his head eagerly up and down with a bright smile. His hair tossling as he did.

Alfred nodded his head and opened the double doors revealing a large dining room table. It was a massive one that Dick thought was only seen in dramatic movies or castles.

Though with how large the manor was, he supposed it was a castle.

At the end of the table sat a large looking man with his head dived into a newspaper.

"Master Bruce, master Dick is awake and will be joining you today." 

A loud grinding noise of a throat clearing was heard and Dick shut his eyes tightly at the monstrous sound.

"I've learned master Dick struggles with long sentences my guess, his first language is not English."

The newspaper was thoroughly put down revealing a large wide-shouldered man in a button-up and fitted trousers. Hair a void of black and slid back with gel to a professional look.

"Is that true?" The man, assumingly Bruce asked, looking Dick hard in the eyes.

"I know a good amount of English but it's hard to catch it all when people talk fast sometimes." The boy felt obligated to speak to the scary-looking man in the suit.

The man nodded his head and gestured to a seat to his right for him to sit down. "Alfred be sure to arrange private tutors for him."

"Very well sir, that's a splendid idea." He commented back, watching the boy traught to his seat sitting down quite shyly. "I'm making time in your schedule to take him shopping as well. I will not allow him to wear unfitted attire."

Alfred looked the boy up and down. He had to roll up his pants so he wouldn't step on the ends, and he almost looked as if he was drowning in the shirt, even if it was tucked in.

That caused Bruce to exhale a small sigh of annoyance but a nod of acceptance which Dick thought was funny. 

"Very well. What time?"

Alfred made a face which Dick couldn't exactly read, "My sir, as soon as possible."

Nodding his head, Bruce dismissed the old man.

"So tell me, Dick-" Bruce continued dropping his gaze on the boy while putting the newspaper down. 

The man had his surprisingly blue eyes narrowed on the boy. Catching deep sapphire blues of his own that could put any ocean to shame. "What is your native language?" 

The young ward looked at the man with a surprised expression before taking a deep breath, "Romanian."

"I can't say I'm familiar with it. Although I will take extra time to learn it. It's only fair since you have to learn English."

Another pleasant surprise had the boy gapping at Bruce. No one had ever suggested them self learn his language. It was condescending to have another do that for him.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Bruce guessed by the child's size, he had to be seven, eight at most. He was truly a tawny little thing that needed a lot of development.

"Nine."

Bruce forced himself not to spit out his morning coffee. Regathering his cool and collective attitude, he continued, ignoring the uncharacteristically cute smile on the young ward's face.

"How was your schooling?" 

The boy's nose scrunched up and he puffed up his cheeks. "I was homeschooled. Whatever my family saw fit I was teached." Dick stated as he slouched back in the chair, messing up the tenses ever so slightly.

Bruce gave him a proper frown. "Clearly they didn't teach you proper etiquette sit up straight Dick." They would have to get Dick, several tutors if this was the case.

One to teach him how to be proper. Bruce was not going to have a hooligan represent him. The child would have a lot of attention in the media, he needed to know how to handle it.

Another to teach him English, the reason is clear as day. If the boy was to stay in America he had to speak the common tongue.

A third tutor to catch him up on American culture, a fourth to develop his studies, the boy needed a proper education. If what Bruce suspected to be true, this child had never seen a proper school in his life, but that was the life of show business. Bruce himself knew a thing or two about it.

Alfred returned with several plates, placing them down in front of the pair. As Dick reached for his fork, the wise butler stopped him. 

Confused, the small boy retracted his hand, nudging his two pointer fingers together, with large blue iris' that appeared ashamed as he looked up at the looming butler. Rosy cheeks puffed up ever so slightly as the small boy held in a breath. A nervous habit no doubt.

"Allow me to show you how to handle silverware like a gentleman."

As it was later revealed, Bruce was worried about the media for the wrong reason. Dick was an absolute delight under the lens. 

Even with his foreign accent, the rosy-cheeked, bright-eyed boy was able to capture the hearts of viewers. No doubt because of his years in the spotlight at the circus, he was a cat in the sun. Soaking up the media with small pudgy fingers and round cheeks to match. The circus really did help him handle being under the spotlight. Used to the attention and gazes being on him.

Not only that, the young ward proved to be a quick study. After that one quick demonstration with Alfred, the boy never messed up his dining habits again. He ate proper, and looked proper to match, thanks to Alfred.

Bruce believed the child was simply very eager to please them. Possibly thinking this was temporary, not aware that this would be a permanent home.

As a month passed, Bruce was unaware of Dick's distance. He was so lost in his nightly activities, trying to find the one who killed the child's parents. He neglected his duty as his caretaker, leaving it to Alfred and the several tutors which became an everyday conundrum.

Dick, the bright-eyed boy, was losing that little light in his eyes. That spark that seemed to compete with a star. 

And that was when Bruce saw it.

A night in Gotham, he was patrolling as he usually did. Scouring the buildings, scaling the tops and flying over them, a creature in the night.

He had just recently stopped Selina Kyle from a robbery. Of course, during a conversation, bubbly Dick was brought up. She had mentioned the young lad.

Bruce was aware that she liked to visit the small little thing when Bruce wasn't around at the manor. She had mentioned the boy seemed distressed. 

Balling up his fist too much and more skittish than usual. Bruce suspected Dick had ADHD. It would explain his often over-hyper self and why he is continuously reprimanded for swinging on the relic crystal chandelier and climbing the windows' drapes.

Not to mention the times where security footage caught the acrobat on the roof, jumping around doing aerial flips and cartwheels in such a dangerous place.

The cat burglar had grown rather fond of the small child and kept pestering Batman, asking when he would be joining the Dark Knight in Gotham.

Bruce automatically shut her down, but Batman pondered the idea a little bit longer.

A tiny part of the Gothamite had entertained the far fetched thought when the boy's parents had died. Knowing his pain, and a possible output for that pain.

But now he stood there, eyeing down the small boy from afar. The Dark Knight perched on a high roof, draped in the shadows of Gotham, while the young boy wandered the streets aimlessly. 

Far away from the protection of the manor, the warmth of his bed, and away from that very lonely dreary silence.

Dick was at his breaking point by now. The small nine year old could not rest until the man who killed his parents was found and brought to justice.

Bruce had told him the policemen and officers were on it, but that was not nearly enough reassurance the boy needed. He desired results. Dick weaved himself into this false mindset believing that he and him alone could somehow find that man who stole his world.

That somehow, the nine-year-old child, wandering the streets in the dead of night, freezing in his pajamas, dress shoes, and clutching his mother's wedding ring till his nails dug into his palms; which he wore around his neck on a small chain, the elements against him. Looking around aimlessly with no clues and details to go off of, the boy believed he could find the man the police has failed to find for over a month.

It was the naive thinking of a nine-year-old child that grew up sheltered from the world of Gotham. Knowing nothing of its terrors that hid in its shadows.

What it did to wandering children at the dead of night.

Bruce shook his head as Dick turned a corner and was out of sight. The man was still trying to process what he was seeing. 

Unbelievable would be how he described the child's behavior. 

And then he recalled that exact word which Alfred had described Bruce himself when he was much younger and freshly orphaned. Doing the exact same thing young Dick was doing now.

A muffled shout from below had the Dark Knight leaping into action. Foolish of him to allow himself to get caught up in his own head.

This case was possibly just too close to home and the young adult did not want to get attached, even if his intention was to keep Dick. His nightlife would not allow for closeness and relationships, it was a liability.

Peering over the edge of the building. The Batman analyzed the situation.

Two men and a pitch-black car with tinted windows had pulled up. One man, the larger of the two were grabbing the terrified child, who was kicking wildly. The man lifting him up with very little hassle, and pressing the child to the floor.

Dick the scared child squirmed as his arms were forced behind his back in a restraining position.

Batman saw enough to act and dived down like an eagle. Landing on the car, denting it underneath him, windows shattering, letting a loud smack rain down. 

The man in the car immediately climbed out, while the one on the startled boy looked his way and pulled the child up, yanking him by his black locks, forcing him to stand.

Coordinated, Bruce attacked the one who had just got out of the car. He launched himself at him, a figure of dark shadows engulfing the criminal. 

It was a smooth and easy takedown, the man hitting cement rendering himself unconscious.

Turning around, black cape waving dramatically as he did, Bruce caught a glimpse of Dick being dragged around a corner. His muffled screams and eyes were blown wide in a panic.

He was terrified, didn't know what was happening. Emotions of panic and trepidation rolled off of him in waves as he was pulled away from the Dark Knight's sight.

Then the caped crusader reappeared a ghost in the night. Appearing to have fabricated from thin air.

Batman was stocking closer to them now. He was eyeing the man with such ferocity Dick could feel the man tremble as he pulled the small boy closer to him, hand around Dick's mouth to stop the boy from screaming.

The amateur criminal had backed himself into a corner and was running scared. Gripping the small child with shaky knees, the troubled man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Batman.

"Stay back!" The man holding the petrified child demanded, aiming at the Dark Knight with trembling hands.

Bruce knew his armor could take a bullet and didn't hesitate at all to continue stalking forward resembling a black panther lurking in the shadows, closing in on its prey.

The man was quick to change his tactic and pressed the gun to the child's head. Forcing the cold frigid barrel against the boy's head. Dick's eyes widened when he realized what was happening and his body went slack, shoulders falling as his deep blue eyes began to water.

Batman stilled immediately. Stopped his push forward and the man was given a sense of superiority. 

"That's right! Back the fuck up or I'll pop the kid's head clean off!" The man gave a desperate shout, spraying spit as he threatened the boy.

Dick shook his head violently as he attempted himself, to pull away, but his oppressor kept an iron grip on him.

Holding him tightly now, letting his jaw go and lowering his hand so he grabbed the kid around the waist and pulled him off his feet.

The frightened boy let out a sob and Batman knew he was stumped. He could not move and risk the child's life.

It was as if he was that scared boy all over again who had abandoned the theater with his parents and were heading home in the alley.

Eyes watering, Dick's body trembled as he cried, tears streaking down his face, and Bruce thought this was a replica of that night which birthed his darkness.

He stepped forward and a gunshot rang through the air, Bruce's heart-stopping momentarily.

But the wrong person collapsed on the floor, the criminal stumbled a few feet backward. Dropping his firearm, strength diminishing as the horrified boy ran forward with outstretched arms. 

Puffy cheeks and red eyes ran straight into Batman, and Bruce allowed it. Bending down onto one knee and engulfing the small boy which he had grown rather fond of into a large hug.

Clutching him tightly and pushing the kid's head against his armored chest plate. He squeezed Dick as hard as he could, terrified of losing him, and never wanted him to endure that pain again. Petting the boy's head he gave him a glance over before returning his gaze to the fallen criminal. 

The man laid on the floor, red pooling out of his head as a clean gunshot wound revealed his cause of death. Oddly enough, there was a gold glint that caught the vigilante's attention. A refined knife instilled in the man's back with an Owl insignia.

Sensing Batman's unease, Dick attempted to look behind him and peek as his fallen attacker, but Batman stopped him. Holding the small boy's chin before he could fully turn around, and tilted his head up to meet the Dark Knight's gaze.

The young acrobat felt safe even if tears were still rolling down his face and his body still shook uncontrollably.

"What are you doing out here?" The man who lived in shadows asked with a sharp tone, but there was also an edge of fatherly concern if Dick wasn't mistaken.

Dick was tempted to not speak and just bury his face in the man's chest, but another part of him believed Batman could help him. Would help him find his parents.

He settled for both, burying his face in the vigilante's chest, the frightened boy cried loudly, rambling about his parents' fate, the circus, and a Tony Zucco.

Bruce knew this story already, but Batman did not and so he, with a heavy heart told the boy to explain everything, and the boy did. Lip quivering and never letting go of Batman, he explained his parents' murder.

"I'll look into it, but you should really go home, you're guardians must be worried sick."

The young ward's face scrunched up and a pout formed on his lips. "He doesn't even know I exist! He's never home, I doubt he even knows I'm gone!" The boy grumbled as he looked at his toes angrily.

He was a funny sight, all tears, and pajamas in the night of Gotham. But his words rang true and Bruce swallowed down the guilt he felt. 

The boy had every right to be upset, he was rarely home, well he was, but nowhere where he could find him. 

Locked away in the cave, doing confidential work, or at the Enterprise, managing his business. Perhaps Bruce should allow him to tag along during his meetings if neglect was the issue. Or better yet actually spend time with the lonely child then pawning him off to Alfred and the tutors.

"I don't trust you to make it back on your own, where do you live?'

Reluctantly, nudging his two pointer fingers together and puffing out his cheeks, Dick mumbled, "Wayne Manor."

"Well then you're far away from home, aren't you?"

Swallowing thickly, Dick nodded his head, eyes cast down in guilt.

Batman brought Dick back to the Manor, dropping him off at the front gate calling it a night early so Bruce Wayne could manage the rest.

He was quick to change out of his armored costume and into sweats and a t-shirt, making his way back to the manor's ground floor.

He made his way up to Dick's room, expecting the boy to be lying in bed after Alfred put him down for the night. Instead, the tiny child was out on the balcony, legs dangling over the edge as he sat looking up at the sky.

The boy truly had no fear of falling at this point. Lived his life on the edge of stability and a free fall.

"Alfred told me what happened." Bruce slipped into the lie easily and Dick gave him a look of betrayal that was clearly directed to the loving butler then to Bruce.

"I'll try to be home more, spend more time with you. I've been neglecting my duty as a caregiver and you should be my priority." Bruce said as he made his way to the balcony, propping his arms on the spot next to Dick so they were beside each other.

Dick did not want a caregiver, he wanted a father.

"You gave us a real good fright, you know that?" Bruce looked at the boy whose gaze was trained down once more. Not wanting to meet Bruce's harsh look of judgment.

There was a long silence until Dick finally mumbled, "I really miss them." It was very faint, and Bruce had to strain his ears to hear him. 

Sighing, Bruce wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and tugged him to his chest. It was the first time he initiated contact and Dick seemed to recognize it. Lean back into his chest as his gaze softened. The acrobat's lip quivering slightly.

The child cooed delighted and turned around wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck and gave him a hug. The vigilante startled by the action for a second before wrapping a hand on the boy's back so he wouldn't tumble over the edge of the balcony. The railing the boy was sitting on was not very wide.

"Let's get you to bed." Bruce chided picking the boy up and began carrying him off the balcony. 

"Can I sleep with you? I don't like sleeping by myself." His ward looked up at him with large eyes and Bruce could only nod and listen to his whims. 

He almost lost the child in such a similar way to his parents. It rattled him to the bones and he knew he did not want to let go of the child. He wanted to keep Dick close to not endure the same fate.

Nodding his head once more, Bruce carried the young acrobat to his sleeping quarters where the two of them laid down. Dick snuggled into his chest finally getting a decent night of sleep where his dreams were not haunted by the shattered bones of his parents.

From that day forward, Bruce spent a lot more time with the child. Gifting him with an indoor gym with trapeze equipment to the child's delight. He played with it on a daily, and Bruce liked to think it actually saved him money seeing he didn't have to replace the chandelier every week now.

He took Dick to the Enterprise where he would wait in the lobby during meetings or join Bruce in his office. Sitting down on the fine rug where he practiced his lessons for that day. Advancing quickly on his vocabulary. Bruce even had his ward teach him a bit of Romanian so a lot of time they spent together was them learning on both ends.

Dick, however, had this bad habit of sleeping with Bruce since the first time. It hindered Batman and made it so he would have to wait for Dick to fall asleep to begin patrol. 

There was no way he would turn down those big blue eyes that looked up at him with such affection. He couldn't destroy that gaze, and he was forced to wait patiently until dark blue eyes fell shut and a soft coo left the child as let his dreams take over. 

And that is when Bruce silently got up, made his way downstairs, and into the secret entrance of the cave. He worked through the night while Dick slept quietly upstairs by himself. 

Able to liberate the city under the cover of darkness as the young one stayed in bed.

However, one night, when he assumed Dick was lost to sleep and he emerged from bed. He slowly made his way downstairs and into the cave, preparing his suit and readying to get another lead on Tony Zucco, a loud gasp from behind him caught his attention.

Whirling around, Bruce, half in costume, he saw little Grayson at the door, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly trying to process what he was seeing.

"You, you are, you're-"

"Dick, why aren't you in bed?" 

The acrobat's eyes hit the floor getting a sheepish guilty look as he pushed his pointer fingers together. "I woke up when you left and I wanted to know where you were going each night so-"

"So you followed me." Bruce sighed planting his palm on his face and dragging it down, before tilting his head up and looking at Dick.

Clutching his stuffed elephant under his arm, Dick took a reluctant step forward, eyes darting around landing on every object, taking it in then eyes landing on Bruce. 

Dick smiled brightly, "You're Batman!!" He shouted swinging his elephant around, poor toy.

Bruce frowned, his body going rigid, and hands stiffening over his cowl. "You shouldn't be here." 

"That means you're looking for Zucco!" Dick gasped jumping up in the air happily before flipping off the elevated place where he stood and landing on the main floor with fluid grace.

"Wait why haven't you found him yet?" Dick's smile turned sour as he scrunched up his nose and looked at Bruce questionably, the Batman.

"Who said I haven't already?"

Taking another step forward the boy got a determined spark in his eyes. "Let me go with you!"

He shook his head, "I'm not letting a kid come with me out on the field, especially one with zero training."

"I do have training! I'm one of the- I am the best acrobat in the world!"

"Kid you don't know how to fight. You won't be able to defend yourself, what happened at the Detention Center proved that."

"Then teach me!" Dick pleaded desperately. "Teach me how to fight like you! I need to bring Zucco down! He killed my parents Bruce! My parents!" The young orphan was now on the verge of tears. His eyes going red and Bruce could see himself as if looking through a glass mirror.

The fear, pain, anguish, Bruce knew what he felt and sighed.

"We start tomorrow go to bed." Bruce said knowing he would regret this in the future.

A jolly cheer and the boy was bouncing up in the air, starting to do several cartwheels and flipping around the cave for a minute before turning to Bruce with a hopeful look.

"Thank you!" He smiled and jumped on Bruce engulfing him in a hug. 

"You're welcome, kid. Just know you can't be eating junk food anymore, you are going to have a strict diet."

"It's totally worth the sacrifice," Dick said kissing Bruce on the cheek before bouncing out of his arms and running to the elevator slapping the button, vibrating eagerly as the door closed.

"What the hell did I sign myself up for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> He supposed that was good enough, the old man a stranger no longer.
> 
> Just enough sparkle in the eyes.
> 
> He learned quickly that nodding with a smile seemed to get him by just as good when he could not comprehend long sentences.
> 
> And then he recalled that exact word which Alfred had described Bruce himself when he was much younger and freshly orphaned. Doing the exact same thing young Dick was doing now.
> 
> "I know you miss them. I missed my parents too when they first past." Bruce rubbed Dick's shoulder holding his small frame close, looking up at the stars, "But it gets better. I was lucky enough to have Alfred to help me through. I should be there for you too."
> 
> Dick held up his smallest finger, all puppy dog eyes, and dark wavy hair. "Pinkie promise?" 
> 
> Bruce laughed lightly and nodded his head, pulling out his own pinkie and wrapping it around Dick's. It was a childish gesture but if it made the small boy feel better about himself, he would do it. "Pinkie promise."


	3. A Robin and a Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed Dick fully embracing Robin and allowed to be on his own, now thirteen years old. 
> 
> Finishing up his patrol he bumps into an unwelcoming street kid who is more skittish then a cat with the runs.  
> And has a notorious potty mouth to match.
> 
> However, where everyone else might see an obnoxious rude delinquent who needs to be put into place, Dick saw a broken soul in need of a little guidance and decides to take the boy under his wing. 
> 
> They're off to a rocky start, but Dick is more stubborn then the other, and truly believes they can become good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took long. My chapters are often lengthy, this one exceeding over 9,000 words so it takes longer to put out and edit.
> 
> I was going to upload this yesterday, but then I got the brilliant idea to have a chase scene with Jason. (You'll see what I'm talking about) However, my bird decided to take a chunk out of my finger. So my finger was throbbing yesterday and I could not finish the chapter until now!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my literal blood went into this, contribution of my bird.

Surprisingly, Dick was easy to train. Though Bruce guessed he shouldn't have been amazed by how easy the boy picked up his movements.

The kid was a natural. At home swinging through the buildings of Gotham. A giggling mess in the air as he basically flew past Batman and elegantly flipped numerous times in air before drawing his grappling hook once more.

Bruce had to force down his natural instincts every time not to pluck the kid mid flight and simply let him weave around the sky.

And together they did catch the man who took the boy's parents from him. And several others after that. They became Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo, the protectors of Gotham.

A lot of the Justice League members were against Batman's newest addition, if the stares he got from his colleagues told Bruce anything. But if they knew how persistent the boy wonder was, they would give in too.

The League watched with diligent eyes as the boy trailed behind Batman's cape, the child looked about eight, but if you talked to the lad, he himself would insist he was ten at this point.

The kid was very talkative, well Robin was very yappy. He would bounce around the tower greeting all the heroes, commenting about their skills and how he was such a big fan. Diana Prince, Wonder Woman was quick to befriend the young child. Saying he had a warrior's spirit which would be honored in her home land.

Everyone except Diana, had been against the child fighting crime, inevitably they each met Dick, and one by one they all succumbed to the ball of energy. Eager to call the loveable scamp family.

Soon the League members would ask for Robin when Batman would appear without the young hero. And that's when Bruce knew Dick had truly won the League over with his bubbly laughter and joy filled eyes.

Dick had just finished up his side of patrol. He was old enough now, thirteen, wise enough to be aloud on his own, not by Batman's side all the time. Even working with a team of young heroes now.

Though he still liked keeping close, they were able to cover more ground and expand with them seperate. He had to simply check in with Bruce every few minutes.

Making it to the Batmobile, he sat himself down on a fire escape. Feet dangling with leisure as he licked at an ice cream he believed he deserved after a night of stopping thieves.

As the young hero amused himself by swinging his feet and staring down the alley way as people passed, a noise caught his ear.

At first he expected the small ringing to be a bomb. Placed by Joker or Two Face, Riddler may even give it a shot.

Standing up with a sigh, he gracefully dropped down from the fire escape, yellow cape pooling down behind him as he landed without a faint tap.

Spotting one of the heavy duty tires propped up against the gritty brick wall, Dick knew very well no adult would be able to fit under the vehicle he dubbed the Batmobile.

He himself could fit, but Bruce sure couldn't. And so, carrying his ice cream, making sure it did not touch the floor, he went down on all fours and peeked his head under the heavily armored car, only to be met with a tire iron to the face.

Everything happened so fast, Batman would be disappointed in him.

Dick fell back, dropping his ice cream and clutched his nose as the figure scrambled out the other side. Whirming its way out.

Robin blinked a few times, registering the sounds before jumping up onto his feet and sliding onto the hood of the armed car landing in front of the kid, cutting him off so he could not dart out the alley.

"You made me drop my ice cream!" Dick pouted looking at the kid before him, resting his hands on his hips.

The kid who had been under the Batmobile. Had dirt coating his face. Splattered across his cheeks mixed up with grease and car oil. His clothes were slightly worn down and absolutely filthy from crawling around on the floor. He held the tire iron tightly prepared to swing, but didn't.

Robin noticed his reluctance, the hesitation as the boy bared teeth at him like an animal.

"Why did you hit me with a tire iron?" Dick spoke up in a child's whiney tone and the kid's brows furrowed at him. As if he was ashamed of himself.

However, the kid stood straighter, his position changing from offensive to defensive, "You fucken sneaked up on me! Ya don' do that unless you wanna get black and blue!" He barked out, "I didn' know you were gonna be some dumb ass kid playin' dress up!"

The street kid was sizing him up. Noticing his height and how tawny the boy dressed in red and green was compared to him. The stray cat had at least a few inches on the other.

"You were under the Batmobile!" Dick drew out with a wave of his hand towards the parked car, "And I'm not some kid playing dress up." Robin laughed back shaking his head noticing now the car was on cinder blocks. A couple propped up underneath and he made a whistling noise at the damage.

Impressive.

The kid seemed to finally take in Dick's appearance and gaped at him. Jaw dropping as he looked the other up and down.

"You're the real deal, you're Robin! Holy shit I hit Robin in the face with a tire iron!" The kid took a step back and clutched the tire iron tighter.

"And made me drop my midnight snack." Dick grumbled with a jesting sadness, before turning his attention away from his fallen snack and to the snarling boy in front of him. "So what are you doing stealing the wheels off the Batmobile?"

"What's it to you bird brain?" The boy hissed back. That was a new one, no one ever called him birdbrain, he supposed he could add it to the list. "Someone would pay a pretty penny for fancy wheels like em'."

"Well it's kinda my ride home and I have a really long walk." Dick mumbled crossing his arms, "You wouldn't want a kid dressed as Robin walking home alone at the dead of night, been there done that. You shouldn't be out this late either, it's dangerous out here on your own."

"Ain't dangerous for you pipsqueak." The boy grumbled pointing at Dick's getup. "You goin' around beatin' bad guys up dressed like that. Don' they call you boy hostage too?"

Dick raised a brow at the street kid's quick witty response, "Touché." He smirked, "But I'm trained, you were armed with a tire iron."

The boy gave Dick the stink eye, "Clearly beat you with it." The kid said with smug confidence as he rolled his eyes, "And I got height on you." The cat grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

He had this cocky certain attitude that Dick found amusing. Acting big and mighty even though he was out skilled by a landslide.

"Well how about you nicely put the tires back on, we go out for ice cream, and I take you back to your house where you can sit and think about what you did." Dick chided unraveling his arms with a gentle smile. Attempting to sound like a disappointed parent, scolding their child rather than a kid talking to a slightly taller kid.

"Or how 'bout I stick this tire iron where the sun don' shine?" The kid spat back with venom in his tone, pointing the object at the boy wonder.

Robin was quick to take a step back and hold his arms up in surrender. "I'm sensing some hostility here. You're the one that hit me with a chunk of metal, I didn't threaten you." Dick chuckled softly and the boy seemed to go red from embarrassment even though he grit his teeth angrily.

Dick was slightly proud of himself for mastering the English language. Only took him three years.

As he listened to the boy before him. His voice was laced in a hard Gothamite tone only street kids had. He was glad he rid himself of his horrible accent. It had gotten him in a frenzy of beatdowns when he started school.

From the hissing tom cat, Dick was able to come to the conclusion that this kid was indeed a street kid and had nowhere else to go.

"I'm gonna have to say no on your offer." The kid barked out and Dick's gaze widened. "Ain't goin' anywhere with you."

"I am not letting you walk away on your own." Robin gave the boy a bright smile and held out one of his green gloved hands. "And I really want some sherbert ice cream."

The kid slouched his back and stared at the acrobat with a dumbfounded look and did what any alley kid who was caught red handed by anyone would do.

He threw the tire iron as harshly as he possibly could at the person in front of him before running.

Darting on top of the dinghy dumpster, jumping, snagging onto the fire escape, and lifting himself up before jogging up the loud metal stairs which shook with each step.

His heart pace went through the roof as he made it to the top and was already out of breath leveled with several other buildings. Panicking as his eyes wildly darted around.

"Hey!" There was a small eerie cackle and Jason caught Robin waving a hand widely from the opposite side of the roof, "Wait up!"

"Fuck off!" Jason spat out as he tried to dart away, running on the un-even ground of the roof tops.

Managing to stay centered and ahead of Robin, Jason was careful of his footing one slip and he'd be a splat on the pavement some stooped guy would be cleaning later.

He had to think, and think fast to escape the kid hot on his tail. Risking glancing backwards he caught the boy behind him was flipping over vents as he ran. Completing perfect hand springs as if he was having the time of his life.

Good for him. Jason thought bitterly to himself. At least someone was enjoying it.

Nearby a glass roof was ahead and both would be forced to slow down not wanting to shatter the fragile material. Jason could risk running it and getting away from Robin, or he could take his time and risk getting caught.

Stuck in thought, Jason staggered. Foot not meeting the slim tread he had been on. Slipping off, causing his whole body to teter and he hit tile. Shoulder colliding with the roof as he began to slide down rapidly.

Fuck was his first thought as he fell. Then he caught a glimpse of a cape nearby attempting to grab and he figured, he could work with this.

Forcing his body vertical so he was no longer sliding on his shoulder, rather on his back. Jason felt a tug on his hoodie, yanking him backwards for a second causing him to tilt onto his shoulder once more.

Except, this time, a garish thud followed as if someone had leapt into water. Robin had been ripped forward by Jason's momentum when the kid had tried to grab Jason. And then was flung on to his chest, sliding head first downward towards floor.

Robin looked as if he had some control l, rather than Jason who was rolling down chaoticly. The world was spinning so fast and he couldn't tell up from down as he continued to tumble down, wrists and shoulders throbbing.

In a second, he was thrown in open air, flailing about as he fell, then a shock of pain erupted through his arm as something seized hold.

Looking up, he could see Robin, white lens mask and all big smiles clutching onto Jason like a lifeline as he himself was dangling mid air from the building seemingly floating.

Except, he wasn't. If Jason focused on the contrast of wall and darkness, there was a tiny glint of a line of wire, or rope from the grappling gun which could be seen latched to the gutter of the building.

A loud creak, and groan from the gutter could be heard as it strained from their weight and momentum.

Jason's heart dropped as the gutter came unhinged and the two were set swinging outward brutally colliding with a nearby building wall, feeling as if they were hit by a truck.

They were now right over the glass building which seemed to taunt Jason as he dangled midair.

Stunned by the impact, Jason was oblivious that he had let go of Robin. The boy death gripping his arm shouting at Jason to hold on.

Looking up, Jason could see blood rushing down Robin's temple, the impact with the wall probably did a number on him, but his grip did not loosen in the slightest.

Another grating sound and groan from the gutter had Jason wincing before the whole piece snapped off and they fell towards that familiar glass roof building.

It was not as long as a drop Jason had thought it would be. Allegedly thinking it would be death on impact, his ankles just throbbed a bit as he landed on his feet, lost his balance and fell flat on his back with a crack. Lines spreading out from under him, like a wicked spider web. Crawling their way and extending.

There was not a lot of time to prepare as Robin, the ball of colors came plummeting after. Except Robin, unlike Jason, landed on his feet with grace and form. Avoiding the glass completely, he landed on the dainty metal beams which kept the glass in place.

He crouched by Jason, with an outstretched hand, the street kid sitting up in a daze only to panic when the sounds of further crackling came to ear.

"Don't move." Robin ordered. And his voice lost that teasing tone it had held earlier. It was filled with authority as he analyzed the situation.

Stilling, Jason was surprised that he listened to the other. Body moving on it's own in a crisis.

"Can you reach my hand?" The boy wonder asked and fear erupted in Jason as he fully understood the gravity of the situation. And gravity was his defining factor.

He was on a glass roof. The thing snapping underneath him and would no doubt give under his weight causing him to fall to his death.

His throat suddenly felt sore and scratchy.

"Hey, can you reach my hand?" Robin tilted his hand and smiled. It felt like a punch in the chest. The kid was smiling as Jason's life was coming to a crude close.

"Buddy, you have to work with me, look at me, eyes on me."

Somewhat Jason registered the kid's words but when his eyes shifted up, that mask was the last thing he wanted to see. He felt his eyes cast back down.

More cracking.

Robin was leaning forward even further now, possibly defying the laws of physics but all Jason could think about was, this is how he would die.

Softly, Robin spoke up with a deep sincerity, that had grabbed Jason's attention faster then any crook. "Please listen to me." The boy wonder wiggled his fingers. Jason didn't even know he was trembling until he took a sharp inhale and forced himself to calm down.

"Good job." The boy smiled brighter, a part of Jason preening at the praise. "Now I need you to slowly pick up your hand and try to reach for me."

Jason gave a small nod, the glass shifting dangerously underneath him. Steadily, he slipped his hand away from the glass, he had been leaning back on his palms, so a lot of his force was now distributed in one spot. The plane groaning in protest as he did so.

"You're doing great! That's it slow and steady." Robin coaxed the street kid further with a bright cheer.

Continuing to lift his hand, his whole body was trembling and he felt exhausted. The glass screeched under him and it was as if he was stepping on eggshells. Jason on instinct kept his abdominals tight and held in his breath as he stretched out his hand.

On his final inch forward, the glass gave out and Jason's yelp was mixed in with the sound of shattered glass.

Robin lunged, Jason fell, and the glass did nothing but listen to the painful laws of gravity.

Jason had clenched his eyes so tight expecting to hit the ground but it never came. There was no violent pain other than the throb in his hand as his wrist ached.

Cracking an eye open reluctantly, Jason looked around, head immediately going down to see the broken glass several feet below in the open auditorium of the cathedral.

"I got you!" Robin called out and Jason was being pulled upward and away from the razor sharp whole he dug himself. "Let's go get that ice cream now."

"So what is your name?" Robin had brought the kid to the nearest ice cream parlor, leaving the Batmobile with it's wheels propped against a wall and the giant whole in a glass roof.

Dick had been sure to patch the kid up before they went inside. Pulling out bandages from his utility belt and wrestling with the kid to sit still so Dick could do his job, and tend to his injuries.

The street kid was reluctant to speak. More so to sit down. He was on his toes, ready to bolt any given second. A skittish cat caught in an alley. Dick wanted him to relax, he was not a threat after all. "Jason. What's it to you? I don' suppose you gonna tell me yours?"

Laughing lightly, Robin shook his head and drummed his fingers on the table shiny table.

When the two had first arrived to the small little shop, the owner of the parlor, the cashier was not surprised at all.

Robin often came in around this time of night asking for different flavors, but this was the first time he walked in with a stray dragging behind him. He caught blood creeping down black hair, but he decided to not bring it to attention.

"No. Where are you from Jason?" Robin asked as he licked the ice cream in its cone, closing his eyes through the lens as he did so. Jason on the other hand was reluctant to eat.

Stared at his dessert for a good amount of time before he cleared his throat, "Crime Alley."

Dick looked at him, catching his turquoise eyes, the first time he ever saw a color like that on someone. "Rough place."

"I know." The kid's gaze was harsh as he glared at Robin before softening a ten fold. "Thanks for, er-r not letting me keel over back there."

Dick caught that and gave him a calming smile, "No worries Jason! It's what I live for!" Another radiant smile had Jason wheezing. "I don't bite, go ahead and eat." He teased, lightly urging the stray to eat his food.

Jason took his spoon with resentment and scooped up some ice cream with a large frown and stuck it in his mouth, gaze never leaving Robin's as he ate.

He was radiating anger, pretending to hate every bit of it even though this was the best dessert he probably had in his entire life. The flavors exploding in his mouth as he found a liking to something unusually sweet.

Dick forced himself to stifle a laugh at the snappy cat's antics. Jason was fun to watch, he was a nice change of pace from everyone else he met. All rough and sharp edges, he was like a knife made of jelly.

"So what were you doing taking the tires off the Batmobile?" Dick asked tilting his head like an owl and for a second it reminded Jason of someone.

"What do you think?" Jason snorted poking a Superman bandaid on his cheek. The answer was obvious and Robin, apprentice to the greatest detective should know why. " 'ts good money." He grumbled between bites.

The acrobat nodded his head, only confirming suspicions further.

He momentarily contemplated whether he should ask about the boy's home or rather leave him be seeing the other was a bit grouchy. The part in him that screamed, ask questions, be the Bat took over. "Do you have a place to stay?"

That caused the kid across from him hackles to raise. His head perked up and he grit his teeth. " 'm not goin' back to some fucken orphange. I'm done with that shit!" Jason shouted loudly and Robin actually sank a bit in his seat afraid to continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to– I know—"

It probably was not wise to yell at the person who saved his life, the kid who dined with superheroes on the daily, but Jason always had a short fuse and a loud mouth. "You don't know shit kid. You're a boy playing dress up. You put on the clothes and outfit and prance around Gotham like you're makin' a difference. If you knew half the shit I did, you would want to stop more than just robberies!"

Jason spoke as if a match was lit underneath him. Speaking from the heart in a fury. He had seen so much chaos growing up and wanted to fix it. Kids taken, people murdered, friends disappearing off the grid.

But Dick did know some of the darkness that lurked in the shadows. He was no stranger to it. That shadow had taken his family from him. And clearly Jason was no foreigner to it too.

And in that way, Dick felt a connection with Jason in a way he felt with no one else. Yes half the people he met had lost someone and that is why they are vigilantes, but all of them were much older than himself. All of them underestimated him and his understanding of the real world. They treated him like a child, or a box of fragile glass.

Like the glass Jason had stood on.

All of them tried to steer him away from the darkness, shelter him from the horrors as if he didn't know what was behind closed curtains.

Yes this kid had underestimated him, but this kid, Jason read him like an open book. Somehow knew he was restricted from ever seeing any real terrible crimes, especially after his parents death.

He was kept on a tight leash, a blindfold over his face at all times. Bruce meant well by it, he really did, but it did grow tiresome.

"Then help us." Robin was looking at Jason with a very soft look that seemed to be anticipating his answer. Asking for him to reply.

"What?" Jason's jaw dropped, he had been expecting to get punched in the face for his outburst. To be reprimanded by the crime fighter for defying him. For dragging his name through the mud and disrespecting him. Not this, not a smile and an agreeing nod. Jason wasn't used to this kind of wholesome friendly, almost mushy reaction.

"You're right. I don't know what is happening on the streets, I'm barely allowed to go outside, my family is kinda protective like that, but you can join us. Wear the colors one day-"

Brain crashing down, Jason was stuck on the boy's words. "Wait." Jason paused him with a raised hand, pointing a spoon at him accusingly, squinting. "Are you suggesting I become Robin."

Dick nodded his head assured with the idea.  
Jason had a greater purpose and fate had dropped him in his care.

Jason stuck the spoon in his mouth with a clink and waved for him to continue.

Dick looked into those teal eyes and saw raw potential, not only that, but a likely friend to share this life with.

Make the manor just a little less lonely. He looked into this kid's eyes and yes there were phantoms of a haunting past. A life the kid was running from nudging him closer to a self destructive path, but there was also so much passion. And if Dick reached far enough, he knew he could reach Jason and pull him out of the trench he was digging himself.

When Jason spoke, his words were caked with so much emotion, drawing Dick in feeling the pain the boy felt. Wanting to help him stop what he had seen. Prevent it from happening to others. And if Dick had the power to give Jason the skills needed to make a difference, why wouldn't he?

Is that what Bruce felt when he saw him?

A wounded soul which was utterly torn into pieces crying out to anyone to hear their pleads, and someone finally answering. Someone able replying to their cries and drying their tears. Telling them, they no longer needed to feel broken, gather your shards together and be the beacon in the never ending storm of torment.

Dick knew Jason could be a beacon. The strongest of them all if he truly was as passionate as his voice seemed.

If Jason was able to get around the Batmobile's defenses, pull the tires off without triggering any kind of alarm system or self-destruct, he had to be something special. Had to be light on his fingers, stealthy. And the street parkour skills needed work, but they were good for a person untrained and alone.

"Don' you have to ask Batman first?"

Dick waved a hand in dismissal, "Please, I had that man tied around my pinkie since I was nine." Dick laughed confidently and gave Jason a reassuring grin. "Though I don't know how I feel about you living on the street. Let me take you back to the orphanage, get yourself a good home, and we'll stay in touch. Do we have a deal Jason?"

Dick asked patiently, taking out a communicator from his utility belt. And propping it on the table light catching on it with a shine.

"Todd, Jason Todd." Honestly, Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy wonder, the kid that every boy looked up to, was asking for his help.

Jason had fallen through a roof, smacked his hero with a tire iron and instead of dropping his ass, Robin was offering him sanction. A place among heroes. Telling him he could help make a difference, that he supported him.

"Yeah we have a fucken deal!" Jason grinned grabbing the acrobat's hand and shaking it steadily.

Jason was in the orphanage for about a week and a half, before he found himself being dropped off at the doorstep of Wayne Manor.

Every orphans hero, Bruce Wayne, the most famous orphan of all. The kids liked to tell stories, myths if you say, about the adult, legends of the orphaned boy who grew into a man and every now and then chose a lucky kid to become his son.

Meeting the man was a whole other story.  
Bruce Wayne looked at the street kid as if he was a flee he wanted nowhere near his son.

A feral animal that was loose in his home, preparing to maul his child any given second.

Jason wondered why the man took him in if every time the man's eyes caught his own, it was filled with such a volatile stare.

The look alone was enough to keep Jason ten feet away at all times. It was cruel, but the alley rat understood why Bruce was so reluctant to having him around.

He was after all just that, a kid picked up off the street. He was tainted, broken, a terrible influence. He had done awful things and Bruce Wayne knew it, didn't want that influence on his perfect little son, the golden boy as Jason dubbed him in his head.

And so each time Dick, Alfred the old butler had told Jason the boy's name, entered a room, Jason would leave.

Every time Dick snuck up on him and tried to strike up a friendly conversation, Jason ignored him and thoroughly turned a blind eye.

The small boy with dark blue eyes, Jason had noticed the sapphire color they possessed, looked at him as if he was a kicked puppy.

And at school, Jason made it clear he wanted to be nowhere near the ball of cheerful giggles.

Sitting alone, he watched midnight hair bounce up and down from afar. Talking up a storm surrounded by his companions, while Jason was on his own little island of isolation.

Every now and then, their eyes would meet for a split second, and Dick would smile at him. A gentle soft smile that somehow made Jason want to approach him. He lived with the kid for about three weeks and still had never held a proper conversation with him. Refrained from it. And then the second would pass, Jason would pull his eyes away, but still feel that warming gaze on him.

After school, Jason waited for Dick's mathlete nerd shit to be over so they could go home.  
He stayed in the library, while Dick did math with his nerdy buddies. It was enjoyable because it gave Jason the opportunity to sneak some novel time.

But then there were the car rides home. The lengthy car rides where Jason was forced to be beside the petite boy.

A confined space where he had nowhere to run, forced to acknowledge the kid existed.

Part of him was scared that if Bruce caught him talking to Dick, he'd be thrown out. So maybe it was the fear of being banished, and the anxiety of possibly making a friend and tarnishing it which made him stay silent.

The talkative boy learned quick that Jason didn't want to be near him. Often stayed quiet and awkwardly twiddled his thumbs in his leather seat. Mouth opening and closing to prepare to talk, but shutting each time defeated, a look of a gaping fish.

Finally, Dick built up the confidence to speak one day in the car ride home, "Why don't you like me?" His' voice was small and weak. A flip from his usual confident talkative self. His insecurities rising to the surface, bubbling up and foaming.

Jason blinked surprised by how shakey the kid's tone was, "Kid- I-I never said I didn't like ya." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders and turned the other way. Looking out the car window rather harshly, not meeting the boy's gaze. Brushing it off easy, but Dick took it to heart.

The pain in the boy festered up. Clearly he was not used to being excluded.

Dick's hands balled up into little fist as he let his frustration take over. "You don't have to say it for me to know. It's obvious. And I'm not a kid, we're the same age! You would know that if you at least tried to talk to me!" He shouted the last part, face twisted into a tight pained expression.

They were supposed to be brothers yet they were complete strangers to one another.

Shooting him a sharp glance, Dick sank into his seat at the glare the taller gave him. "Fuck off kid, ya don' know a thing about what I've been through. You're just some rich stuck up brat that have never seen a hard day in your life! I ain't bowing to ya, so go bug someone else." Jason was surprised by his own outburst, harsh and cruel, but remained head strong, crossing his arms with a rough snort.

"You're right! I don't know a thing about you because you refuse to talk to me!" Dick waved a hand with a gasp. "You won't even look at me at school! And avoid me like I'm the black plague at home! What did I do wrong?" Dick cried out desperately asking for answers which Jason had none.

He couldn't tell Dick it was because he was terrified of Bruce, or just thought he would influence the goody two shoes poorly. Especially when all Dick ever did wrong was want to be his friend.

He settled for silence. Not uttering a word and spitefully ignoring the young boy the rest of the ride home. And when the car finally came to a stop, tears were running down Dick's eyes along with the boy himself.

Dick bolted as soon as they made it on the manor grounds, before the car could even make it to the garage. The figure just disappeared into the plush gardens and green shrubbery.

Throat scratchy, Jason took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Scowling as he swallowed down this dreadful guilty feeling.

"Master Dick struggles a lot just as you, the more so given his condition." Alfred spoke up finally and Jason had forgotten he was driving the car. Wincing when he realized the elderly man had heard it all.

Jason squinted, "What are you talking about?"

"When Dick arrived to us, he could barely speak English, it was quite tragic how bad he was. See he grew up in the circus, his parents met an untimely fate when he was young, so he ended up in our care. He never went to school before us, so he was very behind in his education. He didn't know a lot of things, you should have seen him react to a coffee machine."

Biting his bottom lip, Jason's frown began to soften. A smile tugging on his lips. The picture of the perky boy poking at a coffee machine bewildered by it was a funny thought.

"He was harassed a lot in school, I think he still does but he doesn't say anything now, he also has ADHD so you could imagine now why he is so jittery all the time. But he has a big heart." Alfred continued catching Jason's solemn eyes in the mirror.

"What I'm trying to say Jason, is you have a greater advantage then he had starting out fresh. You may think you were given a bad hand, the worst if possible, and because of that you treat others poorly, but others were given a bad hand too. Dick among them. The only difference between you and him, is that he doesn't let those rubbish cards define him."

Jason's frown disappeared. He could really be an ass sometimes and he looked out the window once more. Dick was nowhere in sight.

That night alone in his room, twiddling the old communicator he held in his hands, pondering whether Robin would ever actually message him for assistance, Jason heard a noise.

A muffled wheezing, a screeching phantom of the night. He was out of bed, grabbing a lamp and creeping out of bed faster than the Flash.

The noise was louder out in the hallway, but now he could tell it was coming from a room he dared not enter Dick's bedroom.

Jason hadn't seen the boy at dinner. He never realized how large and lonely the manner was until Dick had vanished into the forest surrounding the grounds.

He didn't get to hear Dick fill the atmosphere with his rapid fire chattering to Alfred, there was only an eerie silence without him. Jason had grown accustomed to the small boy filling that void with his voice. Hearing nothing was worrisome.

Opening the door, Jason peeked his head inside the room. There was nothing unusual in the room, except perhaps what Jason believed was a strange set of glowing eyes from an outside animal in the window.

A gold color which vanished when he blinked. The noise however was coming from the boy in a bundle of blankets.

He was wrapped in a cocoon of them, face scrunched in clear pain as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dick rambled off in something that sounded gibberish until Jason caught familiar words.

"Nu mă lăsa! Nu mă lăsa!" Dick cried out tossing and turning in his sleep and Jason was struck by a moment of familiarity. "Mami, tata."

Jason was stunned to know what those words meant, heard them long ago before, but it was all a fuzz, "Don't leave me." Jason whispered to himself bewildered, before leaning down and settling himself on Dick's bed. Prepared to start over.

Wanting to make up everyday he neglected him. He was a terrible friend, an even worse brother. Jason was willing to swallow down his fears and not let his cards define him, as Alfred gracefully put it.

Slowly, Jason wrapped an arm behind the back of the other's neck and behind his knees. He not so gracefully pulled Dick into his lap and let him lay there, rocking him back and forth like a mother to her tiny infant.

The sobbing subsided, and the petite boy was nuzzling into Jason's touch. Relaxing as the tears stopped.

Jason getting a warm hand and wiping the rest of the remaining tears away so the boy looked at least a fraction decent. Looking at him again, Dick looked rather a fraction pretty, limp, and asleep.

Maybe it was the undeniable fact he wasn't running his mouth for once, Jason snorted to himself.

Curled black hair framing his face and Jason blinked at him dumbly.

Alfred said Dick had lost his parents at a young age. A part of Jason assumed the kid had been Bruce's real son and the whole adoption a hoax. They looked so much alike, right to the eyes. Both holding dark black hair and deep blue eyes.

When Dicks hair was gelled back, which was only for school, the boy looked like a tiny replica of Bruce.

But if Jason paid more attention, he would hear the parts of Dick's story where he would talk about a place that was nothing like this.

His parents had died an untimely death.

Shaking his head, Jason felt guilt tug at his heart. The other had lost just as much as he had, and here he was, giving the kid a rough time for just wanting to be his friend.

Deep sapphire eyes, fell open, eyelids fluttering as Dick's whole body tensed for a moment.

Teal eyes held the gaze of dark ocean blues before Dick finally realized who it was.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" The acrobat mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a tiny faint kittenish yawn.

The street kid's body tensed, eyes widening, "Nothing." He muttered with a frown before nudging Dick off his lap with an embarrassed shove. The other gaping at him confused, losing the warm touch.

Jason was quick to scramble off the bed and stand up by the side, shifting from foot to foot.

Dick repositioning himself so he sat on his knees, palms planted on the mattress as he tilted his head and blinked at Jason rapidly.

"You were–" Jason decided to leave out the screaming which brought him here, "There was something in your window." Jason rocked on his feet nervously. Finding the ceiling suddenly very interesting.

"In my window?" Dick quipped with a hand under his chin as he turned to the large opening letting the moonlight fall in.

"Probably just an owl, I should be going." Jason mumbled turning tail and attempting to make a break for it. He was not the best with sentimental things and wanted to go back to the cover of his room.

"Wait!" A voice caught in the air and Jason snapped around to see Dick sitting at the edge of his bed now, reaching out desperately. As if he had done this before. A haunted expression on the smaller's face. "Stay?"

Jason winced then stilled as Dick slowly and carefully put his stretched out arm down. Wiggling his fingers with a saddened look.

"Stay." He repeated in a soft whisper fully withdrawing his arm. Cradling his hand with the other and Jason sighed. His eyes darting to the floor, before landing back on Dick who completely huddled in on himself.

It was evident that Jason would not be able to decline the crestfallen kid. So with an exaggerated sigh, he made his way back to the bed where Dick backed up with an overjoyed look and made room for the other.

The following morning, Jason said nothing to Dick but simply gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. Which Dick had been thrilled to see. Letting out a little joyful screech in an attempt to contain his excitement.

That day however, changed very little between their actions. It helped Jason get a better understanding of the boy, but he didn't really like physical contact so he remained to himself.

It was a different day that changed Jason's perspective on Bruce that had caught Jason off guard, looking at the ball of thrill in a whole new light.

Reading his book in the library of the manor. Jason was very much engrossed in his novel, barely hearing whatever Dick was accomplishing nearby.

The acrobat liked to follow Jason around, more so after that one night Jason showed he cared for him. Dick latched onto that one night of sentiment and never let it go. It gave Dick hope and so he clung to it.

'Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.' Jason read silently in his head. He always thought crying was a display of weakness. On the streets of Crime Alley you were ridiculed for being a sissy, if you cried, you were mugged, gutted, possibly worst.

Though tears came to Dick's eyes a lot. The acrobat lived such a different life than what Jason was used to. Dick was aloud to tear up without being yelled at for it. Without worrying what others would think of him, Jason had a reputation to keep when living on the streets. He wasn't allowed the luxury to be weak.

Dick was on a table, standing on the hardwood desk, on the tips of his toes as he twirled around and did a series of flips. His hair bouncing with each movement, his face pulled with a tight smile as he focused.

If Alfred spotted him on the furniture the boy would no doubt be reprimanded.

Perhaps wearing his gym clothes was a mistake on his end. It never came to Dick's mind that a detail so minuscule as that, in his own home, would cause so much trouble.

Flipping off the table, Dick bounded towards Jason curious of what he was so lost in. How a book could have captured his attention so steadily.

Dick himself tried staying away from literature. The English language was confusing and contradicting to him. But if Jason liked it so much, it must not be that bad.

"What are you reading?" Dick raised a question with his head cocked like an owl.

"Great Expectations." Came the short and easy answer. Jason holding his eyes on the page, not sparring Dick a glance.

The acrobat simply nodded his head, about to turn away when Jason unexpectedly lifted his gaze to look at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Jason caught Dick's slim wrist, "What happened to your arm?" He raised his voice as he gestured to the large bruise over his bicep.

Dick's expression turned a ghastly white as all the color drained from his face and his stomach plummeted. Jason eyeing him down with a hardened look that screamed 'Nothing' would not be an acceptable answer.

"I fell." Dick smiled pulling his hand away rather roughly and abruptly turning around and away from Jason with a cranky expression.

Jason slammed his book shut and was quick to rise to his feet sharply.

"Dick I'm not fucken stupid! That's a hand print, and look at your back!" Jason shouted out as he stood behind the boy who had purple flaring up from his sleeveless rashguard, just by his shoulder.

It was impossible to tell Jason the truth. He had been hassled a bit during one of his outings as Robin. His attackers a group of rough crooks who had got the upper hand on him. They had knocked him to the floor and pinned him down. However with his quick thinking he was able to escape the vulnerable position.

"It's nothing Jason, don't worry about it." Mumbling Dick turned back to face him. Slightly self conscious about the large hand print mutilating his skin now. He ran a hand along his arm and settled his eyes on Jason's bright red high top sneakers.

Shaking his head, Jason took a large step forward ignoring Dick's comment. Hovering over him like a hummingbird.

"Dick, this is serious." He paused and met dark sapphire eyes, making sure the kid was looking at him, and not at the floor he seemed so keen on. "If Bruce is-"

"He would never!" Dick denied the accusation and promptly took a step back surprised at the charge at all.

"Then tell me who!"

Silence fell upon the pair. The acrobat could not tell him he was fighting the terrors of Gotham at night. Not yet at least. Bruce had made him promise not to until he gave Jason his approval. Which seemed like a long time coming seeing Jason hardly spoke to the man.

And Jason was no ghost to the signs of abuse. He just wondered how the boy could hide it for so long. He had been at the manor for a good month and a half now and had noticed nothing before.

How could Bruce even be capable of harming the joyful cheery kid who only seemed to want to make others delighted.

He would have to keep a closer eye on Bruce, for his and Dick's safety.

And that is exactly what he did, Bruce didn't catch onto the odd behavior Jason was displaying until much later in the weeks.

The glares and hidden glances were something always given to Bruce by the street boy, but now there was a hidden rage in them that Bruce would brush off as a teenager rebelling.

Dick saw the change too. Bruce would enter the room which they had been in. The man simply sitting down and overseeing how the two interacted, silently evaluating Jason. Jason would abruptly stand up and walk out the room avoiding Bruce like the plague causing his time as Robin to be pushed back further and further.

When Jason would realize Dick did not follow him out the room, -Dick moving closer to pester Bruce- the street kid would dart back into the room in a flurry of loud unmistakable steps, grab a hold of Dick's dainty wrist and tug him away, and out of the sight.

Uncertain at first, Dick soon realized Jason was doing this because he really did believe the billionaire was abusing him.

Dick made sure to wear long sleeves from then on, and had to get Alfred to buy him more pants, his dresser consisted of a lot of knee high shorts.

However, even if Jason was being completely ridiculous, Dick thought it was condescending.

It showed that Jason cared about him. Was looking out for them, so whenever Bruce entered the room they had taken refuge in for that day. Everytime Jason held his wrist and towed him away from Bruce's sight, Dick was glad because each time it meant Jason wanted to keep him safe.

It was that desire to protect. That urge Dick knew Jason had in him, that Bruce could not see yet!

The change did not only happen at home, but at school as well. Dick would catch a blob of black hair and teal eyes just a little bit closer than usual. Keeping a watchful eye a couple feet away. Perhaps Jason believed it could be a classmate or Bruce inflicting the wounds.

Dick didn't mind though, he knew Jason would find no evidence because it was not them. He was fine with the refined watching, but one day Jason told him something that had Dick stiffening.

"What?" Dick blinked bewildered and Jason just tisked. They were in Jason's room. A plain place that Jason kept decorated to the bare minimum.

"You heard me, take off your shirt."

"I'm not going t-"

"I noticed you've been gritting your teeth whenever you bend down. Wincing if anything."

Dick swallowed thickly, he had been kicked several times and floored by another one of Gotham's finest baddies. After all the blows he dodged, this one caught him off guard.

"I'm fine Ja-"

"Dick this is serious, I know you leave your room in the middle of the night, if Bruce makes you-"

"Jason I swear it's not him!" The acrobat pleaded, voice begging him to listen to reason.

But Jason was a very stubborn boy, "Then what is it Dick!?" Jason shouted at him. His anger reaching the top of the thermometer shattering the glass.

"A teacher?"  
Dick shook his head at Jason, feeling small under his intense gaze.

"A classmate?"  
Another shake followed by silence as Dick's foot prodded at the fine wood floor.

"Your tutors?"  
Dick shook his head harder this time, tightly shutting his eyes.

"I-" trailing off Dick looked down at the floor. He really had to talk to Bruce about Jason suspecting him for child abuse.

"Take off the shirt." Jason demanded with a long cold state that made chills peddle down Dick's spine.

He nodded.

Taking a deep shaky breath, his hands ghosted over the buttons. Starting at the top and nervously trailing down. He soon got his shirt undone and Jason inhaled sharply as he stared at the nasty purpling bruises covering his abdominals.

Jason looked horrified but also fulfilled. He stomped his foot on the ground, made a strangled noise before turning to Dick with a heated look, face red with anger.

"Why would you lie about this?!" He shouted clearly whelmed.

Dick had no words to retaliate just huddled in on himself. He could not tell him about Robin, could he? Bruce made it prominent Jason was not allowed to know until he was assessed properly by Bruce.

"Come on, we're leaving." And that was what had the boy wonder stiffening.

"L-leaving? Jason we can't-" little Dick was so confused as he watched Jason grab two bags which he had tucked under his bed.

"I already packed our things." Jason said handing Dick a backpack. The shorter instinctively accepted it as it was shoved into his hands.

"When did you go through my things?"

"A couple days ago while you were in the restroom, I snuck into your room."

Dick was quick to dismiss that and confront the main problem. "We can't just leave."

"Sure we can." Jason barked out and opened a window, urging Dick to follow him. Jason hated living his life in fear. He didn't want to hold back from flinching every time Bruce so much as handed him a cup. He didn't want to see the aftermath of Dick's trauma.

Jason had been in contact with Robin for quite some time. Maybe he could help. He was a kid like them, probably understood the gravity of the situation seeing Dick the poor naive boy didn't. It just wasn't in his nature. He was too sweet to see Bruce in any other light than his savior.

"You're scaring me Jay." Dick's voice was shaky as Jason finally stopped his sporadic movements to look at the boy.

Dick looked terrified. He didn't want to leave, didn't know how to survive out there, but Jason did. He would keep them safe.

"Do you trust me?" Jason asked meeting those solemn blue eyes. He possibly had no reason to trust him. Jason had been a bully to him for so long but looking into his eyes, he could see that undying need to protect.

The potential Dick had spotted from their first encounter.

Nodding his head, Dick stepped forward towards the window with Jason, clutching his bag tightly.

"I trust you."

It wasn't long until the Dark Knight found the pair inside a run down, abandoned warehouse.

Dick had been curled up against Jason's side, blanket drawn over the both of them as his head was nuzzled on top of Jason's shoulder.

Jason had apparently refused to sleep. He wanted to keep them safe, that meant keeping watch. When he heard the tapping of feet on concrete, he narrowed his eyes at the dancing shadows as the figure unraveled from it's depth.

"Did Robin send you?" Jason did not waste a beat getting straight to the point.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He remembered what led them to adopting the child in the first place. Dick's persistence, and the promise of one day having the other join him on the roof tops.

"Yes." Batman scowled as he looked at Jason. The kid had guts, that was for sure. Dick had lightly brushed over the topic of Jason seeing his bruises, but heard nothing more of it.

Now it seems it had truly rattled Jason so much so, that he had dragged Dick out here with him.

"I thought it was just one, who's the other?" The caped crusader asked, a frown playing on his face as he glanced between the two playing his role well.

"He's my-" Jason paused not really knowing what to call Dick. They were close enough now, or at least Jason felt he had responsibility over the others' safety to call him a brother, but at the same time, he didn't feel like they were brothers. Good friends at best.

Jason simply couldn't call him a brother, Dick was a kid he had to share a roof with. A small naive kid that he felt he had to take care of, and shield from the troubles Jason faced himself.

It was just, he had this unexplainable attraction and needed to keep Dick safe, as if Dick was his to protect. After all his life on the street, he finally had something to call his own. The young acrobat was his, he felt it in his gut, "friend." Jason trailed off.

Batman seemed to not deter on that. He took a few steps closer, and Jason was quick to wrap an arm around Dick and pull him closer if it was even possible.

The acrobat letting out a muffled sigh as he was shifted.

"What are you two doing out here?" The Dark Knight graveled out as his gaze flickered between the two. It would be hard for a person to notice it, but Jason lived off body language. It was a matter of life and death in Crime Alley.

"His dad has been abusing him!" Jason spat at Batman as if he should have known this. "He's been denying it but I sure as hell ain't gonna let him get beaten up no more."

Batman opened his arms in a gesture to hand the kid over. Jason just shook his head and clutched the kid and the blanket they were wrapped in tighter.

"Hand him over kid, we are going to the cave, we can look over his injuries when we get there."

Reluctantly, Jason relaxed and allowed the man in black to pick up the bubbly teen. Dick barely even stirred as he was lifted up from Jason's arms and into the other's, taking the blanket with him.

The Dark Knight turned around slowly and began to walk away, Jason standing up and following after.

He followed him outside and into a secluded area sheltered by walls, where the Batmobile was parked.

"Seems like you got the wheels back on." Jason rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh as Batman glared at him. A sharp terrifying glare that had his heart wanting to leap out his chest.

The only reason why he hadn't ran, was because Dick was in the man's arms, sleeping peacefully.

The top part of the batmobile opened like a fighter plane. Jason couldn't help the grin that crawled up his face as he tried to maintain his excitement and keep his cool.

"There's only two seats."

Batman did not even glance his way, simply glided over the car and sat down fluid as black water. Settling into the driver side, Dick snuggled in his lap.

"We can make adjustments later." He hoped the batmobile would not become an overly priced soccer mom car.

Jason would have to commend Dick for being able to sleep through all of this. The circus kid must have really been exhausted from walking miles.

He could also applaud Batman for being so steady, having the child slip onto his lap so easily as if he had done this before. Avoiding any objects which Dick could bump his head on like second nature.

"Are you coming?" Batman demanded, glancing up from his wheel and looking at Jason who was still awing the machine.

"O-oh hell yeah!" Jason grinned and quickly jumped in on the second seat. Enjoying the leather on his skin and hard rubber with cushion.

There were several lights flickering on and off that were slightly distracting.

The top shifted down, sealing them inside, the three being cut off from the entire world. Jason wanted to wake Dick up so he didn't miss the excitement. But the boy might also panic seeing he was on Batman's lap, the street rat decided to let him be.

"Agent A, I have the package, heading back now."

"Very good. Do try to make it back in one piece."

Jason frowned at the digitized voice. What did he mean make it back in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> "You're the real deal, you're Robin! Holy shit I hit Robin in the face with a tire iron!" The kid took a step back and clutched the tire iron tighter. 
> 
> And if Dick reached far enough, he knew he could reach Jason and pull him out of the rut he was digging himself.
> 
> Someone capable replying to their cries and drying their tears. Telling them they no longer need to feel broken, gather your shards together and be the beacon in the never ending storm of torment.
> 
> Jason had fallen through a roof, smacked his hero with a tire iron and instead of dropping his ass, Robin was offering him sanction. A place among heroes. Telling him he could help make a difference, that he supported him.
> 
> Especially when all Dick ever did wrong was want to be his friend.
> 
> "You're right! I don't know a thing about you because you refuse to talk to me!"
> 
> *"The only difference between you and him, is that he doesn't let those rubbish cards define him."
> 
> There was nothing unusual in the room, except perhaps what Jason believed was a strange set of glowing eyes from an outside animal in the window.
> 
> Nodding his head, Dick stepped forward towards the window with Jason, clutching his bag tightly.   
> "I trust you."
> 
> "Seems like you got the wheels back on." Jason rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh as Batman glared at him.
> 
> He could also applaud Batman for being so steady, having the child slip onto his lap so easily as if he had done this before. Avoiding any objects which Dick could bump his head on like second nature.


	4. The Fox and His Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns of a tremendous secret which both Bruce and Dick have been withholding.
> 
> Several altercations at school leads to Jason and Dick coming closer then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not posted in about two weeks. 
> 
> Last week was quite hectic, a family member got ill and sadly did not make it. I'll be hindering any progress on my series until my mental state is in a better less chaotic state.
> 
> My heart is simply not in it at the moment but I promise I'll be back.

The ride to what Jason was believed to be the bat cave, was unbelievable. It was insanely fast, but also very exhilarating. The roar of the engine and the warmth of the car sent sparks across his skin. 

Then the feeling of butterflies fluttered in his stomach as they momentarily caught air. A jolt of hitting land had Jason, and Dick snapping forward.

Batman had caught Dick's side, stopping him from slamming into the steering wheel as he shouted in surprise. Waking up from the impact.

The young acrobat shouted in alarm, "What the–" 

A large hand was placed on Dick's neck, a jolt of pain gosling his body and he was out like a light.

Jason's eyes widened, "What did you do to him!?"

"Pressure point. I do not do panicking kids." The large man remained focus, eyes trained and relentless.

"Shit, Dick- is he gonna be okay?" Jason mumbled feeling awfully guilty and worried now.

"He'll be awake before you know it." Batman reassured him as the top of the car opened up, with a pop, letting a bright light dawn upon them. Jason blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to the intensity.

In those blinks the caped phantom had risen up and was already prowling towards a metal table in the Batcave.

Rising to his feet, Jason couldn't help the amazed gasp that left his mouth as he stared around the room. Several vehicles were planted around the vicinity. Steal beams supported the structure and a large area dedicated to what appeared to be a giant TV or monitor with two chairs clearly for Batman and Robin was elevated upon a high stage. 

Then almost on the ground level, there was a portion that was filled with training mats and sparring dummies along with familiar equipment that Jason had seen in the manor's gym which Dick enjoyed to play around with.

Jason had a feeling Dick and Robin would get along just fine. Speaking of a certain flying bird, "Where's Robin?"

Batman settled Dick on the steel table, blanket covering him like a tiny burrito as he curled into it. 

Bruce's gaze was fixed on his sleeping son's gentle face. Looking so peaceful and innocent in this state. 

"Currently unavailable." Batman graveled out playing the role fine. 

Making his way to the two, Jason crossed his arms. "You will help us right?"

"I already am." The caped man turned around to face the street boy. Towering over him like a skyscraper. "Why was Robin so interested in you."

Batman pondered out loud, leaving Dick's side and pacing across the room. He made a motion for Jason to follow and the boy did.

Looking up, Jason could see that the roof was moving. Buzzing, perhaps, small little ticks and sways, and then suddenly a flash of bright yellow eyes.

"Are those bats?" He spoke up steps small but quick to match Batman's.  
Batman abruptly stopped on a pressure plate on the floor, causing a slit in the floor to open.

"Yes." a large rectangular display case raised up from confinement. Rising until the Robin costume was on full display.

Jason grinned cheek to cheek, staring at the suit with honor, before remembering Batman had asked him a question, "I don' know. I hit him in the face with a tire iron and insulted the kid. He's crazy." Jason added with a roll of his shoulders.

The world's finest detective actually sighed. Full blown sighed at Jason's comment, having no idea what to do with the street kid before him. Not seeing the same potential Dick saw.

Just seeing a very angry boy who wanted to inflict pain on those who wronged others. 

Perhaps that was the raw uncooked potential Dick saw, or perhaps that was untaimble. The kid was nothing like Dick. The complete opposite.

Where Dick was full of laughter and jokes, Jason was all low growls and smug insults. Where Dick was sweet and empathetic, Jason was shallow and cut off. They were on the other side of the spectrum from each other. 

Dick willing to put his blind trust in anyone, where Jason took months to develop a sense of familiarity and possible dependability.

"And what about sleeping beauty back there?" Jason quipped pointing a thumb back at the boy wrapped up in a blanket.

As if answering his name, Dick sat up in a daze, blinked a few times before snapping to attention. "Bruce what is Jason doing down here?!" The boy mumbled quite loudly as he stared between the two. Eyes flickering back and forth.

Batman mentally slapped Dick, shooting him the most petrified look, which was a very meek angered glance from Batman.

"Bruce?!" Jason demanded immediately, questioning Dick, who snapped his mouth shut biting his bottom lip. 

Jason peered at Batman with a pointed look. 

Dick hadn't known Bruce had not told Jason yet, was confused and still groggy from just waking up.

For the second time that night, a loud exaggerated sigh passed the Dark Knight's lips and he firmly gripped his helm pulling back his void black cowl with a stern gaze.

Jason staggered backward, not believing his eyes one bit. Even though it was plain as day, the man was standing directly in front of him.  
"Bruce?" The hairs on his body rose alert.

"Yes Jason." Batman de-cowled said so casually as if he had not revealed his identity. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire was Batman, is Batman. And Jason had been living under the man's roof for several months without knowing.

Head snapping to Dick who was sitting up, feet dangling off the medical table looking awfully guilty, hiding in the blanket draped along his shoulders. "And you're Robin?" Jason blinked at him with a pointed finger. Finally, the bruises and cuts clicking into place.

Jason meant no harm by it. He simply wanted answers instead of feeling dumb and left in the dark, but his tone came out sharp and crude.

The acrobat covered his face with the blanket, burying his head and shaking it back and forth in his hands, clearly embarrassed and ashamed.

He had lied to Jason, his brother. Kept so many secrets from him. 

When Dick uncovered his head, he looked ready to cry, face flushed red with watery eyes, "Jason I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lie to you!" Bottom lip quivering, guilt riding up on him from all the secrets and lies he told. Regret pouring out of his soul and into his big blue eyes.

His voice was now heavily accented as he lost control of his emotions. His Romanian heritage blowing out full, as tears began to roll down soft cheeks, "I mean I had f'o but I hated every second of et! And well when you started f'inking Bruce was abusing me, I dedn't know wha'd f'o do."

There was a small pause as he took a sharp inhale, body trembling before continuing."And then I let you d'ake me out f'here and well Bruce d'racked us down and well- E'm really sorry for lying f'o you for so long. E'm a f'errible brof'er!"

Jason had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter at that ridiculous accent. And here once upon a time, Robin pointed out the street kid's Gothamite accent.

The brawler found the little misplaced f's and e's awfully adorable. How the boy's exotic accent substituted the i's and t's in his words for these other letters was a lovable innocent quirk of his.

The Dark Knight took a step forward. It was his job to look after Dick, and as his father, he felt this heart-wrenching feeling because a portion of this was his fault. 

He adopted Jason, so Dick could have a brother and possibly a partner. Jason denied him as a brother, and Bruce refused to let him in on the family secret. 

However, Jason beat Bruce to Dick's side. The other was already there shushing him, muttering under his breath, telling Dick he was a 'crybaby' and that it wasn't his fault. 'It's alright' Jason kept repeating over and over again waving his hands clearly not knowing how to handle the situation. He made light attempts to wipe away the tears and brush Dick's bangs out of his face.

Sobbing louder, Dick, the thirteen-year-old pulled Jason into a big hug, burying his face in his neck as he hid his face.

"Dickie it's alright." Jason cooed softly rubbing circles into his back. He had been stiff initially but gave in quickly to the trembling acrobat.

Once Dick quieted down, he continued to cling to Jason, refusing to let him go as Bruce spoke up from behind them. 

Voice stern but still gentle as he fawned over his son internally.

"Now that that's settled. Jason, you need to understand this is very delicate information. You cannot tell a soul-"

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious ain't it?" Jason cut him off with a know it all look. Dick giving him a tight squeeze. "When will I get my own cape, though I'll pass on the green underwear."

Rubbing his temples, Bruce scowled, "You are untrained. Even with Dick having been trained in the circus, I held him back six months. It might be a year until you are ready."

"I'm more skilled than ya think! I got my street smarts! More than bird brain over here!" Jason patted Dick's head at the comment reassuring Dick that it wasn't meant to insult him.

Jason liked to crack jokes and tease, it was his personality, Dick had already learned this and only smiled at Jason's hard-nosed look.

"You'll start tomorrow, head upstairs with Dick and go to bed. It is late."

"Upstairs? And how do you think I am goin' to bed after learning this shit?!" Jason barked out while Dick reached down and grabbed his hand, delicately tugging him away to the stairs.

Dick's eyes were only slightly red at this point.

Bruce holding back a reprimanding 'language' comment.

Leading Jason to the door, Dick pressed a button on the elevator. 

"I still have so many questions!" Was echoed through the cave as the steel doors came to a close.

Bruce finally let his shoulders relax and sighed loudly.

It had been a long night.

A few weeks went by and Jason was learning how to disarm a person with a firearm. Remaining unscathed, and pinning them down as a counter. 

Of course, his opponent was bright-eyed Dick Grayson. Something about pinning that smiling buffoon down into concrete was oddly satisfying in Jason's opinion.

The street kid's fighting technique was very different from the bird's. Where Dickie implemented several dazzling flips, and insane twirls, Jason made up in raw power and sheer will. The boy was absolutely stubborn.

"Okay Jason you can get off of me now." Dick chuckled softly from where he was pressed down against the blue mat. Lighthearted as ever, even when pegged to the floor.

Peering down at Dick laying flat on the floor, bangs crossing his bright eyes, red flushed cheeks from the heat of sparring or embarrassment, Jason didn't care, simply smirked crookedly. "I don't know catalog, I kinda like you better like this." A slight drawl to his voice that was alluring.

Rolling his eyes, Dick pouted, "You only won because I let you. If this was for real I'd be mopping the floor with you by now!" The predatory remark from Jason completely went over the acrobat's head.

Confident, and only minimally embarrassed that the other did not get what he was implying, Jason stood up and held out a hand, "I wanna see you try!" He grinned, truly believing he had improved greatly since his training first started. He has, but his level could not compare to the years of perfecting Dick possessed.

Jason was flat on his stomach, face smushed up against the blue padded mat as Dick held his head down with one hand, and the other smoothly wrapped along one of Jason's wrists holding the entire arm up in the air at a painful ninety-degree angle causing his shoulder blade to ache from the strain. 

The acrobat's knee was pressed snug in between his shoulder blades stabbing Jason's back, who spit out a colorful slew of curses, fuming.

"You lasted longer this time." Dick giggled letting go of Jason's arm, picking his knee up off Jason's back relief drowning his bones. Dick settling himself on his knees, sitting on the mat.

Jason sat up quickly with a small snarl as he continued to mutter under his breath hand moving jaggedly rubbing his aching muscles with a frustrated glint. "Yeah right that was lousy! You had me pinned in like four seconds!" He grumbled trying to soothe his shoulder.

"Jay I've been doing this for years." Dick stated softly, scooching a bit closer to Jason and slowly reached a hand out.

There was reluctance in the boy's movements. Eyes catching Jason's asking for permission before daring to lay a hand on Jason.

Closing his eyes, Jason gave a slight nod and Dick took that as permission to skin his finger on Jason's arm. Light feathery touches ghosting up to his shoulder causing him to hold his breath.

Dick began rubbing the parts of Jason's back he couldn't reach. Gentle fingertips pressing into his back, a circular motion making his muscles relax. "You've only just started, you'll be better than me in no time."

Jason was half awake, the warm fingers wiping out his uptight defences in almost seconds. It was alarming to Jason how easily Dick was able to unravel a lifetime on the street in mere seconds.

"Rematch!" Jason called as he stood up abruptly, rushed even, as if he was trying to get away from Dick's hypnotic touch. The street kid moving into a ready stance, fist drawn and threatening.

He was relentless while Dick was graceful, a dancer, and a fighter. And Jason's violent nature that Bruce could see was slightly unsettling.

Dick rose up on his feet, shaking his head gently with a small amused smile planted on his face.

Batman couldn't help the slight upturn pull at the corner of his lips. Jason had anger, but he also had a powerful spirit, passion.

With enough time, Bruce hoped he could groom that fury, and tunnel it into a more positive energy. It had been so easy with Dick. He was able to let go of his hate and carry on with a smile so easily. For Jason though, he was realizing the boy held onto his hate and retained it, fueling him.

His methods were similar when it came to his education.

Several times Bruce was called because Jason had picked a fight. Dumping his lunch down a student's shirt, threatening to cause physical harm, breaking a boy's nose was Bruce's last straw. 

The billionaire had finally had it up to here with Jason's barbaric behavior and reprimanded him. Banning him from any training, stunting his progress towards becoming Robin.

Jason had been bitter since.

It wasn't until later that night, during patrol, Robin mumbled something that immediately changed Bruce's opinion on the others' punishment.

He had originally believed there was no motive to Jason harming the students.

Thinking Jason was choleric. The boy just declared the other students 'assholes' and felt he had the power to put them in there place. Having power over another was something Bruce could not condone when it ended in reckless behavior.

But now, Bruce's partner, his son, couldn't meet his gaze and in an unlike him small timid voice mumbled, "They were bullying me."

Batman narrowed his eyes. Registering his son's words as they sat at patrol, "Why didn't you tell me? When did this start?"

Dick's eyes scanned the buildings for a good time as he formed the sentence in his head, pressing his pointer fingers together as if he was still that troubled nine year old year old Bruce met long ago. "It's been going on for a while now, I just didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle it."

"Richard." And that was how Robin knew Bruce was serious, he broke code names. "You should have told me I could have talked to the school."

Groaning Dick shook his head, "B' last time that only made it worse. I just don't think you should punish Jason for looking out for me."  
Robin turned away from Batman, feeling his face flush, "It's actually kinda sweet that he stood up for me like that. You should have seen him." There was admiration weaved into Dick's tone and a twinkle in his eyes. 

"What did the kids do to provoke it?"

"Well-" Dick turned back to Batman, remembering all the times the grumpy street kid decided to put his foot down for him.

Dick had been the last to leave his classroom. Adjusting his blue sweater vest, he picked up his English textbook and notebook understanding the criteria with the extra help.

He had just walked out of the classroom, door shutting behind him when a large hand came down on his books knocking them to the floor with a solid thud.

Flinching, Dick stood in shock at the person who had just swiped the books from his grip. He knew who it would be when he looked up, and refused to meet that intense gaze. 

One of the more bold students that were mad because Bruce Wayne was more popular than their own father.

Suddenly, ripping through the air, a shout came from the sea of onlookers before loud footsteps came rushing forward.

Jason stood there, fists balled up and a heated glare as waves of anger rolled off of him. The street rat, Dick didn't like that term at all, came toe to toe with the acrobat's tormentor, matching him in height.

"You leave my brother alone or you'll have hell to pay!" There was an immense power to Jason's voice that radiated in confidence.

Conversations stopped, students shushing colleagues as they caught wind of the bitter words.

The hound seemed to find this threat amusing however, and Jason's look of a predator only grew more vicious. Like a thermometer in boiling water.

"You touch my brother again, I'll bust your knee caps in and watch as you crumble to the floor screaming like a toddler throwing a fit. Then when you get crutches I'll make sure they end up so far up your ass it will take a medical miracle for them to remove 'em." His tone was dreadfully low and vile.

Jason's teal eyes distant and cold, dark promises causing chills to run down everyone's back as waves of resentment rolled off of him. Jason's sheer look of pure hostility caused the boy to nod his head vigorously trying to step away, clearly imagining the sight with horrid eyes.

"Ah ah ah." Jason had called, his tone low and taunting, as his gaze grew wicked, "Apologize and hand Dickie his books back."

The hall went silent. People stopped shuffling as they noticed the thick atmosphere around the three.

Oh so reluctantly, as if it physically hurt to pick the books up, the hound bent down, a slow agonizing stiff movement.

Dick was stunned, watching the boy with large eyes, and then the books were being handed to him, with a clenched jaw the terrified boy mumbled 'sorry', before shuffling off quickly, eyes cast down as he escaped Jason's hard glare.

Just like that, students went back to their own conversations. As if nothing happened.

"Jason I didn't know you- thank you." Dick settled down as his hands tightened around his English textbooks, exhaling a breath he did not know he held in. 

Not looking at Dick, eyes still focused on the disappearing figure, "Are you alright?" Jason had asked, hands stuffed into his pockets.

In response, Dick nodded his head vigorously, "I'm great thank you for-"

His books were knocked out of his hands again, Jason looking at him with an irritated gaze, a smile however threatening to expose his fassad, tugging at the boy's lips in amusement.

"See ya later Goldie!" Jason called turning back around, stuffing his hands in his pockets trotting away lazily as if he had just scored a goal, rather than slapping the acrobat's books out of his grip.

Dick couldn't help the small chuckle force its way out his lips which made his shoulders jolt humored by Jason's antics.

"Only I can bully you!" Was called out as Jason loosely waved a hand with his back turned.

A faint smile crossing Dick's lips as he bent down to pick his books back up, watching Jason disperse in the crowd of people. 

Jason had stood up for him, it showed he cared, it showed they were really getting somewhere.

"Hey!" Dick called out as he felt the clump of food fall into his hair and slide over his bangs toppling onto the table. A white mush presenting itself in front of Dick. 

Mashed potatoes, real mature.

Then, like the time before, the air grew thick as the acrobat stood up swiping a hand through his hair, getting a fist load of the squishy food before shaking it off his hand with disgust.

His friends beside him all gaped at him, not wanting to escalate the situation knowing very well how this routine went.

"What the fuck!" Came from the hound who had decided Dick's hair was his lunch tray.

Turning around, Dick got a good look of a cup with a bright red almost pink drink emptying out above the others' head.   
Over the hound's shoulder, Jason's devious grin poked out from right behind him as the street kid flicked the cup a bit to get every last drop.

Only then did Jason reach to a nearby table, grab a possible's stranger lunch, tug on the hound's shirt, before dumping the food into the opening with a cruel vile expression that only a street boy could possess.

The hound hissed and shook trying to get away, but Jason firmly held him in place before finishing the dumping and grinning. "Ain't that just perfect." He beamed before letting the boy run away.

"Jason." Dick blinked, surprised that Jason was even in the vicinity to see that. He was noticing now, the brawler in training liked to stay close to him. At least ghosting him from a distance, keeping Dick in his field of vision.  
"I had it under control."

Shaking his head Jason snorted before grabbing Dick by the bicep. "Sure ya did catalog. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

Leading Dick to the boy's bathroom, Jason ignored the odd glances and the soft whispers that followed them. 

Jason opened the door, dragging Dick to the sink before flipping on the faucet. 

Sticking his hand under, Dick took the temperature establishing when it was ready by gliding his wet hand through his hair, removing some white chunks of food.

Jason huffed at Dick's careful and slow maneuvering. Rolling his eyes before manhandling the smaller, grabbing him by the nape of his neck pushing him down until his head was in the sink.

Water pouring over his dark hair making it look like an oil spill. White chunks of food floating down the drain.

Instinctively, Dick tensed. Entire body clamming up, head refusing to budge any further into the sink. 

A vague image,or memory flashed through his head as he saw his reflection but much younger in murky waters. The pressure of someone forcing his head under a small body of water, knees grazing the floor leaving scrapes, thigh aching painfully, head pounding gruesomely. An old fountain maybe. The scene was a blurry image playing out in his head, pain accumulating as he tried to hold onto fragments. However, as much as he tried to will the pieces together, they dispersed and scattered with a blink.

Noticing his change in demeanor, Jason stopped pushing and simply began to wet his hand and gently guide the water over Dick's hair.

Washing all the mashed potatoes out with ease.

Once they had rid of all the taters in the acrobat's hair, Jason roughly grabbed Dick's head. Palms landing on his soft round cheeks as he tilted his head this way and that way teal eyes trained on finding any injuries.

"Don't tell Bruce." Dick mumbled funnily as his cheeks were pressed but the other's palms. Jason's gaze finally met his eyes, a little surprised. 

Brows furrowing, Jason's stare tightened, "Why not? You know you coulda' beat 'em up."

The acrobat shook his head lightly in Jason's grip. "Please." 

Jason's eyes flashed up as if he was consulting an invisible ghost before landing back onto pretty sapphire eyes.

"Yeah okay." Jason breathed out, hands lowering and taking a step back and away from Dick.

In one swift movement, Dick surged forward, wrapping his arms around Jason in a bone-crushing hug, head nuzzling in the niche of Jason's neck.

"Thank you!" Dick smiled brightly as he hugged Jason. The street kid had no idea what to do with his arms, awkwardly wiggling around before deciding enough was enough, he had places to be. 

He grabbed Dick's shoulders and peeled the smiling boy off of him like a sticker, a bandaid, or better suited, a leach.

With that Jason patted the boy's head and left him in the restroom.

"I'll think about letting him off with a warning. And I'll talk to the school board-"

"Dad!" Robin whined as he furrowed his brows, his eyes, however, sparkled with joy.

"I will not allow my boys to attend a school where their safety is threatened." Batman gave him a knowing smirk. 

"You're the worst!" Robin smiled at him, stifling his giggles happy as a bird could be.

"So Bruce said I'm off probation." Jason casually walked into Dick's bedroom. Dick had been laying off the edge of his bed upside down, feet up in the air as his head dangled off the lip. 

A hardcover math book in his hands as he read.

"That so?" Dick hummed lightly as he heard the footsteps grow closer. Jason's shadow now blocking the light, causing Dick to squint and strain his eyes to see the small text.

"Yeah." Jason paused standing directly in front of Dick now, "What you tell him?"

Looking up, Jason was upside down in Dick's perspective. A frown tugged on Jason's lips as he propped his hands on his hips like an angry looking mom pose.

Dick steadily closed his book. "I told him the whole story. You shouldn't be getting punished for trying to protect me."

"Dick, I thought you didn't want to make it worse-" Jason began eyes flickering to the textbook than to Dick.

"I don't want you to risk not being Robin for some bullies." The first ward looked at him with a heart-throbbing kindness that made My Little Ponies cringe.

Jason bit back his initial response.

I'd risk everything if it meant keeping you safe.

"Yeah well, don' mention it. And thanks- I guess." Jason rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly glancing away.

Fixing himself so he was now properly laying on his stomach on the bed, head clasped in his hands as his elbows were propped on the mattress, a sort of sultry model pose, Dick smiled. "Amuse me, let's make a pillow fort."

Jason tilted his head with a scowl, "A pillow fort?"

"Yeah! It will be fun!" He perked up from the bed, sitting upon his knees and reaching over to grab his pillow. "I haven't done this in years, the last time I did this was with my parents-" Dick trailed off smoothly, face getting a distant look, lost to the memories of his past.

"Yeah, we can make a fort." Jason shrugged getting Dick's attention back from the haunted dreams that tormented him. Jason himself had never made a pillow fort but he would keep that to himself.

Taking the pillow from Dick's hand, Jason began walking away. Dick grabbed another one and bounded out the door after Jason.

"What room?" The smaller quipped as he scanned the area. Looking at the doors and all the rooms which were open to them.

"That one room with that giant painting of Bruce with his parents, I like the fireplace in there." Was Jason's answer as he felt a smile tug at his lips as he clutched the pillow and a blanket he snagged along the way.

"Great idea!" Dick agreed. "We can light it when we are done!"

It took a good amount of time, and a lot of room scouring but the outcome was worth it. At the end of the night, they had a large fort made out of what they expected was every pillow in the manor. 

However, in reality, it was only a quarter of the pillows established in the large building they called home.

They had went room to room stealing pillows and blankets, along the way they played ghosts. Putting sheets over their heads and chasing each other down the halls. 

Tackling one another to the ground in a fit of giggles and laughter. An action normal kids would do, giving the pair a sense of normality just for a bit.

Jason was never one to play, never had the luxury but with Dick he felt free to be a kid. Running around with the free spirit and simply letting go of his worries. It was extremely nice. A change for the better.

Now they laid in their large fort. A circus tent-like look, sheets that draped over them shielding them from any possible intruders.

"Jason." Dick whispered even though they were alone. Jason looked at him, could see the light of the fire flickering around against Dick's skin. His eyes took on an odd color as they reflected the burning flames.

"Yeah?"

"What were your parents like," Dick asked curiously. He knew it was a touchy subject, but parents were a touchy subject for anyone in this house. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added quickly, keeping his eyes steady on Jason.

"No, it's fine." Jason mumbled nudging Dick's shoulder fondly. "My dad wasn't the best, he was cold, cut off and just took a bad job. He was framed for a crime he didn't commit and well I never saw him again. I think he died in prison-"

"Jay I'm sorry." Solemnly, Dick rested a hand on Jason's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Eyes larger than the moon as they drowned him in empathy. Maybe this was the reason why Jason wanted to join Batman, to stop people from being wrongfully accused.

"It's nothin' he wasn't the best dad, hardly saw him anyways, he would get physical but only when he had a little too much to drink."

Dick figured that was why Jason was so concerned for him when he believed Bruce was abusing him. The acrobat had no idea what trauma Jason went through. 

Realizing that the street kid grew up in a completely different environment. Dick knew love, warmth, and compassion, Jason knew violence, coldness, and cruelty.

They lived such different lives, and yet here they were, together.

"My mom though, she meant a lot to me even if she wasn' cut out for having a kid. She was a drug attic, so I tried my best to take care of her. Keep food on the table, and help her when she was higher than the moon."

"That shouldn't have been your job, Jason, she was supposed to take care of you." Dick murmured with a soft look. Jason grew up too fast. He was on his own for a very long time, looking out for number one.

Here Dick was for the rest of his life, trying to mess around and be a kid still when Jason didn't have that option until now.

"I know but she was my mom and I loved her, even if she was supposed to be taking care of me. Well, one day I came home and she was gone, ya know." Jason rolled his shoulders back a heavy weight on his chest.

Dick gave him a blank stare not following along and Jason sighed. Goldie often did have a hard time understanding certain things. 

He noticed the boy struggle in English on more than one account.

"It was early in the morning, I had just gotten back from making extra money and well I found her curled up in our hallway, syringe in her arm looking paler than a sheet of paper. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't so much as twitch. I checked her breathing and she was just– dead." Jason's breath wasn't shakey like Dick's whenever he talked about his parents. It was surprisingly steady, with a hint of frustration, anger possibly.

"Ja-"

"It's fine Dick, that was a long time ago." Jason brushed it off, rolling with the punches like a champion. His life was full of those low blows and he knew there would be more to come. No time to dwell on em' now.

Dick shook his head, looking at Jason with a pained look. "You don't have to be fine Jay. It's okay to show pain. It's okay to grieve, to feel hurt." 

A part of Jason wanted to break down and cry. Wanted to curl up into a ball and weep for the loss of the people who he should have loved but couldn't find himself mourning them the way he should. Because he knew they may have had the title of family, but they did not take care of him as a family should. 

So when Dick sat up from his cocoon of blankets and pulled the street kid into a tight warm hug, Jason let him. He plopped his head on the others' shoulder and simply let him hold him.

The sound of a bell rang through the manor and Dick perked up at the sound. It was around noon and they weren't expecting any visitors. Sunlight dawned the manor as many drapes were open letting the natural light of the sun shimmer through the rooms.

Dick turned to Jay who was engrossed in a book, lips moving as he whispered quietly to himself. Quickly, he grabbed Jay's hand eagerly tugging him to his feet.

Jason groaned, loud and exaggerated, head falling backward with a whine as he tossed the book on the chair he had been sitting at, letting Dick drag him downstairs. 

Leaving behind a trail of laughter.

Alfred was already opening the door when they got to the bottom steps, hands still entwined.

A warm feeling fluttering in Jason's heart as he stole a look at Dick's soft face. He had no idea why it suddenly seemed so criminal to look at Dickie. As if he was caught staring, he may be punished with a proper whack from a ruler. But the boy was breathtaking and Jason's found himself getting lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Al!" A tall boy shouted from the other side of the door as another entered looking around.  
Both boys had red firey hair, one was longer than the others.

"Mr. West, Mr. Harper, I wasn't expecting guests this evening."

"Yeah well, I thought I could swing by and see my favorite prankster." The boy with longer red hair had a devious look on his face and a smile that went all the way to his eyes.

Jason turned back to Dick with a questionable look, while Dick seemed to vibrate in place radiating excitement, looking at Jason with the happiest face on Earth. 

Reasons like that were why Jason loved to eye the acrobat. He was always so lively and animated.

The acrobat could hardly stay still, while Jason looked between the strangers skeptically.

Dick ran to the pair, pulling Jason along with him, refusing to let go of his hand. Jason letting out a startled shout as he was yanked their direction, against his will.

He loved Dick, but this was ridiculous. He was basically handcuffed to the boy at this point.

"Wally! Roy!" Dick jumped onto the pair, tackling them in a hug finally letting go of Jason's hand. Cold air hitting his warmed appendage harshly.

The boys held Dick for a moment, swinging him around like an old married couple with their son, before settling him on his own two feet.

An amused smirk crossed Jason's lips, then he caught one of them glance at him, and he wanted to disappear.

"I've missed you guys!" Dick grinned reaching for Jason's hand who was attempting to sneak off. "This is Jason!" Dick beamed proudly and the street kid didn't think anyone had ever said his name with such contentment in his life. It made him fight down a smile and a tingly feeling in his stomach.  
"He's gonna be Robin with me."

Eyes widening, Jason blinked in shock. "They know?" There was a part of Jason that was jealous he was not the first person to know about Dick being Robin. He thought he was unique, and it stung just slightly he was not the first to know. But of course Dick had told people before. Whoever these two redheads were.

"Yup." Dick smiled popping the 'p' cutely and Jason couldn't even be mad at him with that cheeky look, even if he wanted to. "This is Wally West and Roy Harper, a.k.a, Kid Flash and Speedy!"

"The fastest kid alive and the archer, Green Arrow's sidekick?"

"You betcha!" Wally offered a hand giving a kind smile. Jason shaking it firmly, he could see freckles dotting the boys face at this proximity.

"Partner." Roy corrected as he gave Jason the stink eye, sizing the kid up, some way of greeting ain't it. 

Roy already didn't like Jason, felt unsettling energy coming off the boy. Or maybe it was the fact Dick was pressed up against the other, holding his hand like a lifeline.

"I'll prepare some snacks, play nice boys." Alfred said as he walked off.

"He wouldn't last a week." Roy deadpanned as soon as Alfred was out of earshot.

"Roy!" Dick gasped and shot him a look. His friend could be a little critical and overbearing at times. Quite blunt as well. "Jason is trying really hard, I think you'll like him he's grumpy like you!" The boy chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

"Am not!" Jason scrunched his nose while Dick burst into a fit of laughter, swaying against Jason's side.

Holding back a retaliation to shove Dick off, Jason settled for glaring at him instead.

"Wally and Roy have been my best friends since I started being Robin. Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Heard you got a new brother so I wanted to check it out for myself." Wally grinned back.

Dick's head swerved to Roy, "I came to see you." He grumbled shifting awkwardly.

To that, Dick's lips curled upward grinning like an idiot, "We can play basketball outside until Alfred is done." The acrobat turned to look at Jay, "You'll join us right?"

"Fine as long as I'm not paired with thing one and thing two." Jason flashed a devilish smirk Roy's way.

"Sorry Wal, looks like I have a new partner. At least teams will finally be equal." The acrobat smiled and began to make his way upstairs ushering Jason to join. "We're gonna change, be back in a few!" He called out disappearing with Jason upstairs.

Wally and Roy headed outside the manor a familiar place to both of them. 

Wally often hung out with Dickie whenever he was not cluttered by school and hero work. A much easier trip for Kid Flash. And in time he had been given the title of Dick's best friend, but now it appeared that hard-earned title was in danger, by a brutish looking boy, with a scowl that had the potential to match Batman's terrifying glare.

Roy, on the other hand, could rarely get to see the other. The only times he really saw the jokester was in costume, and even then they were on strict code of what and what not to speak of.

"So this Jason kid-" Roy began his little tangent, "I don't like him."

Wally snorted at Roy's straight face that screamed skeptic. "You don't have to like him, just endure him. We are going to have to work with him. Besides you just met him." Wally shrugged as the basketball quarts came to view.

"You don't think it's weird that this kid got in with Batman so easily?" His eyes were narrowed so baddly, he appeared to be snarling like an animal.

Rolling his shoulders Wally shrugged, "Dick can be really convincing."

"How do we know he's not one of the villains' partners?" 

"None of the villains are that insane to higher a kid, just Batman, and his trendsetting." The speedster laughed with a wide grin.

Roy gave Wally an annoyed look before grumbling out, "If things go south I'm not gonna be afraid to say I told you so."

"We're back!" A loud shout came from a distance before a figure was hurling through the air, a show of elegant flips before landing on his hands, somersaulting onto his feet with ease. Making that difficult high skilled maneuver look like a walk in the park.

Both Dick and Jason were now wearing gym clothes, a matching set as well, making the two look like twins with a color scheme. Dick's a baby blue set, while Jason, the taller, wore crimson red.

"How do we look?" Dick grinned wickedly as Jason bounced a basketball refusing to make eye contact. 

Clearly, he had to be coaxed into wearing matching outfits and was dreading every second he gave in.

"Worse than Mas y Menos." Roy snorted at the two grabbing the ridge of his nose. The famous twinned speedsters a beautiful comparison to Jason and Dick.

Rolling his eyes with a playful look, Dick shook his head lightly, "Well I think we look like a real dynamic duo!"

"Dick I'm gonna launch this basketball at your face in three seconds if you don' shut up." Jason warned and the acrobat was quick to stifle his giggles.

Nice accent, Roy noted with a a mischievous smirk.

The game started off well. Wally wasn't using his powers at all, but once team Robin began to take the lead and climb, the speedster's only hope was to distract or start cheating.

Even with the archer's expert precision, Wally realized that Jason and Dick made a deterring team. 

Clearly, the two had been training together because they were doing a series of head movements and eye contact to give each other valuable signals. Some of which Wally did not know the meaning to. 

And that slightly wounded Wally's pride because he and Dick had created their own code as well.

"Hey, Dick have you read Dr. Palmer's article about Quantum Theory, the Connection to the Multiverse?" The speedster gave it his best shot at distracting the younger.

He knew the acrobat was a sucker for science like himself, which is why they got along so well in the first place. They shared a lot of interests and Dick was probably Wally's only friend who could keep up on a high-level conversation like this. Even able to keep up with Wally's speed talk quite often.

Surprisingly, Jason was the one to perk up, "Quintin theory?"

"Quantum Theory Jay." Dick let out a small chuckle as he turned to Jason forgetting about the ball. "Yeah, of course, I read it! Once again the quantum observer proved that it is possible for all possible outcomes to exist, which backs up the multiverse theory heavily!"

"But I do not think it's fundamentally possible for there to be another earth on top of each other, and why would a photon behave differently by being observed? Does it not bug anyone else that it changes its behavior when being watched? How does it know? If anything they should be trying to solve the behavior of a photon in an attempt to understand it's responses."

They score two points on team Robin seeing Dick was thoroughly distracted and Jason was trying to keep up with the conversation and failing miserably.

Dick frowned, "I don't know how it knows, it just does and we are seeing the byproduct of that, which is clearly the making for all possible outcomes–"

Watching the two go back and forth, shooting back scientific comments that were way ahead of either of their grade levels made Jason's mind swirl. He hated being left out of the loop. He wanted to be engaged, understand the fascination both boys seemed to be gawking over, "What is quantum theory!?" He demanded less than graceful.

All heads turned to Jason's disruptive shout and Jason wanted to curl back in on himself but remained bold. Keeping his feet steady he narrowed his eyes, puffing up a bit.

"Basically an explanation of how matter and energy work." Dick responded with a gentle smile. 

"A theory that has several skeptics!" Wally added, "But I do think the idea of multiple realities, even Earths layered on top of each other is pretty cool." The redhead shook his head and scored another shot getting Dick to realize what had happened.

"Hey! What's the score?!"

"You just lost." Roy snorted walking past Dick and ruffling the younger's hair. "Team Red Head just kicked your butt."

Wally doing a minor victory dance with a shit-eating grin.

"No fair-" Dick paused as his mind was quick to read Wally and process the conversation, "You distracted me on purpose!"

Wally let out the most exaggerated gasp that could belong to one of those bad acting reality TV shows. "I would never."

Dick thoroughly rolled his eyes, conveying his annoyance but also his happiness to be in there presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> Jason had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter at that ridiculous accent.
> 
> "Only I can bully you!" Was called out as Jason loosely waved a hand with his back turned.
> 
> The scene was a blurry image playing out in his head, pain accumulating as he tried to hold onto fragments. However, as much as he tried to will the pieces together, they dispersed and scattered with a blink.
> 
> He grabbed Dick's shoulders and peeled the smiling boy off of him like a sticker, a bandaid, or better suited, a leach.
> 
> "That shouldn't have been your job, Jason, she was supposed to take care of you."
> 
> "Worse than Mas y Menos." Roy snorted at the two grabbing the ridge of his nose.
> 
> "Dick I'm gonna launch this basketball at your face in three seconds if you don' shut up."


	5. Gold Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering more about his past with Dick, the street rat gets more attached to the bright bird.
> 
> Growing impatient, Jason pushes forward onto becoming Robin, an incident involving everyone's favorite bird giving him the perfect opportunity to spread his wings.
> 
> However he's off to a rocky start when an owl figure attacks him.

"How was math class?" Dick chirped from where he spotted Jason. The slightly taller was stalking his way Dick's direction. Bright red hightop sneakers which went against school code and a chain dangling from his pocket. Book bag off one shoulder with a small scowl which twitched into a ghost of a smile at the acrobat's words, or maybe Dick was imagining the smile.

A loud exhausted groan escaped the pale boy's lips, "Terrible, I'm gonna need your birdbrain when we get home." Jason joked leaning on a nearby locker, hovering over Dick just slightly. A bear looming over it's cub, scaring off any potential threats.

Dick made a winced face shrinking down, "Can't, I got mathletes, gym practice, and then patrol maybe I can help you at lunch instead?" He offered with a genuine apologetic smile.

"I've been trainin' for months now! When can I start patrol?" 

Dick made a face, cringing at Jason's raised voice, noticing a boy with wicked dark black hair and ice blue eyes look there way with a thoughtful expression.

"Shh!" Dick hissed back, "Keep your voice down." He paused and took a deep breath closing his eyes and looking up at Jason. "I don't know when. B is tough like that, he made me wait six months and I was already trained. I knew how to throw knives, aim a bow, acrobatics, charm animals, and he still put me down for six long gruesome months." 

Putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, Dick gave him a gentle grin tilting his head slightly, pearly whites twinkling. Jason's heart skipped a beat at that sincere look. He suddenly wanted to gruesomely punch out the stir of fondness which that look erupted. "You're just learning and you're making a lot of progress!" Dick continued with his heartfelt tone and closed his locker resting his textbooks under arm.

Jason returned the grin and shook his head with a sly smirk. Hair tousling as he did.

"You'll be out there in no time!" Dick punched him lightly on the shoulder with that charming smile, before taking his leave. 

"I got to head to class now! Don't ditch! I'll know!" he warned before much gentler adding, "And see you at lunch?" Dick paused turning around. A real school boy in the uniform vest, tucked in white button up underneath, and school shorts. Jason didn't like Dick's slid back hair all too much. 

It reminded him too much of Bruce. Jason's own hair was slid back but he always rebelled by loosening two tufts over his forehead. Another thing Jason found interesting were Dick's long white socks. They were a little too high but it suited the smaller's chipper personality.

"Yeah, see ya nerd!" Jason smiled back fondly shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pocket. "And don' tell me what to do! I do what I want!" He called back and could see Dick's face brighten even more as he shook his head with a laugh bouncing away happily.

Hearing Dick yell, "Babs wait up!" as he turned around. 

Jason stopped abruptly as a kid looked at him dead in the face nose to nose. The kid was shorter than Jason, about Dick's height but was awfully pale. Sickly pale. 

"Move it or lose it." Jason snapped at the kid who was invading his space bubble. The boy wincing at how suddenly Jason was able to change mood, like flipping a coin. 

He went from kind joking brother, to cut off loner so easily. 

"Tim Drake." Was all the kid said and Jason just looked at him dumbfounded. "We have English together." The guy added as if it meant something to Jason. As if that statement gave the rich boy an excuse to talk to him.

"So?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you said something about training." 

Jason's scowl deepened, "Language training, I am trying to learn my brother's native tongue." Jason was quick to lie. Something that came naturally from his time on the streets, it was something Bruce had noted as well. 

Moving, Jason tried to weave around the kid. Shoving past him.

"Richard Grayson, right? I'm your neighbor. I've been meaning to visit but never had the chance. I was there when his parents died, tragic isn't it?"

Jason froze in his tracks, entire body tensing. He didn't like the fact that this kid was keeping tabs on Dick, but was also curious to hear. 

For some reason, Jason never got around asking Dick about what happened to his parents. He knew they died in a terrible way in front of him, but he had enough respect not to pry.

"Ya mind telling me what happened?" 

"Oh." Was all Tim said before snapping back to attention. "Richard and his family were trapeze artists, the lines snapped and took his parents with them one night. I read that it was later discovered by Batman Richard's parents had been murdered by a man named Tony Zucco, him tampering with the cords to make it look like an accident. But before that, Richard went to a Detention Center after their death and was nearly beaten an inch to his life when Bruce Wayne took him in, but you know all that, living with him and all." Tim craned his neck in a skittish way looking at Jason expectantly.

On instinct, Jason's fingers wound around the old ring he wore on a chain around his neck. It couldn't have been the same person. But the beat down was something Jason could never forget. He never believed that Dick, was the same tiny kid from when he was nine. Yet that face, the accent, the bright blue eyes, the familiarity of it all, Jason couldn't help but feel oddly grateful.

But one thing wasn't adding up, wouldn't Dick have told him they knew each other. Or was he simply waiting for Jason to remember him.

Thinking back to all those years ago, Jason frowned, he never did give Dick his proper name. He had told the young orphaned boy his name was Jay. Dammit.

  
  
  
  


"Hey Dickie?" 

"Mmm, yeah Jason." The other mumbled half asleep.

It was long past day. Jason didn't completely ditch his class, made it through half the lesson before calling a quits and using the 'restroom' for the rest of class. Sneaking off to the bleachers, a place he found for solitude.

No one there to disturb him. Everyone at class or simply not paying attention to the shaded corner. Slipping a cigarette in his mouth and leaning against the metal beams, closing his eyes with a wave or relaxation.

_ Jason completely losing track of time until Dick's sudden voice perked up behind him, startling the wits out of him. The brawler turning around almost choking on his cigratte with the yelp he yelled out, standing to attention. Sputtering curses as Dick only laughed in childish amusement. _

_ The smaller was upside-down. Dangling from the above bleacher, facing Jason with a bright warm smile as he waved a paper eagerly infront of Jason's face. Parading the sheet like a flag. _

_ Managing to get a hold of the sheet being flagged in his face, Jason eyed the scribbles over, noticing the large letter grade written on the sheet. _

_ "I passed my English exam!" Dick gave an even more delighted smile if that was possible. "And it was all thanks to you!" There was a bubble of pride which pushed its way to Jason's core and settled there with a heated fuzzy feeling. The street rat forced that kindering feeling down, and far away as possible. _

_ Whistling, he looked at the 'A' printed in fat thick lines and smirked. _

_ "Bet your ass it was thanks to me Fiction, you wouldn't be anywhere without me!" _

_ The moment Jason knew he was in trouble, was when Dick sniffed the air gingerly. The boy's eyebrows pushed down and his nose wrinkled. The expression was rather adorable, however Jason knew it would soon shift out of that cute familiar stir. _

_ The acrobat dropped down from the beam with a flip and elegant twist, landing in front of Jason on his two feet with all the grace of a feline. _

_ His expression though was much more hurt than anything, causing Jason to freeze. That fuzzy feeling which he had pushed down to his gut now turned into a hard pang in his heart. _

_ "Jay you know you shouldn't smoke." Dick stepped to close for comfort, plucking the cigarette out of Jason's mouth, light fingers grazing the boy's lips. _

_ Like a dotting mother, Dick rubbed Jason's forehead with his other hand and muttered a fury of issues which smoking could cause before ending with "Gimme the rest." _

_ The brawler rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wouldn't bow to Dick's whims. Not this time, tired of letting Dick push and pull him like a tidal wave. He would hold strong and not give in, finally have a win over the Goldie. _

_ "No." Jason gruffed out and Dick withdrew fully, warmth leaving with him, shuddering Jason's body in a cold breeze. _

_ "No?" Dick looked so dumbfounded, stumped with his lower jaw slacked open. His mouth clicked shut all at once and he pouted. Jason be damned if that wasn't precious and his first instinct was to swipe that expression away any way possible. _

_ Though he held strong. Fighting impulse and not wavering as he so much desired to not be at the end of large blues blinking at him. _

_ "You heard me Goldie. A no is a no." Jason smirked with little care. Looking awfully smug as he drew his hands into his pockets feeling untouchable. "What would you do with the pack anyways? You're standing there holding a cig like it's a bomb about to explode. I doubt you can discretely throw the entire pack away. And if someone catches you, then what? You ain't gonna rat me out, you're too sweet for that." Jason continued with his devilish smirk and Dick looked stumped. _

_ Eyes wavering to the cigarette in his hand, then Jason, then the cigarette which seemed to glow just a tad bit to reflect the dubious look which was forming on Dick's face. _

_ Slowly Dick brought the cigarette closer to his own face and Jason's confident smug look vanished. "Dick don' do that." _

_ "Why not Jaybird? You do it." It was all the argument of a child. As if Dick had played a reverse uno card on him and suddenly Jason was the one that had to be responsible. _

_ "Dickface!" Internally groaning, Jason fumbled on his words, "I-it's not you, Dickie. You're goodie two shoes could do no wrong, not punk rebel bad boy fuck up like me." _

_ "You're not a screw up Jay." Dick's gaze softened, refraining from cursing. _

_ "Here take the pack-" Jason took his hands out of his pockets and presented the tiny box to Dick.  _

_ Dick stared at him dumbly for a second before snapping to attention and taking the box away from Jason. Exchanging the pack for the single cigarette, Jason taking the cigarette then throwing it to the floor before stomping a foot over it snuffing out the light. _

_ "Do you still need help on math?" Hesitantly, Dick brought up their plans from earlier and Jason grudgingly nodded his head.  _

  
  
  
  


They were curled up together in Jason's bedroom. Dick had not so long ago came back from patrol and it must have been a rough night with how easily he slipped into Jason's bed without his usual eager banter about the people he stopped.

From what he could infer, Joker had broken out of Arkham and was giving them a rough time. Seemingly no luck finding him. The old sadistic fuckin clown running the town scared now. 

Jason really wanted to help drag that maniac back.

He settled for lazily running his hand through Dick's hair acting as support, Jason looked away from his book. "Do you remember where you were before Bruce took you in?" 

There was a long pause before Dick opened a single eye blinking at him. "What do you mean little wing?"

Making a face, Jason visibly flinched at that dumb nickname making a mental note to refute it later, "You know, after your parents passed, before Bruce?" 

Dick made a thoughtful expression before gently shaking his head. "No I'm sorry. Why?"

A small frown tugged at Jason's lips, "Nothing that should worry you, just something some kid said at school today." He gave Dick's rich hair a pat before decking his book on the nightstand.

"Good night."

"Night Jay." Dick yawned back burying his head in a pillow and turning away like a tawny kitten.

The remainder of the night, Jason couldn't let go of the fact Dick had called him Jay not Jason. The boy had said it before but now it left an impression.

  
  
  
  
  


"Alfred!" Jason shouted as he skidded across the stair rail, sliding from the top of the staircase all the way to the bottom to catch the butler.

"Inside voice Master Jason." Alfred scolded lightly, a little amused by Jason's unusual excitement.

"Sorry Al, but can you talk to Bruce about getting me to join him as Robin?" Jason knew how to get what he wanted. Ask for the unbelievable first, then ask for something do-able to get results.

Alfred chuckled softly at the young boy's eagerness. "I'm afraid I can't interfere, when Bruce says you are ready, you'll be ready. You may want Master Dick to help further your training to progress however."

Frowning Jason crossed his arms before popping off the rail.

"I hear you have a fear of 'flying' as Master Dick puts it. He is no doubt an expert of it, I'm sure he would be glad to help." For some reason, the elderly man new about Jason's fear of jumping off the trapeze. 

Every time Bruce had urged him on, Jason refused, spat out venom and he was honestly surprised Bruce hadn't just lobbed him over by now.

"Thanks for the tip Al, but I was gonna ask you something else actually, about Dick." His voice grew small and weary.

"I'm all ears." Alfred smiled at the boy with kind eyes.

"Well some random kid at school told me Dick had been beaten up badly before coming to live with you. I tried to ask Dick about it, but I don't think he remembers." Rubbing the back of his head, Jason met Alfred's eyes.

Alfred's eyebrows wove together getting a distant look. "I'm afraid those were troubling times for Master Dick and his memory of the incident was very jumbled. The lad had a very bad concussion and well we were afraid the damage would be a lot worse, losing the memory of his parents death possibly. We were lucky he just lost the Detention Center, good riddance if you ask me. Some kids had roughed him up a bit. Tried drowning the chap. The poor boy had just lost his parents, he should have never even been at that wicked place." 

There was clear anger in Alfred's voice, but it seemed projected at himself as if he wished he had done more for the young boy.

Jason nodded his head knowing the story in full detail. Simply pleased about the confirmation.

  
  
  


"I got you Jason, just relax." Dick chuckled softly. They were on the high platform of the trapeze inside the manor. Away from Bruce's stern gaze that always seemed to intimidate Jason and make him uneasy.

"I'm not scared!" Jason barked out as he quickly let go of the rail. Dick was standing on the very edge, an inch away from open air.

"I didn't say you were Jason." Dick gave a gentle smile and lent a hand. 

Tuting softly, Jason reluctantly took the acrobat's hand in his own. 

"It's easy I promise! Once you've done it a couple of times, it becomes second nature." Goldie smiled at him, rubbing circles into his knuckles, catching Jason's eyes.

Jason's expression turned sour, "What if the net rips?" He demanded and Dick's eyes grew distant.

_ "What if the net rips?" Dick's eyes were filled with fear, his voice soft and quivering. His nerves were on edge and every time his finger tips skimmed the trapeze bar, he heard the traumatising crack of the wire which held his parents' life snap. _

_ "It won't." Bruce gave him an encouraging smile, patting his shoulder gently which teetered Dick's small frame. "And if it does, I will catch you. I will always catch you." _

_ Taking a deep breath, Dick nodded his head and took the trapeze bar. It was ice cold in his touch, and his heart felt ready to jump out of his mouth. _

_ Another deep breath and Dick leapt off the platform. Gliding in the air, floating like a robin. A small part of him wanted to cry, while another revelled in the familiarity. The openness, the connection to his parents. A joyful laugh built up in his stomach and escaped his lips. _

"It won't." Dick gave Jason's hand a reassuring squeeze and turned his palm over. Placing the slim bar into his hand. "And if it does, I'll catch you."

Jason nodded his head and took a step forward. The nerves in his stomach had settled a bit but they were still fluttering. 

He glanced back and saw Dick with that sweet encouraging gaze.

Swallowing his remaining fear, he wanted to impress the smaller and took the leap. Diving off the platform gripping the bar and swinging.

A rush of excitement took over, the air brushing his hair back and tickling his face.

"Let go and grab the bar across!" Dick encouraged with a happy cheer proud to see the other conquering his fears.

Jason did as he was told but it took two more swings for him to get the confidence to dare let go of his life line. 

When he caught the bar he let out a cheer of his own. The joy building up inside him, he was one more step, a leap closer to becoming Robin.

Giggling from Dick could be heard and Jason was manoeuvring himself on the bar to turn and face the boy. 

The acrobat was upside down, hanging on the other bar with his legs. Similar to the way he had done at the Delinquent Center. Dick's arms were outstretched, a white powder, chalk, covered his hands as he stuck them out for Jason.

Dick had a delightful smile on his face that went from cheek to cheek, "Jump, I'll catch you!" 

Jason wanted to prove not only to Dick, but to Bruce he was ready, so with very little hesitation, a determined look crossed his face and he was leaping for Dick's outstretched hands heart pounding in his chest.

Catching the other sent a jolt through Dick's body but he maintained his hold. There hands locking firmly around each others forearms. They swung like that for a bit, back and forth in a peaceful pendgum. 

Dick knew Jason wouldn't be able to reach the next bar, a more advanced move would be needed.

"I'm letting go." Dick smiled while Jason's eyes widened in surprise, "You're what!?"

Before Jason could register it, he was free falling. Dick's body falling along his but with a stupid grin that Jason couldn't help but replicate.

They bounced in the net below in a fit of laughter and happy banter.

"Fuck you!"

  
  
  
  
  


"Grappling hook techniques are very important. They can be the difference between life and death."

"I know this Bruce." Jason growled from where he sat perched in the open cave. 

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" Jason sighed. "Dick taught me this already Bruce! I'm ready to fight already! To get out there and-" 

Bruce ignored him, "He went over the safety rules?" 

"And the way they can be used for fighting. Taught me how to do a couple mid air maneuvers as well."

Slightly impressed, Bruce blinked at him with a raised eyebrow. "When did he have time for that?"

Rubbing the back of his neck shyly Jason mumbled, "He's been skipping gym practice to train me. Sometimes mathletes as well."

A low unapproving growl left Bruce's throat.

Jason was quick to swing down and land on his feet with ease. Not with the grace Dick held, but firm and sturdy. "Look Bruce. I know you think I'm dragging him down but he's helping me, and I'm helping him. We've got a good thing goin'. He helps me with math, I got his back for English. He trains me for this, I keep the rift raft off his back at school."

"They're still bullying him?"

"Less now." Jason admits.

"Maybe you'll be ready for the Gauntlet soon." Bruce smiled. A meek turn of the corner of his lip.

"The Gauntlet?"

  
  
  
  


"That's great Jason! If Bruce thinks you'll be ready for the Gauntlet then you'll be joining us shortly. Though I imagine it will be twice as hard if he is doing what I expect."

"You're not gonna give me any hints?" Jason complained as he looked up from his school work dropping his pencil.

"No." Dick chirped before leaning over from where he sat planting soft lips on Jason's cheek in a quick little peck.

Jason winced in surprise, eyes wide as he peered at the acrobat completely baffled, feeling the heat rise onto his face faster than a hummingbird's wings beat.

Teal eyes landing on Dick's figure, the acrobat was paying him no mind. Looking at his paperwork humming softly, acting casual. 

Dick was laying on his stomach, swinging his legs up and down, chewing on his pencil as he concentrated on his homework.

The boy looked stupidly innocent. Jason would have never suspected the kid for crime fighting on a nightly basis.

"Do you get question twenty three?" Dick finally spoke up looking at him and their gazes caught. Blue eyes hooking teal.

"You're such an ass."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dick frowned as he suited up quickly. "I'm really sorry Jason but you can't come. Dent is dangerous and Bruce hasn't given you the okay."

Robin was trying to maintain a cool composure. In truth though, he was terrified out of his mind. Bruce had been captured by Two Face, and it was up to Dick to save him, and a civilian which was taken alongside the Bat.

"Then you give me the okay!" Jason pleaded desperately wanting to come along. "You're his partner! I don't want you to go out there by yourself like this!" The street kid had an awful feeling in his gut. Something tugging in the pit of his stomach that radiated potential disaster.

Jason was persistent and continued to demand to come along. The young circus member did not give in. He didn't want Jason to get hurt, Dick would be torn up inside if anything happened to him.

The acrobat shook his head using a tone Jason never heard. He seemed impatient, frustrated, and scolded Jason as if he was a toddler. "Jason now is not the time, it's an emergency! Bruce needs me, and I need you here. We can pick up where we left off. Stay on the comms!" Dick huffed as he got on his personal motorbike and peeled out of the cave in a rush. Leaving Jason to bark at the blank walls.

Several minutes passed by before Jason heard Dick in the comms. Asking for Jason's input, his voice much sweeter now. 

But Jason was a stubborn boy. He held onto his anger and let it fester. He only wanted to help. He wanted to protect Dick, have his back, and help him save Bruce and the civilian. 

So what, Bruce didn't give him the 'okay' the old man needed him and Jason didn't want to sit here and listen to a mission he could not contribute in. 

So in spite, Jason ignored Dick's calls for a response and left the cave, it was a grave mistake. Something he grew to regret the moment Dick was brought back. 

  
  
  
  
  


"I'm going to kill him!" Jason seethed as he looked Dick over. The acrobat looked like absolute shit. Covered in cuts and bruises. Crimson dabbing his face, Jason could not believe his eyes. 

The line of blood coming from Dick's forehead down to his eye was terrifying to see on the jolly little boy. The contrast of red and blue was startling.

"I'll be fine Jason. Just a few bruised ribs." A complete and utter lie that Dick somehow managed a weak smile to compliment his words with. How he pulled off that peppy grin was beyond Jason.

Alfred spoke up waving a black see through sheet of paper, Dick's x-rays. "I'm afraid it's worse than you thought chap. Your x-rays are back, you broke two ribs, fractured three, and your leg is broken."

Smiling, "Well that explains the funny tingling." Dick chided trying to ease the tension so thick it would put a tar pit to shame.

"You're not fine! He hurt you, if I was there with you- if you had back up, let me gone, this would have never happened!" Jason shouted his fist clenching as his nostrils flared. 

Dick's face seemed to ease up. Jason was upset, Dick was hurting, and Bruce was… well he looked lost in thought and Dick didn't like where that may lead. "I'm not yours to protect Jason, it's part of the job. I knew what I was getting myself into, and I accepted the consequences as soon when I took the cape." He reminded them both because Dick knew Bruce was having second thoughts.

The man was silently watching them. An uneasy feeling. Nothing good came from Bruce boiling over in his own head, eyes fixed on Dick as he was deep in thought.

Jason dismissed Dick's comment and gave Bruce a pointed look, "Why didn't you protect him Bruce? You are supposed to be there for him!" 

The Dark Knight, valiant protector of Gotham, was silent. In truth he had been terrified for his son. He was helpless as he watched his first get beaten and tortured by the sick bastard that was Harvey Dent. 

Not only that but Dick watched another person die once more. There would be some serious trauma and Bruce was beginning to rethink allowing the boy to join him at all.

This was supposed to help him but it seemed this world was just too cruel.

The whole car ride home, Robin had been a sobbing mess in and out of consciousness. Nonsense ramblings of guilt as he blamed himself for the civilian's death, there was no one to blame except Two Face, and that was what Batman had told his partner.

'It's not your fault. It's his.' he had repeated over and over holding his son so tightly. Bruce terrified of losing him like he lost his parents. Except this time it would be on his head because he made this life an option for a grieving boy.

Dick's voice was shaking, not wanting to play the blame game, "Jay it isn't his fault. Bruce got caught in the trap, it's my fault I failed to see the double trap, I let the D.A die-"

Bruce frowned, "No he's right Dick. I am supposed to be there for you. I'm your partner, I'm your father, and you almost died today-"

Dick's eyes slowly shaped into a startled expression. Afraid of the incoming words. Prepared for the worst. He closed his eyes tightly, dread filling his throat as be couldn't even meet his dad's eyes.

"I should have been there for you and-" 

"I will." Jason cut Bruce off, stepping forward with a pledge. Bruce's words dying as their heads, snapped to the street kid with alarm.

Jason stood just a bit straighter as pride consumed him. "I will protect you when Bruce can't. I want to be your partner too."

Bruce looked concerned, "Jason do you not see what happened to Dick. You've only had six months of training and-"

"I'm ready." Jason nodded his head while the downed bird smiled pathetically through a split lip. Blood breaking skin.

"I'm not a damsel in distress." The injured acrobat started with furrowing brows. His appearance betraying him in his beaten disheveled state. "But I do think you should give him a chance. He's come a long way in six months."

Clenching his jaw, tightening just slightly, a hardly noticeable action, Bruce let out a breath. "Gauntlet tomorrow. I was hoping Dick would help with it, but seeing his condition…"

A sad smile crossed the little bird's face and he shakily reached a hand to Bruce ever so slightly. Clasping Dick's delicate hand in his rather larger own, Bruce brought the back of Dick's hand to his lips, pressing a small kiss into his skin, before brushing his thumb gently over.

Jason felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment. Casting his eyes down at his feet shortly.

"Alfred will watch over me while you two are gone. So don't worry." Dick chirped and Jason allowed himself to look up.

Dick's bright blue eyes were locked on his own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Gauntlet hadn't been what Jason was expecting. It seemed simple enough. However everything was easier said than done.

He had to evade Batman all night. Bruce would be hunting him like prey, a real creature of the night. If Jason managed to stay away from the caped crusader, he would be ready. 

Dick had done it, Jason would follow in the boy's footsteps.

He had to stay in the shadows, keep moving, be mindful of his surroundings, yet he couldn't help but be worried about the bedridden acrobat. 

He was doing this for him. Jason knew now Dick was the same boy he had helped all those years ago. The same boy he let down all those years ago. He had made a promise, and needed to make right on it, even if the other did not remember.

In the Narrows, Jason hid within the shadows. For some time he stayed on the roofs, running across them and lying low. Feeling the old smell of car fuels and toxic waste hit his nose.

There had been several close calls while getting to the Narrows, Jason learned quick to go the opposite direction of sirens. 

Disgusting yet familiar, it was home in the brutalest ways.

As his paranoia grew in the long hours of the dark, he decided to do what any flying creature would not. 

And that was how Jason found himself wandering the reeking sewers of Gotham, no Batman in sight.

The sloshing of water under feet echoed against the walls. Bouncing back at him in greeting. Grinding his teeth together, he made an awful face as he caught wind of a revolting smell. It was different from the little crap.

He was used to the smell of shit and human waste. There was a certain gag it could cause that he was able to hold back.

Whatever he was smelling now was different. And it filled the air in a high tension straining the reek with fear.

Turning a corner he followed the smell leading further into the dark tunnels of concrete walls and damp floor.

The smell hit him before he could see the body. 

A wave of nausea struck him and he had to steady himself. His eyes widened as he looked at the dismembered corpse of what looked like a young man with a severed head. His body badly mutilated and it made Jason want to hurl.

Red mixed in with green. But that wasn't not the worst part. Limbs were floating around in the water. Arteries that once pumped blood pouring out of the severed parts of the person. Head bobbing eerily as its eyes were wide open with horror.

"The fuck?" Jason muttered under his breath when he thought he heard a noise. Eyes flickering up to catch two yellow glowing figures in the distance.

"B, now's not the time." Jason shook his head at the nearing silhouette. Jason wasn't wearing any fancy gear, Bruce had insisted he had to freestyle it. There was gear hidden around the city, Jason had picked up a few things and was doing just fine. 

He bent over the dismembered body making sure to breathe through his mouth. He collected a sample of the blood, silently cursing himself for not having gloves on his person. 

Even when he was on the streets he wore gloves.

"There's a body B, do you know what happened?" Jason barked out to the silhouette at the end of the tunnel. Chills ran down Jason's body and he tensed. Something wasn't right.

The figure didn't even blink and Jason's hackles rose. On instinct he ducked, dodging the knife that should have struck him right between the eyes, before he even knew it was coming his way.

"Shit you're not Batman!" Jason yelped as he was quick to grab the knife that had imbedded itself in the cement wall and bolted.

The sound of someone chasing quickly behind him was alarming as he ran. Water splashing had Jason forcing himself to push himself.

His heart rate was through the roof and he was working on pure adrenaline. He had a few gadgets and now this odd looking knife that had the insignia of an owl.

Jason had the advantage of knowing where he was, sewers or not he could identify where he was in the Narrows, or at least what he was underneath.

A clinic that would be buzzing with people, even if it was late, places like that never stayed empty for long.

This person, Jason bet, would not follow him in the open crowd.

He was quick to climb his way out of the damp sewers right into a parking lot.

Peering up, no one seemed to notice the kid and so he subtly left his spot, sliding the lid back over, one hundred percent sure it wasn't the Ninja Turtles he saw down there.

He got out from his odd position and moved to a nearby store to get a better look at the knife. Checking his corners, no one seemed to bother to glance his way. Mainly avoiding the odd kid covered in shit reeking of the sewers.

Able to get a better peek at the knife, the emblem of the owl was prudent and seemed to have a gold handle. Jason knew what fools gold looked like, this was different.

Shined nicely and the light caught it hypnotically.

The paranoia got to him and he tucked the knife back into his pocket. Securing it, before looking around cautiously. 

Something other than the Batman was hunting him now.

Tugging his hoodie up he vanished in the shadows.

It was odd to not have even seen Bruce. Running around in the sewers must have really knocked the big guy off.

Making his way to a nearby building he climbed the fire escape quietly to get to the top. What he hadn't been expecting was a person waiting for him.

As soon as his head popped over the edge he caught sight of a figure crouched down, almost sitting, waiting for him.

For a second he thought it was Batman and his heart fell thinking he had lost. 

Then the suit registered and he realized that thing was definitely not Batman. 

Gold goggles with gold trim in a skin tight black outfit. The hood, or mask even resembled the oval head of an owl.

And then a glimmer of light refracting off a dash of polished knives had Jason slashing immediately at the thing's face without a second thought.

The person snapped back, bouncing several feet away, arms spread out, hands craned viciously forward revealing sharp gold claws or talons giving the person's get up a lethal appeal. 

As if the knives didn't do that already.

Jason used that time to climb onto the roof so he no longer was grasping the edge.

The wacko looking person ran forward in a sprint, tossing three knives at once. The blades cutting through the air and heading towards Jason at a deadly pace. 

Jason was quick to quartwheel out of the way, changing direction with a roll and slicing the figure's ankle easily before bolting away once more.

He ran quickly, scouring across roofs, wasting no time as he bounded forward. Catching a glimpse of the sky, dawn almost a hair away.

The figure was quick to gain on him and tackled Jason before he could make it to the next roof. Fat Jason would be able to outrun him.

Jason painfully skidded across the roof, tumbled and completely rolled off the roof, while his attacker slid with him. 

For a second Jason was in open air, falling with a gasp, his back slammed into metal. The fire escape clunking as he dropped onto it, the owlish figure falling past him missing the fire escape and hitting the concrete below with a bone crunching noise. 

His head was spinning and his back ached but he managed to snap to attention. Standing up quickly Jason examined the edge prepared to see the mangled body of the person. 

He was prepared to jump down and call for help, even if the asshole had attacked him, and crippled himself.

When Jason did get to see the figure, it was sprawled out bones in a heap. Blood seeping from open wounds. The person limp as a corpse. Suddenly the sound of bones crunching continued and Jason knew that was not normal.

The person suddenly sat up looking upward at Jason. Peering up at him with an owlish stare, a tilted head, and then it's gold eyes narrowed becoming something vile, predatory.

"What the fuck?" Jason muttered as the person stood up on his not so long ago broken mangled legs.

The figure took one step and Jason knew he was not welcomed and took off.

Attempting to save his own tail, Jason sprinted off in full speed already trying to make his way to Wayne Enterprises. Knowing very well that it had a very good security system. 

Bruce had taken him and Dick to the large building once before. There they set up an override lock down system, that worked in reverse as well.

The only problem was getting there first. He hoped that the thing following him would have left him alone. But from the corner of his eye he could see a dark shadow on his right, with unnatural glowing eyes tracking him.

A sewer monster that seemed as agile on the rooftops as the creature it portrayed. 

The thing was definitely not human. A possible alien would not be too far fetched seeing the world they lived in. 

Then he was knocked to the floor, a massive weight on him and he yelped.

Pinned to the floor, his heart raced as he opened an eye catching sight of sharp talons pressed to his neck.

Expecting the worst, Jason was surprised when the creature tugged at the chain around his neck instead of popping his head off.

Terrified teal eyes meeting infuriated unholy gold.

"Where did you get this?" The voice was raspy and clearly male. A slight edge as if the person did not speak often, raw and painfully scratchy.

Jason choked on his words and simply stared in fear. Eyes wide as he couldn't peel his gaze away from those horrifying unnatural yellow eyes.

"Where did you get this?" The voice growled out again pulling Jason by the scruff of his shirt and the boy snapped out of his trance. Body jolting with the yank.

There faces mere inches apart, and the snarl was slightly muffled by the mask but his aggression was clear.

"A-a friend, a long time ago, he-"

The bird man seemed to grow still and encircled in confusion, "The Gray Son chose you? You know the Gray Son?"

"Gray Son? You mean Grayson, how do you know his name?" Jason froze, hoping that this thing did not know Dick was Robin. Was their identities at risk?

"Perhaps another time." The clawed hand let go of Jason's shirt, and the boy fell back scraping his elbows. Heart pounding in his chest. Jason was certain he was going to lose his head a second ago. "The sun rises, it's time for the owls to rest."

And with those last parting words, the figure disappeared right as the sun dawned over Gotham.

Jason let himself fall backwards. A loud sigh of relief as he regained his breath. 

Letting a few minutes pass, he huffed and set his tracker on and in a matter of minutes, Batman was falling upon him snuffing out the light.

"Congratulations Jason, you passed the Gauntlet."

Unsettled by the meeting, Jason faked a prideful grin. "Was there any doubt?"

"No." Came the sharp reply before Bruce looked Jason up and down. "Did something happen?"

Swallowing thickly, the street kid nodded his head and handed Bruce the gold trimmed knife he had nested into his pocket.

Batman took it in his gloved hand and examined it for a second. It was evenly balanced, elegant too. Flashy more than anything, but also very deadly. 

Not any league knives, they were much more discrete. This knife was decorative just as it was dangerous.

"Where did you find this?"

"Some freak dressed up as a fucken bird chased me around with it. Walked upon him in the sewers with some decapitated guy."

If Bruce was any bit unsettled, he didn't show it. 

"I got the poor guy's DNA sample before that thing chased me off." Jason handed him the small vile of blood. "Get this, the thing fell off a building and walked off two broken legs like nothing!" 

To that Batman narrowed his eyes and frowned at Jason, "You knocked a person off a roof?"

"No!" Jason barked crossing his arms with disdain. "He tackled me and we both fell! I just happened to land on a fire escape to break my fall!" 

Bruce nodded, "We'll head back to the cave and run a DNA analysis. Good work." He mumbled lowly, patting Jason on the shoulder.

The most affection Bruce showed him in the several months he had been here.

Jason grinned back and the two took off.

  
  
  
  


"I did it Dick!" Jason shouted once they got back to the cave. 

That snapped Dick from his nap on the keyboard, and attempting to wipe off the drool on his face, his hair sticking up oddly as he blinked the sleep away.

"I knew you would!" Dick grinned back as he tried to fix his hair. The poor kid with his broken leg couldn't give Jason the welcome he deserved. A giant bear crushing hug to congratulate his new partner with.

Dick glanced longingly at his crutches. They had fell out of reach an hour ago, and his attempts to reach them only seemed to bring them further apart. 

And he could not exactly bend down with the tight wraps around his chest and abdominals. Alfred meant well but it really restricted him.

Opening his arms wide from where he was seated, Jason saw the crutches and rolled his eyes with a knowing look.

Dragging his feet Jason stalked over to Dick and fell into the hug attempting to make it brief, but the acrobat was unwilling to let him go.

Jason was extra careful not to completely crush Dick, even if the other was trying to strangle him. 

"Jason go shower up, I'll carry Dick to his room after I run the DNA test."

And then there was a loud sniff before Dick was pulling away with a loud, "Eww!" Making Jason laugh.

Thinking back, Jason remembered that the owl figure had knew who Dick was. Had spoke of Grayson, which the newest Robin knew was serious. He silently thanked Bruce as Dick spoke up.

"DNA test? What happened?"

Typing at the computer, fingers firing rapidly, Bruce barely glanced at his first son. "Jason ran into some trouble while on the field." 

Looking at his mentor, and father skeptically, Dick's brow furrowed as his bottom lip subtly protruded, "What kind of trouble?"

"The kind that you should not worry about." Bruce scolded softly before walking over to the boy, picking him up as if he was a delicate art piece.

Jason wasn't sure about it not concerning the first Robin. That thing had known him. Perhaps the acrobat wasn't telling them something, but then again that idea seemed preposterous and he dismissed it as quickly as it came. Either way, he'd wait until his shower was done and then speak to Bruce privately.

Dick buried his head into Bruce's chest, letting sleep consume him as the man brought him upstairs.

Drying his soaked hair, Bruce came back as Jason was stepping out.

"Hey big guy." Jason began as he slug the towel over his shoulders. "That thing knew who Dick was." 

Bruce was relatively concerned. Intrigued how the first Robin was even brought up in conversation. Sensing Bruce's worry, Jason frowned.

"I have this necklace Dick gave me when we were kids. In the delinquent center-"

Gaze sharpening Bruce went tense, "You were in the delinquent center?"

The younger chuckled lightly, "Don' act so surprised old man. We were really good friends-"

"But he doesn't remember." The billionaire cut him off with a solemn look and Jason suddenly became interested in the floor. He had been torn apart when their friendship came to an end, and here Bruce was, sneering the fact in his face although they were together again, Dick's memory was morphed.

His voice was suddenly small and timid with a hint of resentment. "Yeah he doesn't remember."

Noticing Jason's hesitance to continue, Bruce wounded the subject back. "The necklace?"

"Oh yeah." Stepping forward Jason unlocked the chain from around his neck and handed it to Bruce reluctantly. Fingers letting metal slide between them before hitting a much larger palm.

Examining it, Bruce's expression was unreadable. "A wedding ring?"

"It's his dad's. When that thing that attacked me saw it he seemed angry demanding where I got it, I just said a friend and-" in an exaggerated whimsical voice Jason mimicked, "The Gray Son chose you. The guy paused though, Gray Son, not Grayson. Like it was a title, Gray Son." The boy then crossed his arms, "After he just said it's time for the owls to sleep, and left. As if he was late for something."

Eyes trained on the ring like it had possessed him, Bruce continued to stare. "Interesting. I'll look into it. If this thing knows who Richard is it can be dangerous. Now go get some rest. Take his crutches with you."

Nodding his head, Jason trotted to the discarded crutches, picked them up, and left upstairs.

  
  



	6. The Jaguar and the Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully recovering after his rather painful experience with Two Face, Dick is now back in the field and better then ever. Bruce having some exciting new equipment for the two to try out, as Catwoman asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to throw up your favorite lines in the comments! Enjoy this light hearted fluffy chapter, the calm before the storm. Muahahhaaa!

Two and a half months later, the acrobat was walking again on his own two feet. He had been yearning to go out with Jason and Bruce.

Being cooped up made the first Robin feel helpless. Forced to sit back and watch the two work together as he was nothing but useless. Jason filling in for Dick and doing a fine job at it. Dick was of course proud of him. 

But a part of him also craved to be there with them, not stuck at home on the monitors. Not stuck in bed recovering as they protected people. He desperately wanted to help and it made his heart ache. Because Dick down to his soul just wanted to help people, and unable to do that ate away at the young hero.

Jason everyday after patrol would check on Dick, which of course the boy found endearing.

On the other hand he was restless in bed. Desperately wanting to assist and Jason just reminded Dick that he couldn't even stand without needing aid.

And at school, Jason was relentless. Would constantly shadow Dick. A couple feet behind him, but always looming like a storm cloud. Prepared to take on any one who dared to lay a finger on the recovering circus kid. 

It had been endearing at first. Dick had enjoyed the attention and loved to have Jason at his side, but it quickly brought up issues. The street kid proved to be persistent and overbearing to say the least. A feral territorial animal, snapping at anyone who dared to enter Dick's space bubble.

Making Dick frown each time Jason glared someone down in the hall, scaring people away like fleeing mice.

The cover story was very basic and used before, the gymnast broke his leg on one of his daring acrobatic moves during practice.

Jason helped sell the lie even more by teasing the petite boy about the non-existent stunt on the rooftop of the manor. 

And if Dick ever gave Jason a rough time with not wanting to take his pain meds, or simply stubbornly refusing to stay in bed. The street kid would threaten to break his other leg which some part of Dick knew he was joking, but another part didn't want to risk it.

A form of tough love.

The lie was believable, and everyone seemed to think the boy was much of a cluts so no one gave another look. Dick had built a fine clumsy careless persona at his school. It was frequent to see the acrobat stumbling over his own feet or juggling his books dumbly, often dropping them. Such a flip from the graceful acrobat Jason knew. 

And no one expected Dick to be anything more than just that. A graceless nerdy kid who broke his leg showing off his acrobatics. No one except the tawny kid Tim Drake.

That boy had went up to Dick, much to Jason's distaste who made it his soul duty to keep people away from Dick while injured. Jason had apparently made a silent rule that no one could stand six feet near Dick while he was hurt.

Tim handed the crippled acrobat a box of exotic European chocolates, which would have been awkward for Dick to maneuver with —crutches and all— seeing his hands were occupied, if Jason hadn't snatched them out of the recovering boy's grasp with a possessive glare sent Tim's direction.

Tim the poor squirrelish boy then mumbled, "It wasn't your fault." and promptly shuffled off not waiting for a response, and not turning around when Dick called out for him to wait.

With that scenario months behind him, Dick was awaiting Bruce's very uncommon but intriguing surprise.

In the Batcave, both Dick and Jason stood underneath the batriddled roof. 

A black ocean above them moving freakishly as they stood.

Jason was standing tall and prideful, his arms crossed in a daring position while Dick was at his side, bright eyed and smiling coyly with a carefree look.

The total opposite of Jason's intimidating nature and off putting appeal. 

Jason reminded Dick of a mini bite sized Batman. Angry and always frowning but deep down a good person who doesn't want anyone else to suffer. Wants to protect their family, and a sucker for Dick's puppy dog eyes. The acrobat giggled to himself.

"Boys." Bruce's voice was a gravely sounding thing that would make the most vile and hardened criminals tremble, and scramble away with fear.

The boys took it in stride not deatered at all, because that voice almost always meant good things for them. "I went and took the liberty to design a new uniform for both of you. It's more padded and Dick, you will find that yours will suit your technical and aerial needs."

Eyes shooting wide, Dick bounced on the balls of his feet while Jason seemed only mildly surprised, smirking devilishly.

"Are you serious Bruce!" Dick piped up as he ran to his mentor, pulling into a swift quart wheel and firmly leaping into his father's large arms.

A chuckle escaped Bruce's lips as he caught the boy and steadied himself with a nod. He tapped a button on the keyboard causing two new glass cases to rise up from the hidden floor panels.

Even Jason's jaw fell open at that. Catching sight of the new suits. He couldn't help the smug grin that tugged on his lips.

"I see you ditched the underwear." Was Jason's first smug comment as his eyes met Dick's. 

A shit eating grin on Jason's face as he held in the snort.

Dick craned his neck to see the display cases and yes, the green underwear were no more which kind of hurt. 

That was Dick's original design when he was young, newly orphaned and wanting to stay close to the circus as possible. 

But he was older, more mature now, his suit was due for some pants. 

"Dick yours is on the right, Jason, left. Suit up. I want you ready in five."

Unlatching himself from his dad, Dick gave a bubbly smile before running off to his new costume. Excitement heaving off of him in tides.

Jason made a scene of restraint and only let a small upturn peel of his lip give away his eagerness as he strode to his new uniform with a gratifying pride.

He barely gave Dick a glance as the boy made a series of fawning gasps as he touched the material, feeling it between his fingertips.

Jason, replicating the movement, eyes growing wide at the texture.

It had a nice smooth feel that rippled under his fingertips in a small cross pattern. Strong and sturdy he believed the material fit his personality, dependable and tough.

Soon the pair were suited up and they could see the difference between each others' suits. Comparing them, Dick doing little twirls as he examined his new cape.

It hugged Jason's body nicely. Padding across his shoulders and front to buffen him out and make him slightly larger than he already was.

One very noticeable difference was in both there suits, there was not a single trace of green. Dick was a little disheartened but he was quick to get over it with these high tech gloves to compromise. The gloves were black and gray, long, almost touching his elbows.

Jason's on the other hand were a crimson red and black which simply touched his wrist like any casual biker gloves. 

Dick made a mental note to make jokes about catching Jason red handed later.

A part of Jason suspected they were red to hide the bloodstains of the people he will no doubt pound. 

Another noticeable difference was Dick's shirt was a short sleeve, keeping true to the original design. Exposing above the younger's bare forearms, while Jason's had long sleeves leaving not a hint of skin on display.

A minor detail that seemed to catch Jason's eye was the amount of yellow tabs going up his chest. Where Dick always had three, Jason had four. It wasn't an important detail, but it was something which caught Jason's eye. Something others wouldn't notice. Differences like these would help identify the two boys out on the field from afar.

In the suit, Jason felt fortunate, strong, and powerful like after taking a much needed shower after a really shitty day. 

The material clung to his skin nicely and the cape helped exaggerate his broadening shoulders. Stance growing a little straighter, chest puffing out, was it wrong he felt like Batman?

Jason's gaze settled on Dick's leeth figure. Traveling down and watching his back as Dick walked around testing his mobility. Jason was bitter to see once again the first Robin's cape covered his backside riding just above the back of the knee. 

Who could blame the other for stealing glances at Goldie? A street rat could dream.

"Look at this Jay!" Dick preened as he turned around jutting out his gloves to display a holographic blue keyboard appearing from thin air.

Snapping back in surprise, Jason's jaw fell open, "Can I do that?" Jason interrogated and Bruce shook his head with a stiff smile. 

"I equipped your suits to accommodate your abilities." He paused and looked between the two. "Jason, your gloves are stronger, reinforced with steel plates around the knuckles. They are meant for brawling, hand to hand combat."

That made the jealousy dissipate immediately as a devious look crossed Jason's face. Mind lighting up with how much pain he could inflict on the deserving scum of Gotham. 

As well as confirming his suspicions as to why the gloves were red as well.

"Dick's gloves are longer for the hardwiring but they also act as braces for his aerial stunts to spread out the force and reduce strain on his wrists. Jason gave me the idea."

A gushy cute gasp escaped Dick as he looked back and forth between Bruce and Jason cooing happily. Overwhelmed by all the thought and consideration they put into the design. His eyes large pools as he had no words to describe how grateful he was so he settled for another enormous wide hug, forcing Jason into it as well. Burying his face deep into both Bruce and Jason's chest.

"I love you! The both of you!" He partially yelled with glee before looking up at them with those ridiculously cheerful eyes.

Bruce ruffled Dick's hair fondly while Jason, not sure how to respond to that, choked on his words as a heated blush crawled up his face spreading to his ears. A series of stunted grunts escaped past Jason's lips, like a barrage of caveman speech as he attempted to comment about how it wasn't a big deal.

The acrobat simply chortled at Jason's flushed face and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek which shut his stuttering up quickly.

A frown crossed Bruce's face for a split second but he easily dismissed the gesture.

Rubbing his cheek embarrassed, ghosting over where the two lips had pressed into his skin, Jason looked surprised but also dope-ily satisfied as Dick smiled brightly.

The street kid never understood why Dick seemed to like kissing his cheek. Was it simply to tease him, or an actual form of thank you, or was Dick just being his no boundary self. It confused the hell out Jason and made his heart do flips in his chest in conflict.

Bruce looked at both boys, not knowing if he should scold them or give Dick a pass, possibly talk to him later about his open affection that could be inappropriate at times. 

Instead he settled for saying, "Let's go."

  
  
  


With the wind rushing in his hair, black mask plastered to his face, flying through the sky, Dick was in absolute bliss.

Boasting, the first Robin did a series of intricate flips and twirls as he let go of all fears. Letting them all leave like the wind which cradled his body as he flew.

Jason rolled his eyes muttering, "Show off." He could manage the quick momentum shifts better, but doing all those flips was like attempting to grab a star. Impossible.

He was definitely better at grappling then he was two months ago, and it sure did show. 

The skyscrapers, and taller buildings were filled with laughter as the trio swung over to a perch and began their nightly patrol as a family.

  
  
  
  
  


"Mmm seems my tweety bird is back in the game." Catwoman cooed as she sashayed over to them. Her leather outfit expanding to her sultry walk.

Jason didn't care too much for the feline fetish the woman had. But Dick was another story. He adored the woman, as close to a second mother he was going to get.

Talked about her often and it seemed Dick held a special place in her criminalistic heart as well.

Jason had some time to talk to her one on one. Selina simply inquired every time they seemed to cross paths, how the 'tweety bird' was doing, as she put it.

  
  
  


_Pain shot up Jason's back as he landed on the graveled roof. He was already sore all over from a nasty fall learning to free hand his grappling hook. And some time before then he had a harsh run in with a couple of muggers._

_His body was aching all over and he was not in a generous kind mood and worrying over Dick was not helping with his stress levels._

_"Aww tweety bird, you usually duck over that kick." Catwoman gave a sympathetic pout and tisked lightly._

_She lowered a clawed hand at Jason to aid him, and he smacked it away with a grunt. Rolling his aching shoulder with a satisfying pop._

_"Fuck off." Jason snapped. He was having a rough start filling in for Dick, and wasn't in the mood for a game of cat and mouse._

_He read about Selina in the cave files, heard about her from what Dickie told him_

_Jason didn't think he'd be able to see her in person._

_"Oooh snappy today aren't you? You usually don't have such a bite to you." Catwoman pointed out tipping a clawed finger onto her chin. "You're broader than I remember Kitten. Finally hit your growth spurt?" She examined the boy up and down. Surprised by his uncanny vulgar attitude and the way he kept his stance tight as if preparing to fight._

_Her little kitten never acted so fiercely. The Dick Grayson she knew was sweeter than honey on ice cream and loved chatting no matter his mood. The Robin she fawned over was similar to herself in there appearance and leeth frame. She had once taken him out for ice cream in civis and many people had thought the cute little kid was her dotting son. She cherished that day with all her heart._

_Her eyes flickered over the boy before her, he stood up full shouldered and proud. A little taller as well. Her kitten was just under her breasts, this one stood just a bit higher._

_Narrowing her eyes she blinked, "Or a different boy entirely- what happened to Robin?" The thieving woman seemed panicked, frightened even. She took a bold step forward with a hiss. A feral cat protecting her young. It made Jason think twice about his attitude towards her._

_Dick did seem to care about the woman, talked fondly of her and she seemed genuinely concerned for his health as well._

_Jason's brow furrowed. "He's fine. Was beaten pretty badly by Two Face so I'm filling in."_

_"I never knew old Batman had a second one of you lying around." Her gaze seemed stern and thoughtful, Jason shifting uneasily as she circled him like a prowling leopard. "More of a jaguar then a kitten like the other one." Selina mumbled to no one in particular._

_"I'm Robin-" Jason gave her a pointed look narrowing his gaze and tightening his stance. "not some stupid cat."_

_Sashaying her way, she booped Jason on the nose who swatted her hand away again. "It was a compliment vulture. Jaguars are fearless and powerful… perhaps you're just stupid."_

_That caused Jason to frown further. Face going tight as his jaw opened to retaliate with his own heated hiss._

_A laid back and gentle smile crossed her features, "Relax cub, I'm playing with you. Tell tweety bird I miss our little chirps." Catwoman smiled fondly before leaping off the edge of the building with the ease and grace Dick carelessly possessed._

  
  
  


"Catwoman!" The acrobat hallered out in glee. Jumping forward with a grin, arms outstretched. Selina was surprisingly open to the hug and ruffled the boy's hair as well.

"How are you doing my little kitten?" She asked with a caring smile. Batman simply ignored the banter on his side and Jason figured he should do the same.

"Great Selina! My leg is all healed up. I heard you met the new recruit!" Dick seemed overly enthusiastic but it was not fake. It was just his personality and Catwoman laughed lightly.

"Yes the little jaguar has quite the claws." She quipped while Dick nodded his head in agreement with a soft giggle.

"Anyways." Selina turned her head to Bruce. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your boys."

"Negative." Bruce deadpanned as he eyed the edge of the building gaze fixed.

Selina ignored him and nudged the two boys together. As if she was playing dress up and moving them around like her own personal dolls. Her eyes raked over them with a very calculating gaze. She opened her arms leaning over with her hands out and measured their shoulder width. 

She then smiled at Dick, "Preferably tweety bird." That caused Dick to tilt his head at her with a confused look and Jason simply huffed.

Bruce's steely voice grumbled out, "Definitely not. He's recovering." 

"Sharing is caring." She teased. "Besides it's an easy mission. I need his help stealing an artifact back. You are familiar with the Hope Diamond."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "That cursed jewel is in Gotham's museum."

"It was in Gotham's museum, now what lies there is a fake. Some no good elite had it stolen and is trying to sell it to the highest bidder. I want to steal it and-"

"Return it to the museum. Great thinking yeah I'll help." Dick did not even let Selina finish her thought dismissing any idea of trying not to return the precious jewel. Naive-ity at it's finest.

"No Robin." Bruce's voice was tight and held back. "Robin can't be seen stealing priceless gems."

A wicked grin matching a hunting tiger crossed Catwoman's face, "I have just the solution."

  
  
  
  


"The hell are you wearing?" Jason remarked eyes glued to the skin tight leather jumpsuit with a popped out collar and a zipper that wasn't even fully zipped through the front, but resting open on his chest making a small 'V'.

He settled his eyes on the black choker snug tightly around the boy's tan neck, frightened to let his eyes wander anywhere else.

Dick lifted up his blue tinted goggles and rested them on his mop of wavy black hair.

"I kind of like it." He mumbled innocently chewing on the inside of his cheek, which did not suit the look Catwoman was giving him. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off the others' frame, eyes roaming up and down before landing on the fake kittenish ears poking out of his thick hair.

Jason snorted, "It looks like someone dipped you in a can of black paint– and cat ears, isn't that a little overkill?"

"Bruce said I couldn't be seen as Robin, introducing-" Dick smiled striking a mimic of an exaggerated lion pose, "Catlad!"

Jason doubled over and began cackling, shoulders rising and falling with every breath.

"You're just jealous you don't look this good in leather." And that teasing comment had Jason raising a brow because he thought he looked absolutely stunning in his favorite leather jacket. "Check it–" Dick did a backflip, pushing into a handspring then landed on his feet bent close to the ground as if about to pounce on his prey. You could see his muscles dip and pull with every motion.

He moved as graceful as the cat he portrayed and the costume really did suit him. He was agile, and quick, and Jason couldn't help the fixed stare that crossed his face as he admired the acrobat's figure.

So maybe the circus boy did wear leather just a smidge better then him. He'd take it to his grave.

"Fuck." Jason muttered hottly as Dick stood up straighter with a pleasingly jutted out hip. No doubt Catwoman had taken this look to the next level and tried to instill sultry habits that made the street kid want to whack Dick in the nose for fucking with his feelings.

Robi-Catlad strolled up to Jason with a refined elegant sway of his hips. With all the grace and confidence of a panther strolling through the savannah, eyes locked onto its target. Sliding his way up to Jason, and resting a clawed hand firmly on his chest.

Jason's breath hitched as he felt Dick's hand snake up his chest. Claws sliding its way higher along his suit, making his skin burn and tingle underneath until the boy's hand clung to the back of his neck, drawing him in close. 

Bodies slotting together beautifully like the final piece of a long drawn out puzzle.

Their breaths drew short and pressed against one another's face. Jason could smell that french vanilla conditioner Dick loved to drown his hair in, just because the acrobat liked the taste of the ice cream.

Claws dipping into the skin on the back of his neck. Gentle enough to not break flesh. There faces only a few inches apart.

The street kid's mind was sent into a flurry. Eyes transfixed on Dick's.

Dick's eyes were large. Like two big blue jewels of bright crystal diamonds as he looked at Jason with such a captivating gaze. It took all his willpower to not lean forward and press his lips against Dick's rosy red cheek.

However, Dick was leaning into him and Jason let his eyes fall close expecting to feel those soft lips. Instead small giggles were brushed by his ear and Jason felt the loss of heat as Dick pulled away.

Taking away this warm burning feeling of comfort and safety with him. The familiar scent of sweet vanilla vanishing, and being replaced with the old grit of bitter Gotham tang.

Opening his eyes, Jason could see Dick had taken a few steps back but was still crowding Jason just slightly.

Dick stifled another giggle, "Did it work?" The gymnast inquired tilting his head slightly causing a cute kittenish look, "Are you turned on?"

Jason's face went red almost immediately. Pink dusting across his cheeks running up his neck and tinting his ears as his eyes widened in surprise not expecting that. "Eh-um-huuuuh-" Not expecting those words out of the stupidly innocent boy's mouth. "Turned on?"

"Catwoman showed me how to stun someone by body language alone. The Art of Seduction, she called it." Dick wiggled his eyebrows with a silly grin, before realizing Jason seemed off. The cat intraining mouth drew shut as his brows tweaked down, "Robin are you okay?" The boy asked concerned, looking at Jason not aware of the real feelings he could stimulate in people with a simple smile. 

To Dick, it was just a little game, it meant nothing. He was no doubt told to try the new skill out by Selina. The good little soldier was simply following orders. 

Orders that had Jason regulating their closeness.

Clearing his throat, Jason nodded his head, "Ye-ah I'm fine. Just… Don't get caught." And the brawler was going to have to have an awkward talk with Selina after this. Jason did not want to see Dick attempting to seduce his attackers. Bruce definitely would not agree with it either.

A smile drew on Dick's face and it seemed to make the entire world brighter with it. As if somehow, when Dick smiled, the whole world had to smile back. "You're worried about me?"

"No!" Jason snapped back stepping closer to the edge of the building, "It would just suck if you got yourself killed. Who would I bully at school then?" He gave a teasing smirk.

Jason jumped off the building on that note, flipping his middle finger out, before falling into darkness. Dick shook his head lightly with a fond smile of his own.

Later, Dick's mission with Catwoman had been a success, and Catlad and Robin spent the night chasing each other on the rooftops of Gotham. Laughter bouncing off Gotham's skyscrapers as the two flourished by one another's side.

  
  
  


"The circus is in town! Can we go today Bruce?" Dick excitedly cheered out as they sat at the dinner table. Alfred was somewhere in the kitchen as the rest of them prodded at their food.

A very large conspicuous pile of broccoli was pushed to the edge of Dick's plate.

Bruce looked between the two boys. It was unbelievable how quickly a year flew by. It seemed like yesterday he was listening to his son's demands, picking Jason up off the harsh unforgivable streets. 

Now the boy was joining them in the night fighting crime like a dynamic trio. Everyone working perfectly together and no other incidents like the one with Dent had occurred since.

Jason smirked at the usual upbeat attitude that Dick possessed. 

"It will be Jason's first time. And he will get to see Zitka and—" The delighted acrobat began to ramble off, and Bruce gave off a smidge of a fond smile.

Just a little tiny break in his otherwise composed and stoic face.

"Yes Dick, a trip to the circus is long overdue. How about for your birthday next week?" Bruce offered as he seemed to be checking his mental schedule. He might have to speak to Alfred about this later. The weather would also need to be checked, it was around the time snow fell so the temperature was starting to get frigid.

"Hopefully no crooks break out." Jason muttered stabbing at his steak before biting it snappily and turning to Dick. "Meet me in my room when you are done?" Jason grumbled as he stood up from the table and hastily disappeared with his plate of food.

Bruce gave Dick a skeptical look as the boy gulped nervously. He sat there a bit longer, taking a few more bites of his well prepared meal. "I'm gonna go see what that was about." Dick mumbled. 

It was very out of place for Jason to do things like that. Nothing seemed to bother the boy so Dick shrugged it off, finishing his meal, sliding the broccoli over to Bruce, Dick's accomplice against Alfred, before pursuing after Jason feeling a little nervous.

Slowly opening the hard wood door, Dick poked his head inside Jason's room. 

He spotted the book shelf littered with old literature before stepping in entirely. Jason's room was decorated with posters of cars, and that's about it. The guy was a minimalist and didn't keep much. 

"Jay?" Dick mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

"Out here." Jason barked from the terrace and Dick was quick to follow his voice, soft foot falls.

Jason was sitting down on the railing, feet dangling over the edge as he looked up at the sky.

His legs were spread apart, knees pointed outwards, and Jason's hands were planted on his thighs as he admired the galaxies above.

The once street kid looked at peace as his head flicked down, turquoise eyes landing on Dick's face as he snickered at him. 

Dick's throat went dry.

Jason had an odd look in his eyes that held this overwhelming devotion that made Dick's heart flutter as if he were flying for the first time all over again. Performing his very first show.

It was nice to know that look was reserved for him alone. Jason always looked like a huge grumpy bear that was ready to snap at any second.

And then his gaze would land on Dick's and it seemed all his anger and rage would dissipate with the blowing wind.

If anyone were to ever point out that look of sincerity he reserved for Dick alone, Jason would deny it immediately. Probably spit in that person's face.

And Jason was no stranger to what people said about him and Dick at school. 

Dickie was too caring and big hearted to notice as he held his brother's hand tightly around campus. 

Brushing Jason's shoulder with every step, pulling himself up to Jason intimately and whisper stuff into his ear that often made Jason's face flush no matter what the pretty boy Dick was saying.

It was the action that caused Jason to go out of breath, the whispers themself were nothing scandalous. Simply random thoughts that came to mind about patrol. Sometimes it was a simple tug on the sleeve followed by a whisper about needing to sharpen the Birdarangs.

When others saw this however, they thought with what's in their pants then behind their eyes. 

It was true, they were really close for being alleged brothers, but Jason would deny any other feelings he had for the other.

Even if all it took for Jason to do anything for the acrobat was bat those pretty thick lashes and smile at him.

Even if the entire school saw through Jason's protective nature and knew there was something more than just him defending his good hearted, nerdy, naive brother.

"I just– want to tell you thank you." Jason's eyes flickered to the night sky then back to Dick's soft features.

Dick did his usual head tilt as his bright sapphires out shone the moon. "What for?" He quipped settling down beside Jason with ease, swinging his feet gently over the railing.

Jason's back straightened, but it wasn't tense, he was still relaxed and calm. Enjoying the gentle breeze and cool air which greeted him.

Not looking at Dick, Jason simply stared at the sky. "For this, everything, giving me a home, giving me purpose, trusting me, for believing in me when no one else did." The list went on, there was actually a lot to thank Dick for.

A soft innocent gentle kiss landed on Jason's cheek and the brawler startled, toes curling up from where he sat on the edge. Jason could never get used to those small pecks the other left on his cheeks. He could feel the heat rising to his face. Heart tumbling in his chest.

Dick wove their hands together, fingers interlocking as he dropped his head onto Jason's shoulder.

"You deserve so much more." Dick exhaled with a content sigh while Jason simply shook his head slowly. 

_I'll settle for you._

There was a long peaceful silence settling over the pair. Easing their minds as their breaths matched, and their hearts pounded together.

Jason took the liberty to shatter this tranquil moment, "Kiss me again and I'll throw you off the terrace."

  
  
  


Jason didn't care for tuxedos or the fancy dresses, nor the exotic food that always appeared at galas. 

It was all overwhelming and what made it bearable was the fact that Richard Grayson would weave his way around the crowds, pluck Jason out from the sea of people, and they would find an excluded part of the gardens to talk in. 

Making fun of the socialites and their pristine whimsical voices.

But seeing this was Dick's 'Fluorescent Fourteenth Birthday Gala', Dick didn't get the luxury of hiding away –Jason's birthday party had been small. Just Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Wally, and Roy. Jason was too shy for the large grand parties, Bruce said they would have an extravagant one when he was ready– Dick was in the spotlight and put on that dazzling smile as he was dragged back and forth between person and person.

Several women and men alike introduced the fourteen year old boy to their daughters, hoping they would hit it off and in doing so secure the Wayne fortune.

What a bunch of gold digging fakes.

Jason stood away from the crowds, sipping on a glass of apple cider, pulling at his bow tie –which seemed comfortable with strangling him to death tonight– eyes fixed on Dick's laid back demeanor. 

The little circus boy threw his head back and laughed at something the daughter of another adult which had pulled him aside, said. The girl then brushed her hand against Dick's shoulder and the acrobat responded with that enchanting smile that was capable of making knees go weak.

"Keep staring like that, you'll burn a hole in her head." A familiar voice perked up and Jason was unclenching the glass he didn't even realize was on the verge of shattering.

"Jim." Jason groaned scornful, not taking his eyes off Dick's frame, giving the newcomer half his attention.

"Tim. Timothy Drake." The kid frowned with distaste and Jason turned at the familiar name. It was the boy from school. The sickly weird one with inky black hair and chilling cold eyes. 

"We go to school together." The kid sighed as he was returned by Jason's blank look.

Rolling his eyes, the tired looking boy continued, "When Dick and I were younger we would spend galas together under tables hiding from the adults to eat cookies. He was very social–" 

Trailing off, Tim seemed to recall a distant memory speaking with a faraway look. "But he never liked these things very much, even if he is a social butterfly. The socialites could be cruel, even to a nine year old." Tim muttered.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the twig like thin boy wondering what he was going off about. Seemed like an odd tangent if anything.

Timothy appeared to notice his unease and shifted his weight. "You two are very close. The both of you often sneak off out in the back, why not today?"

"It's his birthday." Was Jason's simple carefree answer tipping his drink with a shrug and downing it. "I'll let him enjoy it rather than babysitting me." Tim didn't seem satisfied, and pointed at Dick.

"He's tense, nervous. Look at how his foot stance is." Twig spoke up as his eyes focused on the two far away people. "One is pointed outward, towards us. Richard looks ready to flee—" 

Jason's eyes zoned in on the polished leather shoes. Tim was right. A foot was pointed there way. 

"He's also looked your way eighteen times in the past forty seconds." Tim sipped on his glass barely glancing at Jason now, "And look at how he keeps shifting uneasy. I know he has ADHD but even that is excessive, he's practically vibrating in place. He wants you Jason. He feels safe around you."

Jason focused more attention now to Dick's body language. Sure enough the acrobat displayed all the signals of being uncomfortable. And then their eyes caught. Sapphire meeting teal and it was as if those eyes were begging him for help.

Some of what Tim said was unsettling but Jason found himself ignoring the alarming parts and bounding for Dick on a straight path. 

People moving out his way as they noticed his intensity parting like the Red Sea for Moses.

"Jason!" Dick yelped as a large arm slung its way over his shoulder.

"Hey Catalog, enjoying the party?" Jason gave a devious toothy grin that seemed to unsettle the girl standing across from them.

"Yeah Jay, thanks. This is my brother Jason, Jason this is Anabeth. Her father is a software engineer." Dick said excitedly.

Rolling his eyes Jason chuckled, "Sounds vigorating." He then ducked his head into Dick's ear putting on his rebel voice –which he knew Goldie adored– and softly called, "How about we ditch this place and go stir up some trouble?" 

Eyes lighting up, Dick smiled and nodded his head, letting Jason pull him closer into his side.

"If you will excuse us." Jason spoke up to the little lady who seemed not at all annoyed but slightly chipper, happy to see the two together. 

"You two have your fun." She giggled and let the two walk off side by side.

  
  
  
  


Later that week, the circus was much more eventful. No restricting clothing or uptight attitudes. 

Simply Jason, Bruce, Selina, and Dick wandering around the place like a happy little family.

Dick wove his fingers into Jason's and tugged him along. Eagerly pulling him from one area to the next. 

Pointing out the animals, cooing out there names then waving at their familiar care takers.

Selina and Bruce watched happily behind the two. Laughing lightly whenever one of the boys stumbled and how excited Dick was to be back.

Dick dearly missed the people that had helped raise him. But he also loved the people he was with now.

He loved the family he left, and the family he built for himself equally.

"Hey there Dickie!" Mr. Haly caught sight of the energetic boy who had made his way out of the lion pen.

"Mr. Haly!" Dick cheered as he bounded for the ringmaster with glee. Dragging poor Jason along with him who could only yelp at the iron grip and pray his arm wouldn't be torn off.

"I knew you'd pop by soon enough, who's your little friend?" 

Jason narrowed his eyes while Haly gave a jolly laugh. The man was large and round. He would make the perfect classic Santa especially with that laugh of his. He had the bright red roundish nose and the rosy red cheeks like cherries. Smile wrinkles were revealed as he gave Jason a warm welcome. A bright twinkle in his eyes that had Jason scrunching his nose.

He'd seen a smile like that. Living on the streets of Gotham. That's the smile of one of the worst kinds of people. The ones which feigned innocence and would sell you out in a heartbeat to save their own skin.

Familiar on low life underlings of the big time drug dealers Jason had seen. Or terrified gang members who got caught and ratted their bigger plans out like a terrified mouse caught in a trap. That disgusting look could also be seen on the creepier residence of Gotham.

The ones as troppee as it sounds, who drove around the town looking for unsuspecting kids who are all too small and naive to understand the danger of being alone.

It was a grin which brought hope and a false sense of security. Eyes revealing a much sinister plot that had Jason's hackles raising. 

Stance shifting on edge as Dickiebird spoke up.

"This is Jason my brother." Dick perked up and Haly's eyes flickered to their interlocked hands. Jason gave him a flat look standing straighter with a snarl and opened his mouth when Bruce spoke up.

Deliberately shutting down the second Robin before he could pick a fight. "Good to see you again Haly." 

"Ah Bruce always a pleasure. I see you brought Selina again." Haly continued on with his wide smile, Jason tightening his grip on Dick's hand.

Smiling Selina let a light laugh build up as she nodded her head and rubbed at Dick's hair fondly.

Churtling Haly grinned, "Dick's parents would be proud to see that he has such a caring family behind him."

This caused everyone to exchange happy glances before Haly spoke up once more. 

"I have something for you Dickie boy. How about you go off to see Zitka and I'll get your present. She's missed you a lot." The large man had crouched down and looked at Dick with such a friendly gaze, the boy was nodding his head and bounding for the elephant pen in a second flat.

As soon as they got near the large enclosure, Jason could hear the loud tooting of a happy elephant.

"Zitka!" Dick shouted as he finally let go of Jason's hand and hopped over the fence with ease. Several people looked at the boy stunned as he fearlessly approached the large mammal with zero hesitation.

The elephant tooted at his excited call and lifted her trunk nudging the boy's head with surprising control.

Behind them, Bruce laughed as Selina commented about how daring her 'little minx' was.

"Come on!" Dick waved Jason over, wanting him to climb over the fence and give Dick's old babysitter a proper hello.

That large creature had the strength to smash him like the bug. Jumping inside the pen with it, didn't seem all too great.

Zitka had wrapped her large powerful trunk around Dick's toursal and the boy looked like a porcelain doll beside the giant creature.

"She doesn't bite." Dick reassured Jason. 

Taking a deep breath, Jason climbed over the fence that divided the animals from the people, and stood beside the creature. 

He prayed it would not crush him.

The gentle giant's eyes landed on Jason and she seemed to squeeze Dick a little bit tighter, pulling him slightly closer to her, possessive if anything.

Pushing away from the elephant patting her leathery trunk, Dick reached his hand out for Jason.

Pacing forward Jason let Dick direct his hand and place it on the elephant's trunk who seemed to toot softly in response.

All the tension and unease fell out of Jason's shoulders as he rubbed the creature's trunk getting this happy look plastered to his face.

He resorted to two hands quickly and petted Zitka happily, laughing softly as she unraveled her trunk from around Dick, and snaked it around Jason's waist instead.

Her skin was rough, very thick and leathery. It was what Jason expected and the little hairs she had pricked his hands oddly.

Suddenly Jason was being lifted up, his whole body going tense as Zitka raised him into the air.

Below him, Dick gasped and scolded Zitka lightly, telling her to put Jason down. She did not listen and squeezed Jason even tighter. The teen grunting as his rib popped. She then tossed Jason onto her back before slinking her trunk around Dick once more and lifting him up in a much more gentle and careful manner.

Delicate and careful compared to the way she nearly strangled Jason.

The elephant had a hidden intelligence and seemed to calculate her positioning as she lifted the acrobat up. 

Bystanders gasping and snapping photos at the large creature.

Jason's breath hitched as Zitka, the devious elephant, placed Dick right into his lap.

Dick's face lit up red as Zitka refused to unravel her trunk and kept the boy still.

Selina was laughing at the two while on the ground, commenting about her Little Minx being cozy with the Jaguar. Bruce narrowed his eyes and seemed to mutter incoherently.

Finally Zitka let go of Dick, and the acrobat did not dare move out of Jason's lap knowing very well Zitka would just pick him back up and rearrange him like a puppet on strings.

"So…" Dick's face was flushed red as he didn't know where to place his hands. He settled them onto his own lap, resting them onto his thighs, too embarrassed to meet Jason's gaze.

Looking startled Jason's eyes flashed up and down nervously, "Y-your babysitter seems– nice." Was all Jason could manage as he shifted awkwardly, Dick moving along with him and Jason's breath hitched.

"She's normally not like this I swear!" Speaking quickly, Dick hid his face with his forearm.

Zitka began to walk and instinctively, Dick clung onto Jason, pulling in close with a small yelp as the elephant's body bounced with her movements.

"Bruce get us down from this giant suitcase!" Jason yelled out as he tried to find a good hold on the creature. 

Zitka's entire body shook rapidly as if she was laughing at them. Jason wouldn't be surprised if she was. The big mammal already had more personality than Bruce.

Then by everyone's surprise, Zitka lifted her trunk up, tipped it back to face the pair riding her and sprayed the two down in chilling water.

Dick hissed as the water made contact with his skin and was quickly followed by giggles. Jason however let a colorful slur of curses ring from his mouth as he clutched Dick tightly to his chest.

"Oh my." Haly commented as he came back only to see the two boys drenched on top of the elephant, looking between them, and Selina and Bruce who were attempting to stifle their amused laughter.

Zitka was quick to bring the pair off her back as Haly apologized.

Jason was glad to be back on the ground while Dick gave one last pat to the elephant before hopping over the fence with Jason, shoving his soaked hair back and out of his face.

"I figured something like this would happen." Haly mumbled while handing a couple towels to the pair while Selina was quick to snap a picture of the soaking boys.

Both boys went to dry their hair immediately, laughing softly. Haly stepped forward once more holding a small gold box with a blue bow tie and handed it to Dick. "Happy birthday." He smiled warmly as Dick peaked up at him from his towel.

Dick let the towel drape over his head as he slowly took the box looking at Haly sweetly.

"Thanks Mr. Haly!" Dick grinned as he pulled off the ultramarine ribbon and opened the box.

Eyes widening, Dick lifted a regal gold bracelet that glimmered as it caught the light. 

Jason blinked at it cautiously catching a sickening familiar owl emblem engraved into the handcrafted bracelet. 

"Wow Mr. Haly this is really nice, you didn't have to-" 

"Nonsense. It was your great grandfather's and I found it the other day in a couple of old worn out boxes." 

Jason narrowed his eyes not knowing exactly where he had seen that owl figure before as Dick held out his wrist to show him. 

Nodding his head, Jason whistled lightly at the fancy looking bracelet while Selina seemed to step forward intrigued herself. Bruce on the other hand paid no mind to the gold bracelet and was walking away to buy a couple not soaked t-shirts for the boys to change into.

The remainder of the day went swell. The two laughed and joked over popcorn and cotton candy. Flicking popcorn into the air and catching it in their mouths.

Selina taking pictures of everyone talking about trying out scrapbooking as they snapped pictures, doing several silly poses, and playing old carnival games.

  
  
  


Later that night they ended it back at the manor. They had eaten cake together once they got back home. Jason liked that he could call the manor home now.

Dick had gotten the bright idea to dip his finger in the bright blue cake icing and boop Jason's nose. Jason had been tempted to smear the entire cake in Dick's face, but he wouldn't want Alfred's hard work to go to waste and just rolled his eyes at the childish boy sipping on his milk.

Soon Dick resorted to feeding Jason as if the brawler was incapable of feeding himself.

At first Jason had been hesitant and swatted Dickie's hands away, but then Dick pouted, and Jason let his mouth fall open for the exquisite cake immediately.

Selina snapped several photos of that exchange as well. Cooing at the boys almost every ten seconds.

Now they laid in bed in their pajamas. Dick's fingers dancing across Jason's chest as he sang an old carnival song softly to himself.

"Ya know, we're the same age now." The Golden Boy smiled with a sparkle in his vibrant eyes. A strong pride hidden amongst the light.

Snorting Jason rolled his eyes. "For now." 

Dick always had a later birthday. It meant he was always younger than everyone else. Jason's wasn't super early, but it wasn't super late either, so he was happy with it.

Nimble fingers wove their way around the necklace Jason never took off and Dick finally spoke something herent.

"Where did you get that?" Dick mumbled softly as Jason's hands lightly brushed his new gold bracelet.

"Some dumb kid in the Detention Center when I was small." Jason grinned at his jab on Goldie. "His parents had just died and the other kids were bullying him. I stepped up for him and he's grown on me since." Jason finished, eyes landing on Dick as he shifted to get a better angle.

Dick made a soft murmur noise, shaking his head. "I don't see why you're so hard on yourself. I'm sure you are a hero in that kid's eyes." Large pools of sapphire looked up at him and Jason didn't dare fight the smile that crossed his face.

He inhaled Dick's sweet vanilla scent and got a dreamish look on his face. "Yeah you always do seem to look at me like I'm your whole world." 

The way Jason said it, 'you' had an odd suggestion behind it. One that Dick could not easily let go of.

Dick's brow twitched as the gears shifted in his head. A long pause with a soft thoughtful expression before–

"I gave that to you?" 

Nodding his head, Jason closed his eyes. "Alfred told me you didn't remember much of your time in the center."

"Jason I–"

"Relax Dick, it's not your fault. Those guys beat you up pretty good." Guilt leaked into Jason's words like an old wound. "Nearly killed you, they tried to drown you. I made a promise to you and I couldn't keep it."

_Promise me you won't abandon me, we'll stick together and face problems together, you'll have my back, and I'll have yours._

The acrobat's face grew solemn, "Jay that wasn't your fault. Those guys, they were–"

A small sniffle and Dick was shutting his mouth sitting up to peer at Jason who held back any tempting tears.

"I was supposed to protect you and they—" this had been eating at Jason for so long. An entire year living with a person he claimed he failed.

"You're here now." Dick shushed Jason quietly. Caressing his cheek in a sweet gesture. "You're here now so you're holding your promise. We're together."

"I don't deserve this–" Jason mumbled as he attempted to pull off the necklace but Dick swatted his hands away and gave him a tight hug.

"No, you earned this." Dick mumbled softly as he settled back down beside Jason, resting his head in the nook of the other's shoulder. 

A few minutes of silence settled over them before Dick spoke up again. 

"I'm so glad I didn't lose the ring." He sighed loudly in relief. 

Snorting, Jason turned his head, "What are the odds of running into me while you were dressed as Robin?"

"What is Gotham's population?" Dick quipped before continuing. "I thought the ring looked familiar but I convinced myself anyone could have a wedding band like that." Then, with a bright smile he added, "Just a happy coincidence."

Jason nodded his head softly, before a shuffle beside him had Dick leaving. A minute went by and Dick returned holding up a separate chain with the diamond encrusted ring that belonged to his mother.

"And here's my mom's." Dick chirped as he settled back onto the bed, sitting on his knees.

Jason forced his gaze on the ring before taking it in his hand and motioning for Dick to turn around. Dick did, and Jason glided the necklace around the acrobat's neck, fastening it before patting his back to tell him he was done.

Dick laid back in the cloud of pillows below him, laughing faintly as Jason leaned over him and smiled, admiring his soft features.

"Night." Jason muttered before settling down beside him.

"Good night." Dick answered back tiredly, drifting to sleep easily after the long eventful day.

A sudden jolt of movement and a quick warm pressure to his forehead that Dick would have passed off as his imagination if he hadn't heard Jason mumble, "Happy birthday." Before turning around roughly.

Jason had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> The street kid would threaten to break his other leg which some part of Dick knew he was joking, but another part didn't want to risk it.
> 
> Tim the poor squirrelish boy then mumbled, "It wasn't your fault." and promptly shuffled off not waiting for a response
> 
> "I see you ditched the underwear." Was Jason's first smug comment as his eyes met Dick's. 
> 
> "Kiss me again and I'll throw you off the terrace."
> 
> "Richard and I used to hide under the table at galas when we were kids. He was always so happy– still is." Timothy added. 
> 
> "Hey Catalog, enjoying the party?" 
> 
> He then ducked his head into Dick's ear putting on his rebel voice –which he knew Goldie adored– and softly called, "How about we ditch this place and go stir up some trouble?"
> 
> Zitka's entire body shook rapidly as if she was laughing at them. Jason wouldn't be surprised if she was. The big mammal already had more personality than Bruce.


	7. A Demon's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year has started, and with it new faces as a young assassin who claims to be Bruce Wayne's son tries to kill the two Robins.
> 
> Now it's up to the boys to try and reel in this quick to anger warrior, and show him that sometimes kindness can take you farther then rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to grab your favorite lines and place them in the comments, also, I apologise in advance.

The team split apart. Batman was patrolling the west and north side, while Dick got the east, and Jason took the south.

Everything was going swell for Dick. He bounced across the roofs steadily. Looking at his holoscreen at recent crime activity seeing which ones would be necessary to stop.

Then something caught his attention. A person wielding a katana fighting allegedly Victor Zsasz.

Two things were wrong with that, a person fighting Zsasz, and Zsasz was supposed to be in Arkham Asylum.

Robin was quick to follow up the location and what he saw was unbelievable. 

Two people, one much shorter than Zsasz, a kid, was at an old construction site locked in combat. 

Mr. Zsasz was in his usual dark get up with his lethal knives and guns were drawn out and pointed at the strange newcomer.

Dick could not tell much from what the other was wearing, but he could tell it looked straight out of those old ninja movies he watched with Jason on the weekends, or when they had that trip to Japan with Bruce for a business meeting.

The figure was covered in black, a hood draped over its head, and a mask covering his lower face. But Dick could hear the unfamiliar voice shout at Zsasz demanding him tell him where –Dick's throat went dry– Deathstroke was.

Zsasz only tisked and avoided the enraged swings taunting the other recklessly.

Dick stopped his analyzing when the ninja person got the upper hand on the gun for hire, and impaled the man in his shoulder growling loudly and placing the blade to his throat.

"I might need back up." Dick called in on his earpiece before diving down from the metal beam he had been perched on.

He landed silently behind the hooded figure and kicked him square in the back causing him to roll away from Zsasz and draw his blade in, zoning it on the acrobat. 

"I was wondering when you would stop cowering in the shadows." The person scoffed and Dick could tell by his voice, he was very young, not even close to adulthood.

"I draw the line at maiming." Robin chirtled as the other clicked his tongue and got in a ready stance facing Dick with fuming green eyes.

The figure charged headfirst predictably and Robin leapt over him easily.

Even though the new person should be Dick's priority, he knew he couldn't let Zsasz walk free and kicked him hard in the head with an additional flip rendering him unconscious. 

Zsasz fell still and the ninja growled charging at Dick in a rage.

This time when Dick tried to leap over the boy, the ninja caught his cape and slammed him down onto the floor knocking the wind out of him.

Dick coughed, and felt the pressure of a foot drive into his chest. "And which Robin are you?" The ninja quipped narrowing his eyes at Dick. "You haven't yelled or cursed and you seem to be decent at your aerial abilities. Your banter is repulsive, Richard Grayson I assume."

Robin's heart pounded in his chest as his brain completely froze, sapphire eyes filled with shock and desperation. Body tensing as his chest ached from the foot pressing down on his sternum.

The masked figure's voice was cold and distant. A vile seething sound boiling with resentment as he stared at Dick with fixed hatred. "How disappointed father will be when I drive my blade through your chest."

Wrapping his gloved hands around the blade, Dick shoved the katana up, smacking the hilt into the Ninja's forehead with a powerful thump. The acrobat was quick to roll out the way of the slicing blade raining down on him.

The figure pushed down his mask so Dick could see his full-face rather than those angered sharp emerald green eyes.

Dick's ocean blues widened startled by how similar this person looked, his stance completely stilled and he was snapped out of his trance by the blade skimming the side of his cheek.

He hissed in pain and was met by another quick slice that only managed to clip his shoulder, tearing through the fabric, blood seeping instantly.

Dodging another swing, Dick dove and weaved around his attacker, dancing around behind him and kicking his foot from underneath him.

The boy fell to the floor roughly before twisting up in an attempt to clip Dick's own feet from under him. It was similar to that of a breakdancer on their back.

Back flipping out the way, Dick evaded the move completely and tossed smoke bombs the boy's way.

  
  


The fight went on a little longer. The pair exchanging blows after blows.

In the end, Dick was laid sprawled out on his back once more. The ninja leaning over Dick, a leg pressed between the acrobat's thighs as he pinned the inferior fighter down.

The katana was drawn against Dick's neck, daring to cross the line of maiming.

"I will sever your head from your shoulders and use it as a coat hanger if you so much as move." The boy snarled like a wild animal. 

Too scared to say anything, still in shock by the fact that this was a young version of the man that raised him, who threatened his life.

His chest hurt and the several cuts that littered his body stung along his thighs and arms. 

The deep cut on his cheek was starting to drip blood into his eye and he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision.

"You're a tawny little thing, aren't you. Why would father ever let a runt like you join him?" The ninja shook his head dissatisfied, as he leaned a little closer to take in the other's features.

The acrobat had a mop of raven black hair that was obviously flawed in length. His own hair was cut short and well maintained to never block his view in a short military cut.

Eyes sharpening, the young criminal took in the details of the other's face. Pearly teeth clenched in disdain, eyebrows scrunching up underneath the mask. His face was surprisingly round for the age he was supposed to be. 

Slightly feminine, a reflection of that old costume he wore when he was younger.

The assassin could not believe why his father would ever recruit such a weak scanty boy to fight against the criminals of Gotham. He would have to prove to his father that his choice of partners was atrocious, embarrassing. And if he had to kill the boy to prove it, so be it.

He tightened his grip, gaze hardening, lifting his sword up prepared to strike the final blow on his disgrace of a 'superior' when something slammed into his body causing him to fall back with the weight of the person.

Sword knocked out of his hands he was forcefully pinned against the floor as the new figure began to punch him with strong powerful blows.

Less contained like his previous opponent. More rapid and rage-filled, making the blows reckless but still severe.

"Robin!" Dick hissed at his partner who was on the assassin and beating on the ninja relentlessly.

Robin turned and looked at the other, giving the assassin the opportunity to snag his sword back and raise it trying to swing at Jason.

This Robin scrambled backward, lacking the grace the first held.

Going to strike with the blade, the assassin lost sight of the first Robin before it was already too late. 

Something strong wrapped around his neck. He dropped his sword to grab at the muscle realizing it was the runt's legs. 

And then he was flung backward and thrown to the floor in a forced backflip. The weight of the first Robin pressed against his back mocking him.

He heard the hiss of zip ties and smirked. Those would not be able to hold him.

"Come tie his feet as I search him." Dick barked orders and like the dog he was, the other listened, grabbing the assassin's legs but Damian could see his eyes were drawn to the other as he knelt down and began to pat the lethal kid's waist, distracted.

"Holy shit! You look like someone chucked you into a blender." Todd held his legs squinted at the other's wounds. Clearly straining to see them in this awful dim lighting.

"Hurts like one." The boy mumbled pulling out hidden knives, the assassin's escape routes slowly diminishing.

Standing up Jason went to peek at Dick's wounds after securing the brat's legs. 

The assassin caught the way Todd approached the other. Reading his tense, and reluctant body language that also seemed to be drowned in an eagerness to join his side. 

Gently, the second Robin wrapped his gloved hand around Dick's forearm, careful not to touch the open cuts, scared he might startle him.

"What the fuck happened!" A spiteful growl resigned in Jason as he reached for the acrobat's face, tilting his head each way examining the incision across his cheek and the notch on the side of his mask. "Which one did this?" Jason narrowed his eyes on Zsasz for a second who was tied up and unconscious.

"It doesn't matter." Dick mumbled as he rested a smaller gloved hand over Jason's. "This kid was trying to kill him. I stopped him before he could and tied Zsasz down." The acrobat nodded proudly and the assassin scoffed.

"You both are buffoons if you think I was here for that sad excuse of a man." The boy spat.

Jason promptly ignored him, refraining from striking the obnoxious kid in the face. He blinked, taking a step back, pulling his hand away from Dick's face, quite roughly. 

As if he was burned or perhaps startled with himself for touching the boy, cursing quietly to himself.

"Your costume is–" Jason gestured to the open slashes across the chest, legs, thighs, and torso, a crimson red color breaking the skin. Dick's arm gauntlets took a lot of the blunt blows if the dents and clean lines in the metal had a say in it," ruined. We have to get Agent A to look at these." The brawler had put a safe distance between him and the acrobat, clearly uneasy with his openly affectionate display to the other. Amateur.

Dick nodded his head and pat him on the shoulder with a thankful smile. He then bent back down and continued his search. "Can you check Zsasz, I didn't get the chance."

Jason nodded his head getting one last good glimpse on the brat, he had seen pictures of young Bruce and this kid seemed to be right on the dot.

Trotting to Jason's side, Dick held in a hard wince. Leg throbbing painfully at the wounds. 

Jason caught that and went back to his original angered state, "Which one?" He demanded, picking up from a couple sentences back.

"Relax. That's not important." Dick grabbed Jason's hand reeling him back and gestured to the kid. "He knows my name."

"And I'm not deaf either, cretin. I'm guessing that buffoon beside you is Todd." The boy snapped. "I can't believe father would take in two imbeciles like you." 

"Father?" Jason raised a brow at Dick.

Shushing himself, Dick lowered his voice. "He's talking about Bruce. I think he's his son."

  
  
  
  


"So you are Batman. I thought you would be taller." The boy, Damian, narrowed his eyes at Bruce in an intense staring match.

Both Jason and Dick observed the two bug eyed, looking quite silly as they glanced back and forth.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Dick murmured.

"Yeah, if that mirror was 20 years younger and four feet." Jason snorted as he leaned in a little closer squinting.

"I'm five feet and four inches and two quarters thank you very much." The boy snapped at Jason with a feral look. Breaking his staring contest with Bruce.

A happy smile curled Dick's lips as he thanked fate for no longer being the shortest in their twisted family.

"Selina isn't going to be too happy about this." Jason muttered and Dick whacked his shoulder with a scolding look.

"Catwoman? Really father is that who you left mother for?" Damian turned back to his dad while Bruce made a drastic groan rubbing his temples.

"Bruce." Dick was by his side in an instant. Wrapping his arms lovingly around Bruce's neck in a hug. "It's fine. She will understand. You didn't even know he existed."

The boy cooed softly in Bruce's ear and the man nodded patting Dick's head fondly.

Glancing up, Bruce caught the wound stretching along Dick's cheek. As his eyes flickered to the arm holding him, he could see red trickling down his arms and he winced, in Bat-standards, a small blink. "Go to Alfred." He spoke softly before turning his attention back to the problem at hand.

Dismissing Dick, the acrobat listened without further comments. Slipping away from them and heading to the other side of the room. Out of earshot.

Jason watched the exchange and couldn't help but think, maybe the reason Bruce had sent him away was not simply to have Alfred work on those wounds but to prevent tainting that holy image Dick held of Batman. 

Could it be the old bat didn't want his perfect son to see he wasn't all to perfect as advertised but was human and made mistakes.

Damian's gaze was like razors as he watched the loving interaction. He was too astute for silly emotions like jealousy, and he unclenched his fists.

Jason watched from the sideline amused.

"So let me get this straight, his mother is Talia Al Ghul, the crazy assassin lady who tried to stop you from officially adopting Dick?" You could see the gears shifting inside Jason's head.

"Who told you that?" Bruce asked, surprised Jason knew Talia's efforts in stunting Dick's original adoption when the boy had turned eleven.

Jason shrugged, he wasn't going to rat out Alfred like that and the billionaire seemed to understand that and dropped the subject.

"How old are you?" Bruce asked with a straight face. A soft 'ow' could be heard in the distance as Alfred began to stitch up a too deep wound on Dick's thigh.

"Fourteen." Damian responded and Jason's brow furrowed.

"Why are you here now?" Bruce continued just as quickly.

"Mother sent me to run amuck in your work." Damian stated as if it was not the most obvious thing in the world. "However seeing how untrained and stupid your soldiers are, I would say you need me to help in your work!" Damian said it louder than needed, clearly making an effort for Dick to hear. Which he succeeded in.

"Stupid?" Dick's expression was that of a kicked puppy. His intelligence was something he was very proud of. You weren't the captain of the Mathlete team by being stupid.

"Untrained!" Jason echoed with a snarl infuriated and ready to snap back at the other. Fists already rising with a pointed finger.

Bruce rose a hand and Jason shut his mouth letting small grumbles escape his lips. "Now what is the real reason?"

"The League of Assassins has been compromised. They were plotting to use me as a vessel for Grandfather, mother was not fond of the idea."

"And Ra?" 

"Deathstroke, that filthy dishonorable barbarian betrayed us. Destroyed the base and everyone in it, including Grandfather." Damian seemed only slightly distraught by this news more angered than anything.

From the corner of Jason's eye, Alfred grew stiff at that troubling name. "Master Bruce, I believe Master Dick should be heading to bed." 

"Alfred!" The acrobat whined and Bruce sighed.

"Alfred's right Dick. You do not need to worry about Slade anymore–"

"Any more?" Damian perked up at the word with a solid despicable stare towards the circus boy and tisked with disgust. "What would Deathstroke want with a pathetic circus boy who can't even walk off a stab wound? I don't see the appeal."

It was a long dragged out story of keep away. The odd fixation and obsession the older one-eyed man possessed for the first boy wonder was terrifying and unsettling to everyone. It made their stomachs turn and their heads spin just thinking about it.

Dick Grayson horrified by the mercenary, getting irregular visits from the brute after a nauseating experience he underwent trying to keep his friends safe.

It was a month no one spoke of, which forced Bruce to pull him out of the faraway team in Jump City completely when he uncovered the full sickening story. 

It had been so bad it still haunted the circus boy's dreams, often waking up in a cold sweat and panicking.

In fact, the youngest was tensing just at the name. Vibrant eyes dropping dead and distant. 

"I'll take him to a separate room. You three can continue." Alfred gave a worried smile before tugging Dick along. Jason giving the acrobat a small wave and an encouraging smile. He wasn't there for that blip in Dick's life. They hadn't reconnected yet.

"He's weak." Damian Al Ghul turned back to Bruce as the door closed behind the pair.

"He's scarred." Jason replied lowly with a sharp bite under his tone.

"I can not believe that infant, is supposed to be your successor."

Scoffing Jason smirked, "He bested you, didn't he?"

Something in Damian snapped, his temper crumbling as he stood up with a hiss slamming his fist down onto the table. "I had him beat! I was going to kill him! If you didn't interfere I would have succeeded! He only won because you engaged and threw me off!"

"He doesn't want to be Batman. That was established a while ago." Bruce attempted to give his alleged son some sense of clarity. It seemed to work because Damian was settling in his seat with a steady nod. "But that does not mean I will give you the cowl. That doesn't even mean I will let you work alongside me."

"Father I'm-"

Bruce didn't let him speak, he talked over him with a reprimanding tone he saved for life or death situations. "You tried to kill Richard. That can not be ignored. You tried to kill Zsasz. There is no doubt that you have killed before."

Jason's eyes widened at that accusation. Bruce's number one rule was no killing. His son was an assassin and came here to end the competition and be the only one standing.

"That is unacceptable! I will not have that sort of arrogance and megalomaniac tendencies inside my household. Do you understand?"

Damian held his head high, meeting Bruce's intense gaze with a matching ferocity. Green eyes clashing with the critical blue. "I understand loud and clear father, but I do not agree."

  
  
  
  
  


Over time, Damian had made a lot of progress since he moved into the manor. Bruce was quick to put the bold overly competent boy in his place.

And there was only one decapitation casualty, while Damian had his first trial run as Robin, being deemed unfit and sticking to monitoring at the cave.

Damian was on a 'Good Hero Streak' –at least that was what Dick called it, Jason on the other hand would say 'Demon Restraint Streak'– with villains so far.

There were of course a lot of disputes. Some between Damian and Jason, some between Dick and Damian, for the most part it was Damian and Jason with Dick struggling to knock sense into the two headstrong boys.

It was easy for Dick to keep Jason from snapping when it was just the two of them. Now he was outnumbered with two small tempered boys. It was like trying to coax two wild wolves outside their cave.

And he couldn't pick sides either because it would only light the match under the other.

When they had their first dinner together, the first major fight broke out where Damian had violently shoved Dick off his seat –to the right of Bruce– claiming it was his birthright to sit beside his father.

Jason had snapped back at Damian, helping Dick up who was still recovering from the katana cuts and a little shaken. The disagreement ended with Damian violently stabbing Jason with a knife in the shoulder, while Jason stuck a fork in the boy's thigh with just as much force.

The seat had been given back to Dick, and Jason was moved to sit beside Dick rather than on Bruce's left, Damian taking the left seat with a lot of grunting and death threats which he surprisingly never acted on.

Several arguments broke out whenever patrol started. Damian demanding to come, everyone rejecting him and somehow he always came out swinging his katana at one of the Robins.

It was a conversation Damian had with his father that enlightened his judgment on the first Robin.

"Father I do not see why you allow that gypsy to patrol with you and not I!" The boy had downright shouted at Bruce while he was in his office doing paperwork one afternoon. "I am trained! Far beyond that idiot's years, by Ra Al Ghul himself. I mastered stealth by age of four, defeated several masters of their form by seven, I am undoubtedly the only one here sufficiently adequate for the title of Robin!" Which was odd seeing Dick created that title Damian yearned for.

Without glancing up from his paperwork Bruce remained stoic refusing to give the spoiled boy his undivided attention. "He has something you do not Damian."

"And what is that?" Damian stressed with a drawl back. His voice was heated and spiteful as he snapped. Believing the circus clown could never exceed him in any abilities.

Bruce chose to look up from his paper, across his elegant desk, and meet his son's gaze. "Compassion." Bruce spoke as if his mind was a distance away, remembering a fond memory.

Vetoing his father's statement, Damian spat, "Caring for the health of others makes you weak. You need to look out for yourself on the battlefield! That's what keeps you alive!"

Shaking his head, Bruce gave Damian a look that the younger couldn't quite put words to. 

It wasn't exactly disappointment, it was more like a smug snark, as if he was amused by Damian's words but sorry Damian couldn't see it for himself, pity. "You may view it that way Damian, but you will learn that Dick's compassion is what makes him a better hero than most."

Damian scoffed, crossing his arms while rolling his eyes in distaste. "I thought it was his loyalty."

"That among other things."

  
  
  
  


Having several days to think about what his father said. Really meditate on his words and let them sink in. Damian took time in observing the gypsy's behavior to really understand the allure others seem to catch in the boy's presence.

The quality which stood out the most to Damian, was how happy Grayson seemed to be.

Even in the face of someone who absolutely despised him with every part of their being, Richard took the time to smile and greet Damian, not mockingly, but genuinely caring.

Even when the boy had lost everything Damian would never dare dream of losing, Grayson smiled.

They boy pestered Damian like a fly, but there was no ill intent, zero malice, just curiosity.

Not only that, but he was extremely kind, or perhaps naive. Helping others, strangers, without a second thought. It made Damian want to puke of how condescendingly sweet the boy was. 

Perhaps Grayson was that much of an idiot and did not understand Damian wanted to drive a sword through his heart.

Not even Damian's own birth mother cared for him the way Dick did.

Damian finally believing he understood what Bruce had meant, approached Dick after he returned from school, not that he needed it.

Jason was nowhere in sight, so the assassin felt it was safe to speak with Richard.

Damian had been quick to register the threat Jason posed when around the naive acrobat. Looming like some sort of predator always stalking a few feet behind the fool's shoulder.

Jason was possessive of the first Robin, it was clear to Damian as the ground he walked on. The vermin street rat always shot nasty looks Damian's way if the assassin so dared to breathe their direction. 

And so with Jason out of sight for once, Damian took this as an opportunity to make an ally, to atone for his mistakes.

"Grayson." Damian's tone did not hold its usual undying confidence, he seemed just slightly nervous, but still spoke in a powerful voice which caused the acrobat to startle with a yelp. "I have done some self-evaluating and I want to apologize for my behavior since I arrived here."

Dick's eyes widened a little surprised. He was half expecting Damian to insult him, an apology was stunning, he gave Damian an encouraging smile to let him know it was welcomed.

"I was disrespectful when you have been nothing but kind and forgiving towards me, I cannot say the same for Todd though." Face scrunching, Damian grimaced. "I wish for you to accept my apology and start over. I'm aware you taught Todd, perhaps you can teach me to be less… aggressive." Damian stuck a firm hand out at Dick who blinked confused.

"Don't look so surprised Grayson. I have come to terms that I may be the blood son, but in his eyes, you're his real son."

Smiling Dick shook Damian's hand and pulled him into a hug. Damian pulling back immediately, "Unhand me Grayson I wanted you to help me not coddle me!"

  
  
  


"The hell is this white stuff?" Damian demanded as he stepped outside into the manor grounds along with Dick and Jason.

Both Dick and Damian were wearing heavy thick coats, while Jason, used to the cold wore something a little thinner.

"It's snow." The acrobat laughed lightly as he flipped into the white powder being swallowed whole. "Jason stop cursing around Dami you're a bad influence."

Jason rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into his pockets as he peeked over at Dick. "Fuck off, I do what I want." He muttered. Nose a light pink from the cold.

Jason had gotten his act down now. He forced himself to have a lot more self-restraint around Dick. Because those odd feelings that bubbled up and poked at his heart had Damian eyeing him down more often. Days like on the rooftop with only the two of them were long behind him.

He had done a lot of revaluating and was trying hard to keep his little ticks out of sight. It was bad enough he was lusting over Goldie, worse the guy was supposed to be his brother. 

Things like that would get you gutted out on the street. Things like that spread like wildfire at school.

Damian blinked bewildered by the unusual white flecks. "Are they dangerous? Do you need assistance Grayson?" 

Turning his head Jason raised a brow before snorting.

Sitting up from his white cold blanket, Dick shook his head. "I forget you grew up in the desert. It's cute you don't know things like snow."

Tisking Damian narrowed his eyes scrunching his nose, "It's not cute, it's irritating Grayson."

Dick stood up and began pushing snow together, flicking his eyes to Jason for just a split second before the other was on his knees and rolling snow with him.

Damian tilted his head in a lousy display of interest. "What are you doing now?"

"Making a snowman." Jason looked up catching Damian's eyes and pointing a fingerless gloved finger at him, "Not a summoning circle demon spawn, so beat it." Jason chortled and Dick hit his shoulder. Expression worse than the bite.

"Jason's just teasing. Don't listen to him. He's grumpy because last year all he got was coal."

Damian blinked dumbfounded. "Coal?"

The acrobat looked astounded, "Don't tell me you never celebrated Christmas!"

The blank stare continued.

"You know Santa Claus, reindeers, family-"

"Santa Claws?" Damian stuck his hand out separating his fingers in a ghost of a claw, eye twitching.

Even Jason was slightly surprised. Yeah he himself never really celebrated the holiday until he moved into the manor. His family couldn't afford it or wasn't around. "Not Claws you demented assassin, Claus, C-L-A-U-S. It's an old guy that sneaks inside your house and leaves presents."

Damian's eyes turned intimidating and frowned, "Should I sharpen my sword? Why would you be happy for this intruder?"

Jason was the first to burst into laughter. "Someone is going to be on Santa's naughty list."

  
  
  


Gotham Academy was very interesting with Damian being an addition. That was how Jason would put it.

Damian, unlike himself when he started school, did not stay in the shadows or even try to be discrete. 

The brat was loud and self absorbent.

School kids gossiped about his presence. Whispers were quick to spread of Bruce Wayne's real son, a few stunned Dick was not actually Bruce's biological son, while everyone knew Jason was not, by how obvious he made it known his upbringing. Lashing out at anyone who dared to look at him with a frown.

Damian however walked the halls of Gotham Academy as if this was where he was meant to be. A lost prince finally arriving at his castle ready to claim the throne and its kingdom. It struck both Jason and Dick by surprise.

The arrogant prince kept his head held high, and acted as if he wore a crown over his head, snickering at other students. 

Even the teachers were astonished by his astute behavior but didn't dare raise their tone towards Bruce Wayne's son. 

The behavior which Damian possessed seemed to be exactly what everyone expected of the spoiled son of Bruce Wayne.

It was a long time overdue seeing the first adopted son was uncannily kind, considerate, and forgiving, even when people humiliated him. The second adopted son was a bitter stubborn asshole who was ready to pick a fight with anyone, but also kept to himself unless someone forced his hand. The real son, was no doubt what they had truly expected for the first two to behave like.

A rude obnoxious know it all with a chip on his shoulder that needed to be knocked down.

The chip however, never even shook.

Even when Jason tried to smash that chip several times. Damian was basically everything Jason hated about arrogant rich kids.

Dick of course, the sweetheart he was, offered Damian an open hand. Introducing the assassin to all of his friends, and catering him around the school like his butler.

Demon bat bastard even made a display of having Dick wrapped around his finger, essentially parading the acrobat around in front of Jason who could only scrutinize from a distance with a glare.

Jason would have loved to deck the kid in front of the school. Make a show of it and everything. But at the end of the day, Damian was his asshole of a brother and beating up the kid would upset Dickiebird.

With how much Jason resented it, he couldn't help but enjoy the smile across Dick's face whenever Damian said his name.

Before Damian was tolerable, torn up Dick had felt miserable and came to Jason in the nights as usual, except now he would mope around mumbling about how he didn't know how to get Damian to be more forthcoming with him.

Goldie so desperately wanted the Demon Spawn to like him, it hurt to watch Dick getting shut down day after day.

Jason would have just given up, let the brat be spiteful and hate his guts, but Dick was better than Jason. Stubborn at his best. 

Relentless, Dick somehow wormed his way into Damian's life, or perhaps Damian into theirs and he seemed to be an itch Jason couldn't quite reach.

Always there and irritating and never going away.

At least Jason had managed to give himself boundaries with Dick, he had that going for him. But the puppy dog looks Dick would hit him with when he dodged a hug or shoved Dick's head away when he went in for a peck on the cheek was a punch to the gut and broke his heart.

But it was something Jason knew he had to do. Because what he was feeling for that adorable rosy face and bright blue eyes wasn't something Bruce or anyone would condone. 

He didn't want to be kicked out or hated by Dick for how his brain worked.

When all these feelings started, Jason had thought it would pass. One of those things where you liked a person for a bit, and then that fire died just as quickly as it came. Burning out and he'd move on to the next target of his desires.

Except that never happened.

The fire never died, it just grew. Brighter and stronger, a roaring flame having the potential to devastate forests and take out cities.

And that was when Jason decided he needed to stop indulging himself in Dick's open affection. Stop fueling the flame at all costs.

He was doing a fine job at it as well. However, Damian that conniving bastard seemed to peer right through him and tugged on those strings as much as he possibly could. 

Giving Jason looks behind Dick's back when they embraced. Letting hands dance across the acrobat's body whenever they sparred and Jason was near.

It irritated the fuck out of Jason along with several other things the Demon Spawn did.

Something which unnerved Jason most about the newest addition was not the way he talked, which Jason did find really amusing. Like something out of his old novels. 

It was not the way the boy seemed to disappear and reappear without a trace. Lurking in the darkness like the Batman himself.

It was not the way how during sparring, the assassin twirled his sword slowly with lethal intent, rolling it around his wrist with a toxic deadly stare that was lulled in a dark shadowy gloom of corruption and chaos, okay maybe it was a little of that.

What unserved Jason was how Damian seemed so seamlessly good at everything he ever did.

And Jason meant literally everything.

Even playing the piano was a feat the boy excelled. It was stupid, but it got under Jason's skin so quickly, crawling under him and draining the life out of him.

Dick had shown Damian the unused piano, and the two had taken off with it almost instantly. The two teaching each other and watching videos about it. No doubt it was nice to see them bond, but Jason couldn't help but feel excluded.

Then there was the trapeze. Dick showing Damian the trapeze, and how aerial maneuvers worked. Jason had walked in on the lessons, no one noticing except maybe Damian.

_ "Good baby bird, now try that again but tuck your knees in more." Dick smiled as he gave an example and Damian nodded. _

_ Attempting the maneuver once more, something which had taken Jason weeks to master, tweak, and perfect, the other performed flawlessly on his second attempt. _

  
  


New Year's was always hard for Bruce. For all of them really. Loud noises that sounded too much like explosions. Jason and Dick were far more used to the noises than the others. Dick being raised in the circus, where he went the fireworks followed, but every now and then Jason could catch him flinching at the loud noises. Head reeling that direction making sure nothing was amiss during patrol.

Trying to convince Damian that it was not an attack on them, but a simple tradition was even harder. Like trying to explain gravity to a child. 

The young assassin had been so convinced they were in danger. Held his sword with a death grip and Dick refused to leave him for the rest of the night. 

Because each loud boom had the demon brat running to the window in a sprint looking up at the bright lights in the sky, and snarling. He had even tried to drag Dick into a bunker ordering him to stay there until it was over.

They settled for watching the gala Bruce Wayne was at live on TV. Turning on one of gossipiest channels and the three snuggling together until the loud bangs died down and they were able to fall asleep from exhaustion.

  
  
  
  


Damian was not used to the openness the others held with each other. He believed it was too much and was rather a sign of weakness. Yet if one was to ask Dick, he'd say the others were not open enough.

It surprised Damian that families could possibly be more coddling and fond of each other then what the bats were now. 

That their apparent level of affection was unusual, that most families were even closer.

When Mother's Day came by, Damian learned that valuable lesson. 

A heavyweight had fallen upon the manor just like the year before. Dick had explained the holiday to Damian, holding back rising tears which Damian did not understand.

If his own mother was to perish, he would not show weakness, he'd avenge her death and move on. But Dick wasn't Damian. The acrobat felt more, cried more.

And Damian was surprised when he caught a glance of Jason as they walked, and found him wiping away his own tears quickly, trying to hide his grief.

Todd wasn't one quick to draw tears. In that way Damian saw him with at least a tad bit of respect. So catching the small tear, made the assassin freeze.

Arriving at the plots of land with the marked graves, Damian was not sure exactly what he should do. Standing there awkwardly for the most part and watching as Bruce knelt down, placing a vibrant bouquet of flowers on his mother's grave. Damian supposed it was his grandmother and maybe a part of him did want to meet her.

Tilting his head, he caught a glance of Grayson and Todd a good distance away.

Grayson was on his knees, ruining his pants as Todd handed the boy a basket. 

Damian had wondered what was inside the nicely woven base and under the delicately placed sheet.

"Damian, are you coming?" His father's voice broke his thoughts and he glanced up to see the large man standing behind him, away from the grave.

He didn't respond, just followed as his father led him to where the other two kids were sitting by the graves.

"I didn't forget about you tata, savarină, your favorite." Damian overheard Dick whisper as the boy placed a golden cake looking treat on his father's tombstone.

Jason just quietly helped, handing Dick plates when prompted as the other piled on other foods which Damian had never seen before. Nothing healthy that's for sure. 

Glancing around, everyone seemed fine as this continued. Bruce even settling down on the grass and observing.

"Want a slice of the cake?" 

Blinking, Damian realized Dick was asking him. His eyes fell to the slice of that alleged cake on the grave labeled Mary Grayson.

He gave a slow nod, not wanting to be disrespectful, Jason handing Dick a plate and Dick serving Damian.

The cake had been delicious, Damian never had many sweets, knew he couldn't indulge himself, yet when he did, they never ceased to disappoint.

"Acesta este Damian, fiul lui Bruce. Fratele meu nou." Grayson spoke in a tongue Damian was unfamiliar with and could only assume it was his native language. Knowing his background, the work of an assassin. But he could never be too sure.

"What language is that?" Damian asked, eyeing Jason who didn't even have the heart to smirk or snarl.

Just remained stoic, voice barely above a whisper. "It's Romanian, he's introducing you to his parents."

Damian gave a small smile. "All good things I hope." That comment earned an amused snort from Jason, and a gentle smile from Dick. Even Bruce seemed to appreciate the atmosphere it brought. 

Despite that, Dick was quick to turn back to the headstones and with a shaky breath he spoke. "Alfred și cu mine am muncit foarte mult pentru a perfecționa totul. Sper sa va placa. fericită ziua mamei, mi-e dor de tine."

"Alfred and him were up all last night making everything. He wants them to enjoy the food and misses them." Todd explained Dick's words without Damian asking. 

Tilting his head, Damian stared at the well-made chocolate cake that was neatly decorated. "The food is important?"

Nodding his head, Todd didn't seem annoyed, just confused. "It's his parents' favorite dishes. Now you know where Goldie gets his sweet tooth from—"

"After a hard day of practice or a show, my mom and I would bake as a reward. I would sit on my parents' laps, and they'd hold me real tight as we rocked in a hammock outside under the stars. –Dick was staring up at the sky fondly– We'd spend hours just lazily swinging and eating sweets. My favorite was plăcintă cu ciocolată." There was a sweet blissful smile on Grayson's face as he recounted the memory and the taste of her warm cooking. The soft dough and the rich vanilla, the crunch of the peanuts. "She always made the best desserts."

Todd's voice picked up where Dick left off. The street kid's eyes were a long way from here, lost in another time. "When my mom was awake enough— Usually on my birthday she'd try hard to not get–" Jason paused, skipping over the nasty words and darker parts of their past. "She could bake some really good cookies. I could never have enough. They were always so good, I believed I could sell them and make a fortune with them if I put the effort in."

Dick's hand reached for Jason's and the fox allowed it. Letting their finger twine together and hold. That position lasted a good few seconds before they were changing hold and sliding their hands down to each other's forearms and settling on that position instead. The grip of an acrobat.

There was a time where Jason had no idea what to do in this situation, but now he was familiar with the scene and happy to give Dick the comfort he needed.

They spent the entire day at the cemetery. Sitting there and quietly ate until Dick was ready and carried on with the stories of how his parents' once were.

Bruce and Jason nod along, laugh when it fit, and gave small squeezes when Dick was hurting. They added in their own stories and the mood lightened. It became positive as they grew nostalgic from the time in their lives when they still had parents.

Damian seemed distant and never chimed in, realizing his own mother wasn't all what he thought she was. That a mother should have never done the things Talia did. They should tell you I love you, keep you close to there heart, kiss your cuts and bruises better –as stupid and childish as it sounds– They should simply be there for you. It was a very enlightening experience for Damian.

He learned how a real family should act, and that was what he had now.

  
  


Father's Day was less crestfallen all because each of them had Bruce. It was still hard for Dick. He wanted to stay at the cemetery and talk to his tata's –dad's– headstone, but then he would look at Bruce, smile, and call him dad.

All it took was one pat on the shoulder, and Bruce would easily convince Dick to pull away from that dark place he would rarely go into, and join them back in the land of the living, being their night light.

And Dick would smile, and it would be enough. Jason hadn't had the best relationship with his father so he didn't mourn him the same. He had learned the man had died, Bruce had told him. But a part of Jason always knew that. He was happy to have that small bit of closure though. 

Jason settled even more with pulling Dick away from the loss. It was not fair for Dick to be the only one truly sad on this day, and Damian had agreed with Jason on that for once.

And so they pulled Dick out of the grief and had him add his own design to a card for Bruce and Alfred, Jason and Damian had prepared beforehand.

The young acrobat only broke down in tears twice while coloring and Jason counted that as a win –the year before Dick had locked himself in his room altogether and it had terrified the hell out of Jason– Damian didn't see it as a win, but the grateful look on Dickie's face when the three of them handed a card to Bruce and a card to Alfred, changed Damian's mind quickly.

  
  
  


It was a few days after Father's Day where Dick got the call. Jump City was in trouble and the Titans desperately needed his help fighting off the HIVE.

Despite leaving that city after everything that went wrong there, Dick's heart was decided before his brain could process the dangers.

His friends needed him, and that was all that mattered. They would drop everything in a heartbeat for him, and he would do the same.

Dick reviewed the message he got from Wally and Roy.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Damian asked with only a hint of fondness.

"I know it sucks, but it will only be for a week." A half-hearted smile crawled its way onto Dick's face as he took in Damian's features lending a hand onto his shoulder.

Damian stood tall and proud, arms crossed as his gaze was locked onto Dick. 

He wasn't quite Robin material yet. Still very violent and brash but he was much better than how he started.

The way Damian's brow kept twitching down every few seconds made Dick wither with guilt. It was the only sign the boy ever made to show he was in pain.

Over Damian's shoulder, Jason stood in the doorway. He really didn't want Dick to leave them for the week and help out in Jump City.

He wanted the loveable acrobat as close as possible. To keep him safe, selfish but also selfless.

Jason refused to meet Dick's gaze. His eyes were focused down onto the concrete of the cave. If he looked up, that meant he would have to say goodbye to those unworldly sapphire eyes.

Stepping forward, Dick brought Damian into a hug. There was no complaining on Damian's end, just a content sigh before he mumbled, "Stay safe."

Dick laughed, "I should be telling you that." His eyes flickered around the cave before landing on the vacant spot of the Batmobile. "I wish Bruce could be here to see me off."

Tisking Damian scrunched his nose. "You know father. Under the impression he is the sole savior of this disgusting city. I'm sure he will be deeply sorry to miss your leave when he returns."

"Better be." Dick chided and made his way to Jason. Damian watching his figure, eyes steady.

"Chin up, yeah?" Jason felt a small finger tap underneath his chin.

Letting the small pressure of the finger guide his head up, meeting Dick's tilted head, looking at Jason with honest eyes.

For a moment Jason's expression was sweet and empathetic. But it soon turned sour as he shook the hand off his face. 

"Fuck off." He growled at the acrobat.

That didn't hinder Dick at all. The insults and curses never did anything to affect that kind soul.

"Promise me you'll be careful while I'm gone? It will only be a week so I'm expecting the manor to be still standing. I'll be back just in time for the Fourth of July. Don't be too rough on Dami, yeah? And don't get B' mad. I won't be there to defuse any of your arguments now." Dick really did try to be cheerful. To ease the tension in Jason's shoulders, but the brawler remained gated off.

Sighing Dick reached around his neck to find the small thin clamp that held his necklace in place. Once his fingers wove around it, he pinned it open and held it out for Jason. "Can you keep this safe until I come back? You know how clumsy I can be. I might misplace it in Jump City and we wouldn't want that." 

Jason's eyes flickered up, catching the glint of the spiraling chain with a shiny ring. Quickly, teal eyes fell down back onto the concrete. 

He knew what Dick was trying to do and it would not work. Attempting to swade him with condescending words and an old trinket.

The acrobat tried again, and from the corner of his eye, Jason could see his torn expression. Words wobbly, "Or a sort of insurance so you know I have to come back." Dick's voice was so soft. A small broken whisper which settled in the air and made his throat ache.

Trembling on his words, breath shaky. Nothing like the boisterous boy Jason knew. This was different. Like the kid he had seen at the Center all those years ago. The timid frightened boy who krept on eggshells and startled at loud noises. Because every clap, every bang, and every shout reminded him of bones snapping.

Even then, Jason remained headstrong. That timid boy had promised they would stick together. And here he was, leaving him for a mission in Jump City.

Huffing, Jason narrowed his eyes on a crack in the floor. "You said we would stay together. I need you Dick."

"Innocent people need me over there too. Roy is hurt and–"

It was always them over him, as selfish at it was Jason hated it. Was he not enough for Dick? Couldn't the goofball see that he loved him? "You promised!" Jason finally snapped, whole body shaking with rage as he swatted the acrobat's hand. Dick stepped back and let the necklace rest in his palm. 

A few looks crossed Dick's face in a matter of seconds. The first was shock, then frustration, but the boy settled for a loving smile with solemn hurt eyes. "It's only a week Jason, what is the worst that could happen?" 

Jason seemed torn with himself. Half contemplating to yell and spit slurs at Dick, and wanting to fall onto his knees and beg him to stay because everything felt so wrong. He felt as if Dick left, for some wicked twisted reason, he would never see him again. 

The feeling similar to the time he had begged Dick to let him assist him in fighting Two-Face. When only Dick donned the title Robin, and Jason was training to get there. It had ended with Dick needing two months of recovery.

And so Jason resented the idea of Dick leaving to help Jump City until the day he had to go. They wouldn't be able to help the golden boy, to protect him, to cheer him up, or see him happy when the worst part of the journey is over and the bad guy is gone.

The worst thing that could happen? Jason didn't dare entertain the thought. He fell in on himself. Closed off to Dick, and remained silent. Tightening back into his barrier and glaring at a nearby wall with strong hostile eyes.

Dick sighed, tired and frustrated but so human.

He rocked back on the heels of his feet, wondering what to say but nothing good came to mind.

Dick let himself take a few steps back and a small clink could be heard as he dropped the necklace on a nearby metal table.

Jason's eyes wanted to follow the noise, they danced up for a second but he forced them back down in sheer stubbornness.

Then the light footsteps of Dick walking away followed. The tip-tap that made Jason want to look up. Made him want to shout and beg for Dick not to go. 

That he was sorry for being such an asshole all the time and that he was terrified of losing him to this godforsaken world! 

Run at him, grab a hold of that goofy ugly bright orange jacket sleeve Dick loved so much and never let go. Tug him into an embrace and force him to stay, granting everyone peace of mind.

"See you later." Dick smiled. His eyes were more blue than usual. Tears gathering in them as he held a broken smile. Damian shifted uneasy and it wasn't until the door began to close when Jason looked up. 

He caught that shriveling look. A look that he caused that was a ghost of the boy who had lost his parents.

Dick's goodbye words had been hand-chosen so carefully. It was not a goodbye, but a promise he would be back. That he would be safe and in a week he would be back home and all Jason's paranoia, the terrible sinking feeling he had been having since Dick mentioned the mission would be for nothing.

But at last, at the end of the day. Jason was regretful for never saying goodbye. And when the week went by. When the day came for Dick to return home, all smiles and cheers. 

When they expected him to walk through the door, having an amazing tale about the villain he had faced and the friends he worked together to save the city with. 

To hear his voice, to see his smile, to bathe in the light that seemed to follow him everywhere. The light he took with him when he left.

When Jason held that other ring so tightly to his chest, waiting for Dick. Knowing his apology would never be enough, but always enough for Dick. 

And then the day passed, and Jason was worried. He didn't sleep that night. Too restless and concerned, Damian only mumbled about Dick's reckless habits but deep down he feared the worse as well.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> "Holy shit! You look like someone chucked you into a blender." 
> 
> Without glancing up from his paperwork Bruce remained stoic refusing to give the spoiled boy his undivided attention. "He has something you do not Damian." ... Bruce chose to look up from his paper, across his elegant desk, and meet his son's gaze. "Compassion." Bruce spoke as if his mind was a distance away, remembering a fond memory.
> 
> "Don't look so surprised Grayson. I have come to terms that I may be the blood son, but in his eyes, you're his real son."
> 
> "Making a snowman." Jason looked up catching Damian's eyes and pointing a fingerless gloved finger at him, "Not a summoning circle demon spawn, so beat it." 
> 
> The fire never died, it just grew. Brighter and stronger, a roaring flame having the potential to devastate forests and take out cities.
> 
> He learned how a real family should act, and that was what he had now.
> 
> All it took was one pat on the shoulder, and Bruce would easily convince Dick to pull away from that dark place he would rarely go into, and join them back in the land of the living, being their night light.
> 
> It was always them over him, as selfish at it was Jason hated it. Was he not enough for Dick? Couldn't the goofball see that he loved him? 
> 
> "It's only a week Jason, what is the worst that could happen?"
> 
> Run at him, grab a hold of that goofy ugly bright orange jacket sleeve Dick loved so much and never let go. Tug him into an embrace and force him to stay, granting everyone peace of mind.
> 
> To hear his voice, to see his smile, to bathe in the light that seemed to follow him everywhere. The light he took with him when he left.


	8. A Hunter and the Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is dark. So very dark like a cold obsidian pillar. He could barley make out the outlines of rocky stone walls which went on for miles. A long winding twisted maze that he had wandered for hours. Feet aching and going numb as he refused to let his body rest. He was soaking wet, tired, and freezing in the icy cold water. All he did was want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Make sure to turn on your phone's flashlight and slap on your hiking boots because this shit is a rocky tunnel of darkness.)
> 
> I apologise in advance.

The second day passed, Jason was filled with dread. He knew something was wrong. He had felt it in his bones. A voice shouting in his head that he was stupid, a failure, every good thing comes to an end.

Then a week passed, and Bruce was different. Distant, cold, cut off. Without Dick, he became cynical, a ghost of his inner shell.

Damian noticed this and tried to recall on his training.Mumbling to himself, "What would Dick do?"

But Dick wasn't here. He wasn't answering any calls, and he never arrived to Jump City. Wally and Roy had confirmed that.

Jason's nights were plagued by long painful dreams. He woke up screaming, sweating, and sometimes even sobbing. His heart felt ready to burst in his chest and he knew something was terribly wrong. 

One thing was fact and it was Jason hardly cried. He could count all the times he had ever let tears fall on one hand. Weeping was what babies did, weeping meant you were weak, and being weak was something exploited in Crime Alley. A death sentence.

Although he knew all this, it didn't stop that terrible pain in his heart as he clutched the sheets of his bed and broke down. Curling into his knees and letting the waves of fear and guilt roll over him. He cried until he was numb. He cried not for himself, but for Dick. Something had happened, something horrifying. 

He could feel it, his hands trembled and shook. Itching to punch something. His hands made their way to the second chain around his neck. The one Dick had tried to give him, but Jason had refused to even look at. Regret was the only thing on his mind. He always let his anger take the wheel and drive him. And now it was really taking its toll on him.

Holding it tightly, Jason sniffled. "I'm sorry Dickie. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—"

  
  
  
  


Jason's birthday had been lonely. Bruce tried to put on a happy face. He really did try, but it was all too fake. Shattered, as if each time Bruce looked at Jason, all he saw was the too happy golden boy and Jason was reminded of what he never could be. He looked like Dick, had the black hair and blueish eyes, but never could be him.

No one could live to the standards Dick made for himself. No one could get hurt by the world so bad and still smile the way Dick did. A smile which not only lit up a room, but lit up people's hearts. That beautiful smile was more contagious than a yawn. When he smiled at you, it was hard to not return the favor.

Some nights, Bruce would go into Dick's room. –Jason and Damian often spent a lot of time in there just talking about how much they missed the acrobat– Bruce would lay down on the well made bed –kept tighty by Alfred who seemed to always leave the room with red rimmed eyes and tears rolling off his cheeks– and draw that gray stuffed elephant so close to his heart, shut his eyes and recall the long nights when Dick was still only nine and slept at Bruce's side to ward off the night terrors.

Jason didn't have the heart to tease the grown man about cuddling with a stuffed animal, because at the end of the day, Jason would join him.

A part of Bruce, a really good part of Bruce disappeared with Dick. 

  
  
  


It had been two months since Dick disappeared and the media still searched for the missing Wayne boy, but around this time the news died down just like their hopes of finding him.

A part of them hoped maybe it was ransom, someone kidnapped the boy and would come forward with demands, but two months of silence and you knew that wasn't the case.

That something much sinister had happened and their luck was thinning out faster and faster. The first three hours are the most critical point when finding an abducted child. It was terrible that Jason knew this, he had worked on cases finding missing kids before. Serving his old stomping grounds by helping out the young ones who sometimes just ran away, other times it wasn't running away. Sometimes it was serious and led him to human trafficking. Jason knew in those first three hours of being taken were absolutely crucial. Not a single moment to waste because a kid who was abducted was usually murdered in those first three hours.

It was a terrible miserable thought, but it was true. The kids were often murdered because people don't know how to handle kids. But then Jason would remind himself that this was Dick, –fucken Robin– Grayson. The next important hours were the twelve to seventy-two mark.

Leads would be harder to follow as more time passed. Witnesses would forget and what little they did remember was often a jumbled mess that was inaccurate and led you in the wrong direction.

He could be anywhere, on a plane to fucken Busan right now or in the back of someone's van being driven to New York, a boat ride out of Gotham's harbor going to fucken Mexico.

If you didn't find them then, then you were pretty much screwed. Dick never had the luxury of time. They didn't realize he was missing until almost two weeks later. At this point it wasn't so much as looking for a person, but for a body. 

The question still remained, who would take Richard Grayson? In most normal missing person cases, it was a family member. Dick didn't have any family, so that was out of the question. It was quite rare for an actual stranger to take a person but it wasn't uncommon. And with their particular line of work, it opened a whole new door of the possibilities that someone who knew their nightly activities snatched the boy.

Not even Superman could locate the lovable acrobat, he was just gone. As if the earth opened up one day, a giant black void swallowing him up and leaving everyone to mourn.

  
  


Damian was now near picking up after Dick. Entertaining the idea more and more and at first Jason fought with him about replacing Dick. Claiming he would be back, But now Bruce was worn so thin a simple tap and he would snap.

Jason gave Damian permission for him to pick up where Dick left off, and he hated himself everyday for that. 

Damian could never be Robin like Dick was. No one could.

Alfred grieved in his own way. Jason would catch him opening scrapbooks, the ones Selina had made, and look through them. Mumbling soft sobs as he brushed his hand over the parchment. 

Sometimes Jason would join him. He refused to cry though, wanted to be strong for Alfred and promised the closest thing he had to a grandpa that he would find Dick and bring him home.

Shaking his head Alfred would respond saying that Jason needed to come to terms with him possibly never coming back, and Jason would storm off in anger.

He knew Dick had to be out there. As much as that terrible sinking feeling was strong, it kept coming back. Consistent. It was not a one time thing and it was over like death. It remained a constant so Jason remained searching.

Damian was the only one to support his efforts. Damian loved Dick just as much as Jason did and he encouraged Jason to search. Helped him with clues, gave him connections that Jason would have never known to ask.

And he searched till his very last breath.

  
  
  
  


The room he was in, calling it a room was being generous. It was a cell, a prison, a tomb for the stolen souls that he refused to join.

Cold water soaked the floor and his ragged clothes making him ice to the touch. His bones ached, his arms hurt, and he couldn't recall the last time he saw the sun. He missed the sky, the world so much. Fresh air, a breeze, the smell of Gotham even if it wasn't all too nice to sniff but it was home, familiar. His stomach growled in pain but he refused to give in to such treachery. 

The Boy Wonder refused to let hunger deter him. Yet he wasn't even sure if he was Robin anymore, he had lost all concept of time and space. The days began merging the longer he stared at the cruel sharp edges of bland stone walls. 

He no longer could recall the days which passed, unknowing of the months that went by as Robin, the boy wonder was still missing. Vanished in thin air. And a part of him feared that Bruce had moved on, forgotten him. And another piece of him held onto to hope, and let that flourish.

He would see his friends again, his family. The people who had his back and he had there's. Wally, and Roy. His two greatest friends in the world, brothers to him, he needed to get back to them, help them in Jump City. He knew them growing up, they knew things about him not even Bruce knew and he strived to come back home.

Missing their laughter, the banter, the jokes, and simply the team's presence. He was supposed to help them, wasn't he? But instead he let them down.

Memories were the only thing he had. A small dying flame amongst a horrid snowstorm in the vast sea of chilling white.

He held onto that flame as the hollow masks stared back at him. Tisking at his hard will and loyalty.

Something they wanted to wither away like a wilting plant.

"It's been a few months Gray Son of Gotham and you still refuse to bend." A person with an owl mask spoke. Cocking their head in false amusement. It was all Dick saw here. People in masks, like phantoms of another time, untouchable ghosts which glided by to mock him in silence.

They had been at this as long as Dick could remember. They would force a weapon in his hand, urge him to fight, and when he refused, they will come up with some sort of brutal punishment to have him on edge. 

The beatings were something he was used to. He could take the suffering and burden of physical abuse. But when blades were involved it became much less tolerable. Hurt so much more, trembling at just the small thought of a knife's sharp blade running down his skin again.

There were the 'unique' more 'creative' forms of punishments that were a lot less called for. Unwanted physical touch. He was so eager for contact, missed the physical affection. He missed hugging Bruce, he missed cuddling on the couch with his brothers, he really missed kissing Jason's cheek and holding his hand everywhere they went. Curling up together after patrol and sleeping side by side to keep the nightmares away. 

What they did, the touches these masked people gave him, he resented. 

It made him sick. Want to curl in on himself and hurl out his insides. He was his own worst enemy when it came to those 'imaginative' disciplines.

He would tell himself no. To not bend to their sickening whims. To hold back from wanting a simple pat on the head or a counterfeit warm hug, but his body always leaned forward against his wishes making him disgusted of himself.

Part of him always yearned for that contact and he hated himself for it.

His punishments were either abuse, or trauma, so when the Owl looked away from him and signalled to an open door, Dick was confused.

Heavy footfalls met his ear and the acrobat down right refused to acknowledge the person.

He refused to recognize the individual, it was the only thing he had as a form of rebellion. The low, echo of footsteps came to a stop.

Looking down at the water which was enough to drown any child in, Dick's gaze shifted to his wrist. 

The gold bracelet that refused to come off. The gift that had led him to his capture. The tracker that a man he trusted with his life, had given to him, selling him out like cattle to a butcher.

Haly that slithering snake had betrayed him, and that was what hurt most of all. The man had been grooming him his entire life, helped aid the murder of his parents, just for what? The Court? Whatever this Court thing was.

"I've seen you in better shape kid."

Dick's body went rigid as the sound traveled to his ears. The rough voice that he knew all too well and expected to never hear again. A voice that he thought would be the last person to hear again.

Slowly his eyes shakily traveled up, he caught sight of the orange and black body armor, and the mask which shielded the man's face.

Memories were all he had now, and he narrowed his eyes at a man who caused so much pain and suffering in every recollection of him.

"Slade." Dick seethed as he glared at what little silhouette he could barely make out in the dull space.

Amused, Slade grinned at the frail little bird slumped over in the shallow waters. Curled in on himself, a snarl on his face, yet defeated at best. "Little bird, these are rough times, I'm afraid I've been called to get you to cooperate."

Dick remained silent, analysing the situation and calculating what will happen. He hadn't seen another person outside the Court in a while. Bruce no doubt was still looking, but possibly busy with world tribulations. 

Jason and Damian were probably worried sick.

And now Slade was a piece on the chessboard.

Dick knew exactly how Slade worked. He was unethical, manipulative. He would turn what Dick held onto, his friends, his family, his loved ones against him. And that would be his detering point. The enemy would win. He'd never be himself again and that was what scared him the most.

Losing himself to the Court and their megalomaniac ways.

As he remained silent, Slade began to stalk towards him. It was a slow steady pace which matched a lion prowling in its domain. He wanted to show he was in power, and slowly crouched down in front of Dick.

A predator catching its prey. Meeting his eyes with an intense flame which sent chills down Robin's back. Nothing good ever came from Deathstroke the Terminator.

Dick's mask had been long gone, nothing shielded his electrifying blue eyes, and now Slade was staring at him as if he found a golden goose and was readening to toy with it.

The acrobat feeling even more bare and vulnerable without the guises.

Moving a hand, Slade grabbed Dick's chin and tilted the boy's head left, right, then up to meet his gaze in a slow tantalizing manner. However strong the grip was, however firm as the large fingers dug into his features, Dick would fight back. 

The Boy Wonder had tried to pull away, force his head back down but Slade was relentless. 

Clenched the bird's jaw tighter, roughly yanking Dick back into place. Gloved hands digging in painfully, no doubt leaving bruises in their presence.

"I will take pleasure in breaking you down and piecing you back together." Slade growled out with a sadistic tone his eyes casted down at the young circus performer.

He let go of Dick's jaw, snapping up to his feet and turning around in the blink of an eye.

"Give me a day for preparations, I'll have him on his knees in a month bowing to your every whim." Slade spoke as if he was training a dog rather than talking about a human being.

The Owl nodded its head and began to walk back to the open door, Slade following behind, closing the door behind him.

He didn't have many options. If they succeeded, Dick was screwed all the way to Route 66. He was going to lose every part of himself and let them win. The Court wanted something called a Talon, Dick would die before he gave them that.

Die before Slade was able to play his head like a fiddle. Destroy him with horrible mind games and dig inside his brain like a dog looking for a bone.

So the acrobat rose up quickly to his feet. The long labyrinth of walls and rooms was something he had grown familiar with in the long stay at this sick twisted 'hotel'.

It was a way he kept sane, memorising twists and turn making a mental map of the place. What else would he do for two never ending months?

He ran through the maze easily, taking bends and stretches which he dedicated into memory some time ago. He believed he had moments before the Court realized what he was doing. What he was planning.

Right now, as he ran into the darkened rooms, swerving around corners and wriggling around walls, they would be questioning his sudden energy. 

But as he continued to move closer to his target, the fountain that guaranteed survival, the Owls behind cameras would get worried.

Water was something all life needed on Earth. It was the thing which kept him alive for the months he had been trapped. Water was a universal symbol of rebirth, new beginnings, good or bad. Films used it, shows used it, books used it to convey a traumatic experience, a groundbreaking moment that changes people. It rains in films for funerals, it poors like a geyser opened up in the sky when the hero is fighting the final boss, a booking storm rages when the villain turns evil. Despite all of that this symbol of life and rebirth, would be his ticket out of this fucked up situation.

If Jason could see him now, he may even be impressed.

He spotted the fountain. A sight that most people would find relieving, Dick found it alleviating as well, but in a much duller way.

Staring at it for a second, a part of Dick's heart shattered. He was seriously doing this, he was leaving everything he knew and loved behind. 

He was never going to see the people he grew up with, heck he wasn't going to grow up. The friends he made, and the hearts he had touched with a smile would pass him by.

The boy climbed into the fountain and stood there for a moment, trembling when the water curled into his clothes, crawling higher.

He was never going to finish school, never graduate or go to prom. Never get his license, never have his first drink, and never go to college, never see Bruce finally tie the knot with Selina. Never see the faces he cherished so much. He will never see dawn shine upon Gotham on patrols that went so late, the sun began to peak over the horizon causing the buildings around it to glimmer like a dazzling crystal city. How he missed that sight.

The water went up to his knees and at this point, tears fell down his face and into the cold water that echoed his fate in a painful mockery. Jason did tell him some kids had tried to drown him in a fountain years ago. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Perhaps he was supposed to die all those years ago and join his parents', maybe this was a long time overdue and fate had been trying to right a wrong all this time.

The fall, the fountain, getting shot, two-face, and now this. He was a walking corpse at this point, a dart board that finally met a worthy player, death a long time overdue.

But there were people he would dearly miss. So many good people who he would regret to leave behind. He wouldn't see Alfred sputter sass to Damian and hear Jason bark his own slur of silly rebuttals.

All their voices so clear in his head. Alfred's gentle British accent that he loved to listen to. He remembered having the elderly man read him bedtime stories at night. The man's voice was rich and filled with warmth, it was so easy to get lost in as a child and drift away on the lazy river.

Damian's higher toned voice, an assortment of silly pitches whenever he reached a point of angry shouting that didn't match well with his voice. And the boy always had such a unique vocabulary, Dick admired it in that way. Jason liked to poke fun but to Dick it was special, different. Not many spoke the way Damian did, poetry almost. There were so many times the acrobat had thought back on Damian's words, reflecting because the way he was able to phrase certain things was incredible. Even his insults were picked with care sounding one of a kind.

And then there was Jason's voice. He had two distinct tones and Dick loved them both. The first was the one he used for everyone, the thick Gothamite accent drawn out to its full potential adding curses as a valley girl added 'like'. It was rough with a low grumble that one day no doubt would compete with Bruce's own. Maybe it was from the boy smoking or maybe that was just his voice, whatever it was, it made something wild in Dick stir. Equivalent to the adrenaline rush of fighting a criminal or flying through the buildings. Never had that feeling stirred up before by one's voice until Jason came along. 

The second tone was special, special because it was saved for Dick's ears alone and no one else's and so Dick cherished it even more. It was soft, and comforting and a complete flip from the first. Different from how Jason addressed everyone else. This lulling tone was saved for the confines of their room when it was only the two of them. When Jason spoke to him with that voice, it made all Dick's troubles melt away, wrapping him in a blanket of security. Nothing could touch him, and he felt like he was the most important person in the world. Jason made him feel valuable. 

It was hard to realize he would miss those voices along with the birthdays and sweet gentle smiles. The warmth and love which came from a family. 

All the memories he spent with his friends, his family pooled over his mind and tore him apart. Paranas spurring into a frenzy and tearing away at his emotions dividing him, because a part of him wanted to not do it. A part of him urged himself to live. Fight or flight, a piece no matter how small, desperately wanted to fight! To go through Slade and try so urgently to hold on to the memories. To hold onto what very little hope he had left, go through the pain they were going to put him through just so he could see Jason's face again. Because he loved Jason and it broke his heart to leave him like that. 

But the rational part of him had lost hope.

This was the only way he could escape the name Talon. He rejected the idea of becoming their puppet. He would never want to be violated in such a way they were planning. Turned against his family, hurting the people he had dedicated his life to protect.

The boy fell onto his knees at this point as his heart was torn in half –water splashing up sending a shrill of ice through his body– painfully aching unbearably, heart pounding with every beat. A lump in his throat had set in as he came to the conclusion what he had to do. The water was freezing, but he ignored it as he began to sob quietly and come to the final conclusion.

Helplessly beat his fist in the water as a wave of rage and frustration engulfed him. Water kicking up as he shouted in agony. A cry that was so crestfallen, it would make an angel weep. Because this was it, this is where that light finally died. 

He let the sobs rack his body as he forced himself to calm down. Taking deep breaths that were on the border of panicked wheezing.

He didn't want to have an anxiety attack, not now.

At this point the Court would be sending people, he knew that much. They understood his plan and they would try to stop him.

He closed his eyes and tried not to cry, taking his final moments to apologise to those he'd be leaving behind. The first people he ever told his identity to, the kids who made his life less lonely. "I'm sorry Wally, Roy, I never did make it to Jump City to help you. I hope you can forgive me and not be too hard on yourself."

"Alfred–" Dick's voice broke and he heard the loud echoes of shouts echoey across desolate walls. "I-I am sorry I couldn't come home. I won't be able to tell you I love you and… you're the best grandpa a boy could ever hope for."

Dick wiped his face and dug his nails into his thigh, gritting his teeth as he forced down a whimper. "Br-Bruce" his entire heart clenched and he felt as if he had been viciously stabbed in the chest. "I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you goodbye. I messed up and now I'm j-just one more person you have to mourn." Another person he failed to save and would be nothing but a name on a paper for his father to grieve in the morning. He never wanted to become that for Bruce. Didn't want to put him through that loss again, because that man had been through enough and was nothing but kind to him. Didn't deserve this kind of anguish, not again.

He hiccuped and his body shook, for a second he could feel the frigid waters. Ice to his skin as if the hands of the fallen were beckoning him on to join them. Cold small ghost-like touches that could very well be his parents' telling him they are waiting. "Dami. Damian. I know we haven't known each other for that long. But you are a good person." Pausing, he smiled half-heartedly as a grumpy image of him popped into his head. "Even if you don't believe it yourself. I wish I could have spent more time with you. Got to know you more– you and Ja—"

"Jason!" Dick violently sobbed as his vision grew blurry with tears which filled his vibrant blue eyes, "I should have never left. You were right. I'm so stupid! You were right, you were always right! I shouldn't have left! I should have listened to you! Why didn't I listen to you?" His voice grew louder with every word, angry at himself for leaving, angry at himself for being so blind. 

Blind that he couldn't see what Jason saw, couldn't feel what he felt, and was now in quicksand sinking faster and faster by the second.

That wasn't true at all. Dick was no beacon, he was a toxic poison. Everywhere he went, pain and death followed. Everyone he cared about would get hurt. His parents were just the start.

Truth was, Jason was Dick's beacon. 

Another shout that seemed much closer than before had Dick swallowing down a sob as he stared at the direction from which it came. His nose was stuffy, and streaks of water ran down his face as chills ran up his body.

Jason was there for him through the darkest times of his life. This constant beautiful flame that kept his path lit. Keeping the darkness from closing in, chasing it away before it could even touch him. It's what Jason tried to do before Dick left, steer him away from the terrors, but the acrobat didn't listen.

If Dick was a beacon, Jason was the sun.

One thing was certain in those final moments, he really did love Jason Todd. 

He loved that grumpy look Jason got whenever Roy came over to see Dick. He loved the way Jason's brows furrowed when he had enough of Dick's teasing and was ready to kick him off the couch. He loved Jason's gentle toned voice as he read a book to him late at night to help the performer fall asleep. He loved the way every time he pressed his lips to Jason's cheek, his face would grow flushed and he couldn't meet Dick's eyes. He loved the way Jason never hid his Gotham accent and wore it proudly on his sleeve, the accent especially thick in the groggy mornings. He loved Jason's habit of cracking his knuckles before a nasty punch or puffing out his chest to appear bigger. He loved the angry protective glint Jason's eyes would bare when someone –a class bully, or a nasty criminal– dared to mistreat the acrobat. He especially loved the way he would catch Jason looking at him, eyes locked onto him as if Dick was an oasis in a dessert. This tender look of devotion and want. A delicate look that was reserved for Dick alone. It was something special, made Dick feel special. Because he earned a place in Jason's heart. There were so many things he loved about Jason, so many things Dick never got the chance to tell him.

"Forgive me." Was the last thing Dick said as he threw himself backwards into the ice cold water. The chilliness of it all biting his skin and making him gasp at the frost of it all.

He closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to swallow the frigid water. He counted the seconds as his body began to numb and the water stilled. Three minutes is how long it could take.

The small ripples at the top coming to a calming stop. It was cold, but it was quiet as time seemed to still. Peaceful even, if he ignored the freezing temperature and the underlying notion he was trying to drown himself. 

A sudden pressure on his chest, a hand feeling him out and he felt himself being pulled up to the surface against his will. A muffled voice shouting above, breaking that delicate silence he had built.

Dick's eyes quickly snapped open and he grabbed the arm. He refused to be saved by them. 

He fought back the pulling and shoving, yelling underneath the water. Choking on the liquid as he attempted to scream at the arms to let him go!

His screams were quick to turn into gurgling. A depressing sound that resembled the cry of a drowning infant. The water flooding his throat, causing him to cough and choke, gasping, only for his airways to be clogged with more chilling water.

The arms continued to attempt to yank him up to the surface, desperate to save their Talon, but his vision was fading now. A slow taunting darkness creeping up in the corners of his eyes, dancing at the edges. Beckoning him on, luring him to death.

The acrobat would fight then, until his dying breath. He kicked and flailed at the body above him, as the water continued to invade his lungs. Icy cold. He could feel it all suffocating him.

His breathing faltering, and his body growing weaker by the second.

He felt the water depart, ripple as a person's silhouette climbed into the fountain beside him and attempted to hull him up. 

Slade actually had the guts to try and pull him up! Dick resented it with every part of his being. Channelling his inner Jason at that moment.

It was haunting to see that multi colored helmet rippled by water. Dick gathered all his remaining will power and forced himself to press his back against the bottom tiles refusing Slade's effort to heave him up to the surface.

A large hand around his wrist had attempted to yank him forward, and had almost succeeded too, but Dick forced his head to stay in the water. Gasping in pain causing more water to be swallowed and choked on as his body began to be set into a violent wave of desperation for oxygen.

Refusing to give what his body needed, Dick forced his head deeper underwater –thanking his outrageous flexibility– ignoring the tugs on his physique, the attempts to save him. A slow painful death would be his fate but it was better than becoming their puppet.

As his vision darkened and his lungs finally gave out to his liquid fate, a smile crept onto his face. He would finally see his parents again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Softly, a whimsical voice called out his name, "Bruce." It was gentle, familiar, but it also seemed scared. Panicked ever so slightly and it made him stir. Because that tone of fear did not belong on his son's lips.

"Bruce!" It called again and he was sure it was Dick's sweet voice that was so wrongfully frightened.

Yet he could not see the boy. Everything was darker then tar. A pitch black void that swallowed all light leaving him blind.

He moved, taking a step forward and he could hear the sound of sloshing water underfoot. As if he was stepping in a puddle that was just a little too deep but not dangerous.

Richard's voice echoed behind him. Bouncing off of invisible walls and pounding into his skull like a mallet. He sounded desperate and Bruce knew the boy was trembling."Where are you?" He asked wanting to find him, get to him and hold him.

Whirling around, Bruce saw him and it was as if God himself had came to earth to smile upon him. Relief overwhelming him as he was finally able to make out his son's faraway silhouette in the darkness. 

Shaking its way through Bruce's body. His son was there, scared but there. He was reachable and Bruce would reach him.

It was then where he took notice to the dark shadowy creature looming around. Bright eyes which glowed and Bruce came to the conclusion that this unsettling darkness was from that beast.

Legs moving on their own, Bruce never ran faster. His heart dieing to leap out of his chest as he sprinted to the boy he raised and protected. The little kid who had slept by his side because there were scary monsters in his closet. The child which after long hard days, even when it was rough for himself greeted him with a smile no matter how badly he was hurting on the inside.

As he got closer, the looming darkness seemed to shift and morph into large deadly claws, talons which dripped onto the floor like black paint.

Dick was crying, soaking wet, his clothes dripping and hair shaggy from water. There was blood going down his forehead, rolling off his cheek and joining the water at his feet. His beautiful blue eyes were wide, filled with terrifying fear as he looked at Bruce sobbing.

Dread was something Bruce had felt before. It was an emotion he got after he realized his parents weren't going to wake up. After he realized he was truly alone and he had lost the most important thing in his life. 

He was feeling that terrible emotion once more, but this time, he knew the loss was coming. It wouldn't surprise him, catch him off guard like the first time. No, this time he knew it was coming but that didn't change the pain he will feel.

In fact, it made it worse because he knew he could have stopped it. Could have saved him.

Those solemn blue eyes that held so much youth in them. A bright light which could compete with the sun and out run it by miles stared at him with resigned acceptance beyond his years.

He was always such a brilliant boy.

The tears stopped rolling down Dick's face, and his voice no longer had that trembling fear. As if in his last moments he didn't want to be scared. Lips parting, sapphire eyes met Bruce as he spoke for the last time with an outstretched hand. 

"Dad?" 

Darkness snapped like the jaws of a shark and swallowed the boy up, out of Bruce's sight jump starting his heart.

  
  


He awoke with a gasp. Sharply sitting up in a cold sweat. 

His head was throbbing painfully.

"What's wrong father?" That was Damian's voice. Following that stuck up tone Bruce caught him by the large wood door. He was holding a glass of water and stared at his father skeptically.

Jason moved from the bed, head popping off the pillow as he narrowed his eyes, voice surprisingly rough despite his youthful age. "Ya had 'nother nightmare?"

Not saying a word, Bruce stood up from the bed. The air around them painfully heavy, lead overhead. Feet hitting the floor as he walked to the door. Damian stood in his way. Not saying a word, eyes locked onto each other for a long quiet moment. Trying to understand each other. Then the boy sighed and stepped away. Letting the man pass.

The two only watched the empty space Bruce left behind before they were sure the sluggish heartbroken man was gone.

"I almost have sympathy for the criminal at the end of his rage tonight." Damian muttered lowly as he fixed his gaze on his glass. "Father is going to work himself to his grave. Richard wouldn't want this."

Shaking his head, Jason sat up from the bed and huffed. Passing his hand through his hair with a groan. "He's not going to work himself to death because I'm going to find him. I'll get Dick back and he'll stop acting like –like– like whatever the hell he is right now!" He shouted at a loss for words. Brain too jumbled at the moment.

Looking at him blandly Damian gave a slow shake. "You're not going to find him. At this rate we can only control the damages."

"Not now Damian!" The street kid hissed at him with gritted teeth. "I don't need your fucken pessimisism! There's only room for one Grinch, and that's me!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wake up." A voice commanded with very little amusement.

Eyes snapping open, filled with confusion as he adjusted to the light. The brightness physically hurt him. Burned his eyes as if he was staring straight at the sun head on.

Catching glimpses of a white roof just behind the shining light. The room smelled clean, sterilized. Like a hospital room or the medical room in the cave. 

His eyes twitched in strain, tears splurging and he shut his eyes back tightly.

"Dad?" Dick asked hoping Bruce was near. His throat hurt and it made his vocal cords feel like he swallowed razor blades. Weakly, he tried to raise his hand and reach out for the familiar hold of his father he expected to find.

Except there was no comforting reassuring touch and Dick became aware of his body and how weak he felt.

Something was wrong. His everything felt foreign, different. Colder.

Oh so very cold, as if he had just gotten out of an ice bath to sooth his muscles. Except this was putting him into shock. A numbing feeling which worried him. 

As a child of the bat, his mind immediately went to himself being paralysed. It was probably one of his greatest fears and he forced all his concentration to wiggle his fingers.

To get his hand working to see if he could feel it, something, anything. The feeling was similar to that of trying to move an entire house. Unbudging and unrealistic. 

His hand refused to move one bit and he let out a nervous whimper.

Then there was warmth, a hand gripping his own and he wasn't scared anymore. He focused on that pooling heat, reveling in the familiar feeling basking in that flame.

Body being icy cold and numb, that little torch of heat was something which he clung to and let keep him grounded. Relieved he could feel the hand, the touch, so he knew he wasn't paralyzed. 

Then what was wrong? What was this gut wrenching feeling that screamed at him to rip his hand away and run. 

What had happened to him?

"That was quite the stunt you pulled, I actually thought we lost you for a second."

That, that wasn't Bruce's voice. 

This voice was familiar yes, but not what Dick wanted. This quiet hushed voice that was just entering a growl bordering on threatening and soothing. It was a voice that haunted Dick's darkest nightmares, a voice that he tried so hard to get out of his head.

How he hoped this wasn't true. That this was fake. That maybe Jason thought to mess with him and play an old voice recording as a sick joke. 

Opening his eyes carefully, Dick tilted his head. It took some time, but his eyes finally adjusted and yes, the man was of course Slade Wilson. His body went rigid and he froze on instinct. That vile man smirked at him as if the boy had told a humorous joke.

"Yet, technology ceases to amaze me. It seems the Court thought well in advance."

Slade stared at him for a few seconds, watching him, before making an almost sad cooing noise. Bringing the boy's hand up to his lips and pressing a painfully slow kiss to the back of the bird's palm fondly. 

His eye never left Dick's as he spoke. "I really am going to miss those sapphire eyes of yours." He paused for a second taking in the unnatural color before continuing. Dick left staring at him terrified and puzzled. Wanting to pull his hand out of this mad man's grip but unable. "Though I have to give you credit, I didn't think you had the guts to pull off what you did."

Dick made a look of clear bewilderment before he forced himself to think back, trying to grasp at any memory and the things he found horrified him.

The difficult decision to drown himself in the fountain.

Feeling water fill his lungs and the fight leave his body. The frigid stream chilling his skin as his head began to ache and his vision blurred. His final breath, and then— nothing.

That coldness seemed to have never left. He was freezing, but that was unimportant now.

How was he alive, he should have been—

A scowl crossed his face, "What the heck did you do to me!?" Dick shouted out in a rage as his head spiralled. There was no way he could have lived. He had fought them until his dying breath, yet he was here.

He was confused, terrified, —Slade had said something about technology, had that brought him back— his own skin didn't feel right, it was colder than normal, he felt sluggish. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself and sob.

He shouldn't be alive.

"I saved your life you ungrateful brat!" Wilson, Deathstroke snarled back at him with gritted teeth and anger spiraling in his eye. Gripping Dick's hair and violently yanking the black strands to look at him.

There was anger in Slade's eye, but there was also fear. Dick was perplexed, Slade had nothing to fear though. He wasn't the one trapped on unfamiliar grounds in enemy territory. It dawned on the acrobat then that the mercenary wasn't scared as in his life was being threatened, he was scared for Dick. Scared of losing him. And with that fear, there was also relief reflected in his one good eye as he was certain the bird would live to see another day.

"I wanted to die!" Dick retalitated fuming. His anger and frustration building up like a tornado as he stared directly back into that cynic's eye. Throat feeling wrongfully exposed as Slade's fingers tightened in his hair. "Why didn't you let me die! Just let me die!" The young boy was sobbing at this point. Tears finding their way down snowy pale cheeks and tapping the metal medical table echoing in the quiet room, a sickly beat.

Shaking his head slowly, Slade frowned, this will not be the last time the broken bird will beg for death. "Not yet little Songbird. We have a lot of work to do."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> A part of Bruce, a really good part of Bruce disappeared with Dick.
> 
> At this point it wasn't so much as looking for a person, but for a body.
> 
> To hold onto what very little hope he had left, go through the pain they were going to put him through just so he could see Jason's face again. Because he loved Jason and it broke his heart to leave him like that. 
> 
> Because this was it, this is where that light finally died.
> 
> "I messed up and now I'm j-just one more person you have to mourn."
> 
> Ice to his skin as if the hands of the fallen were beckoning him on to join them.
> 
> Jason loved to joke and call Dick their nightlight. The street kid thought Dick was this untouchable holy beacon of light that attracted people to it like moths.
> 
> Truth was, Jason was Dick's beacon.
> 
> Keeping the darkness from closing in, chasing it away before it could even touch him. If Dick was a beacon, Jason was the sun.
> 
> Peaceful even, if he ignored the freezing temperature and the underlying notion he was trying to drown himself.
> 
> His screams were quick to turn into gurgling. A depressing sound that resembled the cry of a drowning infant.


	9. Gold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five long years have passed since the tragic loss of both Wayne sons, Richard John Grayson and Jason Peter Todd. 
> 
> Red Hood, a familiar Crime Lord of Gotham. A force even the most notorious criminals knew to avoid at all costs because of his twisted morals has finally made a break through on a case. 
> 
> Now he's stuck with a brainwashed Talon and a fuck ton of pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were here for Jason's and Dick's childhood dynamic, I promise you it is not over. I'll do plenty of flashbacks to different past memories involving the two with a bit of Damian in there as well.
> 
> They won't just be angsty adults now, I need those cute kid scenes still.

Five Years Later

(Heh, pulled an End Game there. Believe it or not, this was actually the first chapter I wrote for this book. This is where it all was going to begin, aren't you glad it wasn't? I've changed so much since then.)

Jason was in Gotham, a long time overdue, but he was there. Back at the shit hole that ruined his life. The place that both gave him the best moments of his sad existence and snatched it away from him like a person teasing a dog with a bone.

Batman, the dark crusader –even though the man was clearly a false knight– already knew Jason's identity. 

A dangerous game of fire and brimstone throughout the city was played out between Red Hood and Batman, with a familiar Robin in between.

Yeah, they had reconnected, but they were still at each other's throats. Baring fangs at eachother like a pack of wild animals. Bruce and Jason's temper both ran thin when it came to facing each other. 

The dark crusader unable to believe what his once determined loyal son had become. Barely able to fathom his return from a grave that no longer sanctioned the brittle bones of a boy.

Jason resenting the idea of allowing the scum of Gotham to breathe. Despising Bruce for never taking the step necessary to end criminals like the Joker. Hating Bruce for failing him, and ridiculing Tim for replacing him on the field.

Red Hood's and Batman's ideals clashed like wildfire, spreading quickly and incinerating everything in its path. No one could douse the flame.

When the two vilginates had seen eachother, the earth seemed to crack open and spew lava from the ground. No one was safe as they violently chased each other through the city leaving a wreck of carnage behind. People were terrified of the new player of Gotham, citizens and criminals ran scared while Batman sought justice. They were so similar, yet could never be on farther sides of the spectrum. 

Now however, Red Hood intentionally strayed from the man. Because the one thing Jason could not force himself to confront, was the fact that Bruce had given up on finding Dick.

That loveable circus boy from so long ago who seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. He didn't want to believe that his father someone he looked up to, as much as he contested the fact, gave up on finding his favorite, everyone's favorite golden boy of the millenia, Dick Grayson.

Bruce and Jason had fought and bickered over it. Jason spraying bullets while Bruce shot back insults that cut down to Jason's marrow and made him feel worthless. Because deep down Jason blamed himself for what happened to Goldie.

Rarely approaching the manor, Jason stayed far away as possible. It was filled with too many reminders of a happy life he once led with the people Jason loved. It made his heart throb in pain, and his nose burn –that awful feeling you get just before you cry– and he hated it. 

Despised feeling empty and so alone. Not wanting to be reminded that Bruce could only see him as that grieving boy who chased a dream to his death. Jason took a deep breath.

A low hum fell flat with the wind as Jason narrowed his scope onto his target. The night was dark and full of terrors. Chili as any other night as he tapped the trigger steadily. Not enough pressure to fire but enough to sooth his tick.

A slight breeze followed and he noted it, readjusted his aim to the draft.

People below drove by, mindless to the world above them. A whole other ecosystem on the rooftops.

The target moved, unaware of the danger that hovered a few miles away, watching him like a gaping lion starving for days.

Back and forth the man paced around steadily. In a room of silver and gold. He was nervous, shifty, and it annoyed the absolute hell out of Jason. 

With the constant moving, the Crime Lord had no idea when he would have a direct shot. 

The man had more crew than usual, perhaps someone tipped him off that Red Hood was looking for him. Maybe it was just paranoia on the target's end. Could be possible the added guards was unrelated to his hit list at all.

Either way, this man was going to pay for his crimes against the youths of Gotham.

Elititest, sloppy sex trafficker, that was the kind of sick bastards Jason enjoyed to watch crumble the most. Fuckers who thought they could take advantage of runaways and lost children. Oh this was going to be a good night, he could feel it.

Holding his breath, he prepared to fire. Steadily aiming, he planted the red rimmed crossair right onto the man's unexpecting shifting head.

He let his breath go, a calm wave taking over easing his bones, shoulders unwinding, and then he spotted an odd shift in a shadow near the target. 

A trick of the light? It seemed like something was moving. 

Shifting the crossair, Jason focused onto the shimmering darkness, catching a small glint. Something in the shadows was refracting the light. 

Could be a glass bottle, a vase, or even a knife, but Jason would have saw it. Filtered it in and added it to recollection, yet there it was. An object catching the light in a room where the lighting never changed. Something the alley cat hadn't noticed before. Which was impossible, he had a good eye of the place and never noticed the reflection. If that was the case that meant someone was in there, someone new had joined and by the looks of it, the target had no idea he wasn't alone.

  
  


"The hell is that?" He grumbled to himself as he squared his shoulders to get a better look.

The target had seemed to miss the intruder. He continued to walk back and forth like a teetering seesaw, vulnerable and unaware.

Maybe Jason was insane, maybe the Lazarus waters were affecting his mind again. Causing him to see things that weren't there. Wouldn't be the first time, and definitely not the last.

He hated whenever that happened. When he became something less human and more primitive, like a raging bear tearing into anything that moved. And it was so easy to slip from reality and let this animalistic rage take over. Jason had to try really hard to not lose a grasp on his surroundings whenever he worked himself up. Had to fight with literal inner demons which clawed at his soul to be let out. 

Demons which at the end of a fight would leave Jason a panting sweaty mess. Shoulders rising and falling, caked in a thick layer of blood. Coating his hands, face, nothing left where blood wasn't splattered across and corpses riddling the surrounding floor. Mangled bent heeps of severed limbs and mutilated faces.

The first time that happened, Jason fell into a panic attack. He never remembered a thing, whenever the pit took over, he blacked out, time seemed to jump and suddenly he was thrusted back into the land of the living and onto the bloody carnage that once was.

Overtime, he learned to accept what was happening, the blackouts and time gaps just became the norm as he grew angrier and angrier. He knew it was dangerous, tried to rein it in at times but it was always pointless, hell, it was helpful, made his job quicker.

But a part of him knew that if he continued on that path, everytime he gave in to the pit, he lost a piece of himself, and soon there would be nothing left.

Suddenly his target collapsed to the floor. Dropping dead like a stone in water. Sinking to the bottom and Jason could only watch as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the leather frame of an owlish person. He swept the crossair over the figure, focusing his sights.

Goggles cloaking their eyes, shielding their face from identification. An arsenal of knives dawned across its chest, black kevlar, gold trim. A nice elegant design for a stealth suit. Practical and prestigest.

Elongated glimmering claws came out of the creatures hands and Jason could recall when long ago he saw a figure so similar to this one. 

In the sewers, alone and scared, the day he became Robin.

His brow furrowed, and Jason steadied his quickening heartbeat. There was a lot of shiny bits on this new contender that could be the very cause for it being spotted.

Jason gave a devilish grin. He finally found what he was looking for. It was a slim chance, that if Red Hood went after enough sloppy elites, he would run into the Court's little soldier who was tying up loose ends.

Talon walked towards the body, dropping down to a crouch with practiced grace as he pulled out a single large owl feather which had been tucked into his suit. 

Jason watched as Talon placed the owl feather onto the man's chest. Pressing it down for a second and lowering his head as if praying, or empathising for the fallen soul.

Then it stood up, never looking back, but creeping out the window. The window which happened to be the one Jason was using to observe.

Narrowing his eyes, Jason was tempted to shoot the bastard there. Kill Talon and the rest of them for ruining everything he ever cared about. 

Instead he lowered his rifle swallowing his inner demons. This was his chance to get answers, he would not waste it.

Truthfully, Jason had done this song and dance before. Snagged a predatory bird in a trap and ruffled it up for answers. The birds never sang, no matter how much Jason made them squeal.

So here he was, running into another one of those undead soldiers, losing count at this point. Hoping that this time, it wouldn't end in a fire being lit under the Talon's feet.

Arms moving on instinct, he packed his setup cleanly –ignoring the giddy feeling he got at a potential lead– before bolting off after the figure. 

This was another chance, he had to make it count.

  
  


Jason followed Talon for a good while. Keeping his distance. Shuffling off roofs and remaining hidden in the shadows. 

There were a few times when Talon turned around, but Jason remained hidden, embracing the darkness as he once embraced death. 

And then the figure would turn around once more and continue forward not missing a beat.

Waiting a few minutes, Jason let the distance grow a smidge longer before pursuing.

Slightly disturbed when he peeked from his hiding spot and saw nothing. Alarm bells ringing in his head as there was just roof top and no silhouette.

"Shit." Jason muttered softly, eyes scanning for clues as to where Talon had gone. Opportunities like this were rare. Finding a Talon out in the open like this was as scarce as seeing Santa Claus. He wanted it to lead him to the Court, wanted it for information, apparently it wasn't going to go so smoothly as he originally thought.

But what should you expect from an experimentally enhanced undead soldier groomed from birth to become a weapon of mass destruction.

His helmet should have been able to detect Talon using the night vision. Heat signatures had proven to be faulty on those inhumane creatures. Their temperatures ice cold, no heat to pick up.

But the night vision could see through all the shadows and fog.

Pat. 

Jason was swinging around but meeting ground even quicker as his feet were swept from under him with a quick strike.

Colliding with the hard roof, the pain in his back was minor as he felt a weight straddling his hips. 

He turned the night vision off, already prepared for what he was about to do. Hand gliding to a button on his helmet, Jason clicked it with ease turning on a blinding light which came from the eye slots of his helmet.

It was designed as a mere intimidating white glow in the darkness, but when facing a Talon, he abused its power and brightened its setting, cranking it to blind the thing on him.

The weight against his hips was lifted as Talon scrambled back hissing. And Jason was surprised himself by the horrific noise the creature made as it shielded its eyes, thrashing lightly.

It was truly pathetic and he felt a twinge of sorry for the thing as he rose to his feet. This Talon seemed more sensitive to light than most.

The assassin had scurried away from Red Hood like a hissing cat.

Talon seemed to come to its senses, composing itself and did what Jason thought might have been an intimidating stare if the creature could meet his eyes through the helmet.

Swiftly Talon lifted a polished razor sharp clawed hand and struck at its own throat, tearing it open. 

Under the helmet, Jason's eyes opened wide with shock as the thing tore away at it's own skin with a feral primal speed, zero hesitation.

Jason had taken a step forward, reaching out a hand to stop such self harming acts. Blood drawing quick and clean, Talon collapsed to the floor in a heap of limp limbs, Jason withdrew.

He had fought Talons few times before, one as Robin, more as Red Hood, none had killed itself in such a gruesome way. The behavior sent chills down his body, but also peaked his interest.

Out of all the Talons Jason had faced, none crossed the line of selfharm to guarantee survival. None welcomed death so easily as this one before him did.

It was repulsive and Jason guessed the Talon figured this was the best option to activate it's healing factor to fix it's eyes from the snaring blindness. It was purely logical.

In a second the Talon was rising back from the dead, a zombie from its grave and Jason chuckled in his head at the thought. 

Weren't they just a couple of zombies hanging around on a roof? Maybe in another life they could get a beer together.

Stepping back, Jason pulled out his gun, snapping it to attention. 

Even with his efforts, Talon was faster, and lunged at him with incredible speed. 

He didn't have time to move or prepare for the charging weight or the flare of fuming rage that licked away at his eyes and he forced down. He crumbled onto his back for the second time that night and grunted at the force. The other didn't even weigh that much, but the sheer power behind the charge was what knocked him back. Jason's own heavy weight being used against him.

Talon whipped out another well made knife and Jason had two choices in that moment. Take the stab wound like a champ and move for his second gun, or grab that knife and try to chuck the thing off him with blunt force.

Only one option guaranteed dropping Talon and so his hand lowered to his gun holster. Shifting just enough to get the knife cut to dig into his shoulder instead of his heart. 

Resisting the urge to shout from the sharp stabbing pain, Jason swiped the gun and immediately hit the trigger. Pressing the barrel into Talon's thigh.

Talon didn't even flinch at the wound nor sound.

The action slightly annoyed Jason, he thrived for the response of pain and anguish. This thing just couldn't feel.

Talon yanked on the gun, pulling it painfully out of Jason's grip, Red Hood snarling as his fingers twisted awkwardly around the trigger.

He let go easily, Talon sliding the gun away, it skittering across the roof before turning back to Jason with another blade in hand.

Instantly Jason grabbed the assassin's wrist which held the lethal knife that was crashing down on him shortly with incredible agility. 

Jason had trained with the best of the best, beat them at their own game and this thing was still so fast. He could never master the speed and swiftness which this Talon had seemed to possess.

But Jason did have the strength and he held its wrist tightly as Talon attempted to press down even harder. Struggling fiercly to break Jason's hold. 

When it came to power vs power, strength vs strength Red Hood won every battle. No matter who he was against.

With its other hand, Jason saw before he felt Talon dig the knife which was still planted in Jason's shoulder, even deeper. Pressing its palm against the hilt, ripping skin and tearing muscle painfully easy as Talon drove the knife home.

A small groan of anguish escaped the crime lord's lips and Jason felt betrayed by his own mouth.

He only had to hold on for a few seconds before it would be apagar las luces for the little zombie soldier. The moment Talon realized what he had been shot with was not a bullet, was a moment to die for.

Talon's entire body stiffened and the assassin, in a quick conclusion turned the knife he and Jason had been wrestling with, to his own thigh. Disregarding Jason completely, dismissing him as a threat in a very sloppy check for priorities. 

Jason watched in horror as Talon –still on top of him– jabbed the knife low into its own thigh, where the dart stuck out. Attempting to etch away the flesh from around the tranquiliser. Instantly oozing and gushing crimson red.

Hard muscle giving away under kevlar, blood pooling down over the open wound as the soldier carved itself like a pumpkin on Halloween. 

Blood running like an open faucet as the creature carelessly circled the knife around in a horrifying, gorey show. Tearing away flesh while remaining mute.

"Shit!" Jason yelped and yanked the Talon's arm away from the tranquilizer not expecting it to try to stop the serum by brutally hacking away at its own leg.

It was sick on a whole other level. This person was prepared to kill itself, maim itself to succeed. He guessed that was some prime dedication.

Devoted or not, Jason was not going to let it escape either and tried to pull the knife out of its hand to stop the sound of flesh tearing away. 

The most unsettling part was Talon did not utter a sound as he drew his own blood. Not a word of pain or a small grunt. It was complete eerie silence as Jason played tug of war with the knife in the creature's leg. Blood g etting everywhere.

Ripping of flesh, and the ruffling of his leather jacket, were the only sounds that could be heard.

If the tranq wouldn't knock him out, then maybe the blood loss will.

And as if someone flipped a switch, the assassin fell limp over Jason. Crumbling on top of him, his weight throwing Jason off for a second before he adjusted and held the thing steadily. 

Large gloved hands wrapped around Talon's arms.

The knife fell flat onto the roof and Jason felt sharp talons dig weakly into his forearm before going faint and pliant completely. 

The body stilled. And Jason let a huff of relief as he shoved it off of him. He gave it enough tranquiliser to keep a real big cat predator at bay. 

Nudging the body off his own, the assassin rolled easily, falling limp beside him and Jason smiled smugly under his helmet.

He was a fucken genius. Looking over the assassin's frame, he could see the bloody mess of a leg wasn't exactly healing as quickly as he expected. Perhaps the tranquilizer hindered that ability.

Grabbing the hilt of the knife still buried in his shoulder, Jason grit his teeth as he yanked. The wound oozing blood immediately and he spit out a slur of curses.

"Fucken half assed undead zombie. Better have some fucken good information this time." He began muttering under his breath, hauling ass as he got to his feet preparing himself to pick up the soldier.

Looking down curiosity toyed with his head as he analysed the limp figure. The person was slim for the most part, sinuous hips, and a belt which seemed to exaggerate that. Nice lean shoulders, unlike Jason's who had only gotten heftier growing up.

It seemed the Court had taken delicate care when designing this suit. 

Jason had analysed the armor the Talons used before. All intel the League gave him, he reviewed until it was engraved into his head. It was the League of the Assassin's who told Jason where Dick had disappeared to all those years ago.

The League of Shadows, assassins with twisted morals even believed that the Court of Owls was fucked up and twisted on a whole other level. 

They gave Jason proof of Dick's association with them, that he was alive –note he was using that word loosely– and that proof had plagued Jason for the coming years.

Once vibrant blue eyes that could compare to no other, competing with the ocean itself, turned an unholy gold in every image. Pale skin, etching close to Gotham's winter snow, a contrast of electricity that settled onto that once so lively face, it was the blue veins that seemed like lines of lighting against white snow or clouds. Dark midnight black hair making the contrast look harsher than it should have been.

And in each image, the blood in Jason's veins boiled, his heart raced, and green hues danced across his vision. A monster begging to be released.

Some of the photos were simple. A dark tinted image of the boy sleeping, ice crawling up his face, white flakes dusting dark eyelashes and that snow white skin made a lot more sense.

The scene could almost be beautiful. Like Snow White delicately tucked away in her glass coffin. 

Then there were the images that were a lot more sinister. Dick seemingly older from the happy kid he remembered, bottom jaw loose with blood trickling down his forehead, a single unnatural gold rimmed eye was cracked open, peering into the soul and haunting Jason. A few photos popped up like that. 

Strangely beautiful with the contrast of red blood, gold eyes, and white skin. Even now, five years later, Jason was enraptured by his puesedo brother, yet angry all the same.

Restraints dug around lean arms. Bruises blemishing snow white skin painting it an awful plum color before the healing process kicked in. Lips broken with an ugly crimson stain. 

More photos, broken skin, long sharp slashes contrasting the milky white. Along his bare back, over his chest, legs, arms, and then one photo of a person which Jason had deemed unfit to live, kill on sight.

Orange and black, leaning down beside Dick's figure, who's shoulders sagging, head dropped low. Slade seemed to stand with a disgusting sense of pride as he hovered over Dick's broken form possessively. 

Another image, probably taken a few seconds after the previous, where that vile slum that was Slade Wilson held Dick's frail and bruised chin, firmly in his hand. Drawing it close to his own face with this wicked smile that sent chills running up and down Jason's spine. Slade's pearly whites flashing as he grinned down at Dick mischievously, liquid gold in his hands.

Jason didn't dare recall the photos of the acrobat stripped down to nothing, bare skin, and a look of pure sultry bliss which crossed the line of modest and into tiltated erotic ecstasy. 

A look which Jason once would have killed to appear on that pretty little face, but in this scenario it enraged him and his heart stopped unable to breathe with the frustration of it all.

Looking back at the Talon lying flat on the floor,

the armor Jason was accustomed to seeing, was built for terror, to strike fear into the Talon's prey. To unsettle the victims until they were begging for mercy in inhumane eyes. 

Every single one of them donned an owl's hood, like the one he saw as a boy. 

So why didn't this one?

Their suits were supposed to be more armored, bulky for support, layers of thick protective armor.

With the figure beside him, they, the Court seemed to dismiss the need for protection all together. 

Fitting the armor to the leeth figure tightly like a second skin.

Gold trim ran along it in a meaningful elegant way and Jason was tempted to trace the seems around the body until he woke up. Which was repulsive.

The suit was just too well fitted and the design was made to be appealing and still dangerous with the knives sheathed on the person.

However, Jason wasn't jumping out of his suit to try it on. He preferred the simplicity of his uniform. Favorite leather jacket and all.

Back to the task at hand. Crouching down to the deadly still person, Jason pulled the knives out of their holsters. Stripping Talon from any weapon.

He was thorough with the job. Searching its back, arms, hips, legs, and feet. A few well hidden ones were tucked into unexpected spots.

Like two in the inner thigh, one by the ankle, another in the actual foot of the shoe.

This thing was a walking one stop blade shop.

Jason moved to the wicked talons tied to the assassin's hands. He unstrapped the smooth leather bands that held the claws in place, and tugged the deadly gloves off with little grace.

He didn't care about harming the creature or waking it. 

He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. Get the information, Jason would have tried to convince it to turn against the Court if he didn't know already how stupid that plan would be.

These creatures were uncannily loyal. Bred that way, and instilled with hard training. The photos were proof of that.

He couldn't convince them to turn even if he had the key to their sanction.

Turning the limp figure over, he manhandled it onto its feet preparing to chuck the person over his shoulder. Before an odd feeling twisted in his stomach and he paused. Hand smoothing over to the assassin's goggles.

Jason's heart twisted and turned in a way he hadn't felt in a while. Instinct was what moved him now, and his large hand shifted over the goggles which were large enough to cover half of the Talon's face, along with midnight black shaggy hair.

Pulling the goggles down, he dropped them, letting them fall loosely around Talon's neck like a necklace.

Heart pace quickening, readying to leap out of its own chest, his mind was sent into a muck.

"Dick." A soft whisper escaped his lips, as Jason's mouth betrayed him for the second time that night, and his hand tightened around the Talon's frame.

Jason had ran out of hope so long ago. Revenge had been his only drive at this point. Wanting to destroy the Court for taking away his light.

His mind had to be toying with him. Conjuring up this illusion to bring him false hope. He would blink, and that wouldn't be the boy he loved so long ago. 

Snapping his eyes shut, taking a deep breath, Jason opened them once more.

Talon still wore Dick's face. A not very much older version of the boy he once knew, but still him.

The muscle under his hands were real, tangible and Jason was filled with a mixture of relief, anger, and sheer panic.

He didn't have to interrogate this Talon for answers, instead he was tasked with something much harder. Convincing him to stay.

  
  
  
  
  


Green eyes were fixed on the sleeping figure tied to his bed. All weird kinks aside, this was a troubling sight. 

Mind torn between helping his friend, and restraining a potential threat.

With a heavy heart, Jason was forced to use extreme caution when dealing with such a beautiful deadly creature.

Because Dick, a ghost of himself or not, was still easily the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

His mind swirled, for hours as he stared at the sleeping figure that seemed so familiar yet so foreign.

Skin as pale as the replacement, with blue veins crawling up his neck.

This had been what he was looking for, what he was searching for but when he finally got it, he was angry.

This was Dick, the boy he knew growing up, but how much had changed? Would he even remember him? 

Jason couldn't play judge. He himself had changed so much, he wasn't in the position to preach right and wrong. Especially not when his morals were a very thin line.

Dick was the one person he had been searching for –with each memory he wanted to die all over again– the one person he was sorry for after dying. 

They both were given a second chance, and Jason was not going to let him go again.

Or perhaps this was the third chance.

Temptation played on the tips of his fingers as he yearned to lay a hand on that familiar face. Check Dick's pulse because he remained deathly still.

At the same time he recoiled at the urge because he knew there wasn't going to be a pulse.

Dick's chest barely rose as he inhaled, and his skin remained a frightening paper white color. So different from the nice olive tan Jason remembered.

"What did they do to you?" The Crime Lord muttered to no one in particular. Simply voicing his anguish and tribulations.

However, eyelids flickered and soon a bright gold iris met his before snapping shut again quickly.

Rising to attention, Jason sat straighter from where he had been observing the hero turned weapon.

"How long have you been awake?" Jason was surprised by how gentle his own voice came out. He hadn't heard that tone in so long. Jason had thought that tone had died with him.

Dick did not speak. He remained silent and seemed to square his eyes, squint at Jason before attempting to shield his face with his hands, only to frown when he saw they were restrained.

Settling for glaring, Dick bore daggers into Jason's helmet. The expression was amusing with how badly the other had to squint.

Jason rose to his feet. A dark looming entity. A large mass that seemed to carry the weight of the world as he put a hand into his jacket pocket.

He was very aware of the way Dick tensed as he reached into his pocket. And Jason forced himself not to comfort the petranizing eyes. 

Instead, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and shuffled forward, opening them and slipping them onto Dick's head, pushing his bangs away.

The assassin had attempted to pull away, but one nasty huff from Jason had him going compliant. Almost too easy. The fight draining out of his spirit so quickly.

Sitting back down, Jason's gaze landed back onto the old circus performer. With the golden eyes hidden, he could almost pretend this was his Dick. The one he grew up with, the one he had promised to protect all those years ago. 

"Better?" Jason asked.

Once more, Talon remained silent but did thank Jason with a small tilt to the head that meant 'yes'.

Figuring that was a good enough of a reply, Jason moved onto the painful questions. Wanting to rip the bandage off as quickly as possible. "Do you know who I am?" 

The contemplated look Dick gave him was a ghost of his former self. The childish head tilt that he never quite grew out of now seemed to be a permanent mark of the predatory owl he became.

"Red Hood, vigilante and crime lord. The Court has not sentenced you to die." The words seemed cold and yet slurry. His body still trying to reboot. 

With a sigh, Jason rose to his feet and took a step forward. Hands reaching around his crimson helmet, slowly lifting it up.

He was going off of a limb. Hoping –which was something absolutely stupid in Jason's opinion, you shouldn't hope for things to happen, quit being a lazy shit, get up and make it happen yourself– that Dick would recognize him. Would see the kid he was five years ago and not a stranger. In the moment it was the only thing he could think of to get anything out of the man.

Resting the helmet under his arm, against his hip, Jason repeated the question. His voice was low and boarding on threatening.

"Do you know who I am?"

The way Dick's body went rigid for a second, gold eyes blinking unsettling quick behind black glasses made Jason sure Dick remembered him.

But the words that fell out of Talon's mouth crushed his heart.

"No."

A single word that made Jason want to throw his helmet across the room. Shatter the window and watch it fall several stories and land on a car below.

He had worked his ass off to get this– to get him back and of course the world would not even give him that.

His shoulders rose and fell as his breath quickened and he could see Dick curl in on himself. Drawing his knees close to shield himself as Jason muttered curses towards the Court. Dick's posture was guarded and timid. As if he was scared of Jason, as if he believed Jason would hurt him more than the Court already did. It made vile rise to Jason's throat because the thought of even wanting to hurt Dick was sickening.

For a second Jason caught Talon's eyes flicker to the white, now red wrap around his leg underneath black sunglasses.

With another huff, Jason's hard gaze landed on Dick's tinted gold catching an unsettling green. "You don't remember me Dick?" A pause and Jason's voice was betraying him. Trembling, and he felt weak and vulnerable. "It's me, Jason."

Laying on the bed, the first boy wonder didn't say a word. He seemed to be nodding off, and ignoring Jason. As if he lost interest in the conversation.

"Dick." Red Hood grumbled sharply staring at the other. Patience thinner than a sheet of paper.

"My name is Talon." Dick declared, dismissing his nickname with ease. "I shouldn't be here." His voice was still slurred, tired as he shifted in the bed eyes scanning the room.

This was already too much for Jason. He wanted to crumble back onto his sofa, close his eyes or come back tomorrow. 

He was definitely not prepared for the emotional set back this would be.

Settling the indifference in his head, Jason wiped a hand across his face in a loud groan, "Where should you be?"

More silence and Jason found himself crouching by Dick's side. Feet moving on their own to the once familiar figure. He wasn't thinking, just reacting, blindly trying to get the person he knew back. And because of that, he was reckless.

As he squatted by the bedside, thinking Talon was half awake. The assassin took that as a perfect opportunity to headbutt him hard, swiftly smashing their skulls together. Smoothly shifting his body in the bed, Talon made himself face Jason. Belly up and legs spread wide open as Red Hood snapped forward to grab at the leethe figure.

Moving on instinct, Jason slotted himself between those spread legs, hips sliding together as he pressed all his two hundred and forty pounds onto the squirming body. Pressing a hand to Dick's forehead to stop anymore possible headbutts. His other arm was pressed horizontally across Dick's collar bone.

Their faces were inches away, as Jason was met with those unnatural gold eyes, the sunglasses snapping off during the scuffle. 

He could feel a rising rage burning across his skin and urging him to lock his hands around the Talon's throat and choke him until he was more pliant. A pit deep inside of him that thirsted for blood. Jason knew Talon would be able to handle it, couldn't die and it would be alright. 

But the rational part of his mind, the one that wasn't baked in Lazarus insanity told him to stop. That this was Dick, and he'd been through enough pain. He wanted nothing more than to protect Dick from it all.

Don't blackout, don't blackout, don't blackout, was repeated on loop in his head.

Growling, Jason clenched his teeth, "I don't want to hurt you." He spat as green began to cling to the sides of his vision and the assassin who had been wiggling stilled. 

Unmoving as he smiled coyly at Jason.

"Then don't." Arms still bound to the bedpost Dick swung a long leg upward, twisting it just right to hook the limb around Jason's neck. Talon held tightly and hastily rotated his body once more, Jason along with him.

Next time he will have to tie the pretzel's legs together.

Everything happened so quick, in the matter of half a second. Now sitting on top of Jason, Dick straddled the other's chest. It was all the assassin could do having his arms chained down. Breathing heavily, Jason caught sight of the man trying to dislocate his thumb. If he got out, Jason wasn't sure he could find him again. He finally had the acrobat back there'd be hell to pay if he got that taken away.

Scrambling for the tucked away needle in his pocket, –because you could never be too cautious and Jason was the king of paranoia– Jason didn't hesitate to pull it out and stab Dick right in the arm.

Talon froze at the sudden pressure and turned his head to stare at the Crime Lord. Looking at Jason as if he had the audacity to kick a puppy.

Just as quickly, the Talon yanked as hard as he could, a startling popping noise coming from his snapping wrist, as the assassin threw himself backward and off of Jason.

Hitting the floor with very little grace and scrambling back to his feet. 

It was a sad sight. Dick was still groggy from the first tranq, barely getting his barrings, now he was shot up with more and would soon be even more sluggish before knocking out.

Rubbing his neck, Jason sat up with a huff. Staring at the other intently.

He looked like a desperate wild cat backed into a corner. Snarling and hissing at a hunter in a weak attempt to scare the bigger predator off.

Raising his palms up and out, Jason did the universal signal for surrendering. Taking small and careful steps to Dick, who was literally sagging against the wall, one arm completely limp, while the other held that shoulder as if the action would stop the drugs from working.

His body was giving up on him. Refusing to stay awake with the rest of him.

Softly, Jason spoke trying to make the assassin understand. "Dick, I'm not your enemy." He paused briefly as those wild eyes stared at him terrified. "I want to help you I promise."

Dick's eyes visibly grew heavy. Dark lashes fluttering rapidly and the first Robin was slowly sliding down the wall now. The drugs clearly kicking in full force. 

Jason closed their distance, despite the possible danger, Dick would always be his. 

So when the assassin's ass hit the floor, Jason was at his side pulling him into his chest and began to apologize. Gently rocking back and forth, swiping Dick's bangs out his beautiful face and pressing their foreheads together as Goldie quietly whimpered.

Briefly he wondered what that small whimper meant. Was he scared, trying to snarl at Jason and too weak to do so. Or was he resigning, feeling comfortable as sleep overtook him 

The world seemingly stopped rotating and they were the only two people left. Nothing bad could touch Goldie anymore, as long as he was in Jason's arms, he was safe.

Jason whispered sorry over and over again because Dick was scared. The Crime Lord may haven't seen him in years but that look was something he could never forget. It was the look of a boy who nearly died at a Detention Center. The look of a boy who was tortured by Two Face, the look Jason knew was on his face when he realized they couldn't find him.

And so Jason continued to sway, clasping the acrobat's limp cold hand, he held back the tears and continued his soft whispers. Cradling him like a mother would do to their toddler. Apologising for being so cruel to him when they were younger, and for taking so long. He did this even after heavy eyelids sealed shut and Dickie was long asleep.

  
  
  


It took all night for Jason to be in the mindset to really talk to Talon once more. A lot of mental preparation to talk to the guy who had been missing for years, two more and he'd be legally dead. He also had to plan out exactly what he would say to keep him here. 

Holding the assassin against his will was going to be a long struggle. Jason had learned that Dick, didn't respond to Dick, he only responded to Talon, most likely some mutilated conditioning. 

"Hey." Jason went for a light tone as he held a plate of food in front of his old partner. Dick was still restrained, legs bound now as well, Jason would hand feed him and the odd part was, Talon seemed fine with it. Didn't bat an eye of uncertainty just opened his mouth pliantly and waited for Jason to feed him. The best time to talk to him, was when he ate. He was happier then, not by much but his eyes held this twinkle in them. "I made something I think you'd love."

The stare he was returned with was skeptical but also curious. Just vaguely interested of the food on the plate.

"It's called plăcintă cu ciocolată. Chocolate and nut filling in a sweet little treat. Extra vanilla just how you liked it. You loved this when we were kids." Jason grabbed the pastry and held it in front of Dick. 

He stared at it for a second, sniffing it before biting into the treat. The look that followed wasn't what Jason had been expecting but was a pleasant surprise. Instant gratification as what Jason could only describe as pure raw bliss when this traumatised assassin smiled, not sinisterly, teasingly, or cunningly, but a real genuine happy smile with wide eyes which lit up like Christmas lights stunned by the rich taste.

That made it so what Jason was about to do next, ten times harder. Dick happily went for another bite, but Jason pulled his hand back before he could. A large pout following a disappointed glance.

"I'll give you more, but I need ya to work with me. Help me understand what happened to you."

Talon stared more at the delicious dessert then at Jason. Slowly he gave a curt nod and Jason smirked, attaboy. He allowed Dick to take another bite.

"You know I want to help you, you might not understand why, but I really do."

Another teeny nod before Talon was asking, "Why?"

"We're family." He let the acrobat get another taste, "You may not remember but we are and that's what family does, help each other."

A thin frown crossed those pale rosy lips, "The Court is my family."

"No Di–Talon." Jason was quick to correct himself. "They took you from your family. Stole you from us. They hurt you, I would never hurt you."

Shifting uneasy, Talon wiggled a bit in his seat. Anxious and uncomfortable he shook his head heavily, "You're lying. The Court saved me, gave me a home, I am loyal to Grandmaster." 

"Talon." Jason called gently and the acrobat flinched as if he was struck across the face. "You have a brother, and a dad, and a grandpa, and friends, so many friends that love you so much."

Sharply, the assassin didn't hesitate to snap back, "Then why didn't they come?"

Now it was Jason's turn to act as if he was delivered a blow to the gut. Painful words that cut deeper then any weapon not because they were meant to be bitter or rude, but because they were true. All too real and inexcusable. He swallowed thickly and settled the plate to the side. "We tried Dickie. We really did try. But we couldn't find you –and it hit worse now because he was right under their nose the entire time, under the streets of Gotham– until now."

Turning away, Dick stared off at one of the walls clearly angry. This wasn't working. They had fucked up and Dick knew that. The Court no doubt drilled it into his head that they gave up on him, that they couldn't find him. They had failed him. At this rate, Dick would be jumping at the opportunity to run back to the Court so Jason decided to change it up. He was going at this wrong. 

What he knew for a fact by Dick's body language was he didn't like being hurt despite his zero hesitance in maiming himself. The acrobat flinched at any small movements, curled in on certain words, stared at the floor if you raised your voice. He recoiled for almost every frail little thing as if he was ruled by fear and abuse. Which was odd seeing the assassin would brutally reboot itself without batting an eye.

Forming his new plan Jason spoke luring him in, "They hurt you, –it wasn't a question, but a statement backed up by well observed behaviours– you want them to stop right?" 

In that moment, Jason knew he had played his cards right. Gold eyes snapped up and locked onto his own. Catching his eyes with such an intensity as if they were desperately screaming yes.

Yet Dick despite that could only whisper a small reluctant, "Mhm." Quickly shrinking, disappointed at himself for answering. Knowing he shouldn't say such things against the Court, if they found out, he would be punished. Jason made sure to reassure him by allowing him to munch some more of the Romanian dessert.

"If you stay here, I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'll protect you from them, and you already know I don't want to hurt you."

Talon just stared at him with large gold eyes. Maybe just maybe they looked a smidge pleasant.

Jason searched in his head for ideas before leaning forward in his seat, meeting Talon's –he hated the sound on his tongue– eyes. "How about we strike a deal?"

Talon's head tilted at this in an owlish gesture, signalling he was interested.

"Like that don't ya?" A grin formed on Jason's face as he narrowed his eyes. The acrobat was intrigued, he could continue to play this right.

"I can give you an out." Jason started.

Frowning the Talon glared, snapping out, "I do not need an out, I am loyal to the Court. They are my home, they are my family." Talon's mouth then fastened shut realizing he spoke out of term. Drawing back and leaning against the bed frame with sloped shoulders. Most likely weakened from the backlash of the drugs.

"What if I tell you, you are wrong." Jason paused as he watched Dick. He was avoiding Jason's gaze, pouting if anything. "You had a family before the Court, a life, a home, people who miss you—"

"The Court is my family." The assassin declared firmly once more. And it was as if this conversation went full circle.

"No!" Jason shouted frustrated, "They took you, they manipulated you they–" he drew back and let the tension go. 

Dick had looked amused at his outburst, grinning, enjoying the flare of emotion drawn out from the Red Hood. 

Jason sighed, reeling himself back in. This whole situation was fucked up and compromised.

Dick was right there in front of him, yet so out of reach.

"Dick."

"Talon." The bird corrected with narrowed eyes.

"Catalog." Jason settled on the old clever nickname. A phrase he thought fit Dick when he was still a teen and every thirteen years old's first wet dream. A catalog of wants perfected into one person.

Jason waited for the bird to contest but none came so he continued. Take three. "Have you ever thought about what you were before Talon?"

"I am and will always be a servant to the Court, born for the title, Gray Son of Gotham. I have always been nothing but the Gray Son of Gotham." Dick repeated back like a chant. A gross prophecy which was engraved into the bones of his skull.

"The Court lied to you Dick–"

"I am Talon."

"You were not born the Gray Son of Gotham, you were born Richard John Grayson–"

"Gray Son of Gotham." Talon seemed to grow angry and frustrated, shifting uneasy in the restraints.

"Raised in the circus, Haly's Circus. And you adored that circus so much! You had parents and they cherished you with all their heart but were taken from this world all too soon!"

"Haly's Circus?" And there was a sense of familiarity in Dick's voice that had Jason thinking he was getting somewhere. Pushing through the fog in the man's head.

So he latched onto that one bit of familiarity in his voice. "Yes Haly's Circus. You were an acrobat Catalog, the sole survivor of the Flying Graysons. And you loved the animals there, your favorite was this giant elephant named Zitka."

Murmuring softly, Dick repeated the name, "Zitka." As if he knew it but didn't know why.

"Yes, Zitka, and as crazy as it sounds, she was your babysitter. On your birthday you took me to see her. You were so excited and happy –he glanced at Dick but his expression said to continue. Determined, Jason pressed on, "We were best friends then, but I wasn't there for you and you got hurt." Jason drifted off into memory lane. He seemed to never be there when Dick needed him the most.

"The Court will always be there for me, and I for them."

Those words set a fire under Jason's feet and he snapped. Anger boiling in his chest as his head began to pound, first aching for release. There was a green hue licking at his eyes as he snapped. Because the Court was nothing to be praising. Everything Dick had been told has been a manipulative lie. A massive scheme. They took him, stole him, abused him, that was not love, that was not loyalty. That was down right traumatising and Dick needed to see that. 

They never loved him, perhaps loved that they could use him. Loved the power they held over him, but never Dick himself. They would not go to the lengths Jason will and has gone.

"Then where are they Dick!? –Jason huffed out a humorless bitter laugh– The Court is not bursting down the doors to get you!" Jason shouted at the Talon, a mixture of frustration and anger. "Do you really want them to crash through those doors?! You want to go back? Be put on ice, be treated like a fucken animal?!"

Dick looked taken aback. Surprised by Jason's words and curling in just a bit. Frightened by the aspect of returning to the Court.

So Jason was getting somewhere, "I spent five years searching for you Dick! Five years! I died Dick! I died and came back and I still haven't given up. I'm here now Dick!"

"I die for the Court, I live for the Court, I serve the Court." Was Dick's quick response to Jason and the crime lord felt defeated, drawing back disgusted.

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted and turned away with a grunt making a strangling gesture.

This was like trying to reason with a six year old. Utterly pointless, going nowhere, and infuriating.

"Listen to me, Talon." Jason said the name with disdain, dragging a hand along his face with a sigh. Voice like venom as he spoke, "I can let you go right now. You give me the word and you're out. I'll unlock these cuffs and you could be on your merrily way back to the Court. Back to that lousy shit show you know as a life." He growled out, voice low and rough like a dog ready to snap. "Or –he was quick to change his tone, make it lighter and bubbly– You can stay with me and you'll never have to worry about them hurting you again." His voice grew sinister, a quiet hush that sent chills down one's back. "I'll kill every single last one of them before they could lay another hand on you."

"Why should I trust you?" And that was a good question. Because Dick had no reason to trust him. It was their words against his, and Dick doesn't remember him.

  
  


_ Dick looked terrified. He didn't want to leave, didn't know how to survive out there, but Jason did. He would keep them safe. _

_ "Do you trust me?" Jason asked meeting those solemn blue eyes. He possibly had no reason to trust him. Jason had been a bully to him for so long but looking into his eyes, he could see that undying need to protect. _

_ Nodding his head, Dick stepped forward towards the window with Jason, clutching his bag tightly.  _

_ "I trust you." _

  
  
  


Jason caught Dick's eyes and tried to shove his soul into his words, "Te iubesc. Not like them. Nu voi renunta." 

Dick's eyes went wide and something in him felt the importance of those words. Knew the meaning of the phrases, heard the sheer pain packed in every syllable, and was shocked at himself for both understanding the foreign tongue and believing the man in front of him who said them.

Giving a firm slow steady nod, Talon agreed to the man who claimed himself to be Jason. 

"I'mma let you go now. You attack me, I'll shoot you with a tranq." Jason not so threatened but warned as he moved towards the bed where Dick laid.

Talon stiffened but other than that, seemed to watch Jason nervously. Expecting something else.

Unlocking the cuffs, Jason more or less was gentle when handling Dick's wrist. He caught Talon flinching at the contact then closing his eyes and holding a breath until Jason was done with the legs as well.

"There ya go." Jason quipped patting Talon's leg, and it must have been a mistake because Dick was curling in on himself in a second flat.

Drawing his legs to his chest once more and narrowed his eyes to his knees.

Jason analysed the sight for a second. Taking in the timid display before sighing.

"Aye-" he rolled his shoulders. "Let me take a look at your leg and wrist before I go."

Dick perked up at that, eyes flickering to Jason's before speaking up, "It's fine, I heal quick." 

Jason rose a brow at him before pointing at the leg. "Wasn't healing earlier when I shot you with the tranquilizer. You were bleeding all over the place, had to wrap it up."

Talon seemed to process that for a second, before nodding his head in acceptance and uncurling from his ball, extending his leg out for Jason.

Reminding Jason of all the times a younger happier Dick had lazily prodded him with his foot when they were kids. The long summer days where they read and played.

"Where are you going?" The acrobat called softly as he watched.

Moving slow, Jason was very gentle, and exaggerated every movement so not to spook Dick. As if he was a timid horse then an unkillable assassin.

"Back home." He gently unraveled the cloth from around Dick's thigh -a shaky breath leaving Dick as he did- and sure enough the wound was gone. "I need to grab something that I think will help you jog your memory a bit. Proof at the least." The chunk of flesh that had been missing was back. The only traces of a cut was the dried blood painting the area red.

Dick gave a small nod at Jason's words.

"Seems you're better now." Jason dismissed the wound and let go of the leg. Retracting his hands from Dick's thigh. 

Splaying a palm up, Jason waited for the acrobat to give him his wrist. It took a while, but he did, and it seemed to have set itself on it's own. "If you're gonna leave, be discrete. If you're gonna stay, make yourself at home. There's a shower down the hall and you can use some of my clothes to change into. I won't be long." Jason mumbled, pointing to the open door before standing up.

This was a long shot. One massive risk. He had Dick now, he hoped he still had him when he came back. The whole situation was out of his control. The best way to get Dick to stay was to give him control, give him power by giving him choices, because he knew the Court wasn't doing that.

"Just try not to break anything." And with that, Jason stalked away.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> Bruce could only see him as that grieving boy who chased a dream to his death.
> 
> Everytime he gave in to the pit, he lost a piece of himself, and soon there would be nothing left.
> 
> Swiftly Talon lifted a polished razor sharp clawed hand and struck at its own throat, tearing it open. 
> 
> Weren't they just a couple of zombies hanging around on a roof? Maybe in another life they could get a beer together.
> 
> Hard muscle giving away under kevlar, blood pooling down over the open wound as the soldier carved itself like a pumpkin on Halloween.
> 
> It was complete eerie silence as Jason played tug of war with the knife in the creature's leg.
> 
> Jason was at his side pulling him into his chest and began to apologize. Gently rocking back and forth, swiping Dick's bangs out his beautiful face and pressing their foreheads together as Goldie quietly whimpered.
> 
> Apologising for being so cruel to him when they were younger, and for taking so long. He did this even after heavy eyelids sealed shut and Dickie was long asleep.
> 
> He recoiled for almost every frail little thing as if he was ruled by fear and abuse.


	10. The Fox's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to grasp at any small meaningful thing that may bring some sense of familiarity to Dick, Jason goes back to one of his least favorite places, Wayne Manor.

Jason endured the long drive to the manor. Head painfully swarming as he did. 

He was an idiot. Leaving Dick alone like that. It was a large fucken leap of blind hope. 

There was nothing stopping Dick from leaving except curiosity alone. Maybe Jason should have tranq him before he left. Because if the man did decide to leave, Jason was going to hate himself for the rest of his life. 

He worked so hard to get this back, and as soon as he gets it, he lets it go? What kind of idiot does that.

Jason gave the wheel a hardy frustrated smack as his head continued to swarm.

All he had was what he knew of Dick before he disappeared and Dick had always been curious. Jason hoped he still was, and would stay to see this all play out. Want to learn about the life he had before the Owls, and Slade.

Finally arriving at the manor, he clicked the doorbell. A visit long overdue.

It was early in the morning, the birds were chirping sweetly and the garden Alfred maintained was blooming. Shifting nervously, he hit the doorbell again hoping Alfred was up.

Counting in his head, preparing to go through his old room window, the door finally swung open.

But it wasn't the person Jason wanted to see.

"Replacement." A frown immediately crossed his expression as he caught the pale skin and calculating gaze.

"Why are you here Jason?" Tim drawled out, eyes sweeping over Jason with full blown disgust and zero shame. "And covered in blood."

Jason walked past Tim, shoving the kid out his way rather roughly. The man teetered to the side and closed the door.

"It's not mine, at least not most of it." Recalling the stitching he had to do to his shoulder at his safe house before all of this. "Where's Alfred?" 

"It's June Jason. He's where he always is this early." Late June was around the time Dick had vanished. It was a hard time for all of them and dug up painful memories.

Nodding his head, Jason took a few steps inside, ready to move past the other. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. A surprisingly strong grip, boney fingers digging into his shoulder. They locked eyes for a second before Tim let go with a sigh. Jason had no idea what was going on in the guy's head. He could take a few guesses but none of them were pleasant so he walked away, leaving Tim to ponder.

Jason was able to catch Alfred exiting Dick's old room. The door still craned open when Jason surprised the butler. He ignored the red rimmed eyes that signalled Alfred had been crying.

As bad as it felt, he knew he should not point it out to the loving butler, drawing attention to things like that only made it worse.

"Hey Alfie." Jason gave him a solemn smile and the butler seemed a little surprised. "What are you up to?"

"I was just tidying up Master Dick's room, it was rather dusty-"

They both knew the room was spotless. Nothing was out of place, and everything was kept the same way as the day the boy vanished.

Alfred was quiet as he asked. The elder still trying to gather himself. "What brings you here?" 

"Can we talk outside?"

  
  
  


They were out in the gardens now. Alfred and Jason walking side by side. The vigilante rarely came to the manor, basically avoided it at all costs.

It held many memories of a life he lost but was striving to get back.

Like the flower beds for example. Series of purple flowers that long ago, Dick and Jason would lay in and just stare up at the sky. 

Even when Alfred would scold them for squashing them, they still did it.

Dick, bright eyed and all smiles would drag Jason along, lay down, swallowed by a coat of purple with bubbly laughter.

Jason would fall down beside him, a puff of pollen kicking up, always making Dick sneeze as it settled. Then they would laugh and tell stories, point at clouds gliding by, and just bathe in the sun.

Eyes shifting to Alfred who walked beside him silently. The torn expression on the old man's face as Alfred was no doubt thinking of the lost memories as well.

Consumed by a life that was stripped away and taken from them all. Jason hated that look on Alfred's face. The look of guilt, pain, and simply exhausted.

"Dick's alive Alfred." Jason was spitting out words before he could register what he was saying himself.

"Jason." The man said sternly with a tired look. "You need to move on–"

"No Alfred." Jason cut him off. "I mean it this time! He's alive I–" 

The old man continued speaking over him. There words overlapping, hardly understandable, "This unhealthy fixation is not good for you. I understand you miss him, we all do–"

"You're not listening to me Alfred, I saw him, he's at my safe house he's alive and–"

"Jason!" Alfred shouted as he lost his temper. Reprimanding him as if he were a child again. Then Alfred's voice turned quiet and gentle.

"I'm tired. Come back home with us. This goose chase you are on, is going nowhere."

Choosing to ignore Alfred's plea, Jason's posture straightened. Face morphing into a scowl, eye twitching with a heated glare.

"I need the scrapbooks you and Selina made of Dick and I." Jason deadpanned and Alfred sighed.

"Only because I believe it may give you comfort, I will let you have them. You need this Jason, make amends with yourself. It wasn't your fault." Alfred rested a shaky wrinkled hand on Jason's wide shoulders before a crestfallen smile appeared. 

"Follow me." The old man spoke softly as he began to walk back to the manor.

  
  
  


"Dickie–Talon, I'm back." Jason barked out as he kicked open the door gracelessly. He was immediately met with a modern lamp swinging down at him and he ducked out of the way dropping the scrap books, before grabbing the arm, yanking the lamp out of hand, chucking it onto the couch, pulling the arm up while swinging the body into a nearby wall with enough force to give a nasty headache if the thud had anything to say for it.

"The fuck Dick!" Jason growled out and then he took in the other's appearance. 

"You startled me." Was all Dick mumbled as Jason's eyes swept over his body.

Hair dripping wet from a shower, a large red hoodie stopping halfway at the thigh –basically drowning in the sweater– and boxers barely visible poking out from underneath the sweater, nothing else. Where were the fucken pants?

Pulling away Jason shook his head with a snort, "Put on some god damn pants!"

Turning around, so he was no longer face planted against the wall, having his back against it –Jason still crowding his space– Dick's brows contorted. "They don't fit. To wide around the waist and the wrong length for the legs, I'll step on them."

Jason played with that idea, watching Dick fumble with pants for a bit, tripping over the ends and eating hard wood.

"Eh fair enough. Go put the lamp back."Jason ordered casually as he moved to pick up the scrapbooks he had dropped. Standing back up and moving towards the couch.

The soft phantom steps of Dick moving around the room filled his ears and then he felt that calculating gaze over his shoulder. If Dick, Talon wanted, his steps could be completely silent. The other was allowing Jason to hear him out of grace.

"Is that what you went to get?" Dick's voice was soft spoken, and Jason lifted his gaze to meet his eyes.

Jason could believe Dick was his old self with the hoodie and wet hair. Ignore the blue veins and gold eyes and that could be the boy he knew.

"Yeah." Jason mumbled as he opened the book and patted the side of the couch to have the other sit.

The acrobat only tilted his head, eyes flickering to where Jason's hand had patted the cushion, then back to Jason. 

Instead of sitting down on the couch like Jason had anticipated, Dick sat himself down on the floor at Jason's feet. 

Shoulder against Jason's leg, Dick tilted his head back and side ways to meet Jason's gaze.

Like a dog at someone's heels. The thought made Jason huff and he looked down at the other.

Too much like the behavior of Damian's animals. The training of a loyal animal, a pet rather than a human being. Was that how the Court saw Dick? They thought of him as an animal, dehumanizing him and treating him like a trained dog, ripping him of his name, his pride, and everything that made Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson.

Jason snarled, but the pit only worsened his reaction.

"Dick." Jason grabbed the acrobat's bicep and forcefully tugged him to stand, yanking him rather roughly onto the couch.

It wasn't expected when Dick retaliated with a solid punch to Jason's face, but is was predictable. A hard and steady impact that made Jason's jaw ache, and force him back into his right mindset. 

The fuck was he doing? He had Dick where he needed him, he couldn't lose him now by his impulsiveness. Yeah he hated Dick's behavior but it wasn't his fault.

Letting go, Jason rubbed at his bruising skin and sent a glare the acrobat's way. The other didn't so much as smirk. 

Kept a weary steady gaze with steely eyebrows craned in a solid frown. Hackles raised and fist up anticipating an attack.

"M'kay, no touching. Sorry 'bout that." Jason grumbled out an apology and Dick shifted some to put a good foot distance between them on the couch –a somewhat confused expression when Jason didn't come back with a hit of his own– Jason felt a small ping in his heart at that. 

There was a time where Dick would have been smothering him on the couch, Jason the one begging for personal space, now he would kill to have that back.

To have the circus boy demolishing his space bubble like he did to cereal. "I didn't mean to shock you, just tryna get you to get off the floor."

Jason's words were returned with a small nod from Dick before ducking his head and mumbling, "It is fine." No apology for the punch.

Gaze hardening for a second, before a nod of acknowledgement, Jason turned back to the book and pointed at the title. 

Dick slightly raising a brow at him with interest.

"These are scrapbooks our butler, basically grandpa made us growing up along with Selina, she was kinda like our really chill and laid back stepmom."

Jason held up the one with a Robin sticker glued onto it and in sloppy writing it said, 'Richard's Moment's' definitely Dick's hand writing when he was a kid.

There were other wild stickers pasted on the cover, a few sloppy drawings, scribbles and Jason held back his chuckle. Definitely the art of a spunky nine year old.

Opening it to the first page, there was a child's hand print in blue paint with an image beside it of Bruce, Alfred, and a little bright eyed boy in between them. He was clearly vibrating joy, and could hardly sit still in the image, eager.

A smile that was so widely recognizable, even with the large gap from a missing tooth. Underneath the image read, 'The Greatest Gift' and Jason smiled.

"This is when Bruce, our dad -hell of a guy- adopted you."

Leaning forward a bit, getting closer to Jason, Dick peered at the image and blinked. He then looked up at Jason through dark lashes and asked, "Which one?" 

Swallowing down a curse, Jason pointed at the picture of the young adult, "That's Bruce, your adopted dad, the other one is Alfred, he's like our grandpa."

"I met my great-grandfather, he told me he was proud of me for following the family legacy as I was meant to." Dick's voice came off cold and cut off. As if he was in another world looking down at the situation. "After he proceeded to break my legs." Eyes fogging over, referring back to an unpleasant memory.

Jason let that sit in the air for a bit. Not saying a word but simply turning back to the book with a thoughtful expression and another nod. 

He seemed to be nodding a lot. Jason wished he could do more for the other. Dick deserved more. Life was really fucked up sometimes.

Flipping another page, he showed the images to Dick. There were a few pictures Jason had never seen. Dick with Wally, the smaller riding on the others back.

A few of Dick with the Justice League. Little Robin being held up by Wonder Woman with the entirety of the league grinning behind the two. Jason guessed it was Bruce taking the photo. A proud father was odd to describe Bruce. Even odder to picture the famed Batman holding a camera and taking endearing pictures of his son.

"You were a hero Dickie, a fucken good one too." Jason flipped over a few more images, letting Dick get a good look of them all. "Probably the youngest person to go hero. Went by the name Robin, inspired a lot of people. Myself included." Jason's tone was sappy and he snickered at his own words. Too sweet, no biting edge at all. 

"What happened to me?" Dick chirped solemnly. The acrobat had moved shoulder to shoulder with Jason now. Dick's heat against his own as the other seemed to relax and turn into a ghost of his old self. Gentle touches and relaxed posture.

Distance closing, made Jason relax as he once did in the other's presence, yet still staying high alert to defend the other if needed. 

Inhaling, Jason knew this was coming. It would hurt to say but once more, bandage technique.

"You left on a mission to help your friends and never made it. Disappeared off the grid completely."

A frown plastered itself on pretty pink lips. Bottom protruding, "The Court" –his voice began to shake– "Slade—" a wheeze cut off Dick's words as he took a sharp inhale.

One very quick analysis and Jason was moving. Rough, and jagged movements would startle the other. Dick reacting terribly, frightened to his core by Jason's previous actions.

Slow, gentle, and fluid would have to be Jason's new norm. Forcing himself to be predictable and approachable. Exaggerate everything.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that now. I got you Dickiebird." Jason slowly moved a large hand behind Dick's head, gripping the damp hair and guiding it forward to rest on his chest.

Complying, Dick let Jason guide his head, where the acrobat pressed his cheek against the vigilante's sternum and listened to the pulsing thump of his heart.

Jason gently smoothed down Dick's hair, sweeping his fingers between the strands idly waiting for the short spurts of breath to stop.

"Breathe in, hold, breathe out." Repeat. Jason spoke softly, an audible whisper which any person would strain to hear except the one it was meant for.

Dick's shoulders relaxed and his breathing pattern flattened, no longer short displaced spurts.

Planting a small kiss onto the top of Dick's head, a mess of raven black hair, Jason surprised himself and the acrobat seemed to tense.

Lean fingers digging into Jason's forearm.

"What was I to you?" Dick's voice matched a skeptic, clearly worried about Jason's manners towards him. 

Jason frowned, to answer that, would be difficult. Dick was everything to Jason. The acrobat was his world, his drive, his hope, his everything. How could Jason say that without scaring the other away. Without making Dick freeze up against his chest and dart like a skittish squirrel.

Ending the day with another stab wound wasn't on Jason's to do list.

Taking a deep breath, Jason shifted, gripping the book harder and guiding his hand out of Dick's curls.

Feeling the other go rigid, Jason knew he had only a few seconds before Dick was shutting down his words and leaving.

Flipping the pages in the photo book, Jason made his movements loud and noticeable to gain the assassin's attention like a toddler. Finally he got to the page of a cheerful thirteen year old Dick, with an angry ball of resentment pulled goofidly into his arms.

Jason looking scornful as Dick pressed their cheeks together in innocent joy. A smile curled its way onto Jason's lips at the fond memory. 

He had hated photos, had hated Dick, then he thought the other was getting abused and he wanted to shield him. The other suddenly became bearable, and wormed his way between the cracks of the walls Jason had built for himself through his childhood.

Now he was staring at an old photo of two grinning boys dressed up in ridiculous costumes.

_As surprising as it was, it was Jason's idea to go trick or treating. It was no doubt Jason's favorite holiday, had been since he was taught he was allowed to throw crap at asshole strangers who decided to be an extra dick that day. Had loved it because that day anyone's door you knocked on welcomed you with free food. And for one day, under the guise of the mask, he could pretend to be a normal kid with a normal family that would be waiting for him to return._

_Deep down that was never meant to be but he still seeked that familiarity. And so he begged Bruce to let him take Dickie out to trick or treat. Dick apparently had never been, always had patrol and didn't celebrate it being on tour all the time._

_It was no easy task to make Bruce budge. It took days of constant pestering from both boys and even a firm talking from Alfred as of how they were still children and Bruce should let them be just that._

_When the two did get the opportunity to pick costumes, it was a disaster. The acrobat wanted to be Catlad which Jason claimed was not a real costume. They had talked over werewolves and vampires–too cliche, pirates–too boring, superheroes–hell no, until they settled on common ground, Jedi. The alley cat wasn't immediately sold on the idea, it took a little convincing on Dickie's end but a pouty lip and a few puppy dog eyes later had the street kid agreeing._

_Of course Jason wasn't going to wear anything bright, he was ready for some mischief that night and was dawned in an authentic black cloak with an attached unique bright red hood, shiny black boots that may or may not have been Jedi time standards with laces. As well as black baggy pants and of course a black top fitted with a utility belt. He no doubt looked like Anakin with midnight hair. Even having Lucious make not a real, but still a fancy custom red saber._

_Dick always the martyr went for a brighter outfit, the light to Jason's darkness contrasting the other deeply. Wearing a white long sleeved tunic and a gray sleeveless vest with a hood. He had black arm garments that went down to the knuckle having a stripe of blue across them. Popping out compared to the rest of his costume of grey slim fitted pants and pure white boots. Wielding a satisfying blue lightsaber with such a devilish smile you'd think he'd be a sith._

_Jason was very fond of that day, convincing Dick pulling pranks, which he oddly enough didn't need a lot of convincing was better then walking around getting candy. Though they did bask in candy for a few hours. Having lightsaber battles on the rooftops of Gotham was surreal, the two able to do flips and tricks only engulfed them more into their childish battle for candy._

_It was without a doubt his best Halloween._

  
  
  
  


"We were supposed to be brothers-"

"Supposed to be?" Dick interrupted him and seemed to flinch right after. Withdrawing, expecting to be reprimanded for the intrusion.

Cooing softly, Jason patted Dick's head once more. Long fingers playing with moist strands of silk.

"I never saw you as a brother. You meant so much more to me. Always have, always will."

Jason watched as a calm thoughtful expression crossed onto Dick's face. 

He could see the gears shifting as large gold eyes stared at him, then the moment of 'click' had Dick pulling out of the embrace. A piece of Jason's heart broke.

Putting distance between the two. Dick had a right to be weary. Jason was just some random vigilante, an anti-hero who took him from the Court.

But Jason needed to get it through Dick's head that he was offering him a better life.

"I don't trust you." Dick spoke flatly. "If you make any moves on me, I am not afraid to snap your neck and gut you like a fish."

Raising his hands, palms towards Dick, Jason made a sign of surrender. "I gave you the option to leave. You chose to stay, I am not forcing you to be here now." But he sure as hell is going to have to work his ass off to keep Dick here.

"Slade. Slade thought of me as more too and he-"

Jason's nose twitched with anger, not letting Dick continue with the details. "I'm not Slade, and I would never do anything to you without consent. I want to give you your life back, the life the Court stole. I would never hurt you and I've never stopped searching for you."

Blinking, Dick shifted uneasy in the chair, but Jason knew he was getting his point across. He spent a quarter of his life looking for a dead man.

"I can free you from the Court. Break those chains they have tied around you and give you a new life, -Jason packed his words with so much raw emotion, a pained look drawing on his face, basically begging Dick- but you have to be willing to let me help you." 

Planting his hands on his knees, Dick tapped his knee with a finger rythmethicaly. Uncomfortable but acceptance written on his face. A calm settling onto his features.

It was then that Jason noticed the gold bracelet. A very old bracelet that Dick shouldn't even still have. It had been five years and he still had that owl shaped– he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't remember much about you or the others, but -Dick's eyes closed for a long second as he took a smooth inhale and slowly opened them again- I feel safe around you, even though I've just met you. And I, I really don't want to go back to the Court." 

His voice began to tremble and Jason held back a need to pull Dick into his chest and murmur dark promises of ending the Court, "I don't want to be frozen again, I don't want to be touched again, I don't want to die again. I want to be my own person, and if you can give me that -gold eyes flicked up- If you are who you say you are, then I trust you. -Dick's eyes landed on Jason's, holding his gaze with a mighty intensity- Somewhere deep inside me, I trust you, you make me feel safe, and I am willing to give that feeling a try."

A small twitch in the corner of Jason's lip and he let himself grin. It was odd to be grinning at something so pure and innocent. 

Usually he only smirked while watching criminals wail in pain, this was something tender, a moment much more pure.

"What's that on your wrist?" Jason murmured, pointing at the delicate piece of jewelry that he should have noticed sooner.

Dick tilted his head down and drew his wrist in, wrapping a hand around the band and idly turning it. "It doesn't come off, I figured it was a trac–"

In that split second the window shattered and two dark figures leapt inside the room. Shit, Jason thought to himself as he grabbed Dick by the forearm and heeved him towards a loose panel on the floor board.

"Break that open– Jason flung himself onto one of the assassins, tackling it onto the floor to buy Dick time– and wait for my signal to use it!" Roughly managing to chuck the other against the wall, Jason pulled himself away as he saw Dick moving for cover behind the couch. 

A trail of knives being left in the spot where he once stood.

Ducking from a swift kick, Jason countered by grabbing the leg, and yanking the Talon off balance. The zombie jumping up to kick with the other foot causing Jason to stumble into the kitchen. 

The number one rule about fighting, is you fight not necessarily dirty, but smart. You guide the battle where you want it to go, be aware of your surroundings. He had the liberty of being on home turf the others weren't so lucky. Jason wanted to be in the kitchen. His attacker thought he was backing him up into a corner, but no, he was falling into a trap.

The Talon punched Jason's arms as he blocked the fist, taking steps back as the Talon continued his barage of assualts. Quickly, Jason flipped a few of the stove switches on. The action hidden by his body as he continued to back up. Once the Talon was in front of the stove, Jason acted. 

Catching a fist in his hand, the anti-hero twisted the Talon's wrist. Before violently yanking him forward and locking a hand behind it's neck slamming it's head into the open flame.

The sound of sizzling flesh was almost instant and the whimpers which came out of the creature's mouth was weak as it scrambled to get away. Hands desperately grabbed at Jason, tugged on his arm begging for him to let go and stop this terrifying heated torture. 

But Jason was a stone cold heartless killer and he held it there in place. That was until he heard Dick shout his name.

Looking over his shoulder, Jason could see the acrobat struggling to get away from two Talons. When had the third came?

Blood was all over the floor, someone was wounded but Jason wasn't sure who. Each assassin was covered in the crimson liquid wearing it like sweat.

The two assassins were trying to drag the smaller out the window, and he was kicking them harshly to push them away. Kicking hard enough to break bones but these creatures were immune.

Snarling, Jason smashed the Talon's head against the stove top before vaulting their direction. An angry panther readening for a fight.

There was a good scuffle. Jason going at it with one, while Dick fended off the other trying to scramble to his feet and get his bearings. Jason tracked all the movements in the room and alarming enough, Dick seemed sluggish. 

His chest was rising and falling quickly as if he was tired. Avoiding a fist and scanning the floor, Jason caught one of his tranquilizer needles on the floor, emptied out and rolling with the commotion.

"Fuck."

It was then where he was kicked clean in the chest and was sent flying threw the door, breaking it off it's hinges and thrown into the hallway. 

His back ached and his head was spinning, but that was okay. Barely giving a glance, he flicked the fire alarm to his left on, before charging head first back at the Talon and into the room.

Grabbing it by the lower body, lifting it up and slamming him into the floor with a loud thud.

Sirens blarring in the background as the alarm kicked off. White lights flashing and Jason realized that was an issue just as much as it was a benefit. He wanted everyone out the building, that was why he flipped the switch, he was going to burn these guys alive in it. 

The flashing lights helped with his attack. Scared the Talons and blinded them, that was also an issue, Dick was a Talon.

All three Talons, Dick included threw their hands to their eyes. Forgetting about the fight and despising the blinding white glare. Jason pulled himself off the Talon he had been fighting and speedily moved to another one of his hidden compartments, picking out his Red Hood helmet and domino mask.

With all the Talons desperately trying to fight the urge to gouge out their eyes, Jason was free to grab a duffle bag and a few important loose items. Hoisting the luggage over his shoulder. As he did so he also grabbed the flamethrower he had told Dick to use on his signal. If had been idly thrown aside no doubt disarmed from Dick by the other two Talons.

The item may have been overkill, but if you followed around undead soldiers for a living and the only way to kill them was with fire, you had to be a little creative.

He threw the strap over his head and fixed the domino mask to his eyes. Hastily he made his way to Dick's side. 

The acrobat was on the floor, shielding his eyes and refusing to look up.

Crouching down, Jason squeezed Goldie's shoulder, the smaller tensing for a second unsure and ready to lash out. "It's me Dick, it's Jason." He mumbled trying to reassure him. "Put this on." Jason lifted his famed red helmet and shoved it snug over Dick's head, tucking the boy's hair out of his face as he slid it past dark curls. 

Watching as Dick's fingers clung to his forearms, terrified of what was happening. "Hey, you're going to be okay." Jason cooed softly and gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Dick's fingers squeezed his arm and his heart throbbed. Running footsteps down the hallway could be heard.

"Can you see now?" Softly, Jason asked and Dick nodded his head. It was really fucken weird to see someone else wearing the helmet. Completely unusual, Jason wasn't used to being at the other end of it.

Wrapping a hand around Dick's shoulders, Jason tugged lightly, "Up on your feet." He huffed before tapping a side button on the helm. "Ben I need you to send supplies to GB-12 asap, hard ammunition, tranqs, and copies of the sewer maps dating now to 1600s." There was no way for Jason to know if Ben heard that all, he just had to hope.

He manuevered Dick with one hand, while angling the flame thrower with the other. Goldie's knees were shakey, and it made him realize the guy still wasn't wearing any pants.

Guiding Dick to the window that wasn't covered by a maze of broken glass, Jason had the assassin slip outside.

Turning to the remaining assassins, Jason scowled. A dark frown that could out do the Batman. It made criminals run, and gang leaders beg. An overcasting dark shadow settling onto Jason's sharp features causing him to look like a pychotic deranged sociopath as he tightened his grip on his weapon. Trigger finger itching to cast the people a blaze.

Staring dead ahead, green hues dancing across his vision, Jason could only watch as his body moved on its own, no longer listening to him. Pushing down, flames bursted to life, covering the floor and swallowing the walls as it spread. Eating away at the assassins which laid on the floor helpless still scratching at their eyes.

He was certain to cover all the exits with a raging path of flame, before taking leave himself. Crossing a roof top where Dick was waiting for him. For a good second they sat there and watched as the flames started their beautiful dance of destruction. Creeping its way across the bodies inside, swallowing them and forcing them into their twisted flowery dance.

Then Jason remembered what started this and turned his attention to Dick. The guy was barely awake, nodding off on the roof top, but still with him. "We need to find a way to get that tracker off of you." Jason sighed as he moved to Dick and pressed another button on his helmet. "For now, that will hopefully jam the signal."

Digging around in the duffle bag, Jason pulled out a grabbling gun. This was gonna be a heavy load to carry, but still managable. There were fire trucks arriving now, several pulling in on the streets below and handling the people as well as assessing the roaring flames.

Pulling Dick close to his chest, and wrapping an arm securely around his waist, the anti-hero shot a line. Gently, Jason whispered into the side of the helmet, "I need you to stay with me, okay." 

A sluggish nod was his reward so he tapped the other on the head. "I mean it Goldie, don't fall asleep, not now." It was not going to be a pretty sight to watch the Talon come back from a fall that high.

This time Dick answered by tightening his hands on the lapels of Jason's jacket. With that, he leapt off the roof.

  
  
  


The little bird of prey was out cold by the time Jason landed. He was surprised Dick had fought off the tranquilizer for so long.

Stepping into the safe house, Ben, his tech man was there and didn't bat an eye to grab a gun and narrow his sights on the intruder. Once he realized who it was, he let his posture shift and tucked away the firearm moving back to laying out schematics. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the guy with no pants?"

And yeah, maybe that looked a little more than bizarre. Jason Todd, a Crime Lord carrying around a limp body which only wore his helmet, a hoodie and boxers.

Jason scowled, growling out lowly, "I do mind." Before prowling to the small hammock like bed in the corner and dropping Dick like a potato sack. "A friend, you're going to be seeing a lot of him around."

He then turned to the area which Ben was setting up, "I need you to send a car in the morning."

"No problem boss. Here are the maps like you asked for and I stalked the arsenal."

"Thanks Ben, one more thing before you go –Jason paused as his gaze landed on the unmoving figure on the small bed– have any idea how to take a bangle tracker off without chopping off his hand."

Ben frowned, "Like one of the ankle trackers?"

Jason walked over to Goldie and grabbed his limp arm, flailing it around a bit before pointing at the gold band with the owl ensigma.

Cautiously approaching, Ben scanned the artifact. "Can I—" the guy was ghosting a hand over Dick's arm, not touching but nearing on it.

Jason's jaw had clenched and he must have let out a low growl because Ben was retracting his hand.

Hesitantly the anti-hero shook his head, "Go ahead it's fine." 

With that Ben allowed himself to wrap his hand around Dick's wrist and poke at the fancy piece of tracker jewelery.

His eyes widened, "Shit this is real gold." Ben grumbled under his breath before grinning. "Lucky for you I know exactly what to do. My wife jammed her ring finger in the door after little Lilly slammed it, and well her finger got swollen and we couldn't get the ring off and were scared she'd lose the finger. Turns out stuff like that happen more than usual and they have special ring cutters made. I can grab the one from my tool box, it's completely safe won't even cut the skin, has a little protective tab on it."

Giving Ben the okay, Jason nodded his head at his faithful worker. 

"I'll be back in about an hour, you two don't go anywhere." Ben chuckled despite the scenario and left.

Leaving Jason to stare at Dick for a good minute before Jason sighed and tugged the helmet off the acrobat's head before removing his own mask.

Talon was still asleep, eyes sealed shut, long lashes on display giving him that innocent Snow White ahestic which he was anything but. Maybe once upon a time he had been but now, that sweet vulnerable innocense had been wiped away leaving Talon.

"We're gonna get you out of this Dickie."

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Hunter's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young coffee addict detective Tim digs into something he should have never even touched.
> 
> Jason learns how to coexist with Dick. Every day the anti-hero seems to be discovering something new about the acrobat, more or less the discoveries heart rattling because they always involved the same sadistic mercenary.

Having some free time, Tim stared at the old minuscule sample of dried blood. It had been long forgotten for a good while, but always remained in the back of his mind.

A small voice edging him on, eyes finding their way back to the meaningless blood sample. Something deep inside him lurched as his gaze landed on it. But he always dismissed it, being too busy to refresh his old abilities.

Get this, he liked to play this cleanup game with Jason. Well, it was less of a game and more of a courtesy. It's not that Tim really cared about who the second Robin offed off in cold blood. He rather stay away from that topic with a ten-foot pole. Only bringing pain and misery whenever the deaths were mentioned.

It was more of Tim getting something 'fun' to do in his free time brushing up on his old skills. Doing DNA tests and sending little gifts to the remaining family members of Red Hood's victims was a good way to practice his basic hacking skills. 

As well as an excuse to go back to his much odder habits of observing people.

So when he scraped up the old dry blood out from its vile where it had been safely stored and labeled, he didn't think much of it.

Going through the motions like any other day scanning the blood and running it through his database ignoring that fluttery feeling in his stomach mistaking it for hunger. Promptly leaving the room during the test to grab one of Alfred's sugar cookies and some coffee.

Catching Damian on his way to the kitchen, the third Robin stretching out his arm with his knuckles wrapped. Obviously, he had been sparring in the cave with Bruce or at least practicing his punches on the bag.

Sweat padded the other's forehead and his face was a slight shade of red from the exercise. Not to mention the very subtle deeper breaths as he tried to maintain his heart rate and bring the adrenaline to a small stir.

They didn't talk to each other really, Damian didn't look his way as he passed just said, "Drake" in his cold monotone voice that he often carried.

Tim was quick to get what he wanted from the kitchen and head back upstairs to his room. Grateful there was not anymore bickering on Damian's end.

Opening the door with the cookie in his mouth and an abyssal black mug in hand that read 'I speak fluent sarcasm', sluggishly the young detective round his way to his desk where all his tech was set up. Avoiding the landmines of clothing and old dishes.

His PC tower and triple monitor display glowing brightly in the dark room forcing his eyes to stay away from the hard blue lights. Somewhere off in the far corner of his table his desk-bot stumbled down the table and into a pile of dirty laundry on the floor.

Lazily throwing himself into his chair, putting the mug down, and biting the cookie. Tim eyed the fallen tiny bot and the clothes pile which had saved its fall. His room was a total mess with a layer of clothing concealing the ground and an abundance of used coffee mugs. Alfred would be appalled. Sighing, he rolled in his chair and looked up at his monitors. 

Eyes gliding across the screen, flickering from letter to letter, stunned by the forming words. Tim was shocked by the face that he had long since forgotten but could find hanging on walls or sitting in a picture frame on a desk.

Choking, his eyes widened in disbelief and he punched himself in the sternum sputtering cookie bits as everything registered.

Letting the last cough out shutting his eyes, Tim opened them again and sure enough, nothing had changed. This was real and he was seeing it, reading the name over and over again despite what everyone else had told him. Despite what everyone except one person believed. And it was that one person who never gave up who had this DNA on him.

Fingers flying to the keyboard, the detective wasted no time, speeding through more tests, and pulling up notes onto why this may be a thing. Creating theories of what happened and what could happen next.

Because the person which that DNA test belonged to. The blood Tim discretely scraped off of Jason when he came asking for Alfred, belonged to an old cold case of a person who had been missing for five long years. Richard John Grayson.

That would mean the asshole of a brother actually did it, Jason found Dick, the first Robin was still alive.

A burst of joy exploded in his chest at this revelation but fear quickly chased it away to the ends of the earth. Cornering it and waiting for it to jump into darkness.

He was alive, but how? Was he always alive and where had he been for so long?

It took another two days of pulling together slivers of information and documenting it all. He found that mixed in with the normal human DNA which was allegedly Dick Grayson's was traces of another chemical. Running on almost zero sleep cooped up in his room pushing on he found what that mystery compound was. A very close synthesized version of Electrum, a healing agent that no doubt could be a great example of what Slade Wilson, or any alien had. How closely this synthesized version was to what aliens held varied. The only way to know the full effect of the power was if he had the subject to observe.

The question remained, did Jason get a hold of this chemical, somehow find Dick's body and bring him back? Because that is a possibility of how far this power could go. Or was he always alive and someone used him as some sort of sick experiment?

With these questions arising the detective was able to see the biggest issue upfront and center. Considering everything, all the years that went by, everything that has happened including Jason's death and return all of this was only going to end badly.

It was like they were stuck in a loop. History was repeating itself instead of Jason, it was Dick this time.

And if Bruce couldn't accept Jason, there was no way he was going to accept Dick.

Sighing loudly in defeat, Tim gave a suffering groan as he let his head fall to his keyboard exhausted.

He had done all this work and for what? All this research, hacking, and intense week session of digging for it to all come to a quick end.

Glancing up, rubbing at the bags under his eyes he stared at the files one last time. Several days worth of intense collecting down the drain.

With that, Tim wiped the drives of his computer. Erasing any possible evidence of what he had found.

  
  
  
  


A hard month past of both learning about each other. 

Jason finding several triggers, each one Dick reacting in a different way. For example, Dick hated the cold, it was understandable, but having the heater on was doing nothing for Jason's electric bill.

The day he realized that Goldie wasn't too keen about the cold, Jason had cranked on the AC because the days were getting hotter. He came home wiping sweat off his forehead and tugging off his shirt, expecting to walk into a nice cool safe house.

And it was cold. Just how he liked it, pulling him away from the desert heat he remembered when under the League of Assassins.

Patting his head with his shirt, Jason called out, "Dick?" As he closed the door behind him and locked it. Looking around for the familiar head of black hair. This safe house was now looking more like a home, getting additional furniture seeing they'd be staying a while and he was no longer living alone.

Walking around, Jason caught the kitchen stovetop was on, flames spewing out and he quickly made his way to the fire and turned the appliance off. "Dick? You left the stove on, could've burned the place down and you with it!" Jason shouted out, expecting Dick to come springing his way as he set his duffle bag down but those gold eyes never came. Frowning Jason called out again getting slightly worried.

There weren't any pots and pans out, not even dishes in the sink or around the home. It was quiet. Jason grabbed a knife from the rack, and began to scope out the rooms carefully.

Looking for any signs of struggle, items on the floor, a broken window, but Jason never got any security breach alerts either so he was downright suspicious. Creeping around corners ready to stab a fucker straight in the throat.

Opening the bathroom door he poked his head inside and his stomach dropped. Similar to that feeling you'd get on rollercoasters. He threw the knife recklessly into the sink and scrambled to the tub. 

Dick was lying in the tub, still wearing all his clothes leaning against the brim, head rolled back and bare throat exposed.

Grabbing his shoulders, Dick didn't move at all, was limp and freezing to the touch, his clothes soaked with chilling water like he had taken an ice bath.

"Dick! Wake up!" Shaking the other, the crime lord quickly pulled the plug of the tub, grabbed a towel off the rack and lifted the acrobat out of the freezing water.

He carried Dick to the bedroom, a trail of water following behind them and he somewhat flung Dick onto the bed. Pressing a finger to where the pulse in Dick's throat would be, he got absolutely nothing and was just met with icy cold skin clashing with his own warmth. 

Jason was familiar with the methods the Court used, putting their soldiers on ice but he wasn't exactly sure how it worked, just knew they would freeze their Talons. On that note, Jason began to strip and dry the assassin down.

Tugging off the smaller's shirt and yanking his pants down, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around smooth limbs and patting it dry. Jason worked from head to toe, trying to stimulate Dick's skin and get some sort of warmth from the friction. 

Moving to grab a long sleeve shirt, he pulled it over Dick's head and managed to get his arms through as well. It was hard seeing gravity was working against him. Dick's body lulling backward, while Jason needed him upright to get the shirt on. Once Dick was fully clothed Jason wrapped him in the little blankets he owned in this safe house. Making a note of needing to get more if this was going to be a frequent thing.

He didn't have a heater, so he was pretty fucked there all he could do was turn off the AC and wait until Dick turned conscious again.

The day was terrifying, to say the least, he spent it sweating through his clothes while holding the acrobat in his arms talking to him and waiting for a response. The anticipation is what killed him. Just waiting for any kind of sign Dick was still alive, with his ice-cold skin he seemed anything but.

And when Dick did finally come to, late the next day Jason buried his face into the man's neck and squeezed the shit out of him. Demanding answers but also just ecstatic that Dick was alive.

Dick had smiled at him so brightly, despite his sleepy eyes and grogginess. That had been the most beautiful smile Jason had ever seen. "It was too cold so I tried to warm it up." The acrobat had softly murmured.

The stove being lit on was Dick's first attempt of heating up the place. A weak attempt in his head, he had turned it on and poked at the small flames until he came to the conclusion that wouldn't be enough and sleep was already prickling at his skin. Making his eyelids heavy and tugging at his bones. Beckoning his muscles to just lie down and sleep. 

And so half asleep he staggered his way to the small bathroom as a last resort. Settling into the tub originally filling it with hot water to escape the cold of the rest of the house, however, his body was already shutting down. Eventually losing consciousness left for Jason to find.

Being in the tub for several hours had the water cooling down to its chilling state only helping the hibernation.

From there they had to do a guessing game of what temperature leaning to the cool side would be acceptable for Dick.

  
  
  


Another prime opportunity learning time for Jason was when Dick had smashed a vase. It was nothing important, just a small white modern vase with a tiny plant which Jason kept to keep his sanity really. 

Helped him cope and gave him something to do. But now having Dick, he didn't really need a tiny green plant in every safe house to keep his mind off certain things.

Well, when Dick had knocked the potted plant off the table doing his stretches –damn did he look good doing them, Jason liked to pretend to read a book but snuck small glances as the acrobat did long arches– the man immediately sprang out of his Eka Pada Koundinyasana, pose body at a slant with his ass raised one leg stretched out at full length while the other was bent near his hands which wrested at an unholy angle that tested the laws of gravity indeed. It was the outstretched leg that had smacked the vase and had him flowing out of the stretch and planting himself on his knees in a second flat.

Head turned down and trembling, not meeting Jason's gaze as he patiently waited for Jason to strike him. Murmuring quietly to make it quick.

At that moment, Jason had slowly crouched down beside him and rubbed circles between Dick's shoulder blades telling him it was okay. The surprised look of disbelief on his face was something Jason could never forget.

The first few nights together had been extremely difficult. Jason woke up from his sleep in a panic because screaming could be heard from the living room. The awful screeching that tore through the silence of the shadows and echoed in the small house.

Jason made his way to the living room, quick-paced steps as he scolded himself in his head for being such an idiot. When was Dick ever okay with sleeping alone?

Absolutely exhausted, legs feeling like heavy stones with each step he continued to head towards the panicked yelling. Sure there were bags under his eyes making him look like a zombie. 

His shoulder groaned in protest as he walked, telling him to just lay down and rest but he couldn't do that. He had barely gotten an hour of sleep today, nine hours this week as a collective. And half of those nine were crammed on a rooftop or some bizarre spot that one should never find comfortable. He shook the deep want of just wanting to crawl back into bed and followed the pained sounds.

Catching sight of Dick asleep and muttering just made him frown. 

Jason had been the exact same way after coming back from his grave. Months of shitty dreams of getting the crap beaten out of him every time he closed his eyes. Other times it was the searing heat of the explosion burning the skin off his bones. An intense heat, and then nothing. Just that terrifying final moment over and over again. Despite those night terrors, Jason hated the one where he was desperately digging out of his own grave the most. Maybe because his mind's only thought was to survive, there was no acceptance or anger like the other dreams. The sheer desire to want to live, a primal instinct with the one goal, to endure. Suffocating on dirt and losing oxygen quickly, he had no idea how he actually managed to crawl his way out of his own grave. Was he just stubborn or was fate telling him it still had plans for him?

Still had a reason to keep him around.

Eyes swiping across Dick's body. Catching his brows pushed into a frown behind a layer of oily black bangs. Small streaks of tears sliding down his cheeks Jason knew exactly why he was still here.

He crossed the room and crouched down beside Dick, using a hand to push away his bangs and wipe away the tears with a thumb. In an attempt to fix the issue, he ended up making it worse. The assassin swinging into an entourage of wild fists, eyes still shut but definitely trying to defend himself. Jason had to wrestle with Dick's, everything. All his limbs were a weapon and with his wicked flexibility, it equaled trying to take down a fucken squid lathered in butter.

The crime lord earned several bruises and a broken nose before he was able to wake the other up. 

Bright frightened gold eyes snapping open and glowing in the darkness. Flickering around the room, trying to make sense out of the surroundings before Jason took a hold of his chin, stroking his thumb across his cheek and murmuring to him everything was okay. Reassuring the other that no one was going to hurt him, grounding him to reality and pulling him away from the terrors that everyone's dreams produced.

Those words had been what Jason needed when he first started out, but never received.

Knowing very well that Dick Grayson, had always done better when sleeping in the presence of another. 

A part of Jason wondered if the Court knew this, and exploited it. Because that's what they did. Saw a sliver of weakness and turned it into an opportunity for their own gain. However, he did not have to wonder long because when he entered his bedroom after cleaning up the mess Dick had made in his hysteric state, the acrobat was stripped down to nothing. Smooth pale skin flushed at the shoulders and well-rounded slender muscle on display waiting patiently on the edge of the bed.

Feet swinging kittenish as his eyes locked with Jason with a sultry dewy-eyed expression, head tilted back, black hair framing his face in a gorgeous way. Even the moon seemed to be drawn to the lethal assassin. Shining through the gaps of the curtains, gentle beams softly lighting up certain spots of Goldie's skin. A stripe of light across his thigh, another by his shoulder as if the moon itself had pressed glowing kisses up to his neck. Another splotch of light across his face making his gold eyes a prominent feature contrasting his dark shadowed hair and delicate glow.

Jason could feel that warm gaze on him and could very well take advantage of that naivety. Feeling the heat of green pesky water picking away at his veins and etching him on to unholy deeds. But then that sick feeling of what the Court had pressed onto Dick, the fourteen-year-old boy who had a bright future ripped away and degraded and that lust was snuffed out like a candle during a birthday.

He wanted to protect Goldie from those terrors. Given a second chance and tending to use it. So instead, Jason scrubbed his hand across his face with a long exaggerated groan and quietly grabbed the blankets.

Jason was drained. Hardly had any sleep and had a painfully hard day with a rival gang. Losing three men, and getting shot in the shoulder himself. His body ached and begged him to just drop on the floor, lean against the wall and call it a quits. 

But alas, he had someone else who needed him. Draping the covers across smooth shoulders, pulling them right around naked skin, and hiding it from sight. Jason shook his head with a sigh, subconsciously running his hand through Dick's wavy hair.

The boy looking up at him wide-eyed and breathtaking.

Explaining to the assassin that he hadn't meant sex and genuinely just wanted to get some sleep after the long night pushing on to early morning was an odd conversation that had both of them flushing with embarrassment.

It was moments like that where Jason saw the Court's loyalty training frustratingly brought out. 

  
  


Sometimes, Jason didn't make it back home at all, he stayed out or he was either running extremely late and Dick was forced to sleep on his own. Those nights terrified Dick. Haunted the far reaches of his mind because when he slept, everything he so badly wanted to forget came rising forward.

Memories in the form of dreams pulling the acrobat in and forcing him to relive his greatest traumas, his greatest fears.

_ White. Everything was always white. A bland mind draining color, bare as his bones with zero vibrancy or form of individuality. All his clothes were white, explicitly being aware of how the material felt against his skin, making him uncomfortable in the worst kind of way. Feeling foreign to his own skin, a constant urge of irritation making him want to tear away at his chest. The ceiling and walls were also the exact same exhausting shade of white. The floor in which he sat was freezing and white. Like snow on a mountain top crunching under feet except this didn't crunch. It didn't hold the bright sparkle or upbeat glimmer of snow.  _

_ This was a form of torture created for prisoners of war to rip away at their mind and disassociate any familiarity. Iraq had used this as common practice on captured journalists to get information and just to cause pain.  _

_ Staring at the one color, exhausting the captive by depriving them of sleep, caused prisoners to lose a part of themself, something really important would fade away and with it memories of who they once were.  _

_ Slade had seen this in his time of serving his country's side. Witnessed people, good strong-willed people cripple under the weight of separation, loneliness, and exhaustion. Forgetting the names and faces of their loved ones, people they had grown up with, people they loved and cherished deeply, then eventually forgetting their own names. _

_ It was intriguing how easily the brain could forget. How quickly it worked to build walls, barriers around people's faces that were ripped away from them. _

_ To protect them from the pain of loss or just short circuiting from the drastic change, Slade couldn't wait to find out. _

_ For Dick, everything was insanely plain. The blank white meaningless color stung his eyes. Sometimes his head would spin and he couldn't tell up from down, what was wall and what was ground.  _

_ The ground dipped instead of crunched. Di–Talon remembered when the ground used to not dip and be so strangely padded. The ground had been solid once, but he found a way to use that to his advantage. _

_ It was solid until he began to beat his fist into the ground forming red splotches, relieved to just see another color. Because that's what this room did to you.  _

_ Twisted your mind, warped it until any bit of differentuality was a blessing sent by an angel.  _

_ The ground was solid until one-day Talon decided it was hard enough to crack his skull open if he used enough force. It was solid until he bashed his head into the floor, out of sheer frustration of being in the one place for a lifetime. Hating the walls which laughed at him, mocked him as he cried begging to see the world again. Hated the fact that he could no longer remember what came before the white room.  _

_ Forgetting the feeling of rain. A cool breeze during a long summer day where all you want to do is lay on the floor and not move a muscle. Missing the feeling of thin grass against his skin, chalk dusting his hands as he got ready to take flight. He forgot what several foods tasted like, only getting the same bland unflavored mashed potatoes for as long as he has been in the white room. Alfted's cookies were nothing but an illusive memory, Talon couldn't even put a face to that name even though he really wanted to.  _

_ He'd sit for hours, desperately trying to put familiar names on his tongue, to faces that were quickly dissolving in his head. He would try and try and try, but it would never work. The picture in his head would painfully fade away, and everytime it happened he hated himself that much more. _

_ His own name had became a far away sound lost to time. _

_ Flashes of that skull breaking impact, splashes of a beautiful red color contrasting the all too white room, and staining his clothes had made him feel so accomplished. With every thump, more red was added and he finally had a new color to stare at. Relief washing over him, drowning him, or maybe it had just been the blood. _

_ Deathstroke didn't like that though. He came into the room soon after Dick had started that destructive behavior. As quiet as ever Slade had approached him. Despite the careful construct Slade held the room to, maintaining that maddening atmosphere, the mercenary never wore white.  _

_ He was a vital change from the torture room which stuck out in the monotone space now sprinkled with red. _

_ All Slade had to do was enter, and Dick's 'tantrum' would come to a significant halt. Their eyes would meet, Slade's cold one eye that radiated electricity. Dick hated that eye, hated it because he also loved it. Desired to see it more and more because it was different. It was blue, another color he slowly began to forget the longer his isolation continued.  _

_ Seeing any color other than white was a treat on its own, and made Dick preen with joy. However, his nightmares of the white room never ended well. _

_ He pounded on walls, shouting and sobbing, begging for an out. Hoping someone would find him, take pity on the poor soul, and let him escape. Give him a break and open that taunting white door letting him have his freedom. _

_ He'd cry until his voice drew to a small raspy echo and even then he wouldn't give up. Knuckles blanketed in red as the skin split with each hit. Pounding his fist into the door. _

_ And suddenly he wouldn't be alone. No, he wouldn't be alone and isn't that what he wanted? _

_ To not be alone anymore, to not have to deal with the torment by himself. _

_ There'd be a hand pulling him away, tenderly lulling him backward and he'd follow without even realizing what he was doing. Subconscious taking over and moving him through the motions.  _

_ A large hand, calloused and rough running along his arm. Slowly trailing it's way up his skin, and it had Dick–Talon, closing his eyes in pleasure. Overjoyed to get any form of contact after being deprived of it for so long. He leaned into the touch even though a deeper part of him, the small fragment of sense he had left pleaded for him to stop.  _

_ Urged him to grab that roaming hand which had made its way to the front hem of his shirt and was now dancing across smooth curves, ending by his waistband, prodding at the sensitive skin with intent. _

_ A few times Dick had fought against that sturdy grip, struggled against the unwanted touching. Retaliated with a fury of kicks and swings.  _

_ But now he only fought in his dreams. The real world would get him punished, bruised, and more time in isolation. Sometimes it would go as far as torturing the boy until death took a hold, then bringing him back just to repeat the disturbing process. So he stopped fighting.  _

_ There was no point of fighting. Their hold on him ran too deep. He couldn't even die to escape his torment, their threads on him wrapped around his bones, carved into it and pulled him however they pleased. Fighting only caused him more unnecessary pain. And no one was coming for him, he vaguely remembered a time where he thought someone would.  _

_ The once free bird crumbling in its cage. No longer singing its happy chime, settling for sitting on its swing without moving a muscle. Resigned to it's fate of captivity. Not even the slightest ruffle of its feathers to preene life. _

_ Talon gave up, allowed coarse hands to roam, and defile every inch of his body. As if he was their private personal treasure, a sparkling glittery jewel meant to be tossed around. It was better for Talon to think of himself as an object rather than a person. Made the acceptance easier because it very much might as well be true. The assassin's body was no longer his own, and never would be his again. Not since he was intercepted and taken underground. Every part of him belonged to Slade, and therefore belonged to the Court. _

_ Every single one of his nightmares instilled that fear in him once more. Whenever his eyes closed the thoughts of disassociation were pressed to the back of his eyelids and rose to the surface in constant reminder that he could never be his own person.  _

_ That there will always be someone no matter where he was, brandishing a long polished silver sword over his head ready to drop it in a moment's notice.  _

_ If not the Court, then Slade. And Dick was deathly scared of Slade, that terrifying predator of a man couldn't die either. _

_ But when Dick woke up from his nightmares drowned in that white space, Jason would be at his side. Softly gazing upon him while holding his hand. A thumb running smoothly across Dick's knuckles. Conveying to the shorter that he was his whole world but most importantly free to roam it. Roam it all without restraint. _

Jason was willing to take him anywhere, as far away as possible, or as close as he needed. And Dick loved him for that _. He was putting a name to that feeling only Jason could evoke and that's what the acrobat believed it to be. Love. _

The red helmet wearing anti-hero was slowly showing him what it meant to be alive again. What it meant to be his own person in charge of his life making decisions for himself without the weight of a blade held against his throat. Without doing something because it was ordered or instilled by fear. But because it was something he wanted.

That had to be love right? No normal person would go through all the stuff Jason went through to get Dick back, to give the circus performer his life back. You'd be insane to say it wasn't love when Jason died for him. And Dick wanted nothing more than to return the favor and be by his side. Not out of duty, but by choice. Because those teal eyes made him feel safe, that mischievous smirk made him want, and when Jason touched him, it never hurt and was never something he didn't want. 

He was always gentle and careful, taking his time, nothing compared to the way Slade would hold him so tight it'd leave ugly purple bruises across his skin. Leaving no place unmarked Slade would leave his print anywhere he could get his hands, from legs, to throat, to arms. The mercenary loved to leave blemishes across Dick's pure white skin. Fixated on the discolored skin and grinned at it as it quickly healed vanishing completely only for him to bruise it again.

  
  


And it was moments like now, where Dick sat at the table, in an actual chair, –not on the floor like he started out– with a bowl of cereal, slurping it childishly, a dopey grin planted on his face that made Jason see that the old Dick was still there.

Licking his lips, gold turned up to peer at Jason he grabbed the nearby cereal box, shaking it. 

"We need more Lucky Charms." Dick reminded him and Jason shook his head with a knowing look.

"I know, do you feel ready to go out with me to get some?" 

Brows furrowing, Dick bit his bottom lip. The last time Jason took him out, Dick had nearly broken a man's ankle for bumping into him.

Jason made it his duty to teach the other how to interact with people in a steady manner.

"I'm not sure, –The acrobat's eyes flickered down in a mixture of shame and nervousness– I don't want to hurt anyone again." 

To that, Jason smiled. This was the old Dick he was hearing, the one that cared for people and was willing to play the damsel if it meant keeping others safe.

"You'll be fine. And you can pick out one of those Disney movies you like, add to the collection?" Jason offered. 

Dick seemed to really like those childish animated movies. Spending a good amount of time watching them and fawning over what Dick called 'Cinematic Moments', parts in the film which were simply aesthetically pleasing.

With all the Disney movies they had, Dick insisted DreamWorks movies had the most 'Cinematic Moments'. And that was Dick talking, not Talon as he insisted to be called, but fun-loving Dick Grayson showing interest in old movies he liked so much.

A small nod from Jason, unable to say no, and then Dick spoke like a weary child asking for extra sprinkles on their sundae, "And you can get another book to read to me?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled back warmly, "I can get another book."

Living with Dick was pleasant. It gave Jason a purpose but at night he was always nervous Dick would follow him out. 

The topic had been brought up before, Dick joining him on the field, but Jason had refused to let Dick join him when there was the risk of Bruce and the Court. 

He was not going to lose Dick again and so he made Dick promise him to not follow him until Jason deemed it safe. And so far, Dick listened.

Took it as an order the Court would give him and never stepped foot outside at night.

The Talon costume was stowed away under the floorboards in the closet. Along with the knives and bladed talons.

Jason made sure to keep Dick active. Training in the house, and every now and then taking him outside for a late-night run.

It was on one of those runs, –dead of night, the lights from street lamps rippled through the city– where he lost Dick. Loud honks and the sounds of tire breaks screeching. 

When Jason thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to take Dick out in the dead of night for a jog, but it was also safe for no one to recognize him. Plus sunglasses could only do so much for the man's sensitivity during the day.

And an assassin with ADHD got restless cooped up in a safe house. 

Turning around, it came to Jason's attention that he no longer heard the soft light pitter-patter of faint footsteps behind him.

Dick was nowhere in sight, and Jason's heart skipped a beat. His eyes going wide, gears shifting in his head as he began to hiss. 

"Dickie? Where are—" 

He retraced his steps a few meters back, cursing under his breath. Hoping to pick up a sign as to where the acrobat had gone, alas, a loud shout tore through the air and Jason ran that direction.

Hoping Dick would be there, and at the same time, he hoped Dick wouldn't. 

When he got to a closing, the shout stopped abruptly and Jason turned the corner. 

A body was dropped on the floor. A man laying limp, wrist bent an awful way, bone snaking out of the pant leg and blood drawing out from the mouth.

"Dick what did you do?" Jason snapped at the other who seemed to be deathly still, the lines of his back facing Jason as he refused to move.

"Dick, what were you thinking? You know you're supposed to stay with me–"

"He was hurting the dog." Interrupting Jason, Dick turned around revealing a meak little puppy held tightly in his arms.

The thing looked rigid and frail, a little dirty and a little bloody, probably from abuse. Too small to have made it on its own, underfed, a runt. 

The man was probably a dogfighter and was trying to get rid of the weak pups from his newest litter.

Dick clutched the puppy tighter and Jason frowned, knowing exactly what Dick was thinking. Seriously, sometimes it's as if Dick never left. "No."

Gold eyes widened, a gushy expression casting over as he began to openly pout, pulling the puppy close to his face, the mangy fur pressing close against his cheek to fawn cuteness.

"Please Jason."

"You can't have a dog, who's gonna–"

"I'll take care of it. I'm home all the time, I can walk him, feed him, oh please let me keep–" Jason tuned him out for a second. Eyes flickering to the body laying still on the floor, then to Dick, then to the puppy, then to Dick again.

It would give Dick something to do. Keep him busy day in and out. The dog could also help as a therapy dog somewhat. That's what people did right? 

And it was awfully cute. He didn't have the heart to leave it and let it die. And if Dick really wanted it, who was he to tell him no?

"Fine, you can keep it, let's go."

Dick awkwardly clapped his hands together mumbly, "Come on Nugget."

Jason shook his head, "We are not calling him Nugget."

Nugget, as Dick insisted on calling it until he found a better name, Jason preferred Runt at the moment, fumbled around when they got home. 

Jason showed Dick how to bathe the tiny little creature in the sink, and was surprised by how gentle the assassin was when handling the frail puppy.

Dick watched it with wide perplexed eyes. Sprawled out on the floor, legs kicked up, Dick laid flat on his belly, head propped up by his hands as he continued to play with the puppy.

Suddenly the acrobat looked up, eyebrows pressed together as he stared at Jason, "When can I come out with you?"

Dick knew very well the consequences of going out. The potential of being recognized. "When I take down the Court."

"I could get you names, I don't know them myself but I know where to get them, a list of members. It'd be easier that way and I want to help." 

That was a good point, a very good point, but that part of Jason which wanted to keep the other far away from those who harmed him was louder. "It would, but I don't want to risk losing you again." 

Dick scoffed, an odd sound coming from a man playing with a baby animal. "I'm not helpless, I know how to fight and I can't die either."

"You knew how to fight the first time –Jason shook his head– they got you then."

"They killed my parents Jason!" he snapped, a long pause of silence as Dick stared at nothing, a darkness looming in his gaze before pulling back to the present. "You asked me to trust you, now I'm asking that of you."

Inhaling, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose leaning forward from where he sat. "You're gonna be the death of me." He let go of the steady bone and mustered up a straight face.

"If I'm letting you do this, we're doing this my way. There will be protocols for certain things, and at all costs, stay away from the Bats."

Nodding, Dick couldn't help but question Jason. Curiosity always winning him over, "I thought they were our family."

Jason rolled his shoulders back and let his knees point outward. "They are our family, but if they knew you were alive, they'd take you from me. Do you want that?"

Telling by the way Dick had stilled, body going rigid, hand falling limp getting chewed on by Runt, he very much didn't want that.

Dick shook his head quite roughly. "I like you, you make me feel safe."

"And I like you too, so listen to me." Jason wondered if this was manipulation, contorting Talon's mind based on the feelings Dick felt towards him. He brushed the thought away like dust on a vase.

"We will set some ground rules when going on the field –Jason held up a finger, starting the counter–, never let anyone see your face."

"Two –he rose another finger as Dick listened intently– I have a group of men, my own gang, don't kill them, they are on our side." 

"Three, if you encounter a bat, –his voice turned stern, an angered warning tone foaming to the surface as he scowled– do not engage, run the other way, I don't care if I'm about to die you get out of there."

Jason made a risky move on his end and rested his palms on Dick's cheeks. Sandwiching the assassin's face between large hands, holding the acrobat's head firmly.

The skin pleasantly smooth and cool to the touch, Dick leaning into the heat of Jason's hands, eyes fluttering shut for a second.

"Okay?" Jason asked and those long lashes fluttered back open revealing bright brimmed gold eyes that glittered as Dick nodded.

"Good." He paused for a second and looked at Dick, "What did you mean the Court killed your parents, who told you that?"

Hands sliding over Jason's own, Dick pulled them away from his face but didn't let go. "William Cobb, my great grandfather told me the Court killed them. He is a Talon too, wasn't very nice." Dick mumbled looking off in the distance getting a faraway look before shivering.

Squeezing his hands, Jason tried to comfort the other by rubbing his thumb across the acrobat's knuckles. Dick coming back to him and nodding his head.

"They had my parents killed trying to collect me, they needed them out the picture, but something went wrong."

Snorting Jason immediately knew what went wrong. "You were placed in an uneasy to access Detention Center rather than an orphanage and then adopted by the all too powerful Bruce Wayne, that's what went wrong."

"A Detention Center?" 

"You don't remember it and it's not the Court or your fault, you never have remembered it. Some kids beat the living shit out of you, tried drowning you."

Jason felt Dick's hands go tense. Shoulders stiffly locking together.

Stepping forward, Jason glided his hand through Dick's hair, reaching to the back of his head and pushing it forward so their foreheads would meet. 

The little thump as their heads pressed together had Dick blinking out of the wave of ghosts which chased him.

"None of that now." Jason croaked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel as if Tim is in the right by keeping Dick a secret, or is he making a grave mistake?
> 
> Really wanted to go over the mental scarring and trauma our favorite golden boy went through being under both Slade's and the Court's thumb. So now you can all see what eats away at him and keeps or lad up at night. The white room is a real form of torture and I only saw it fitting seeing Slade being ex-military may have come across it during his travels.
> 
> Luckily Jason is familiar with trauma, not to the extent of all the forms Dick has, but a decent amount enough to guide Dickie and help him cope.
> 
> Also, dog names?
> 
> Favorite Lines-
> 
> History was repeating itself instead of Jason, it was Dick this time.
> 
> With that, Tim wiped the drives of his computer. Erasing any possible evidence of what he had found.
> 
> Eyes swiping across Dick's body. Catching his brows pushed into a frown behind a layer of oily black bangs. Small streaks of tears sliding down his cheeks Jason knew exactly why he was still here.
> 
> But alas, he had someone else who needed him. Draping the covers across smooth shoulders, pulling them right around naked skin, and hiding it from sight. It
> 
> Like snow on a mountain top crunching under feet except this didn't crunch. It didn't hold the bright sparkle or upbeat glimmer of snow. 
> 
> Witnessed people, good strong-willed people cripple under the weight of separation, loneliness, and exhaustion.
> 
> It was intriguing how easily the brain could forget. How quickly it worked to build walls, barriers around people's faces that were ripped away from them.
> 
> The ground was solid until one-day Talon decided it was hard enough to crack his skull open if he used enough force.
> 
> There was no point of fighting. Their hold on him ran too deep. He couldn't even die to escape his torment, their threads on him wrapped around his bones, carved into it and pulled him however they pleased.
> 
> Whenever his eyes closed the thoughts of disassociation were pressed to the back of his eyelids and rose to the surface in constant reminder that he could never be his own person. 
> 
> Because those teal eyes made him feel safe, that mischievous smirk made him want, and when Jason touched him, it never hurt and was never something he didn't want. 


	12. Owl's Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood creates a scheme to dismantle the Court and punish them for their crimes against not only the people of Gotham but his family as well.
> 
> Dick refusing to stand by and watch on the sidelines like Jason urges. The anti-hero discovers Dick is deeper under the Court's thumb then he initially believed. Despite that Dick is fighting against his years of trauma and Jason loves him for that

In the gold trimmed tight outfit of the Talon uniform, Dick looked stunningly deadly. 

A beautiful slim figure which was littered in lethal weaponry and eyes that were hypnotically unnatural.

Gracefully jumping from building to building, power behind every kick, strong muscles flexing and dipping. His form fluid as water, or rain rolling down mountain terrain.

Nothing hindered him, and he kept up excellently with Jason. The two running side by side, Dick never losing pace when flipping or twirling in the air with an easy elegance that matched the bird he portrayed.

"Are you sure this is right?" Jason asked for reassurance, keeping in pace with Dick who landed after two well executed twirls in the air. 

He always had a knack for defying gravity.

Jason's broad shoulders rising and falling, his larger frame squaring up the building ahead.

"Yes. We have 'Owl Nests' on the 13th floor of several towers. A lot of the elites built them thinking of our service." Dick continued in long fluid strides. There was this grace in his walk that Jason had never noticed before. A cock in his hips which swayed as he stepped.

Yeah Jason could recall Dick's old strut, a stage walk from his performance days, but this was different, this walk was meant to capture eyes and disarm people by a glance alone.

Dick swayed his hips with such easy allure. A certain breathtaking stride as he made his way across the roof, wind at his side blowing his hair in a gorgeous kind of messy that made him look like sex on a stick.

Trying to pull his stare away, Jason pried his eyes away from those well sculpted hips and strong legs of an acrobat, and focused on the man's shoulders instead. Choosing to fix his gaze on the way the lean muscle on Goldie's back moved.

This man was easily the most beautiful being to ever live and here Jason was following him, his golden yarn in a long deadly labyrinth.

"And this nest will have–"

"The list of elites, I am positive they kept a list of names, members in a book, people who I've serviced and more." Dick said with faith, and Jason was happy to hear that side of him.

"Grandmaster –a small puff as the acrobat inhaled– had me meet him here often to please him." And there it was, his joy snuffed out by a single word. Jason's blood boiling over as his fist began to twitch, begging to strike something until it was satiated. A tightness in his chest, a monster of an emotion pooling over and drowning his insides beckoning on a possessive sentiment over his long time friend.

"I'll kill the bastard." Jason's low growl vibrated in his throat, lingering darkly in the air as they continued to press on. Dick raising a brow suddenly aware of the way Jason's shoulders had seemed to tighten, chest puffing up like any animal who wants to look more imposing.

And it worked, Red Hood was already a large man, but now he seemed to tower above it all, and Dick was conflicted, taking a small step backwards. This man claimed he would protect Dick, but from the acrobat's own personal experience Dick knew what men like him desired at heart. 

Yet Dick was not scared of Jason because there was another feeling, a small little whisper that told him it was okay, that he needed it.

The solid weight of a firm hand on his hip grounding him. Feeling a warm breath against the cool skin of his neck, the twinge of pain as teeth slowly sank into tender flesh. Always a good pain that made his toes curl and drew a long whine out of him. Talon wanted that touch again, a part of him badly missed it, all of it. Even if sometimes it hurt more than it should. Even if it was never something he should have been subjected to, he was and he was starting to yearn for those touches, crave that affection like a drug. 

Because that's what it was for him for so long, a drug he was constantly enduring, breathing to him, and all that had been swiped away. 

So as he watched Jason's large frame, that whisper grew louder and louder, and he was focused on Jason's feet rather than the eye slots of his helmet too appalled to look up.

Talon was so soft spoken compared to the formidable force Red Hood was, as he came to a stop and pointed at a haunting tall building across the way glimmering lowly under Gotham's silver moon.

"I do what is necessary. That's the floor."

Narrowing his eyes at Dick, Jason resented the assassin's every word. Could vividly imagine the hungry hands boldly exploring and caressing the smaller's body oh so keenly. 

Phantom hands of a ghost's past fondling over the thick muscle of Dick's thighs and groping the plush meat of his ass. Unwanted touches to his skin which the acrobat had no choice but to submit and accept. Despite that, there was a horrible energy swarming in his chest beckoning him to pull the taut turtleneck collar of Dick's skin tight suit down, and sink his teeth into the heat of his neck. Jason internally scolded himself and remained focused on the mission. 

The 13th floor is usually where maintenance is held. Supplies for cleaning, computer towers which store data. Apparently private rooms that hold assassin's sleeping quarters, weapons and armor as well. 

"There's a covert entrance on the Northside, panel that can be slid to the side, are you okay with potential death, I know you're not as renewable as me."

Jason smirked, "I'm more acquainted with death then you think."

To that, Talon raised a brow under gold trimmed goggles, tilting his head in an owlish manner before Jason raised strong arms and shot a line to the other building.

Together the two ziplined across the way, seventeen stories up at a diagonal angle to get to the thirteenth floor. 

A brief wave of familiarity calming Jason's anger. It was almost like old times. He could imagine him and Dick as free little spirited kids dawned in capes and running a muck around the gloomy skies of Gotham making them that much more bearable.

Talon revealed the movable panel and slid inside. 

A part of Jason feared this was a trap, while another believed that this was Dick reaching out for help.

They entered the room, large and elegant. An old castle vibe, with cushioned furniture and a large table. 

Holding everything you'd expect from a secret society of Gotham's sleeziest elites.

A painting of what Jason could only assume was Grandmaster, not that the painting revealed anything. 

A white owl mask plastered to the face, wearing the mundane suit of any businessman.

Jason watched as Talon's hackles rose. His movement growing tight, freezing for a second as he took in the room and its contents.

Eyes scanning the perimeter warily, landing on the large glorified painting and shivering before turning away. Posture all tight and defensive, losing the loose fluidity he had moments prior.

Moving across the room, Dick opened a cabinet, stiffening at the well made bed for a second –freezing like a mouse caught in daylight– before continuing.

He ruffled through some files mumbling to himself, pulling out paper after paper.

Jason stood by, watching the doors, wondering where they led. 

Maybe to a restroom, another to the armory, it was hard not to be anxious when in enemy territory.

He heard a noise that broke through the wall and froze. "Someone's coming." Jason muttered quietly as he squared his shoulders readening to stop the intruder.

Talon was gliding to his side in a second's notice -steps silent like an owl's wing beat- shoving Jason into the shadows of the dark room. Stopping Jason before he did anything brash.

"I can handle it." Dick whispered before pulling back and moving to the opposite side of the room, sitting himself on the wide open floor as the door squeaked open.

Dick wasn't hiding, he was waiting, offering himself to whoever was about to come inside.

And Jason hadn't noticed Dick's eyes had been glowing until they shut.

Jason let silence fall over him, as the room went pitch black, the door closing behind the welcomed guest.

Black. The last color Jason saw when the daunting ticking came to an end with his life. 

Unlike what others believed, when you died, there was no heaven or hell. No turning into another creature like a stupid shrub or a feral animal. 

There was absolutely nothing. Just endless vast darkness, everything just stops existing.

Very similar to the way the darkness had draped itself across this room. 

  
  


The click of the door was perfectly in time with how Dick's eyes snapped open, alarming the man as all his attention was pulled to the sudden gold glow of bright eyes.

"Grandmaster." Dick whispered out breathy, as if he was frightened and anxious. He didn't move from his spot on the floor, just looked up with his head tilted back and his bottom jaw going slack, openly gaping. "Grandmaster!" Dick said once again, a needy high whine as his body shook with fear or nerves. An odd display of subordination.

"Talon?" The masked owl seemed confused. Posture frozen as he stared at the figure in front of him. Eyes sweeping over the small frame, taking in the sight of the tight uniform, eyes expanding when he realized that this was the Talon which had been missing.

"Where have you been?!" Slight anger peeled into the man's words and Jason thought the man had no right to be angry at the acrobat on his knees.

It should be Grandmaster bowing before them, begging for mercy as they threatened his miserable excuse of a life.

"My apologies Grandmaster I was taken by one of those vigilantes."

Narrowing his eyes skeptical, the large man shifted uneasy, waving a hand up, a signal for Dick to stand.

Rising to his feet in a slow appealing manner, Talon rose to his full height, barely meeting Grandmaster's eyes.

"And which vigilante was it, how could they best you?"

"Goes by the name Red Hood, Master." Dick took a small step forward, towards the masked figure who seemed wary of his advancement. "He knew what he was doing, used a tranquilizer to apprehend me."

Grandmaster folded his arms behind his back, straightening his back looking down at Talon. A display of superiority over the assassin. Exposing every vulnerable side to Talon knowing the other could not and would not strike him. 

Jason wondered if Dick's restraint would last for long. 

"Hmm." The man in his suit made a thoughtful sound before frowning, -Dick took a few steps forward, openly offering himself up- "Red Hood has been stepping on our territory a bit. We have reason to believe he is connected to the disappearance of a few past Talons. Perhaps he could be your next target."

At this point, Dick was sickenly pressed against the Grandmaster's chest. Palms resting flat along wide pecs as his fingers danced over his shoulder resting on the nape of the taller's neck. The other hand pawing at the collar of the suit. Jason was left silently fuming as he watched the growing advancement.

A small coo leaving Dick's lips, an owl's chirtle, and Grandmaster grinned wickedly through half lidded eyes. 

This gross smile of a predator fully enraptured by its prey. The man was undeserving of breathing so much as touching the little bird. There was a violent urge to leap out of the shadows and grab the man. Jason could feel the thread of hair between his gloved fingers as he bashed the bastard's head into the wall. The sound it would make, every thud and crunch with each blow. The urge to plague the man with atrocities far worse than anyone has known tugging at his chest and gnawing at Jason's bones.

Jason wanted to hear him wail, not of ecstasy or bliss but of pure raw pain. Jason's brain was starting to shut down going into primitive motor skills. Reacting rather than thinking as the voices of the two became white noise. There was a point where Jason had to hold his arm, dig his hand into his own flesh to ground him to something else rather than the feral desire to slaughter a man where he stood.

God damn it grew harder to resist the pit madness each time.

To slowly break the man's legs and cripple him, snap his arms in several places until they bent in pretzel shaped angles and beat the ever living shit out the fuck until his insides were spit up and leaving entrails on the floor.

Then the sight of large hands ran across Dick's thighs before curving and dipping to the arch of the bird's ass, resting there avidly.

Jason felt a throbbing pain in his head, and his own body answered back, lurching forward a step before he caught his own movement and cursed himself in his head.

Yes this fucker was pawing at Dick's ass, blatantly squeezing the flesh and openly enjoying the feeling. But Jason wanted to remember killing this sick bastard. If he let the green take over, that'd be it, he wouldn't get the satisfaction of remembering terrified eyes staring at him in their final moments of horror and regret.

And he really wanted to remember killing the sick fuck.

Holding his breath, Jason could only watch idly as Dick began to gently lead Grandmaster out of the room. Alarm bells blared in Jason's mind as his hackles rose.

Small steps moving backward, pulling the heavy man with him. A beast tamer louring away the predatory lion with a thin slice of meat.

Like the carnivorous animal he was, Grandmaster took the bait and whisked Dick up off his feet, hungrily pressing their lips together as Dick could only stand by and allow it to happen.

Jason on the other hand didn't. 

Watching Dick disappear off into what he saw earlier as the bedroom made his temper boil over and simmer like a steak on a grill.

Saying his options, if he let Dick do, whatever this distraction was, Jason himself could leave now, but Dick would be stuck with the perverted no doubt abusive bastard. 

Despite the festering rage eating up inside of him he held his temper. He couldn't risk losing control. Had to keep his demons tamed and underwraps or risk hurting Dick along Grandmaster. Bad things happened when he let that monstrous side of him out, and it was always a guessing game of what he did. One foggy vague dream of blood and gore.

So Jason decided he'd stay in control. He took a deep breath, shoulders dropping, relaxing his nerves and the heat in his chest faintly grew weaker.

A gun would be too easy –Jason reached for the large steel knife tucked firmly against his outer thigh, he still wanted this to hurt. To cause pain, make the pathetic excuse of a man feel every bit of painful charity Red Hood would grace him with– a knife was much more intimate.

  
  
  


"What are you going to do with that?" The acrobat asked rubbing his elbow and pointing at the duffle bag slung over Jason's shoulder.

Jason had entered the bedroom just as Grandmaster had dropped Dick onto the bed, planting a hand on Talon's chest slowly pushing him down flat against the bed, then grabbing Dick's knees and forcing them apart to make room for his large form.

Talon had resolved to his fate a long time ago and was handling it just as any other night. Surprised when livid green eyes practically glew behind Grandmaster like a savage animal. A look that belonged on wild wolves as they lunged on their prey. A large arm swiped across Grandmaster's throat in a swift succession.

The gargles coming and going quick as a breeze.

Jason shifted the bag on his shoulder, patting the severed head inside with a notorious grin that made Dick shiver just slightly. There was something wrong about that smile, perhaps it was the blood splattered on his cheek or the way Jason's eyes seemed to glow much like his own.

The acrobat was skeptical of the other, surprised by the fury and anger behind the death. It was boarder line psychotic. And Dick had only watched as Jason stabbed the man several times as blood spewed from his throat, finally sawing away at his head when he passed.

"Sending a gift to the Court." Was Jason's reply as he nudged his head in the direction of the still open cabinets which Dick had distracted Grandmaster –who after the gruesome decapitation, was de-masked and revealed to be John Wycliffe– from. 

Following the gesture, Dick walked across the room and back to the cabinets, continuing the search, and adding to his growing pile of Court members.

For a good minute, Jason watched attentively. Observing the curves and dips of muscles on Dick's back as he moved. The pull of kevlar, the arch of his lower back as he worked on a hidden safe behind a painting.

Dick's head quickly swept back, black hair tossling and he narrowed his eyes at Jason. 

He must have felt the hard gaze of the brawler staring him down.

"What?" Dick demanded as he got the safe open, Jason didn't ask how he knew the code, figured the owl would be here enough times to catch some things.

Averting his eyes from the intense gold, Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Where should I send the head? Don' suppose they got a home address."

Turning fully to face Jason, Dick gave a curt nod. "They don't, but they do have a gathering place. Once word gets out Grandmaster is –a reluctant pause– absent, they will call for council and decide to take action. They will be on high alert—"

Raising a brow, challenging the assassin, Jason's face grew smug with a devious glint.

"But you can get us in." Jason prompted.

With an innocence no person doused in that much blood should possess Dick preened, "Yes, we can do it together but first we need to head back and feed Fluffy." The acrobat replied smiling back sinisterly making the cynical side of Jason's heart skip. 

An odd pride or admiration feeling pouring into his soul grossly turned on by the blood caking Dick's skin and clothes and that cheeky grin that would make any sane person's skin crawl. 

The acrobat happily held a blood red book in hand, and a few other vanilla files, looking like a glorified secretary, –would it be bad to bend the acrobat over the vintage dark wood desk and ram him right then and there… Absolutely yes. It was out of the question. The little dark voice in his head will just have to keep wanting– Jason focus. 

Normal people wouldn't find the crimson color speckling Dick's skin beautiful. The way it contrasted against smooth white and the yellow glow of his eyes. One would usually run the opposite direction of a person drenched in blood with vicious looking yellow eyes. Instead Jason would run towards him, any day no matter what. If a person was to see Talon's smile, all teeth with the invitingness of a shark, they'd probably freeze where they stood, disturbed by the gaze. Why the hell was this Dick and his disheveled bloody state getting to Jason's head? He had to be really fucked up to be turned on right now.

Refocusing, he scrunched his nose at the ridiculous dog name fighting down the dark whispers, "Runt." He insisted as he followed after Talon, shifting the duffle along his shoulder.

"Nugget." The acrobat averted back to the old name as his gate relaxed, becoming more liquid under Jason's gaze. A sign the other was opening up to him, trusting Jason not to shoot him in his back.

With a little up turn of the lip, Jason grinned under the helmet. "Pipsqueak."

"Hunter!" The smaller shouted, irritation clear as his gold eyes acting as sirens in the dead of night.

"Maybe." Jason smirked.

  
  
  


Getting home, the dog was perfectly fine. A bundle of long dark brown and black fur, little light brown notches above the eyes hinting at eyebrows. 

The little mutt had been sleeping peacefully by the door when they arrived. One hell of a guard dog, sleeping through them creeping into the window, Dick already unceremoniously stripping even though Jason had told him several times to wait until he got into the bathroom.

It was a habit Dick had had when they were kids, that seemed to mold along with adulthood, Jason couldn't help but think the habitat was rather disturbingly welcomed fondly with the Court.

The pup's head lazily rose and looked in their direction, blinking dumbly before his ears perked up and he began to stretch with a yawn.

"What am I supposed to do with the head?" Jason demanded as he pointed out the flaw in how Dick was presumably retiring for the night.

"Put it in the freezer, I want to shower before we continue." A small shutter crossed the acrobat's body before it clicked in Jason's head.

The other felt appalled with himself. Grandmaster had touched him, he wanted to get rid of his marks, his smell, anything that could possibly pull him back to the shitty Court.

So when Dick was redressed and ready to continue out on the field, Jason wasn't surprised by the long petrified stare in the mirror before the assassin was hastily saying, "I want a new suit, a new name."

Nodding in agreement, Jason had just finished feeding the tiny dog. Claws clattering along the floor, the dog didn't even look at Jason but trotted to face Dick and began to mew softly, playfully nipping at his heels.

Picking the runt up, gently as if handling a frail hatchling, Dick began to coo at the puppy, petting thick dark fur gently.

"We can work on designing a new suit later, one problem at a time. First, the Court." Jason ended darkly.

  
  
  
  


As the night grew shorter, they began there steakout and Jason created a full proof plan, collecting heads over the night as tradition, and putting them on ice to await a full gathering of the Owls.

That gathering day turned out to be a week from Grandmaster's death.

With a giddy feeling that is often felt by a kid on Christmas, Jason dropped the duffle bag in the middle of the Court's table. 

This was not Christmas, this was a blatant threat meant to send a message across the Court's grape vine and send them scurrying into the four corners of the world.

The military grade bag out of place in the regal room in which the Court gathered in. Beautiful architecture and elegant statues posted on pillars.

Falling silent, the people stared up at Red Hood, the well feared criminal was standing promptly on the large table. Rugged dirty boots imprinting on the polished shined wood.

Breaking the status quo with his disrespectful behavior.

"What is this?!" A dumb owl demanded, voice filled with rage in a false sense of superiority. Probably believed he would be the next in taking up the name of Grandmaster. Little did he know Jason was retiring that name permanently.

"A warning." The mechanical voice spoke coldly. Lifting a gloved hand and pointing to the empty seats. "I can't help but notice, a few of you are missing."

The owls' heads turned against their better judgement and then murmured quietly amongst themselves about the current missing owls.

Spinning in a tight circle, sending a loud thud to gather everyone's attention as he stomped, Jason moved down to unzip his large bag revealing the dismembered heads of several socialites. Each one had been on that book him and Dick had stole. 

A sick gasp left the remaining people, another made a pained gasping noise while the weakest fully turned around in their chair and puked up their lunch. The odor of the severed thawing heads too much. Which was rich considering these fuckers blackmailed, raped, and experimented on people daily. It was like the Gang leaders all over again. Fucken mafia.

"What do you want?" One person demanded through gritted teeth after thickly swallowing down whatever vile came up and internally, Jason tisked.

Smirking beside his red helmet already knowing how this was going to end. "What I wanted I already received, but what you stole could never be given back. What am I?"

Silence fell upon the room. The owls had even stopped nervously fidgeting as they scrolled through their head for an answer.

One person made a strangled noise in frustration slamming their fist onto the table abruptly making everyone jump.

Quickly snapping to attention, Red Hood both pulled out his gun and fired at the man. Engraving a bullet right into his head.

Screams erupted as the people panicked not believing what had transpired before them.

These socialites have been living the high life for so long. Never touched or phased by the law, they were solid diamond… not anymore. Jason wasn't just shoving them off their pedestal, he was removing the fucken thing from the foundation.

"Time." Red Hood barked out like a cynic over the squealing adults. "See this is why no one takes Nigma seriously." Tilting his head, a shadow fell on the crimson helmet giving it an eerie gradient. Casting a black looming tint across solid red, piercing white glowing from the eye sockets.

Terrified, an owl chirped up, voice shaking, his body trembling ten times worse as he spoke. Like Drake after his sixth cup of coffee. Or Dick when he got restless in classes as a kid, ADHD kicking in on a high. "Y-you want time? We, we can make you live forever if that is what you want!" 

"Fuck immortality." Growling, the Crime Lord narrowed his eyes, and tapped his pointer finger against his trigger. 

Everyone stiffened at the sight, sharp inhales and little gasps. Few even begging for him to 'please stop'... 'I have a family' one said, 'I have kids, a little girl' another spoke up and Jason was livid. 

Fuming underneath his skin, chest burning up as if someone lit a match under his clothes, a reactor ready to go off. As if the people the elites took, wronged, murdered, sold didn't have families, a whole life ahead of them. 

No, they don't consider that until it's their own head under the sharp blade of the guillotine, suddenly the backstory matters. Suddenly family and age matter to these assholes.

They didn't care when they took Dick. They didn't care about all the fucken good he had done, all the hearts he touched and all the lives that would be ruined with his absence. So why would he give them a sliver of courtesy? 

"I finished planting the bombs and the countdown has already started." Dick's smooth steady voice spoke gently into his comm and the pit in Jason's stomach settled.

"Copy that." Red Hood spoke once more, reassuring the other, knowing from the time he spent with Talon, Dick had doubts and fears and second guessed himself often worried about Jason's safety and unfamiliar to worrying about people in general.

"I had a friend." Jason began waiting for Dick to give him the okay. The owls shifting nervously in their seats unaware of the crater which will soon take shape underneath them.

"He was a really good kid. Everyone loved him, sweet, kind, selfless, and then one day he disappeared." The room stilled as the followed along, a new awareness and dread hanging on their faces knowing exactly where this was going. Suddenly Jason became aware of everyone's heartbeat. Fast paced thumps which drummed in his ears.

"Time moved on without him. –lazily, almost casual, the Crime Lord waves his gun nonchalant about the whole ordeal– People forgot about him. His friends moved on, his family gave up, –then, like a gruesome pole being pulled from an impaled leg, Jason's voice snapped into relentless underlying aggression taking everyone's attention with it, jumping– but I continued looking and one day, I was given what I needed, you know where that led me?"

Jason pulled out the photos tucked in his jacket coat and angrily threw them onto the table, scattering the paper.

Photos given to him by the League as proof Dick had been alive which haunted his nights but vanished now that the other was at his side again.

"To you." The Crime Lord crouched down, mirroring a prowling lion, stalking its prey, ready to strike at any moment, claws dug out and on full display to emphasize power and size.

Red Hood had singled out a specific elite and was staring at him, inviting him to look at the photos. This man was well dressed as any other but a few things made him stand out.

First, he was one of the idiots who said they had kids. Second the little charm bracelet on his wrist that had all the great craftsman of an eight year old during arts and crafts. Third, Jason had recognized his face and that was never a good sign. That meant Jason had seen him, and the only way that was possible was if he was in the photos of the people who fucked Dick regularly.

Holding a photo out in hand, crouching in front of the man Jason pointed his gun at the image.

"Look at it." He growled with such a fury anyone would shit their pants. Yet this man was dead set on looking at the floor to his right.

Lurching forward, Jason grew more aggressive desperately screaming, "I said look at it you asshole!" The world seemed to fade, silence hushing the room as Red Hood's anger reached the far corners shaking everyone to their core. Pointing his firearm at the man's head now and the elite truly did let out a pathetic sob.

Shakily, trembling with tears filling his eyes the man painfully sluggish turned his head to look at the photo.

There was nothing lewd about the image. Not this one for once, it was Dick smiling at a camera looking quite normal. As if he was posing for an ordinary picture with his family, a chest in frame at his side with an arm hung over his shoulder but the head out of view. 

He looked genuinely happy, even with those gold eyes foreign to anyone that knew the boy before everything.

"He –Jason grit his teeth and pointed at the kid who looked shy of fourteen– had a family too. Did that stop you?" Darkly Red Hood turned his head to meet the gaze of everyone, sweeping the room, "Did that stop any of you?!" He demanded.

A small whisper of recognition from the man before him had the crime lord's finger itching to pull, "Richard Grayson…"

People had leaned forward to get a good look of the images, a few made a long exaggerated groan in recollection of dark memories, others turned away in final regrets.

Speaking in the comm, Dick warned him. "Talons are almost your way, this is going to be a massacre."

Red Hood abruptly stood up, drawing all eyes, and just like that, attention was pulled in another direction as a silhouette crashed through a window, into a perfect roll, getting back onto its feet in one giant fluid stride. 

Dick standing there in the flesh, no longer just a voice in Jason's helmet whispering in his ear. "We have a few seconds, we need to go." Talon, Dick, spoke rushed, clearly anxious and then his eyes took in the room. 

Darting from the grand decor, velvet drapes, until gold eyes were catching the white masks and dismantling them under his tight gaze. 

Someone spoke up, loud and clear with an unforgivable smugness to their tone, "Talon, I sentence Red Hood to die."

Dick looked like a tiny rabbit caught in headlights. Utterly shocked and unable to move.

Jason could tell his head was spiraling, Talon's hand even twitched lightly and he seemed to stop breathing all together.

Mind caught between forced loyalty combined with years of conditioning, and free will. The two desires battling with each other behind gold eyes, and a voice called out again, angerier, sharper, "Talon!" 

The shout was enough to startle Dick and he withdrew entirely. Taking a step back from Jason. Head lowering, the acrobat's eyes focusing on the floor for a second before slowly rising to obediently meet the person who gave the order. 

"The Court has sentenced Red Hood to die." Was ordered once more and it clicked.

Jason freezing as he heard those words, staring at Dick and keenly watching his movements. The slow rise and fall of his chest, his balled up fist and teeth that were clenched tightly. Those were command words, a phrase that Jason knew they used but never heard them say until now. It made his hackles raise in alarm. 

Red Hood was able to pinpoint the exact moment Dick was gone and only Talon stood.

  
  
  


Dick's eyes fluttered to a soft close, he let out a deep breath, shoulders relaxing and hands going slack in a dazed slight hunch. 

Ever so slowly, those gold eyes peeled open, midnight bangs casted over them darkly. It was the dead eyes of a killer. A dangerous predator riled up and ready to be unleashed on a brutal game of the hunt. 

There was no light in those eyes, no happy sparkle that Jason had grown to be able to find. They were ice cold eyes with one goal in mind, to catch its prey and watch it squeal. 

Just as monotone as his gaze, Talon let out a practiced soldier's, "Yes sir." with a curt nod. 

Jason's mind spoke in a colorful slur of curses. Dick still hadn't broken his conditioning. They had no time to work on dismantling trigger words. Quite frankly Jason didn't think he'd need to, or could.

Probably never will, it would take years to undo the trauma and rules the Court instilled. It was as if everyday, Jason realized something new which the Court had forced upon Dick's will.

Dick drew out a razor sharp knife, which Jason had helped polish himself and was now regretting it very very much.

The acrobat took a step forward, towards Jason. Sinister gold eyes glowing as he gripped the knife, gaze dead set on Jason.

This was not how Jason thought the mission would go. Yet, he absolutely refused to fight Dick or Talon whoever it was in there now no matter what, it was all Goldie.

He'd die by the other's hand if it meant keeping him safe. There was no way in hell he would kill him to save himself, Jason would die all over again for him. He loved him.

Gun in hand, Jason did the unbelievable. He let it go. Dropping the firearm allowing it to clack onto the hard wood with an echoed thud.

Dick's slow walk came to a halt. Foot coming down and stopping. Acting as if it fell into tar, the hand which held the lethal weapon began to tremor violently, as the assassin fought a war in his own head.

Jason could see Dick's eyes shut tightly as his arm spazammed wildly refusing to follow an order from the Court, going against everything he knew. Everything he was forced to live by, and conditioned to do.

"Talon! I sentence Red Hood to—"

With an enraged shout, Dick whipped his once shakey hand towards the owl who cried out, letting go of the lethal knife, where it buried itself into the man's chest, diving deep between his ribs and into the heart with marksman aim.

Falling to his knees with a terrible thud, Dick gripped his head tightly, digging fingers into his hair like a mad man. Jason was quick to jump off the table and help him back onto his feet.

Barely conscious of the shocked whispers and questionable murmurs of the Court.

The acrobat's breath was choppy. Breathing hard and chalky but he allowed Jason to steady him onto his feet before the door burst open across the room.

What shit timing. 

The Talons were now across the room analysing the situation, as the owls sighed in relief and began to shout orders over each other. To Jason it sounded like a jumbled mess of distorted voices.

But when he looked at Dick as he tugged him towards the window, how the assassin gripped his head tighter, covering his ears, almost as if he was frantically clawing at them, Jason knew he understood every single word. Several voices calling out to him, echoing in his head and telling him what to do.

Every flinch, every shutter that ran through Dick's body was him fighting back to an order he had once had to follow to his very last breath.

Refusing a voice which he once had to bow to every whim. 

Over the shouting, Jason began to shoot at the Talons approaching them. Using a tranquilizer gun as the best way to slow each one down. 

Their heavily armored bodies falling to the floor as Jason put his own body between Dick's and the others.

He would be damned if he let any shitty things happen to the acrobat once more. Jason had failed him too many times and was going to do anything to keep him from becoming one of them.

If it was up to Jason, Dick would have stayed home, not risk it at all, but Dick had refused and insisted on helping Jason.

One shoulder and leg pointed outward towards the attackers, the other arm tightly wrapped around Dick's waist attempting to keep him steady. 

Jason grit his teeth and fired at the black flood of Talons.

Suddenly a calm demeanor ticked over Dick and he pulled himself straighter and slowly slid a hand over the side of Jason's helmet, gripping the cool metal cheek and drawing it close to his face.

"Time's up." Dick whispered into the part where Jason's ear should be, sending a shiver up Jason's spine and into his hands.

Nodding his head, Jason tightened his grip around Dick's waist, fingers dipping into the acrobat's hip, and took a few careful steps back, into the opening of the shattered window.

The Talons which hadn't clattered to the floor fighting off sleep, bounded for them, but they were all too late.

Jason took one large step back into the open air behind them, out the mangled window, and the two plummeted down. 

They fell a few feet down, and then a large boom sounded, followed by shattering glass and red flames licking the air.

Their bodies were thrown backward, Dick taking the blunt of the blast, shielding Jason as they were flung backward and were thrown into the window of another building.

Blast knocking the air out of Jason, back hitting the window then the floor, he was thankful for the helmet or his brains would be splattered all over the place.

Groggily blinking, Jason was able to crack open an eye, feeling a weight on top of him shift, revealing Dick straddling his lap, gritting his teeth in pain.

Sitting up, Jason placed a hand firmly on Dick's back, the two chest to chest, a hiss of pain leaving the assassin's lips as he jolted upward, bouncing in Jason's lap rather roughy.

The unusual reaction of pain meant Dick's wounds truly did hurt. And was that the smell of burning flesh?

Standing up, Jason tugged the lunatic to his feet and nudged him to spin. Dick obliged and did a small twirl revealing small cuts from glass shards in different areas as well as large burns running along his back, suit melting into the skin.

Jason looked over the wounds, gently palming the area, one hand on Dick's waist to keep him steady, the other prodding at the blistering skin. Fingertips ghosting over the flesh examining the way the otherwise smooth skin reddened and steamed from the explosion.

There was time to think now. Of how Dick was compromised, how there was a possibility of him turning on Jason any second and digging a knife into his back. And then there was the moment of recognition as he fought against his orders. Fought against it for Jason, refusing to hurt the anti hero. A strong sense of fondness blooming within Jason, desire, a wanting stronger than before.

He took all of Dick's figure in. The cuts, the blood, the way he panted from the adrenaline eyes meeting Jason's. It was beautiful and real, complete openness as his defenses lowered with Jason, trusting him. Putting all his faith in Jason believing that the crime lord would have his back when he couldn't see it himself.

Biting back a curse Jason pulled away from Dick's space and moved to where he had planted extra supplies during one of their steakouts. 

The explosion was meant to kill their Talons, not wound his –it was rejuvenating however to see Dick revert back to his self sacrificing ways– Dick risking his life for Jason. 

Not much could kill the other, but fire could.

"Change into this." Jason patted down a black rash guard, tossing it Dick's direction who caught it easily. "Change quick, we 'otta clear the area before the cops get here."

A firm nod and Jason was turning around as soon as Dick bent down to start disabling his suit precautions.

Ruffling through the black duffle bag, Jason pulled out an extra set of pants, and combat boots, there were a few guns crammed in the bag as well, Jason taking one out and sliding it around his back before slinking the large military bag over his shoulder.

Turning around was a mistake on his end, Dick was basically nude, all limber muscles and toned skin healing, fiddling with the rash guard before pulling it over head. 

Jason's eyes were glued to Dick's as he handed over the pants and boots, the acrobat giving a sharp nod as he pulled the pants on, adjusted the waistband and slipped his feet through the boots mumbling, "They're too big."

"Sorry Goldie, that's all we got. Now we gotta erase this floor's footage and head on out."

  
  
  
  


The following days, the news channel was a mess. 

The burns which had rubbed rapidly down Dick's back were nothing but a dream.

Jason was sitting on the couch longwise taking up the entire sofa. Mid back against the arm of the old couch, Flido –they really needed to settle on a name for the growing fuzzball– was chewing on the small leg of the end table in front of him.

Not wanting to make it a bad habit, Jason had swatted and scolded the dog earlier only to be hassled by Dick right after. 

Dick had swatted back at Jason's head in a fury claiming if Jason did not like it, he should not do it to the puppy.

The reaction had earned a hearty laugh from Jason, who wrapped his large arms around Dick and fell back onto the couch, pulling the acrobat close to his chest, planting a kiss in the other's hair, because that was a Dick Grayson thing to do. Scold Jason for being mean, being a self sacrificing idiot, how many times now had Dick taken bullets for Jason?

A small shift on Jason's chest and green eyes flickered from the TV to the person curled into his chest affectionately.

Dick's head rested on Jason's lower pecs, fingers pulled tightly around the brawlers shirt, grounding the acrobat for comfort as he slept peacefully. 

Black hair framing snow white skin, curvaceous frame lying in between Jason's legs like a missing piece to a puzzle, perfectly situated.

Jason let his hand rest along Dick's back, idling tracing the muscles and listening to the sounds of the runt chewing on the expensive coffee table, gnawing on it like his personal chew toy –Jason made a mental note to get a toy for the dog to feast on– then the soft breathing, the rise and fall of Dick's body on top of his own. Jason's warmth countering Dick's cool.

Unnatural pale skin no longer terrified the hell out of Jason. He didn't see Dick as the walking corpse, but as himself with a long way to go. Jason knew Dick would never be a hundred percent old him, the boy which he grew up with. 

The boy with unruly confidence, terrible puns which comedians would be ashamed of, the boy who put his blind trust and faith into everyone he met was gone, and Jason was okay with that, because he loved this him too.

He loved the parts which still remained with every part of his being, the self sacrificing idiot, the boy with loyalty to a fault, who was simply eager to please, the boy with a hidden lethality who could be gentle and sweet when the world had done nothing but dismember him. The small boy who held onto hope, because that was the only thing he had to look forward to, the boy who kept pushing forward, who never gave up with relentless determination. Slipping into affectionate touches when around people he was comfortable with. The ball of boundless energy which tugged Jason left and right growing up now put Jason's home in danger. 

Jason loved every part of Dick, his flaws, his perfections, his outbursts of emotion. It made Dick human, made him real, alive, and reassured Jason that he really did have the circus boy back.

Dipping his fingers around Dick's biceps, Jason mindfully tugged the smaller higher up over his own body.

The dragging sensation stimulating certain areas, but he bit back a groan and maneuvered Dick where he wanted him.

Solid soft black hair resting under Jason's chin tickling him with each breath, Jason was now able to pepper the acrobat's face and head in delicate kisses.

Ignoring the tingling feeling which ran from his groin to his toes, the brawler rested a large hand along Dick's lower back on the verge of immodest, a content sigh leaving his mouth.

Hand idly petting along the firm muscles, Jason's attention was drawn when he realized the sound of breaking wood had stopped.

Peeking a glance down to the floor. The puppy was staring up at him with large eyes, head tilted slightly with perked up ears, and a look that could put those shelter animals to shame.

"What?" Jason quitely quipped at the dog who licked his chops in response.

Jason could swear the puppy's eyes literally lit up as if plotting.

A small coo left Dick's lips and Jason's eyes flickered fondly to the resting head, planting a quick peck before turning back to the dog.

Narrowing his eyes, Jason now understood the dog's gesture as it pawed at the sofa, not breaking eye contact. 

He frowned at the no named puppy who had both feet planted firmly on the cushion now, "You wouldn't dare." The brawler hissed at the tiny little thing who's only response was to draw out it's tongue and let if flop outward.

The action was fucken adorable, and Jason hated it. 

Not that he hated cute things or the rescue, but the fact that he hated the action as the growing puppy jumped onto the couch in a series of energetic yips, tongue out covering whatever it could reach, jostling Dick awake with a series of wet and sloppy puppy kisses.

Jason shouted at the dog, yelling "Down", "No", "Bad dog!" While Dick giggled awake chidding at the sporadic puppy who licked his face eagerly, tail wagging excitedly for some unknown reason.

"Who's a good boy?" Dick's voice was lathered in that overly sweet baby tone as he sat up and began playing with the puppy who yipped joyfully, rolling it onto it's back and scratching it's belly with playful pokes and tickles every now and then.

The dog rolled and jumped along the couch, smashing a clumsy paw into Jason every now and then, for the most part scampering along Jason's abdominals as Dick sat idly on Jason's groin rocking up and down to meet the puppy's paws as it rised on his hind legs and barked cheerfully.

Jason sucked in his bottom lip and scrunched his nose, feverishly. Taking in a sharp breath as his body responded to the acrobat's obviously reckless movements.

"Hey." Jason tapped Dick's thigh to get his attention which worked like a charm and gold eyes were locked with his. "Can you get up, I need'a do something real quick."

With a small smile Dick crawled out of Jason's lap, dragging the puppy along with him into a tight hug, the runt squirming and mewling in bliss by the attention.

Sitting up Jason gave a small wave as he shuffled off.

He walked to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast, letting time calm his arousal. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or ideas? Go ahead and mention them down below. Characters you wish to see or scenarios you may want to find the pair or others in.
> 
> Dick's conditioning runs very deep, Jason truly is just grazing the surface of it, after all, Goldie was under Slade's boot for some time.
> 
> We also see a bit of Jason battling his inner demons with fuming green waters, consistent dark whispers urging him off his line of morality. A power struggle much like Dick's.
> 
> Lastly this was eight thousand words, these things are absolute shit to correct so excuse all grammar errors thank you, I'm only human and can't catch them all.


	13. A Bat and his Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion which rocked the city, Batman and his two Robins begin an investigation that has Tim finally coming forward and sharing some very important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am super hyped for DC's spew of games they will release in the future. Mainly Gotham Knights which features both Nightwing and Red Hood. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the trailer, here it is!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/IhVf_3TeTQE
> 
> I am absolutely stoked for this game. They are also doing a Sucide Squad game and supposedly Deathstroke will be a playable character in that as well. Also they are making another Sucide Squad film.

Entering the pet store, Dick holding the pup who was growing like a parasite. He was large enough to be a real nuisance now.

A scrambling mess of brown and black fur, coated extra long as he twirled around people's heels, tripping the citizens of Gotham. Which was why Dick was carrying him now, protecting Gothamites from the tiny paws.

So the pup wouldn't become a fire hazard to everyone else around him.

It was kinda surprising how easily Dick held the overgrown pup in his hands.

"He needs more dog food." Dick mumbled as he buried his face into the puffy mane on Ares' neck.

A smile licked its way on Jason's face as his eyes landed on the two, "Richie I just bought a large bag last week." 

"I know." Dick mumbled following closely behind Jason. 

The acrobat had seemed keen on staying close to Jason, perhaps scared of being separated and lost once more.

It had taken about an hour to apply all the needed makeup on Dick to make his complexion less ghostly, and then Jason had to wrestle him in a chair to put contacts in his eyes. The assassin was not too keen on having lenses jammed into his eyes.

They had been blue contacts, but the bright gold eyes shined through making Dick's eye color appear a compelling vibrant green, mixing the two hues together.

"But he's a growing puppy– his voice was at a higher octave, mimicking a child's pout– and needs all the food he can get." The acrobat chided softly, rubbing Ares' head gently. They had settled on the name after the roughty pup chased down their apartment neighbor who had knocked on the door to complain about the loud barking.

Jason felt bad for the guy, but it was fucken hilarious to watch a grown man run from a slightly large puppy as if it was going to swallow him whole. 

Then there was that time after patrol, they returned to the house to see a crazy mess of pillow stuffing. 

Temper going through the roof after the rough night –Red Hood had lost a criminal, and Talon had taken three bullets for the Crimson Knight who was being reckless in an enraged state of frustration– Jason had had it up to here and was about ready to kick the dog out of the house, but then Dick laughed.

A melodic tune which rang through their home, bouncing off the walls ever so sweetly. Comparing the harmonic tune to a bird's morning chortle could not do that laughter justice. It was as if the sun itself had fallen from the sky and into their small home, shining radiantly in those moments. It had grown rare for Dick to laugh and Jason couldn't be mad at the dog playfully rolling around in cotton, he could only thank the creature for making Dick so happy.

"You're overfeeding him. He doesn't need three full bowls a day Richie." Jason commented, moving on to the chew toy sections. Ares had been teething like crazy the furniture could only take so much.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Dick reminded Jason, "You tell me I need to eat all three meals, so does he." Dick mumbled before lowering Ares to the floor and tugging him along with the leash. Fair enough the street rat thought.

Jason silently prayed for the well being of the people around them, as Dick unleashed a shit storm waiting to happen.

Rolling his eyes, Jason turned his attention back to the toys giving in to Dick's need for more dog food, calling out, "Don' go too far." Which was met with the rushed pitter-patter of receding footsteps.

Jason was hardly worried about Dick on his own now. The assassin didn't jump at every loud sound, didn't react hastily to every movement, yes he tried to take in every detail, but he was calm now. Interacted with people properly saying 'Hello' and able to hold conversations now without curling in on himself like before.

Ares seemed to help greatly with Dick's episodes. If Jason wasn't home, which was now often because of his drug cartel and gang, Ares kept Dick company.

Oddly enough the crime lord trusted the dog to keep the acrobat safe even if it was just a slobbering pup.

Only a few minutes until a, "Hey lookie!" as Dick's voice rang through the air as he jumped back into Jason's aisle pulling a shopping cart, Ares inside of the basket tongue flopped out and a huge grin on his fluffy face.

Scanning the cart, Jason could see two large bags of dog food, a large dog bed, –even though Ares was not that big yet and Dick insisted he sleep on the bed with them– a large shiny white bone, a couple of tennis balls along with a frisbee and a tug of war rope, then there was a series of dog outfits as if the mutt was preparing for a costume party.

Jason caught a little girl gawking at Ares who sat proudly over his claim resembling a proud mighty dragon protecting its ravishing hoard.

A laugh escaped Jason's mouth as he shook his head with a tender snort. "We're not getting all that."

"I beg to differ." Dick grinned as Ares yipped happily, wagging his tail carelessly as if adding his own comment to the conversation.

"Only two outfits, he'll outgrow them in a week." Jason narrowed his eyes, attempting for serious, but the dopey expression in his eyes gave away his warm heart.

"Yes!" The acrobat cheered pumping a fist into the air before steering off to put the clothes back.

Jason shook his head lightly watching the two disappear around the corner. Ares had no idea what the hell he was in for with those costumes.

Whirling around, Jason went to find the collars, pondering the idea of getting a nice crimson red one for their little warlord.

"Todd." A voice perked up from behind him and Jason froze. The hairs along his arms and the back of his neck stiffened, and he fixed his jacket idly before turning around. 

That somber voice coated with authority, had Jason grimacing.

"Damian." The crime lord responded in a dead tone as he narrowed his eyes into a squint. "The fuck are you doing here?" Jason forced his stare to stay on Damian, to not let them wander around the room in fear of catching Dick's gaze allowing Damian to follow his eye movements to where his attention was directed.

The little Wayne ignored Jason's question, the arrogant prick, and raised a brow at the crisp collar gripped tightly in Jason's hand.

"You have a dog?" The third Robin quipped with a raised brow. They hadn't talked in years. Their relationship coarse after Dick disappeared then non-existent after Jason had died.

To Jason's knowledge, Damian hated him because the brat believed Jason had been trying to take the title as heir to the Demon's Head when he was stuck with Talia. 

Jason just wanted Dick back.

The crime lord began to say "Yes" but was promptly cut off at the first syllable by Damian's disrespectful manners, "Since when?" The man demanded.

Recalling the several pets Damian had growing up, a tiny hoarder if anything, Jason only thought it made sense for him to be interested. Despite his terrible attitude, Damian held a soft spot for all animals.

Seeing this was the quickest way to get the other to leave, Jason entertained his brother for a bit. "I've had him for a couple of weeks." 

Nodding his head, Damian made a face, retracting at the thought of leaving his pets unaccompanied. "And you left him unattended, how old is he?"

"Can't really say. When I got him he was tiny, underfed, but now he eats like a fucken bear and can't stop. He's grown like ten times in size for the small time I've had him." Being careful with his words, Jason made sure to exclude any terms like we or us, which would cause Damian to pry further.

Waving a hand to continue, clearly interested in the story of how Jason obtained the dog, Damian made his classic tittering noise; snapping his tongue to the roof of his mouth and huffing a string of air.

Jason opened his mouth to speak when he caught sight of Dick at the end of the aisle with Ares in the shopping cart happily approaching them, his words died in his mouth as he searched for a way to get Dick to turn around and leave.

Letting his posture fall rigid was the best way to get the message across. Damian would see it as uptightness from the story, Dick would read it as a warning.

And so Jason tightened his shoulders, narrowed his eyes just slightly, hopping Damian wouldn't follow his gaze, and planted his feet firmly on the floor, away from Damian.

Dick stopped the rolling cart immediately as he entered the aisle and tilted his head questionably, hair flopping idly to one side.

"Found him in an alley with what I assume was a dogfighter getting rid of the runt– Jason for a split second shot Dick a nasty look after the acrobat had misread the scenario. Stopping the assassin who had been marching his way down the aisle ready to fight whoever was making Jason's posture so tense, causing the acrobat to draw back and begin his slow move backward– "Beat the shit out of the guy and took the runt home. He's been chewing the crap out of my furniture since."

Nodding his head in approval of the story, Damian gave his high entailed insight, "Sounds like you need to discipline the dog."

Jason internally sighed, he knew this. Did from the start, but Dick would raise hell if Jason so much as pushed the dog. "Yeah." Jason gave a long drawn out sigh swiping a hand through his thick hair.

"Anyways." Damian continued before they had gotten off-topic, "Father doesn't believe that you were not at the sight when the explosion went off. It was clearly an Owl's nest and all video footage from nearby buildings were wiped as well, so it was planned–"

Cutting Damian off with a raised hand,

Jason frowned. "I don' wanna hear it demon spawn, like I said two weeks ago, I had nothin' to do with it. Don' follow me home or I will shoot you in your knee, again." Jason threatened with a growl, voice low and daunting.

Damian surprisingly did not hassle him any further. Just gave an out of character solemn nod saying, "Very well." Before taking his leave.

  
  
  


"Hey Dickie?" Jason made his voice extra sweet as if addressing a young child. Dick looked up at him, lips puckered up in thought.

"Yeah?"

This had been going around in Jason's mind for a while. A thought which became an idea, and grew into a possibility. "If you could take away that regenerative ability, would you do it?" He asked, articulating each syllable as he leaned forward to show Dick that he had his full attention.

Brows furrowing, Dick looked surprised by the question and made a little noise to show it. Ares' ears twitching forward at that. Head shifting on Dick's lap.

"I never thought of it Jay." Dick mumbled softly, getting a distant look. "I mean it's really helpful, has saved my life many times, but it hurts Jason. I'm thankful the Court gave me this"– Dick paused for a second, hand clenching into a tight fist before releasing. His eyes focused on the shift of the muscles in his hand before continuing– "power", –Jason could live without Dick's grace towards those criminals– "but I never asked for it. Never wanted it."

The acrobat's gaze lowered to his hands, the white contrast to the dark fur of Ares, the warmth against the cool. 

"I don't fit in with this gift– the acrobat's voice grew sad. Not angry but crestfallen as his voice wavered a bit– I can't be in the cold, winter is going to come eventually and I don't want to go into self hibernation –another long pause as a distant look grew on his gentle features, filled with an undeniable fear– It scares me. I don't age right, it's… slow."

Dick looked up at Jason gesturing a hand to him, a pitiful laugh erupting out of him, too forced, and too dry. "You're what? Twenty? I look seventeen!" The usual collective voice turned frantic and angered, the acrobat clenched his fists as he tossed his head back baring his throat. 

A vulnerable position which Jason could not believe Dick would display to him. The man was able to open up so easily emotionally and physically. It was beyond anything Jason could ever do, feel.

"I'll never die– the assassin continued with a clenched jaw as he dragged his gaze down, staring at the floor in resentment. Going through an ocean of emotions in meer seconds– can't grow old without dying which I can't do, I'm scared that one day I'll stop aging altogether! –he was shouting now, viciously yelling at Jason but none of his anger directed towards him and Jason wished he could do more for him. 

Wished he could take back the years of abuse and mistreatment. The misguided views and a moral code which should have never been tainted. 

The assassin's chest rose and fell quickly then stopped at once as he became silent. speaking just above a whisper as his eyes glazed over.

"I'll wake up forty years from now, and still look like a teenager. Everyone around me, the people I've met, the people I loved, the friendships I cherish and want to rebuild, will all be ending their long journey and I can only watch as they leave me behind." A small pause as Dick took a shaky inhale, lip quivering and eyes threatening tears. 

The crime lord feared those tears because he would not know how to make them subside. He couldn't fix those tears with violence, could not shoot them away or curse them back to the tear duct.

One shake of his head and Dick was throwing his head back with a miserable broken laugh. One filled with a bitterness to it, unlike any of his usual bubbly laughter, as he simply let his final statement, the final bit of frustration out on his problematic and mundane issue which threatens him on the daily. "And I can't go outside during the day without wanting to gouge out my own eyes!" The laughter died quickly as Dick's emotions spiraled giving Jason whiplash. 

Turning back to the resentful self-deprecating loathing, "Every time I look in the mirror –he spat– it's a hard reminder of what they did to me. Of the duties, they instilled in me. A life they forced me to live! –Dick's hands balled into heavy fists, gripping tightly, the blue veins bulging out freakishly and Jason's own hand twitched on an urge to hold the acrobat's. To ground him as if they were kids once more. –So yes." Dick looked up to meet Jason's eyes, an intense heat burning in the golden hue. 

A silent agreement, an understanding which passed between the two as Jason vowed a wordless promise.

"I would give up self-healing in a heartbeat."

  
  
  
  


"Is he even human?"

"Not that I know of."

"Last week I watched him eat three bullets straight to the chest, walked it off like a snowball."

"Probably didn't hit him."

"There were exit wounds! I'm telling you, hit the guy behind him, that's why Johnny ain't here!"

"Sounds a little sketchy."

"What is sketchy is how he comes from nowhere and the boss seems awfully smitten with em'. Has a group watching em' at all times. From what I've seen, the guy can handle himself."

"Fuck that. Saw the freak drop to the floor when Brice shined a flashlight at him. Scared the wits out of him so bad he fell out of a window, almost ruined the operation with that banshee screech he let out."

That caused a few to laugh while others contemplated quietly.

"The boss broke position to check on em', boss never breaks position."

"I'm telling ya' he's an alien, I mean, look at the yellow eyes. Wouldn't be the first alien to land on Earth."

"Probably mind-controlling the boss–"

"Doubt that, I've seen the man take bullets for the boss, plus he follows Hood around like a dog on a leash. Honestly, we should just ask Ben–"

"You're missing the real question! Are him and the boss fucking on the side, they can never be seen six feet apart."

"You got it all wrong. They're partners. They gotta watch each other's back. Simple as that."

"But Red seems to be a little too keen on watching that nightcrawler. You can catch the boss staring at the guy quite a lot. I know he has that helmet on but follow the gaze, you'll find that night owl at the root more than once."

"I mean, you'd be crazy not to stare, the guy is kinda a knockout, even with the hidden face. Has a nice figure."

"Didn't know you swung that way Quil–"

"I don't, just can admit a nice shape when I see one."

"Get back to work." Everyone froze. The mechanical voice broke their chatter like a hammer to glass as each man closed their jaw tightly, turning to see Red Hood glaring down at them with a crimson helmet.

The assassin who they had been talking about was not that far away behind him. However, he wasn't following the boss around like a short leashed dog. 

He was doing a large feet in full-body strength, body parallels to the floor, as all his weight rested on one hand which was planted firmly on the cool cement ground, it was a perfect pungu mayurasana.

Jason caught the eyes which looked past him, and turned around to see Dick not breaking a sweat during the difficult stretch. His anger towards his men forgotten as he admired the other's intense form. Angry words slipping off his tongue just at the sight of the last Grayson.

Feeling the stares directed towards him, Dick looked up, still holding the pose, now turning his head sideways to see peering eyes. 

Several in that matter he hadn't just caught Red Hood's attention but a few of his workers as well were eyeballing him.

Quickly Jason whirled back around at his men. "Off your asses, we are moving out in five!" He paused for a second, turning back to Dick, "Go find Dex, and Travis."

Talon gave a small nod, coming out of his yoga position with a well-mannered flip, before elegantly rising to his feet and walking off fluidly, a sway to his hips that drew a few modest glances.

"I don' pay you to gossip." Red Hood snarled as he whipped around and followed after Dick. A counter from the elegant soft steps of the twinkle-toed assassin. 

Jason's steps loud and detering. Casting a looming shadow over Dick's smaller frame as he stalked close behind him like a panther hovering over its prey, territorial and suffocating. As one would take a single glance and turn tail, scurrying away from the terrifying barbaric sight Red Hood could manifest himself into.

They made a beautiful sinister image.

Talon had proven to be a deadly asset on the team and most of Jason's men respected that. 

With Dick's flexibility, and inability to die, he was a force to be reckoned with. The man walked off gun wounds, never staggered at a knife, and was not afraid to leap into gunfire to save Jason's men.

Jason was sure to keep Dick far enough from his position to not be seen together in case of a passing bat, but close enough to the point where the assassin could always break away from his unit to get Red Hood's ass out of a bind.

There had been one regretful incident revolving around a flashlight, Jason had firmly banned the use of flashlights in units he was sending the assassin with. They would all have to stick to night vision goggles, and it proved useful.

One thing that Jason was worried about, was how much Dick really depended on his unholy healing factor. 

Yes, Dick had told him he would get rid of it in a heartbeat, but the way Dick carelessly jumped into open fire like a human meat shield, all fear of dying erased, was absolutely, unmistakably reckless.

He couldn't help but think Dick would just end up dying immediately if his immortality was revoked. Talon not really knowing how to fight, favoring for absorbing every blow.

When Jason shared these concerns with the acrobat, Dick had nodded his head with a look of pure commitment as he made it his personal goal to get stabbed less. And it had worked.

Dick was more mindful of upcoming knives, stood clear of gunfire, disarmed people before they even got to shoot instead of carelessly running at people with a fully loaded clip head-on. Which to be honest was kinda hot. 

Seeing the acrobat in action was always something to marvel. Jason could sit back and watch the beautiful dance Dick called fighting as he took down enemy after enemy on a war path.

But then there were times like right now, where a posse would catch Red Hood off guard and fire his way.

Talon would come swooping down like an angel of death. Black leath figure jumping from person to person, long razor-sharp talons drawn and slashing across their throats spraying warm blood everywhere. Gunfire flashing in the night, bullets going through Dick and into a croney behind him.

Goldeyes brightly glowing, an unholy yellow streak of light –like the streaks left in nighttime shots of cars on freeways during moving traffic– illuminating the darkness as the assassin prowled through people like paper.

All which could be made of the Talon was the line of gold light he would leave behind with his quick movements.

The bodies clattering to the floor, and Talon would be left heaving, shoulders rising and falling ending his little berserk of a massacre. A feral animal mauling people hell-bent on killing.

Jason couldn't help but think in those moments that may have been what Jason looked like when the pit took over his mind and only death was pounding his brain.

It had been harder for Jason to take the blame on those killings. The Bats somewhat believed him, wouldn't be the first time he viciously butchered dozens, and were disgusted if it was truly him.

Dick staggered a bit and Red Hood quickly moved to hold him. Wrapping an arm tightly around his slim waist, taking on Dick's weight, he counted the bullet holes already healing.

Four, it was few for the number of shots that lit up the perimeter, Dick was improving but it still scared the hell out of Jason.

Those four bullets could be the death of him. Then again, Jason wasn't in the position to talk, he would take a bullet, slap some duct tape over it and call it patched up, ready to take two more.

They were an odd pair.

  
  
  
  
  


A knock on Jason's door had him scowling. He rose off the couch, Dick whining in protest, the acrobat had been wrapped around Jason, head drawn under the crime lord's chin snuggled intently.

Ares taking up a good portion of the couch as he was sprawled out on his back.

Opening the door with a small curse, Jason's eyes flashed wide at the calculating ice-cold blue eyes of the replacement.

"The hell you want?" Jason barked out, forcing himself to block the view inside the living room.

"Can I come in, it's urgent?" Tim proceeded with a nervous tone and Jason smiled sharply in false acceptance before deadpanning, "No."

"Fine." Tim rolled his eyes and took a step back, looking at Jason head to toe then wrinkling his nose and sniffing.

Dumbly pointing a clammy finger at Jason, Tim spoke like a gaping fish, "You're in boxers, and you smell like vanilla, is there a girl in there?" 

Shit.

"No, I just got out of the shower." Jason lied blatantly, shifting his weight to better hide the room behind him.

"You favor mint shampoo, your hair isn't even wet, and you are clearly trying to block me from seeing something." The nerd analyzed with his all-knowing tone that made Jason want to strangle him half to death. The brat was too analytical for his own good.

"I just don't want Ares to get out, last time I opened the door the bear chased the crap out of my neighbor. Fucken made my day, but was a bitch to catch."

"I thought Damian was lying when he said you have a dog." Tim nodded at that reasoning, giving Jason a pass, "And the shampoo?" Seriously, the replacement was a stickler and narrowed his eyes at Jason expectantly.

"I can change my shampoo asshat."

Waving a hand in dismissal the fourth Robin shook his head against him. "For as long as I've known you, you've used that mint shampoo, even when Damian gifted you a new set saying you smell like toothpaste you didn't switch. Why now?"

"I still use the mint one, I didn't switch, I bathe the dog in vanilla so I smell like my dog, now I'm almost a hundred percent sure talking about my bathing habits is not what you came here for so cut the shit. What do you want?"

Shoulders tightening, Tim's eyes widened in shock before narrowing down, tossing the surprise, for a straight face as he turned his front to what Jason knew him for. 

The cut off logical kid who examined a scene with precision, lacking attachment, and feeling. Empathy thrown out the window as he takes in a scenario preferring logic. A carbon copy of Bruce.

"I found photos at the blast site. Singed, I suspect there was more but what remains of them is unmistakable." Tim's voice was steady as he locked eyes with Jason. The frigid cold of Tim's eyes were like a mock version of young Dick's. 

They were blue, but lacked everything that made them inviting like Dick's. There was no warmth to them, just a dim expression of a silent horror.

Cocking a brow at the young detective, Jason allowed a little interest to creep its way onto his face. The cool front he kept up towards Tim was merely a mask as he internally scolded himself for being so arrogant.

"I roughly reconstructed a few and received the same results. Jason -Tim paused as if he was afraid to say his next words, gaze flickering for a split second before settling back on Jason- I think Dick is alive."

Grimacing, Jason slowly shook his head putting on a front of denial, tightening his posture to be unwelcoming. "Don' give me hope Tim." Forcing a disheartened tone, Jason tried to make himself appear miserable with the very thought of allowing hope into his life once more.

"In the blast, we found and identified the bodies of several elites, of several missing people dating back centuries. Richard Grayson was not among them, he's still out there Jason. A few escaped–"

Moving out of his doorway, Jason stepped forward out of the hall, closing the door behind him quite roughly. Transitioning to bubbling anger. Tim was quick to step back and add some distance between them.

In a low, threatening growl, Jason's eyebrows pinched together, "Do not tell Bruce."

Tim frowned, "How do you know I haven't already?"

"You wouldn't be here if you had." Jason snapped. "You came here because you didn't know what to do with the information. You wanted a second opinion and I'm giving you it. If you tell Bruce, you are giving him hope for a person who no longer exists. If Dick happened to be alive Tim –a sigh escaped Jason's lips– he would not be the same. The boy we knew growing up would be gone. Bruce was hysterical when I came –Jason recalled the reveal and how the old man could never accept him, that sort of rejection, Dickie, the acrobat could not handle that– if it was Dick, if he realized what the Court did to his golden boy. Melting him down and turning him into a gold ring, it would destroy him."

And Jason knew from first-hand experience. The way Bruce looked at him when he came back. That spunky kid long gone but a distant tantalizing memory of a person who grew too quickly.

Tim nodded his head glumly, eyes cast towards the floor. "That's what I feared."

"That's my breath of wisdom –Jason's open demeanor flopped and he lurched forward, hovering over the detective dominantly– now get out of my sight!" He growled and Tim did not even flinch. 

He stuck out his hand to shake Jason's. Jason had half the mind to swat the appendage away and have him scurry off. Instead, he grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shook, feeling a small crinkle of paper as he did. Tim simply rolled his eyes and walked off knowing exactly what Jason had in mind. Dismissing Jason all together.

Jason waited until that lengthy frame rounded a corner before opening his door and snaking back in.

As soon as he let the door shut behind his back, he opened his palm revealing a folded up sticky note. His heart pounded in his chest just at the sight. This off fear that only the distant cut off Red Robin could create with his knowledge alone. 

With a shaky breath, he undid the last folds, catching a small wift of coffee that clung to the small piece of paper. 

As minuscule as the note was it made Jason's heart come to a stop at the hasty penmanship, black ink scribbled onto the sheet. 

The words that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his heart plummet into his stomach read, "I know" followed by a rough drawing of a small bird which Jason could only assume was a robin and besides that the unmistakable figure of an owl.

His eyes flickered up to catch Dick.

The acrobat was gripping a sharpened kitchen knife in his left hand and staring at the note in Jason's hand intensely, questioning what was written. He cradled the dog in his other arm, prepared to defend the mutt from any possible intruders. 

The expression Dick was making, brows tight together as he narrowed his eyes, lips puckered out in focus. Dick was deadly but comical with the fluffy dog glued to his hip.

Part of Jason wanted to laugh at the amusing display. Pull Dick tightly into his arms, grab him by the chin, running his thumb across his plump bottom lip, and kiss that expression off his face. Listen to the knife clatter to the floor as the other returned the gesture in a whimsical state of mind. 

Instead, Jason sighed, "We need to leave."

  
  
  
  


"Are you certain?" Bruce asked the elderly man who has been his main support throughout his life.

"I am positive Master Bruce. Master Jason came several months ago mentioning this revelation. Although I did not believe him at the time, thought it was his unhealthy transfixion stirring once more. Though with Master Tim suggesting otherwise, I fear Jason was right."

Taking a deep breath, Bruce growled an incoherent set of words as Drake tailed behind them. Speedily following behind as they urgently walked to the cars.

"Father this is preposterous. We have not seen Richard in years." Damian took keenly to honoring the first Robin by name. "The Lazarus waters are making Todd insane, mixing reality with fantasy."

Shaking his head, Tim disagreed. "After I visited Jason, I had this gut-wrenching feeling for days to come." A scowl played on Damian's face as he dismissed Tim's words. Refusing to believe he gave up on Richard, and allowed him to grow up in a hostile environment.

"I finally acted on my gut, I don't know why it took so long to do so, and I looked into the traffic cams surrounding Jason's apartment. He often leaves with just himself, but there are times where he leaves with another person–"

"Congratulations Drake, you discovered Todd's house guest." Damian stated flatty with an unamused expression.

"Can you shove off for just a second!" Tim snapped at Damian who fell silent with a grim look. "The day Damian found Jason at the pet store, he didn't come alone. Store cameras show him walking in with another man, black hair, green eyes, and a dog."

Tim paused for a second, expecting an interruption but none came so he continued as he followed Bruce into the car.

Opening up his phone, the young detective revealed images of both Jason and allegedly Dick Grayson at the pet store with the dog. He then replayed a video of Damian finding Jason. 

The camera was able to reveal a rough image of allegedly Dick entering the aisle behind Damian, before backing away slowly, cautious and unsure. 

A thick atmosphere settled upon the car in no time. Damian shifted uneasy, resenting the fact that the other was right behind him and he did not even realize it. 

"That could be anyone." Damian waved a hand in dismissal and Tim sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Tim demanded with a fury before snapping his head Damian's direction before taking a breath. "Truth is I've known Dick has been alive for quite some time."

Everyone's body lurched to the side as their car swerved roughly, several eyes landing on the old butler.

"I apologize for the rough turn, how long have you known?"

"Months." Tim spoke with ease and Bruce snapped to attention.

"And you felt the need to keep this information away from us?" The dark knight groveled out with undeniable anger that Tim was so used to he was not phased at all by the tone.

Took the hostility in stride and acted as if Bruce hadn't said a word at all. "The day Jason came to the manor to talk to Alfred I took blood samples off his clothing without his knowledge of course. –That earned a scoff from Damian– It wasn't until about a week later that I actually investigated the sample and found it to match Dick's DNA–"

"You traitorous snake, I'll have your tongue cut out seeing you're not using it anyways!" Damian hissed as he made a move to grab Tim.

"Boys!" Bruce snarled and Damian stopped his movements, an evil light burning in his eyes as he continued to glare at Tim with resentment. He looked so much like Talia at that moment Bruce had to take a double-take. 

It seemed the young man only looked like his mother when anger was burning in his chest and festering in his emerald eyes.

Tim on the other hand looked smug with himself, he had been startled by Damian's movements no doubt but was now smirking as the other was reprimanded.

"You're not off the hook Tim." Bruce met his eyes in the mirror. He knew what he wanted to ask. Question him as to why the bird felt the need to keep this from them, from him. Bruce was Dick's father! That was his first son and yet… Bruce knew he wouldn't like the answer. Deep down he knew exactly why Tim the clever boy didn't tell him.

So instead Bruce asked another question, "Why now?"

Tim swallowed and scratched at his chin in thought. "Jason is— in over his head. He's acting brash and I don't think he truly knows what he's up against. Jason is good."

The demon scoffed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"I mean he's good at what he does, his moral compass is shit but he's really efficient, looks at all the outcomes, makes full proof plans and back up plans, the man is thorough."

"But?" Their father expanded as he pushed Tim to the point.

"But he hasn't factored in one variable. One detrimental variable that will mess up the whole equation making this tower collapse."

Tim sighed wishing he hadn't wiped his drives so long ago relying on his mental saved data.

"I didn't find this as a variable until recently while reconstructing pieces of some of the lost images from the explosion site which is why I felt compelled to tell you now."

And just like that the words caught in Tim's throat as he struggled to say these next few words. Every single one of them knew how bad of a threat, knew the history and the taxing force this nameless variable could be.

He swallowed his anguish and spoke calmly, "Deathstroke, Deathstroke trained Dick. I don't know how long or to what extent but we can assume now that the Court has moved into further hiding he is going to track down Dick." 

The young detective watched as Damian shifted in his seat uneasy, knowing very well how tedious dealing with the unkillable mercenary could be. 

"It's only natural for Deathstroke to train–"

"You mean groom him!"

Cold blue eyes sent a glare Damian's way shushing him in mutters. "It's only natural seeing Deathstroke is immortal after all and if Dick really is a –he paused as he cleared his throat– a Talon now then Dick would have been most desired to take under his wing being unkillable too."

A heavyweight, a dark cloud looming over their heads as they came to the realization of what Dick had to have become. What he went through, what he did to survive in that new cruel world which he had to fight to survive in. The things he possibly did for Slade if Tim's hypothesis was correct.

An uneasiness settling in the car as they neared their destination. Mentally preparing themselves.

When they arrived to where Jason had settled, they refused to even knock on the chance of alarming the anti-hero.

Picking the lock with ease, Damian opened the door, clearing the noticeably tighty living room with ease.

What Tim had suspected would be a dark gloomy room, was surprisingly lively. Splashes of color, clashing with the simplistic life Red Hood went by.

An assortment of colorful chew toys littering the floor, a bright orange bean bag that seemed uncharacteristic for the crime lord who usually held the bare minimum of anything.

The space was a combination of two people's personalities entwining in one living space. Tim heard Damian scoff at cereal boxes in one of the kitchen cabinets. 

"The idiot still likes cereal." A small murmur to himself caught in Tim's ears as he raised a brow at Damian. "I do not desire to be here any longer."

Looking Damian's way, unsettled by the other's sudden inability to continue, Tim moved to follow Damian's gaze.

Though his face was ridden with a haunted look, eyes floating in red as water filled his eyes, Tim could catch what had made him so uneasy. 

The source of his troubles and discomfort.

A simple mug. Cracked in a few places, seemed as if it had taken a beating with all of the slits running through it, but someone had pieced it together anyways. Thought it worthy of saving.

Tim frowned, "It's just a mug Damian."

Breath hitching peculiarly, the assassin hissed as his brain throbbed at the memory.

"Dick had given that mug to Jason after he became Robin." Damian's voice was filled with a pang of uncanny guilt that the man never possessed before. "I smashed it, Jason and I had been arguing when Dick vanished."

_ "This is your fault!" Damian had spat at Jason with a fit of rising anger, looking at him like dirt under his boot. "You drove him away!" _

_ Jason had looked heartbroken by his words, flinching as if Damian had actually punched him, before the pain wiped off his face and was replaced with unforgivable rage. _

_ "You arrogant little prick!" Jason seethed, fist-clenching into a ball, brows pressing together dramatically. "You don' know him like I do! He is gonna come back!" _

_ Rolling his eyes, Damian crossed his arms over his chest, raising his head smugly, "You were too self-centered. He's gone and he's never coming back. There's not a single –Damian stepped forward, pointer finger sticking out and shoved it into Jason's chest– thing –another shove– you can –another shove– do about it." _

_ Jason grabbed Damian's hand and yanked hard causing the assassin to stumble forward but he regained his balance. _

_ With an angry shout, Jason retaliated, "You wanted this! You wanted to be Robin so bad I bet you fucken prayed for this to happen. Bet you begged Talia to fucken kill–" _

_ Livid green eyes, cold and cut off flashed in Damian's head along with the gentle blue hues of sapphire oceans, fearful of the ivy green. _

_ Snapping forward Damian threw a punch at Jason's head, it collided lower than expected and Jason stumbled backward with a hiss. Gripping his jaw with gritted teeth and a glare that burned brighter than the sun in the desert which Damian had been raised in. _

_ "How dare you accuse me of such crimes! He is my brother just as much as he is yours! I would never wish any harm upon him." _

_ Jason had laughed, a humorless dry and cynical laugh which caused Damian's eyes to widen and withdraw, taking a step back, wary. _

_ The street kid's broken voice rang through his head, a miserable expression crossing his pained face, "Then why did ya stop looking?" _

_ Damian wanted to drop to the floor and cry. Wanted nothing more than for all this to be a sick dream. Jason's words had stung deep because they were partially true. He had stopped searching for his brother.  _

_ Before he had even met the boy, Damian had prayed for his death because the boy had taken his spot from his father. Damian grew ashamed of his actions over the time he spent with the orphan. How could he have ever wished more pain upon the boy who had watched his parents die. The boy who had been beaten to near-death more times than any happy spirit should. _

_ The boy who had smiled ever so brightly at him, welcomed him as family, and taught him what it meant to love, Damian had prayed for him to perish before he even saw his face. That pure innocent face with a smile that could brighten the darkest of nights. _

_ Damian let his anger consume him. Rather than crumbling to the floor, he let his fury take over and spread his feet firmly. Turning back to Jason with a dark energy around him. _

_ "You couldn't even look him in the eye when he left! He begged you!" –Damian quickly snatched the mug off the counter. The one Dick had gotten Jason when he first became Robin. The mug which Jason had been so keen on using since the boy disappeared. Washing it with extra care as if handling a fragile snowflake. Damian held it high in the air and Jason grimaced– _

_ "Put that down Damian!" Jason's eyes were wide, bewildered and upset as he pointed a finger at Damian. It was just a mug to Damian but it meant so much more to Jason. It had meant he made it. And so much more cause the acrobat had given it to him. _

_ "And you; disgrace of a Robin, could not get over your own feelings and say goodbye! –with one exaggerated movement, the assassin hurled the cup downward where it shattered in a spray of glass. _

_ Jason froze. _

  
  


"I'm sure that doesn't matter now Damian." Tim spoke softly, as if addressing a child. The assassin would have snapped back a comment but remained silent.

  
  
  


As Bruce poked around, examining the home in a more analytical manner, he came to the conclusion that the two, Jason and Dick, were remarkably close. They always had been when they were children, but now, now it was different. Intimate.

As he entered the single bedroom, –no inflatable mattress or blankets on the couch, the two were sharing a bed– Bruce became uneasy with this notion. 

But an old memory reminded him that Dick was never fond of sleeping by himself. When the timid boy had just arrived to the manor, he slept with Bruce, making Batman have to create creative escapes from the strong embrace of the acrobat.

When Jason came to the manor, Bruce saw the young acrobat in his bed less and less, exchanging Bruce's bed for Jason's.

Perhaps the two currently sharing a bed was completely innocent. Maybe Bruce's mind was making it more than what it was.

He spotted the assortment of shoes sloppily left out, uncommon for Jason to do, but a small habit Dick had held as a boy. Bruce felt a tiny upturn tug on his lip before shaking the impulse away.

Gaze landing on the vanity, an open medkit with nothing really left in it. Blue contacts in the bathroom cabinets along with suspicious-looking tranquilizers, and painkillers. In the laundry hamper, there was attire too small to fit Jason's brawler frame.

Clothes made for a leeth frame in hues of blue or spontaneous bright colors. A ghost of the clothing the little boy Bruce had raised often dressed in. 

It only just dawned on Bruce that he was seeing Dick's habits which carried out through adulthood. What Dick would have been like if he grew up safely under his care.

Bruce's heart panged in a painful aching way. Picking up one of the brightly colored shirts, the man got a whiff of the sweet vanilla smell entwined with Jason's rougher smell. Ash, and mint.

Realizing he was intruding on a very personal sincere moment, the detective lowered the cloth. Bruce was roughling through his son's things. He was looking through items, a lifestyle which was not meant for his eyes.

An outsider to a modest life of two people he let down.

Two people, he had lost so long ago. Jason would not want him to be here, but Bruce would do anything to get his first son back. 

If that meant trampling over Jason to get him, tracking him down to the ends of the Earth. Then Bruce would follow. 

Anything to get his second chance.

Because Jason could not handle Deathstroke on his own, even Bruce struggled to keep up with the ex-military.

  
  


"Bruce." Tim broke Bruce's thoughts and his head snapped his son's way. Forcing his gaze off the sincerity of the room. "I found this note on the fridge."

Raising a hand, Bruce could see neat handwriting, before taking the paper getting a better look. It was not rushed, but each letter seemed to be placed with ethical care.

'If you are reading this replacement, give it to the old man. Damian, fuck off. Hey old man. So you found out Goldie is alive and has been kicking it with me. You are probably wondering why I did not tell you. Well, it is because I do not like you.'

Bruce looked up at Tim who simply shook his head disappointed. Jason was a character.

'In all seriousness, Bruce, I know you better than you think. Dick, has no recollection of any of us. He was able to remember a few bits here and thereafter I showed him the photo album, but it's still not all there. From experience Bruce, when I came back, you were not exactly the definition of a welcome party, and I would kill if you treated Dick the same. I'll bring him back once I find a way to restore his memory. He is terrified of himself, of other people, the Court really did a number on him. If you saw it for yourself, I am certain you would react very poorly and Dick does not need that right now, doesn't deserve it.'

'Until next time,'

'J.T.'

Bruce's lips pressed together tightly in a scowl. Looking up from the paper, he could see Tim was looking at him nervously, eyes scanning him for any emotional cues.

Opening his mouth to speak, there was a loud crash from another room and Bruce turned his head. Tim eyeing the doorway skeptically as Bruce, at a steady pace, walked over to find the disturbance.

"That bastard!" Damian was hissing to no one in particular. The loud crash seemed to be from a nearby chair which was turned over. A victim of Damian's anger. "When I find that man I will sever his head from his shoulders– No! Embalm him while he still breathes! Make him suffer for his crimes against our family!" The assassin shouted angrily and Bruce took note of a wooden plank lifted up from the floorboards revealing a hidden compartment.

Whatever was once hidden inside was now scattered across the floor, white sheets and colored paper, like tiles on the dry wood.

Carefully, Bruce crouched down to pick one up, the moment his eyes landed on it, he was appalled. Tim made a sound of discomfort from over his shoulder, though the noise did not sound surprised. More on the side of appeasing. As if he submitted to this terrible truth long ago and it was now just confirmed.

Of course, Tim knew, he was a bright young man.

Never had Bruce thought the boy he adopted all those years ago. The one he raised, taught, and really truly did love as a son, would be turned into a fornicated object for the enjoyment of the Court alone. 

Even when the picture was directly in front of him, the detective believed his eyes were deceiving him. But there was no mistaking the face which Bruce had grown so accustomed to, slightly older. Not by much, but still older. The olive tan skin the boy had possessed was now a pale white. Bruce would have believed the photo was black and white if not for the crack of sultry gold through half-lidded eyes shining brightly underneath.

This was the first picture Bruce had seen of the boy in a long time, first time seeing him as of what he could have grown into.

The image was degrading and made Bruce nauseous. While he continued with his life, Richard, the boy he swore to protect was being pillaged, degraded, turned into a tool for those who asked, stripped of everything he had once been. Everything the boy, Robin, had stood for, was gone.

Bruce dared to look at the floor only to find another image, this time of an all too familiar face. The person who Damian's anger had no doubt been directed to.

Dick on his knees bare, stripped of any attire leaving smooth skin to gawk at, a wide broad body framing the acrobat's petite figure– pressed against the smaller's back. Large hands cupping the younger's waist in a bruising hold, snow-white skin dipping smoothly under the pressure and contrast of color. 

Deathstroke's look of angered possession and overwhelming bliss in his one good eye was absolutely infuriating. Haunted Bruce down to the core as he analyzed that pleasure ridden expression. Dick on the other hand looked as if he was at a crossroads of ecstasy and misery. Trying hard to hate a feeling that his body seemed to enjoy, betraying his emotions. 

Brows pressed tightly together in a soft frown, while his eyes seemed to loll back into his head enjoying the sensation of touch, Dick had always needed contact, but intimacy, pleasure on that level was a whole other concept. Bruce had never even had the chance to have the sex talk with the boy. And here the photo showed him lips parted as no doubt a lustrous noise escaped past his defenses. Riding out his euphoria in a resentful heavenly trance.

Bruce understood why Damian was outraged. They had allowed this to happen.

Crumpling the paper, Bruce looked up with an evil glint. "You knew?" The question was directed towards Tim who gave no reaction to any images except a cringe expression.

Swallowing thickly, Tim gave a slow nod, "I had my suspicions."

"Where are they now?" Bruce demanded with a cynical heat to his voice.

"I do not know. As soon as we got here I've started scanning traffic cams. No luck. They're just gone."

With gritted teeth and a snarl that could match a feral animal Bruce roared, "Find them!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> Jason had had it up to here and was about ready to kick the dog out of the house, but then Dick laughed.
> 
> Jason caught a little girl gawking at Ares who sat proudly over his claim resembling a proud mighty dragon protecting its ravishing hoard.
> 
> "Every time I look in the mirror it's a hard reminder of what they did to me. Of the duties, they instilled in me. A life they forced me to live! So yes." Dick looked up to meet Jason's eyes, an intense heat burning in the golden hue. "I would give up self-healing in a heartbeat."
> 
> Which to be honest was kinda hot. 
> 
> "You're in boxers, and you smell like vanilla, is there a girl in there?" 
> 
> "The idiot still likes cereal."
> 
> You are probably wondering why I did not tell you. Well, it is because I do not like you.


	14. An Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick run into an interesting road block as they flee Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request of childhood scenes between Jason, Dick, or Damian, I'd love to write them so don't be shy!

_ The car window was brisked with ice, making the outside world have a blurry white tint as they drove by. _

_ A voice perked up from beside him, "How much longer? I really need to pee!" The Gothamite accent whined with a small shuffle and Dick turned to face him with a laugh. _

_ Little giggles from the young acrobat filled the car with a warmth that went untested by the frigid winter air on the outside. _

_ "Master Jason did you not use the restroom before we left?" Elegance enlaced in the all too familiar voice was soft and teasing. _

_ Another voice spoke up. This one was uptight and regal, similar to the previous voice, however, this tone was drowned in arrogance to it. "Idiotic to have drunk so many slushies."  _

_ "Seriously! Are we almost there I really have to–" _

_ "We're here!" The sing-song voice of the acrobat cut Jason off as the car came to a halt. As if succumbing to a primal urge, childish impatience, Dick fixated himself on opening the door, rushing and clumsily swinging it open. A crash of freezing air with a blistering breeze mixing with the warmth of the car. _

_ He stumbled out, turning his back on the warmth and took a deep breath for a second, just taking in the snow-white scenery, the crystals hanging from once vibrant green trees now coated with blankets of white plumage. These crystals capturing the glimmering light shining like stars in the daylight. _

_ Turning back around, snow ruffling under his boots, Dick reached into the car and grabbed Jason's hand. Dick was wearing bright blue soft mittens so he could not weave their fingers together as he so much desired to. Settling for gripping the other's gloved hands and playfully yanking him out of the comfort of the car and into the white prim forest. _

_ A burst of bubbly laughter building up as he ran into the forest, happily dragging Jason, his best friend along with him. _

_ Damian's voice could be heard calling after them. Small mutterings as he resented the cold and testified against the trip. Never wanting to stir in the frost for too long. Preferring the simmering heat of the desert. _

_ Running through the forest, in a ball of giggles, the air nipping at their faces causing pink to flourish on their noses and cheeks, both Jason and Dick made it to the familiar clearing. _

_ Running past trees, excitedly jumping over logs, twirling and doing flips as they glided past one another in an exhilarating race. At one point Dick had started swinging from branch to branch in an amazing show of grace. _

_ Now, they were simply standing there, basking in the clearing which revealed a frozen lake. A large plane of glass which cast across the floor, surrounded by snow-white trees. _

_ Nearby, the animal life stirred. A few white-furred rabbits hopped out of their homes to catch a glimpse of the intruders. The chattering of a few birds who remained for the winter could be heard singing, along with the loud shots of a woodpecker knocking on a tree. _

_ Both boys took in the feel of nature, the wind in their hair tossling it ever so slightly, the sounds that went by as time seemed to continue around them, but still just for themselves.  _

_ It made them feel alive and at peace. A sort of warm beat skipping feeling which could only be felt every so often. _

_ "You left your bladed shoes." Damian's voice cut through the moment and the two turned around to see the other carrying their ice skates with a pointed look. A crimson red set, and a deep blue, along with an emerald green pair. _

_ Smiling Dick nodded his head. "We would be lost without you Dami." _

_ Clicking his tongue, Damian scoffed, "I know." He informed as he took his place beside Dick, a small ghost of a smile painted on his face. "Alfred is preparing our lodge." _

_ "Great news!" Dick chimed as he bent down and began tugging at the snow. Damian watching him curiously, as Jason ignored the pair and continued to admire the frozen lake view. Reveling in the dazzling light of the sun reflecting off ice, creating a blinding yet stunning reflection from a certain angle. _

_ In a quick action, Dick wheeled his arm back before snapping it forward hurling a snowball straight at Jason.  _

_ Jason easily ducked, expecting Dick's little games already, retaliating with sheer force. The tramp charged, quickly tackling Dick to the ground with a comical noise of snow dispersing and being kicked into the air.  _

_ Dick letting out a surprised yelp followed by his angelic laughter as Jason loomed over him, pinning him down, surrounded by a wall of snow. _

_ Their faces so close, merely an inch apart as their foggy breaths entwined, Dick still an adorable smiling mess while Jason narrowed his eyes in a sharpened frown, a counter to the acrobat's light attitude.  _

_ Eyes locking together, Jason's serious gaze threatened to break, and Dick's own grin was endangered of subsiding as their hypnotic stare continued and fell into a warm trance _ .

_ Dick could not see past Jason's tart look, and stern features. He only watched as those knitted brows slowly softened. Listen and felt Jason's heavy breath even out and grow steady as their bodies were pressed together. Heartbeats syncing in tandem. His frostbitten pink lips quivering from that tight frown he often held into something that was much kinder and gentler. A side which only Dick ever saw.  _

_ Held sacred for his eyes only. _

_ Jason watched appreciatively as Dick's own features shifted. Glimmering midnight hair and that lightly bubbly smile on Dick's face shaped thinner, yet more honest. It was not exaggerated beyond anything, simply a pleasant genuine smile. He was beautiful if the street kid was to put words to it. Goldie's smile then fell flat into a straight face. Dick's brows twitched into focus, as his otherworldly big blue eyes moved back and forth scanning Jason's own. He was focused, searching for something which Jason could not name. The expression a mixture of determination as he held his breath and finally let it out along with Jason's own. They inhaled and exhaled in harmony. Jason hoped Dick found what he was so content on searching for. _

_ *Thump*  _

_ Jason's head snapped up, ending their interlocked gaze, white bouncing off his head and onto Dick's face who still laid underneath him. _

_ The snow tickling Dick's cheeks as it fell gently down onto him like a drifting feather. Pieces sticking to his eyelashes, the acrobat's eyes fluttering closed swiftly to ward the snowflakes out of his lashes. _

_ "The hell!" Jason snapped with a biting tone, gaze falling onto Damian with a glare. Resenting the intimate moment the demon spawn had marred with his terrible timing and inability to read a room. _

_ "Get off Grayson, it's unbecoming!" Damian barked back. _

_ Jason muttered under his breath but climbed to his feet, reaching a hand toward Dick and helping the smaller back onto his feet. _

_ Once Dick got his bearings, Jason was quick to shove his chest roughly causing Dick's arms to go out in windmill form before he stumbled right back into the hole they made from the first landing. A comical sight to see Dick flail backward in a huff of upturned snow. _

_ Jason doubling over and laughing his ass off at the flailing goose display Dick had made. The acrobat was a lot of things, artfully graceful was among them, an idiot was as well. _

_ "Damn I really need to pee." Jason wheezed wiping away a false tear with a snort. _

  
  
  
  


"Dick I'm going to say this one last time, –the assassin looked at him with large eyes and an innocent smile, a childlike joy in that carefree grin– roll down the window again, and I'm handcuffing you to the chicken handle."

Puffing out his cheeks, Dick lowered his hands playfully placing them into his lap. A very familiar sight from all the times Alfred had scolded Dick for fooling around with the windows when he drove them to school. 

Usually, the elderly man would cut the young acrobat some slack on account of his ADHD, but when the morning was rough –for example when the alarm did not go off and the elderly man had to scramble the two of them out of bed and rush breakfast– Alfred wouldn't take any of it.

Now they were much older, still had the same habits, with one difference now, they were fleeing away from everything they knew, away from Gotham City.

They had been driving for days now, Dick often sleeping during the day, taking the wheel at night. Jason sleeping at night and driving at day. 

Jason had put up a fight letting Dick drive. Wanting to macho it by himself without the other's help. Worried of oncoming cars blinding Dick with their headlights if he did drive leading to a horrible crash that the assassin could walk away from, but Ares and he could not.

The acrobat's solution was shimming on two pairs of sunglasses and a hat, looking absolutely ridiculous as he drove around singing along to Lady Gaga commenting about missing an era of fine music.

But right now, it was the afternoon, the sun getting low on the horizon casting hues of orange and pink into the sky, Jason was behind the wheel, and Dick was trying to stop Ares from climbing over the center console into his lap.

"I think I just remembered something." Dick mumbled absent-mindedly. Swatting Ares' nose gently.

"Yeah?" Jason hummed as he continued to stare at the road. A part of his mind lifted elsewhere, not truly registering Dick's words. "What of?"

There was a pause, Dick perhaps contemplating what he had remembered. A minute passed and he finally spoke. "I'm not sure… I think it was a road trip, like this, but we were kids."

Jason's interest was peaked. His eyes flickered to get a better look at Dick's face. To read him like the open book he was. But Dick seemed perplexed. His finger was pressed to his chin, hard in thought and Jason brought his attention back to the road.

"It was snowing, you were there, a boy named Damian, the one from the pet store was there too. And an old man. The one from the photos." Everything Dick said was fragmented. A long pause as he formed his thoughts with each recurring memory. "We were in a forest and there was a frozen lake. I think we were going to go ice skating, but I threw a snowball at you and missed, so you tackled me." 

Slowly Dick's finger lifted from his chin, sliding down to rest into his lap and look at Jason intently. Ignoring Ares who was desperately trying to climb over the center console.

Jason remembered that day fondly, a happy glint forming in his eyes.

"That was at Bruce's lake house. Private property for miles on end. You loved that cabin, begged Alfred to take us all there for months. Said it made you feel like you were back in Europe, on the train surrounded by miles and miles of untouched land and forest."

"We were close then?" The acrobat pondered out loud.

"Close then, closer now. I wouldn't be going through this shit for just anyone Dickie." Jason smirked back and tapped his thumb against the steering wheel.

Soft-spoken, Dick mumbled softly, not meeting Jason's eyes. Forcing his sight to stare out the window as if he was in trouble. "I'm sorry."

Jason turned his head and frowned. Confused by the uncalled-for apology. "What for?"

"For not being what you want me to be. Not being him, Dick–" The acrobat looked heartbroken. Utterly destroyed by the very thought of not being able to fit Jason's standards.

Taking a mental step back Jason's gaze narrowed as he shook his head more violently then needed. He could not believe what he was hearing. "What, no! You're him okay. Just because you got a little messed up along the way doesn't mean you're not still you." He looked back on the road before looking up at God for dear help. Of course, his silent prayers will be answered empty. They always were. Good people like Dick would never be tainted if the big man really was there.

"Believe me, I got screwed up worse than I already was. So we are both a little messed up. In over our heads. I can work with that." Jason shrugged his shoulders with a puff, "So your memories are jumbled, well my mental state is pretty jumbled too but I'm still here. And believe it or not, but you have more Dick Grayson in you then you realize."

Ares was now quietly looking at Dick with large eyes. Staring at him like he was his whole world and Dick smiled softly at him. It was a small gentle smile that gave Jason hope.

"Don't apologize for changing." Jason enforced with a wicked look. "Because I will always like you for you. It ain't your fault what happened. Got it?"

Puffing out his cheeks with a sharp inhale, Dick nodded his head and Jason tisked.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"I got it Jay! I'm not ten!" Dick whined before locking eyes with Ares.

In the corner of Jason's eye, he could spot Dick's eyebrows were pressed together but a smile broke his hard expression as he said "No" to the pooch in an illusion of discipline. Grinning wildly before giving into the pup's whims and tugging the dog over onto his lap.

Jason brought his attention away from the road once more and looked at the acrobat with a smirk and a knowing look. "Really Dickie?"

Dick looked flabbergasted as he brought a hand to his chest in offense. "He was lonely back there!" He defended himself and the mutt.

Turning his attention back to the dog, burying his face into its soft fur, Dick cooed idly.

Jason couldn't help the crinkle that tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the loving exchange. 

With the mixed warm tones of the sky reflecting off the two, caused a bubbly feeling to build up. –Bruce had never let Dick have a pet but after he disappeared and was stuck with Damian, they practically bought a zoo– the small pleasant barks of Ares as he was tickled and the joyful mood set by them was blissful.

Breaking Jason's contentment, a loud sound, a popping noise resembling a gunshot, ripped through the air and Jason snapped forward to attention just as a car swerved into their lane.

Reflexively, Jason's right arm snapped outwards and pushed Dick's chest backward, as his other hand maneuvered the steering wheel, foot snapping on the breaks. 

A surprised yelp from Ares mixed in with a screech of tires, and the assassin was able to grasp Ares before the pooch hit the glove compartment.

Dick's eyes narrowed for a second as the car was now stopped in the middle of traffic while the car which had lost control was perpendicular to them, blocking their lane.

"What happened?" Dick idly whispered as his hand mindlessly guided itself in Ares' fur. Attempting to relax the riled up dog.

"Ignore it, let's just go around. Fucken bastard can't drive." With an irritated huff, Jason turned in his seat to get a view of behind them.

Hearing a seatbelt click, Jason's eyes caught Dick's as he opened the car door.

"The hell you doing?" The crime lord questioned watching as Dick told Ares to stay, "Get back in the car!"

"I think their tire popped, I'mma see what I can do."

"Dick get the fuck back into the-" the car door was firmly shut and Jason was left staring at Ares. "This trip is gonna be the death of me."

The dog sitting in Dick's otherwise vacant seat gave him a shabby smile, tongue rolling out of his mouth.

Jason sighed before unbuckling his seatbelt, checking his side before opening his door hoping the passing drivers would not stare too much.

Marching his way to where Dick stood leaning by the other car's window, he couldn't believe what he heard from the acrobat.

"If you want, we could give you a lift." The man, too sweet to be real offered to a total stranger even though they were on the run.

"Sam!" Jason was quick to form a fake name as he shouted after the other, standing tall and large like a bear on its hind legs. "Get back in the fucken car!" He growled as he made his way to Dick's side, a long stride which caused him to look like a storm as he crossed his arms with a firm frown reaching Dick's side.

Jason then turned to look in the window which Dick had been so keen on leaning in front of, spotting a woman with brown hair wrapped into a messy bun gripping the steering wheel sheepishly. Fingers clenching and unclenching rythmethicaly as she startled at the sight of Jason's intimidating glare through the glass.

"Mind my brother mam' he's a little dense," Jason spoke to her putting on a southern accent and pointing at Dick. "Don' realize not everyone wants to go in the car of a total stranger. City boy aye."

The woman, with a fair complexion, only nodded her head with a forced smile. Brows knitting together with practiced grace. 

Swatting at Jason's head, Dick pushed him away, "And pay no mind to this wild animal. He doesn't socialize much."

"Speak for yourself." Jason muttered under his breath at the irony. Because Dick was not allowed to talk under the Court, so he learned. Only speak when spoken to. 

Dick had improved now from his almost mute state. Now, fascinated by people, absolutely enamored by humans and interaction, missing it a great amount. He clung to any person like a child would a blanket in the frigid winter of Russia.

It seemed Dick was able to slip back into old habits so easily 

He loved talking while Jason would rather avoid conversing with people keeping his head low and attention elsewhere. Though Jason had the liberty to talk freely, he never tried engaging with people if it would draw attention. Perhaps he needed to appreciate that leisure more seeing Dick was ripped away from that meaningless pleasure a long time ago.

It made all the more sense why Dick constantly talked now. He simply had the power to now. He wouldn't be reprimanded for voicing his opinions or acting on his free will. Which meant he was healing.

The woman smiled, faint light catching on her face and she rolled down her window a little bit more.

"My tire blew out, I actually wouldn't mind a ride back to my house." Her chocolate brown eyes scanned Dick's generous face and Jason grunted in disapproval.

"Seriously Sammy we need to get back on the road, you know it's time crucial." The crime lord narrowed his eyes with a biting tone. His fists aching in annoyance as he ignored the urge to punch something. 

"Sure thing, we'll drop miss-" Dick looked down at the woman for a suggestion and she smiled. 

"Emily."

"Miss Emily back at her house and then continue, it's just a little blip. And it's the right thing to do."

Jason's scowl deepened. The right thing to do would to leave this woman to her own devices and carry on. She wasn't their problem. They owed her nothing, she almost hit them when her tire popped. Fucken hell why was Dick so adamant about this? 

Could Dick's old righteous days be kicking up some dust, seeing a person in need he finally can't bear to see them stranded. 

Or was it him trying to be like the Dick Jason had described him as. Even though Jason was adamant about him still being him. 

Jason was in love with the caring boy who put others before himself and would risk his own life to save another, and god damn it, that boy was still in him.

He revealed himself all the time. Glances and glimmers of him on a daily basis.

This wasn't the first time Dick did something uncharacteristically Talon and more Robin. 

Jumping in front of gunfire for his men, stopping a robbery once when he was walking Ares, hell saving Ares was a Robin– a Dick Grayson thing to do. 

Dick showed signs of his old self quite a lot. Never truly letting go of that urge to help people. A happy realization that crossed Jason's mind, that the caring side of Dick remained even after his torment. That Dick's love for others could never be tainted by the darkness of the Court or the manipulation of Slade Wilson.

With a stifled grunt and an easing sour temper, Jason nodded his head in acceptance earning himself a heartwarming smile from the kind eyes of the acrobat. 

It was worth the delay.

  
  


Arriving at the quaint home in the middle of nowhere. Emily seemed to smile at them nervously. Her eyes flickered around the driveway as if anticipating something or someone.

Whatever it was, Jason was a skeptic of this mystery woman's past. Hoping whatever skeletons she had buried in her closet would not present themselves. 

But with their luck… Jason cursed himself out in his head when the delicate door creaked open, revealing a man with a beard and a rugged appearance. Dirty overalls with the rough hands of a worker, Jason was weary of the new face.

"Emily!" The man had huffed in surprise, his eyes shifting to Dick, Jason, then to Dick once more before retreating to Emily's soft faint features. "Who are they." The door was wide open now and the man blocked the entranceway with his large frame.

Not that Jason wanted to go inside. He was fine with getting back on the road, it was getting late and they lost a lot of daylight bringing the little lady back.

"The car broke down, these fine gentlemen brought me back, though I do believe they should be going–"

"Nonsense" the man proclaimed with a chippier voice and shifted out the door frame, wrapping a hand around his overall strap with a large grin. "You fellows can stay the night, the least you can do for bringing my little girl back."

Looking dumbfounded, Emily's eyes widened as she openly gaped at the man. "Pops really that isn't necessary-"

"Where are your manners girl? We have guests. I insist you stay until morning, we can't have you driving in the dark."

This was exactly what Jason hadn't wanted to happen. Opening his mouth to protest, Dick hushed him quickly and smiled ever so sweetly at the family. 

"Thank you. We will be happy to stay but I'm afraid we have our dog with us and–"

"It's fine, we welcome all little critters. Once Emily brought home a piglet, lives outback now."

And so they were convinced to stay the night. Jason's paranoia grew as he entered the home.

Familiar darkness settled in the air and seeped into the floorboards. The faint sound of a fan cycling echoed in his ears as the ground creaked with each step.

"You boys can stay in the guest room, hardly used."

Dick nodded his head, making his way to a shelf filled with happy frames of a family. The acrobat's steps were silent, the floor not giving a bit underneath him.

"How is the heating?" Jason asked because someone had to be responsible and look out for the health of the ex-Talon. Temperatures here could get frigid quickly and they did not want to make a scene.

"Pretty good, gets a little cool but we got a fireplace and a few space heaters."

"Sorry 'bought that, my brother here is a city boy. Can't handle the cold all that well."

Smiling the man nodded his head and patted his chest, "Nothing that a few extra blankets won't fix."

Later that night Jason's suspicions only grew. He began to watch Emily more closely. Her actions matched that of a skittish mouse under the gaze of a predator. 

Her motions were choppy, nervous and out of sync. Hesitant to even breathe, scared to speak. She had been rather chatty in the car so this was an unusual flip which Jason had seen first hand with young kids.

She had been curious about Ares and intrigued by city life. Mumbling on almost in a trance of how she always pictured Star City.

That was not all which piqued Jason's interest. The jolly man that seemed to be her father was keen on Dick as well. 

Jason had caught the man a few times already ogling the boy wonder with a fixed gaze and set jaw. The crime lord cut the man some slack because Dick Grayson was a pretty fucken sight no matter where you were from. 

The pale skin seemed to exaggerate an ethereal feel and make him appear radiant, with the contrasting dark locks. And when it got dark enough where Dick could take off the sunglasses and hat, Jason could have sworn he heard a small gasp from their host's daughter.

Because Dick's green eyes were an unexpected startling shade of unique color from the rest of him. It was a shame the color was actually foreign to his eyes, but that didn't make it any less alluring.

A deep sea-green that seemed to glow like a magic spell hypnotizing those who met his gaze.

Next time Jason would try for some brown contacts.

"You sure you will be fine up here on your own?" Jason asked for the third time and Dick nodded his head dismissing the man.

Jason had tried not to be too overbearing but his concern outweighed his restraint. "What about the night terrors?"

With a gentle smile, Dick took Jason's hands in his own and tilted his head, eyes interlocking. "It's only one night Jason, and it's to avoid suspicion. But if you are really that worried you can sleep in here."

With a scoff, Jason rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried Dick –a lie which only had Dick chuckling softly– just getting mixed messages with these people."

"Worried." The acrobat chimed, rubbing a thumb over Jason's large and scarred knuckles. "Ares will keep me company while you stay downstairs. And nothing can hurt me, Jay, you're just being silly."

Jason nodded his head with a huff. Eyes catching Dick's and he blinked away his reluctance, and the urge to pepper Dick's face with light kisses.

"G'night." Jason muttered before stalking away.

Dick calling after him, "Sweet dreams!" With a curious content look on his tilted gaze.

  
  
  


"The hell you creeping around your own house for?" Jason sat up from where he had been sleeping on the couch in the living room. It was a dainty little thing, which Jason was too big for.

Emily froze like a guilty party and Jason bore daggers at her. "I-I came to warn you."

"Fucken knew it!" Jason shot up onto his feet like a bullet. Alert and attentive as he scanned the room. "Where is he?"

Emily took a step back at the sudden energized response, "Your brother?"

"No the fucker who's been abusing you!" Jason scowled at the poor girl who yelped.

"How do you know he's been–"

"Seen it first hand. And can see the signs. You're jumpier than a cat at a water park."

Ashamed, Emily rubbed her arm, stopping at her elbow and digging her fingers into her fair complexion. "That noticeable?" 

"If you know what you're looking for." Jason stated, rummaging through the room before snatching his jacket.

"I am tired of letting him take advantage of me and other people. He's assaulted so many others but every person has been too ashamed to confront him."

Jason didn't need an explanation. Could piece together the scenario and situations. "He took Sammy to see the horses, where are the stables?" Jason asked with an uncanny desperateness laced in his tone. If the fucker so much as laid a hand on Dick, Jason was going to snap the fat fuck's neck like a popsicle stick.

Emily got one good look at Jason's urgent and frantic state and fanned a hand to follow her.

  
  
  


Arriving at the stables, the air was filled with an undeniable tang taste. The cold breeze brought up with it not only that familiar scent but also the undeniable smell of horses.

The horses were all uneased, one was not even tied up, but circling the outside of the stables in distress. 

The big brown muscular steed restless and whining as it kicked up dirt with its hoof, pawing at the ground. Something had happened and it put Jason on his toes.

If that man dares even lay a finger on Dick, Jason was going to break his legs and force-feed it to him. Because the acrobat was submissive as hell and would let the dirt bag do anything to him thanks to the Court.

"Is that blood!" Emily's voice gasped as she lifted a foot up in disgust and pointed at the floor. Sitting among the grass was good size rock, sharp and jagged, covered in blood.

Shit.

There was a thick red trail of blood leading to the stables. The brown dried grass tainted crimson as the blood clung to the blades.

Jason bolted.

Went into a full panicked sprint inside the stables, feet finally hitting wood as he entered, the stench of the barn animals along with blood undeniable, but there were no noises except the horses nervous shifting.

Emily's pitter-patter steps followed behind Jason as he pursued the path of blood leading deeper into the stables. The lighting was dim casting dark shadows across the floorboard and walls as he walked.

The blood curved into an empty stable slot, and there, curled in on himself, huddle in the corner was Dick. 

Knees pulled tightly to his chest and face buried in his knees. Beside him was the mangled body of Emily's father. A pull of blood surrounding his corpse and soaking into his clothes.

The man's head was caved in, a metal horseshoe slathered in blood peeking out from the misshapen form of his skull.

Emily looked inside and immediately turned away, puking.

Letting his mind carry him, Jason threw himself in front of Dick, onto his knees and cradled the assassin. Blocking the view of the dead man with his body.

Grabbing his face and scanning his features, the acrobat had no tears, but his face looked haunted. As if the grim reaper had appeared and drained the life essence out of him.

There was blood trickling down across his forehead, Jason pressed a hand against Dick's head and lifted his bangs back. There had been a wound, but it was already healing.

Running his hand through the back of Dick's head, Jason could feel the undeniable warm and sticky clumps of blood. Reeling his hand back to his sight, it came back red and soaked. 

Blood covering his fingertips which had ran in Dick's thick hair.

"H-he killed me." Dick mumbled shakily. Trembling, the acrobat lifted an unsteady hand and gripped Jason's arm. A disattached whisper. "So I killed him."

The rock from earlier flashed in Jason's mind. Perhaps Dick had been shoved by the man. The image of the bird falling backward, cracking his head open on the rock flashed through his head, a hatred stirring in his chest.

The blood trail from earlier was not the man who laid dead beside Dick, but rather Dick's blood himself. 

"I woke in the stable, I panicked I didn't mean to—" bringing a hand to his face, clenching and unclenching it, Dick stared at the blood which drenched his pale skin. 

Jason suddenly became hyper-aware of the blood riddled on his clothes as well.

Pulling Jason's gaze away from the issue at hand. Emily's footfalls caught his attention and he snapped to his feet just as Emily's silhouette disappeared.

Fuck. There was no way this was going to end well. The woman just witnessed a gorey ridden scene of blood and brains plastered all over the floor. 

"C'mon Dickie. Up to your feet, we have no time to waste." Jason tried to gently coax Dick, but he did not respond. The man's eyes were focused on the mangled disfigured head of the man he killed. 

Jason did not have time for this. They needed to go now before Emily became a target. Jason didn't like it, but he was willing to kill Emily if it meant keeping her from getting the cops on their tail.

Less graciously, Jason hoisted Dick up by his shoulders and began dragging him out of the stable. The acrobat was dead weight as his heels dug into the ground while the crime lord hauled him away. They needed to be quick and get Ares. He half debated leaving the dog but another part of him hated the thought of parting with the pooch.

As he dragged Dick closer and closer to the house, heart racing ready to leap out of his chest, he realized the ex-talon was muttering something.

Straining to hear what he was saying, Jason stopped his tugging and listened. 

Faint words, barely audible, however, the brawler could make out the distinct, "I'm sorry grandmaster– sorry grandmaster. I failed– not a target. Please forgive– master."

Freezing, Jason let the words sink in and grit his teeth. The hell was Dick mumbling about? He let Dick slip out of his hands, resting him on the floor and crouched in front of him.

"Hey, listen here buddy. Grandmaster can't hurt you anymore." Jason brought a hand to Dick's face. His skin was cool as he pushed back his hair, smearing blood across his forehead. 

The ex-talon looked as if he crawled out of the depth of hell with his far away vacant expression.

There was still no response, just the off rambling of grandmaster.

"Okay." Jason huffed and squared his shoulders getting down on one knee. "I'm gonna lift you up now, don't stab me." 

On that little note, Jason braced himself, wrapping hands under Dick's knees and back hoisting him into bridal position. 

Moving quickly Jason ran for the house, breath heavy and vigorous, getting halfway there before Ares came running by his feet barking. Jumping up and down wildly as if he could pick up on Jason's own distress.

That sent a wave of panic down his spine. The dog was out, meaning Emily, the terrified woman was already out of the house. Most likely dialing for help already. 

He decided to run straight to the front. Ares following at his heel as he got the car and unlocked it. Thank the lord for those automatic close unlocking doors. 

The whole time he continued to mutter fuck, fuck, fuck, as his body moved on its own.

Plopping the acrobat on the front seat, Ares jumped into the car behind him without a second thought. 

Jason was quick to slam the door and run to the other side in a fury. He was sure Flash would be impressed with how quickly he moved. Without a second thought, he turned the car on and peeled out of the driveway and away from that insignificant little farm in the middle of nowhere. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Imma tell you like I told the police yesterday and the other man, it was just two guys and some dog Mr. I never met them before. The one that killed him had seemed really nice." The woman paused as her breath caught in her throat with a sigh. "Sweet actually, I would have never guessed he could–" the words seemed to fall flat in her mouth as she recalled the events.

The detectives she was speaking with gave each other skeptical looks. "You said you spoke to another man? Do you remember a name?" 

Tim caught that small detail and held onto it. 

"No." She shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a sorry look. "But he was odd-looking." She added looking up at Timothy as if that would help. "Pure white hair, and was wearing an eye patch. Looked quite mean, unlike you." She mumbled with a small smile. "My father was not a good man. Was cruel and did terrible things, I just can't help but think, this was a long time overdue."

Looking up from his note pad, Tim's icy eyes caught the woman and she startled back for a second.

"Very well then, Drake I believe we gathered everything we need, good day madame." Damian was already walking away, swinging his coat for dramatic flare, flashing a small vile. 

It was left over blood from the crime scene.

The long-haired man simply shook his head and addressed Emily once more. "Did the one-eyed man say anything about why he was looking for them."

"No, not really." She mumbled. And Tim was ready to turn away before the woman spoke up with a worried look.

"He had this air around him. This terrible unsettling energy. Every time I mentioned the shorter boy, the one-eyed man would get this undeniable possessive glint in his eye." She rubbed a hand along her forearm as if battling the chills that came with the memory. "That was the same look my father would give me before he hurt me. A twisted deceitful loving look filled with controlled rage."

Pausing, she looked up at Tim, "Is that man going to hurt the boy?"

Tim strained to smile. His face never took too kindly to that gesture but he pushed through it.

Pressing a hand onto the woman's shoulder, he attempted for a reassuring smile. "Not if we get to him first."

"Come on Drake! You are wasting daylight. I have already looked into the cameras to find their route."

Giving a firm nod, Tim waved a hand. "I'm sorry for your loss." And with that, the two young men parted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request of childhood scenes between Jason, Dick, or Damian, I'd love to write them so don't be shy!
> 
> Also it seems Tim and Damian are hot on our favorite anti-heroes tail. And someone else is prowling after the pair as well.
> 
> Favorite Lines-
> 
> "You left your bladed shoes."
> 
> Their faces so close, merely an inch apart as their foggy breaths entwined, Dick still an adorable smiling mess while Jason narrowed his eyes in a sharpened frown, a counter to the acrobat's light attitude. 
> 
> Eyes locking together, Jason's serious gaze threatened to break, and Dick's own grin was endangered of subsiding as their hypnotic stare continued and fell into a warm trance.
> 
> "Roll down the window again, and I'm handcuffing you to the chicken handle."
> 
> The dog sitting in Dick's otherwise vacant seat gave him a shabby smile, tongue rolling out of his mouth.
> 
> He clung to any person like a child would a blanket in the frigid winter of Russia.
> 
> A happy realization that crossed Jason's mind, that the caring side of Dick remained even after his torment. That Dick's love for others could never be tainted by the darkness of the Court or the manipulation of Slade Wilson.
> 
> "I'm not worried Dick –a lie which only had Dick chuckling softly– just getting mixed messages with these people."  
> "Worried." The acrobat chimed, rubbing a thumb over Jason's large and scarred knuckles.
> 
> The big brown muscular steed restless and whining as it kicked up dirt with its hoof, pawing at the ground.
> 
> Running his hand through the back of Dick's head, Jason could feel the undeniable warm and sticky clumps of blood.
> 
> "I'm gonna lift you up now, don't stab me." 
> 
> Ares came running by his feet barking. Jumping up and down wildly as if he could pick up on Jason's own distress.
> 
> "Every time I mentioned the shorter boy, the one-eyed man would get this undeniable possessive glint in his eye." She rubbed a hand along her forearm as if battling the chills that came with the memory. "That was the same look my father would give me before he hurt me."
> 
> Pressing a hand onto the woman's shoulder, he attempted for a reassuring smile. "Not if we get to him first."
> 
> He was focused, searching for something which Jason could not name. The expression a mixture of determination as he held his breath and finally let it out along with Jason's own. They inhaled and exhaled in harmony. Jason hoped Dick found what he was so content on searching for.


	15. Archer's Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason attempts to make the best out of a really fucked up situation. However, he's been doing that his whole life so he's a professional at it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking at the little tags I have set for this book and it dawned on me that Dick was a little stubborn piece of shit when he was Robin. His attitude, when captured by the Owls, was, YOU CAN'T KILL ME IF I KILL MYSELF and then proceeded to drown himself. 10/10 for commitment.

They had fucked up badly.

It was the dead of night. A void of dark tar outside of their car making the windows seen blacked out. Almost as if they were on an alien planet isolated from any life. Jason was death gripping his steering wheel while pulling into a gas station driveway. 

Barely able to make out any nearby stores, it seemed they were still in the middle of nowhere, but they were not lost. Jason knew where he wanted to go, just was not expecting it to turn into a shit storm. 

Moths flew around by the dingy lights aimlessly bumping into them like a drunken loon.

And the voice in his head wouldn't shut the fuck up. Kept whispering dark promises etching him on to do something terrible.

Glancing at Dick from the corner of his eyes, the man looked like a fucken nightmare, a literal ghost walking among the living straight from the Underworld.

Blood was still smeared all across his face, down his forehead, swept over round cheeks, and he had been absently staring dead ahead without saying a word. Voice completely snuffed out like a candle. It worried the hell out of Jason.

Dick had not died fully in a while, Jason suspected that fact had to do with his earlier meltdown and current predicament. But he couldn't worry about that now. Didn't want to, it made his head pound and heat claw at his chest.

They needed a change of clothes and a new car. Jason let his actions drive him forward as he moved. Keeping his mind off the potential bomb sitting still as a corpse. Jason unbuckled his seatbelt and went to the trunk of his car. 

Lifting the hood, he ignored his bag of firearms and went for the duffle of extra clothes and supplies. Dropping the bag by the heel of his boots, he slammed the trunk shut. 

Tense hands gripped the hard metal of the trunk. Fingers clenching as his jaw tightened. Jason stood there for some time just letting his anger boil under his skin. Brain relentlessly pounding in his skull as his skin seemed to catch a blaze.

They were supposed to be lying low, instead they were leaving a trail of bodies for the Bats to follow. A path of fucken blood and bones leading directly to them. It would take a miracle for the brooding bunch to not connect the dots. And Jason was hating every painful second of anticipating the moment they caught up.

Fed up with wasting time, he blew air out his nose gaining a false sense of composure. Pulling away from the trunk making the car rock with his leaving weight. He grabbed the duffle bag and moved to the passenger side opening the door.

"C'mon Dickface we need to get you cleaned off, blood isn't a flattering look on you." Jason tried to make light of the situation but anxiety was flaring up like a bitch in heat and he had to swallow his nerves.

No response from Dick, Jason took the liberty to take a hold of Dick's petite wrist and tug on it. His arm was completely limp and pliant. As if all the life and fight drained from him and he really was just a dead chilling body. 

The vacant stare on his face adding to the effect making Jason tense.

"Dickie seriously don't shut down now—I need you." He murmured quietly, voice not sounding like his own at all, too soft and hurt ridden. Jason was running out of ideas.

Running through scenarios in his head, Jason desperately needed to figure out the issue. Why Dick was not responding, why he's acting as if the Grim Reaper cut him down with a scythe and snagged his soul.

His mind swept back to the farm, Dick's almost hysterical state of mind where he last spoke, 

_ Faint words, barely audible, however, the brawler could make out the distinct, "I'm sorry grandmaster– sorry grandmaster. I failed– not a target. Please forgive– master." _

It was a long shot but Jason ran theories in his head as to what went wrong. 

Could be the notion that it had been several months since Dick had last died. Perhaps the death caused him to relapse into old habits taken off guard. Clearly, he was panicked and scared out of his wits over it.

Another possibility, Dick had muttered about killing a non-target. Maybe he was withdrawing after that, expecting to be punished and tortured for the misdemeanor.

Yet at the same time, Dick had killed other people with Jason. The farmer definitely was not the first person Dick killed without the Court's okay. The crime lord had seen the smaller wipe out platoons of gang members for Jason–

The ground underneath his very feet seemed to sink under his weight. Shit.

The sudden urge of vile rising in Jason's throat shimmied up before receding once more. The only difference between Dick killing the farmer and gang bangers was Jason. On one of those accounts, Jason was nowhere in sight. Didn't give him permission–didn't order him to take a life.

If Jason's deduction skills were good, which let's be honest, despite the meat-headed front Red Hood made himself appear as, he had this diabolical brilliancy that competed with the greatest minds. A strong sense of military planning and execution derived from sharp thinking and remarkable strategizing. With his deductions, Jason wanted to punch Dick across that pretty little face for even associating him with those assholes. The desire to eradicate the remaining stragglers of the Court, even more, prominent than ever.

Swallowing the bitter feeling in his chest, Jason spoke in a clear authoritarian voice, fluid and loud like a high end stick in the ass military general. "Talon up on your feet."

There was a wave of recognition swiping across Dick's features as he blinked before climbing out of the car.

Jason really wanted to shoot himself now, but at least he was getting somewhere.

"Follow me." He snapped as he grabbed Dick by the wrist and led him to the restrooms, clutching the straps of the bag in the other hand.

Closing the door behind him, he ordered Dick to strip. 

The acrobat did not even bat an eye. Took the order like a good little brainwashed soldier. Tugged off his shirt and pants without hesitation, Jason had to stop him from removing his boxers. He swore Dick seemed almost upset about it when the older interrupted him. 

Jason then led Dick to the sink and bent him over, gritting his teeth and roughly shoving the acrobat's head under the nozzle of the sink. Bitter and resentful hating every moment of this. Crimson red slipping out of midnight hair tinting the water a familiar color.

A brief old memory of doing this when they were much younger, crossed Jason's mind.

_ Jason huffed, rolling his eyes before manhandling Dick, grabbing him by the nape of his neck pushing him down until his head was in the sink. _

_ Water pouring over his dark hair making it look like an oil spill. White chunks of food floating down the drain. _

_ Instinctively, Dick tensed. Entire body clamming up, head refusing to budge any further into the sink. There was an irrational fear there which Dick didn't know his body had, but Jason immediately understood.  _

_ Because a long time ago Dick had almost met the same fate at the hands of a bunch of jackals. _

  
  
  


Dick was not tensing now. He was loose and pliant, disturbingly willing when Jason remembered a boy with a completely rational fear of water, or drowning at least. 

Believing he did a fine job washing away the dried up blood, Jason lathered water and soap onto Dick's face. The man didn't even flinch. Hardly moved as Jason scrubbed the blood off his face, crowding him against the wall until the smaller's back was right up against it.

Jason, was frustrated, brain a scrambling mess lost in thought as he scrubbed idly at Dick's face. Rounding over his cheek before going over his chin then to his soft pink lips. Before flicking back to his chin, a run of electricity rose allured by the roll of plump lips under his touch.

_ Harder _ . A low dangerous voice echoed, etching Jason on desiring to see that lip split drawing blood.

Fingers working on their own, he pressed his thumb against Dick's bottom lip intentionally this time. His mind checking out of the building and moving through motions. Pushing down on the plump muscle with his thumb and letting it pop back up with a satisfying bounce. Another small drag down which revealed teeth before the acrobat's lip popped back in place when he let go.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. _ The irking voice, his own voice with a dark low tone unsettled him. He hadn't heard those plaguing whispers of the darker parts of his mind for a while now. Thought he was able to hold them back. Locked them away in the deepest parts of his mind and melted the key down to nothing but scrap metal. Fragments of a crazed blood thirsty person.

Dick blinked, eyes gaining a new form of awareness as he focused his attention.

"Slade?" Pretty lips murmured softly and Jason pried his eyes away from that breathtaking face and onto the wall behind him. Eyes boring into it like a magnifying glass pointed at one searing spot.

Jason pulled away all at once, –the voice in his head shouting in retaliation, demanding him take what is his despite the name left hanging in the air like toxic gas– prying himself from Dick's space as the name rolled off Dick's tongue making his skin crawl.

"Wash the blood off your hands and arms, I'll be back, Imma take Ares for a walk." Jason roughed out as he pulled his old blood-stained shirt off and shimmied a new one on.

  
  
  
  


They made it to Star City with few problems. They switched cars along the way, doubled over once and exchanged plates as an extra precaution. 

Dick had slowly eased out of his dream-like state. But now he looked at Jason expectantly anticipating a punishment or a new order Jason couldn't tell.

"Wait in the car." His dark, angry voice grumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Don' open it for anyone that's not me. I mean it Dickie." Jason added with a pointed finger. Scolding him like he would a troubled five-year-old. 

Dick only nodded his head, posture straight and regal, more like Talon then the free spirit he was shaping into. It heavily felt as if they were back to square one. All the progress Jason had made with him, was, unfortunately, reset in a blink.

With that, Jason stepped out of the car and reluctantly made his way to the apartment. Pulling on the familiar shabby door, wounding up creaky stairs and a hallway before coming to a familiar wooden door.

He knocked on the door and there was a loud groan on the other side. A very loud exaggerated groan of a familiar voice as footsteps grew near, before the old door swung open.

There he was presented to a half-dressed man with unruly red hair. He seemed tired, and blinked at Jason in a dreamlike daze. Very slow, and very vacant as if he was still processing Jason being in front of him.

"Sup Roy."

  
  
  
  
  


"Can you put the fucken iron down?" Roy stared at Jason, shoulders tense and arms crossed, with gritted teeth. The large man, Jason was hunched over death gripping an iron used for Lian's uniform dangerously close to his face.

The crime lord responded with a snort, and continued to press the end of the cigarette to the iron in a sad attempt to light the stick.

Jason had been jittery when he first walked in. Had paced back and forth across the small room and that worried Roy as the man's steps echoed because it took a lot for the brute who looked death in the face to worry him.

And now the archer was staring at the man dumbfounded. Slightly impressed that the idiot was steady enough to not burn his entire face on the metal plate of the clothing iron. Could see the way Jason's face grew hot from the heat. He had asked for a lighter but Roy had a no lighter policy in his house for various old reasons.

Miraculously the death stick burst to life in a golden-red hue, Jason pulling away satisfied sitting back in his seat.

The all to familiar dining room table was small, having dips from where arrows were jabbed into soiled wood, but it was sturdy. Roy was seated across from him, eyeing Jason as if he had grown a second head. 

The disbelief on his face was indescribable, but there was also a wave of sheer relief as Jason had told him his tale, tears, if Jason dare say, had tugged at Roy's eyes.

"You're telling me, Dick Grayson, the kid who I knew since he was ten. The kid I baby-sat, helped him with his homework, showed me that not everyone was such a hardass stick in the mud all the time, who I trusted through thick and thin. My best friend who disappeared for basically six fucken years– Who was presumed dead destroying every part of my soul cause I fucken loved that kid with all my heart! Is outside my house sitting in your car and you don't want me to fucken see him?" Roy was pissed beyond words. Absolutely livid.

His posture showed all the signs of a man waning hostility, fuming with anger. Dick had been very close to Roy. They were brothers more than Jason was with Dick, more than Jason tried to be at least. But that was the exact reason why Jason wanted to push Roy away from witnessing this corrupted, fragmented form of Dick Grayson.

"Well when you put it like that, yeah I don't want you to see him Roy! Shit happened he's not anything like how you remember and I don't want you kicking yourself in the balls over it!" Jason roared back just as friendly. His large hands were pulled into strong fists resting on the table. The word resting was being used lightly. More like squeezing the life out of the piece of nicotine. 

They were wound up, a firecracker ready to pop off and explode.

And just as quick Jason was skirting to his feet. Loudly making his way away from the table. The thought of leaving, stalking to the front door and never turning back crossed Jason's mind, no doubt that fear of him leaving, haunted Roy as well. Jason couldn't push himself to do so and settled for quickly pacing back and forth, anxiety flaring up in his chest for the millionth time that day.

Roy looked stunned for a second before biting back the shock and gravity of Jason's words and his anxious behavior. Snarling, gritting his teeth Roy grimaced. "Of course he's gonna be fucken different Jason!" The archer was up on his feet now as well, shoved his hands roughly against Jason's chest pushing him away, heated and resentful. "We all are, asshole! You're fucked up in the head, wiring all shitty thanks to the fucken Lazarus pit, I almost OD six times Jason! SIX TIMES after Dick disappeared because I couldn't stop blaming MYSELF for having him leave Gotham! You told me you want to drop off your guys' fucken dog!" 

Jason would almost find the sentence comical if his friend wasn't on the brink of sanity, pleading to him for this chance. As if Jason alone had the say if he made it to heaven or hell. "Let me go with you! I need to make things right with him! Give me that Jason as a friend let me have this!" The redhead looked so heart wrenched. Words trembling, and it was not easy to get any other emotions out of Roy then scornful resentment or pure drunken bliss.

Silence fell upon Jason. Any angry remarks gone with the wind as he stood defeated. This was Roy, his unlikely best friend after the first vanished. The redhead was destroyed when Dick went missing, and when Jason came back the man was a pathetic mess of a human being.

The man was a brother to Dick and quite frankly, Jason couldn't say no to the pure look of grief written all over his face.

Jason has his chance with the acrobat again, Roy deserved one too.

  
  


"Roy—"

"I'll call Batman." 

Jason frowned blinking dumbfounded, head bobbing back at the name. He wouldn't dare.

"I swear it Jason if you don't let me go with you I will call Bruce as soon as you're out the door!" Roy threatened crossing his arms, playing his best card with a fixated gaze.

"I'll shoot you in your hand you ass!" Jason threatened back, pinching out his cigarette with two fingers. Not expecting Roy to stoop to blackmail. He was impressed by the persistence but also annoyed since he was about to give in to his whims.

"I have another hand you bitch!"

Jason hands shot into the air at the idiotic banter, "Then I'll shoot you in your fucken head, you're clearly not using it anyways!" 

"You shoot me in the head, you won't have anyone to take care of your fucken dog!" Roy threw his arms up in the air as well, mimicking Jason with furrowing brows.

Rolling his eyes Jason rested his hands on his hips, before rolling his shoulders back. "And if I take you with us then I still need to find someone to take the dog!"

Smirking Roy grinned as if he had devised the ultimate scheme greater then the Bat for Hire. Pulling off the grandest heist possible, "Seems like it's a lose-lose situation."

"For fucks sake Roy!" Jason groaned balling up his hands into a fist once more. "You can come with! But you've been warned. Now, who's gonna take Ares?" All the fight drained as they mellowed their words with fond smiles.

"Bigger issue, who's gonna watch Lian, maybe Artemis?"

"You trust her with Lian alone, she'd probably have the kid fight a crocodile in Florida, those Amazons are scared of nothing."

Grimacing, Roy pressed a finger to his chin, "Starfire?"

"She's gonna want to come with us too if she hears about Dick."

"Then leave Dick out of it, just tell her we're going off-grid for a bit, a guy trip, ya know."

Jason thought about it for a second before shaking his head. Starfire was sweet, not as stubborn but she could be when she wanted to. This would be one of those times and no one could stop a Tamiranian. 

"Maybe Donna?" Jason threw the name into the air. "She loved Dick, adores Lian and she has enough respect and regard for honor to understand we have to do this alone." One of the sensible Amazons. Narrowing his eyes at Roy's with a glare, "Unlike some people." He added with distaste."

"Love you too, now let me pack some shit."

  
  
  
  
  


Jason tapped the freezing window of the car, Dick was surprisingly still seated inside. Stiff and statue-like, as if he didn't move an inch from where Jason left him.

Opening the door, Dick only glanced at Jason before settling his gaze ahead once more.

"He's been stuck like this for a few hours now." Jason mumbled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Roy only frowned, eyes casting to his leg where Lian was holding on tightly, peeking behind her father on her toes.

Jason gently wove a hand into Dick's hair and cooed softly. "Hey Dickie, can you get up for me." There was no response and Roy watched curiously as Jason sighed defeated. He really didn't want to do this, not here not now. Especially not in front of the kid. He hated calling the acrobat Talon, it was never a choice but a name forced upon him.

Sighing, the crime lord drove authority into his voice like a jackhammer to concrete. His words a booming sound which had Lian startling and Roy gripping his daughter's back steadily, "Talon, on your feet." Jason ordered through gritted teeth and Dick was moving out of his seat now automatically. Ares perked up from Jason's seat. Looking at them with a tilted head. Even Jason's own hair on his neck pricked up, at his voice sounding like a razor blade to his ears. 

Roy's breath caught in his mouth as he was presented with that kid who had disappeared all those years ago. Dick hardly grew from what he remembered. Was a pasty white that looked all wrong from the pictures Roy had stowed away in a box under his bed. A box he only took out when he was feeling particularly shitty or reminiscent.

The acrobat had been part of a long list of heroes who met an untimely fate. He was probably the youngest hero on that list. No one would have thought Robin would die. The incident taking everyone by storm, sweeping their legs out from under them and hurling them flat on their backs and onto a bed of nails at the time. There was a statue dedicated to both Robins at Mount Justice.

"Fucken hell, you weren't kidding." Roy's jaw dropped as he was met with that all too familiar face. The one he stared at in pictures for hours drinking until he couldn't feel anymore because he was filled with such a deep underlying frustration and anger for the world. Society seemed to take pleasure in taking the best of them, the heroes that were bound for greatness leaving them with the rejects like Roy. Rob had been very young, it should have been Roy and he guessed in some way, it was him.

Jason scratched the back of his head, eyes fixed as the two stared at each other, Dick's eyes clearly a void and still lost in another time.

Breath hitching, Roy's body moved without his brain's okay. Scooped the smaller up in a hug, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the back of black hair to tuck under his chin.

Lian shifting to where only one small chubby hand gripped her dad's pant leg, keeping Roy a barrier between her and Dick. Poor little girl looked startled. Though Jason at that age would have gone nowhere near the ghastly pale skin and emotionless expression Dick held.

Dick didn't move, let Roy use him like a ragdoll, unphased by the large squeeze.

Pulling away after a hot minute, Roy's grip remained on the other's shoulder, eyes sweeping over his face then to glare at Jason.

"What's wrong with him?" The redhead demanded as if Jason was the one to cause this shit or actually knew what the hell was wrong.

"Like I know!" Jason scowled, "He's been like this since he kil—high-fived a guy a few hours ago." How the hell did a pudgy little kid have the chaotic anti-hero stooping to limiting his language.

Roy didn't do a very good job hiding his surprise. His pupils shrunk all too fast and his body tensed. The archer tried to play it off, he really did but Jason read past his body language and snagged onto the root. He knew Roy all too well. The archer never thought the acrobat could kill.

"I told you he changed Roy." Jason murmured, "This is why I didn't want you tagging along."

"Sorry I'll– it's fine Jason, just –Roy's eyes trailed to the radiant face of Lian as he spoke– he never had the heart to take a person's life, he was better than us."

Nodding his head in agreement Jason frowned. "Yeah well the people who had him weren't exactly preachers of God." Going to his knees, Jason pressed his hands over the girl's ears, "Used him as a tool, kept him for offing off people they didn't like, sex, and just because they got off to torture."

And now Roy was looking at Dick with a whole new set of worried and lost eyes. "Fuck" he breathed out, "And he's been out of it since?"

Another nod from Jason, "Dick can't die, well he can, but he comes back, like Slade and his super healing."

Roy grimaced at that.

"He hasn't fully K.O'd in months until earlier today and he's been like this since."

"Well I know a thing or two about brainwashing from personal experience and I can tell you I can snap him out of it, but you're not going to like it."

Roy dropped his weapons bag down and began unzipping it, pulling out a specific arrow that had Jason's hackles raising, no longer holding Lian's head.

The larger quickly snapped forward and grabbed Roy's wrist tightly, a feral look of disbelief crossing his sharp features. "You're not fucking electrocuting him!"

Smirking Roy gave him a mischievous look before pulling his hand away. "I'm not, I'm electrocuting you." And with that, he jabbed the arrow's blunt into Jason's leg. 

Voltage coursing through his body Jason crumbled to the floor flat on his back as his entire body spasmed and flared up in pricks. Lian's amused giggles picking up and flooding his ears.

"Jason!" Was desperately yelled out in a new voice, Dick's voice as the acrobat fell to his knees beside Jason, grabbing at the brute's limp pulsating body, pulling the arrow out with no hesitation and casting it aside despite the still ongoing voltage. 

Dick's eyes were livid as he stared at Roy fuming. Keeping Jason's body pressed against his own as his muscles cooled down. Dickie's face was scrunched up in a nasty snarl, like a wolf looming over its pup. His cool skin was holding Jason, smooth fingers pressed to his body. Goldie was completely on the defensive, a beautiful deadly creature.

The acrobat was half ready to jump at Roy, if looks could kill Roy's head would be clean off.

Pulling the bird's gaze from the archer, "Hey." Jason spoke softly, lifting a hand and pressing it to Dick's cheek. Working perfectly to get the other's attention, Dick followed through with Jason's hand and allowed the larger to guide his face down. 

Their eyes meeting, Jason smiled at the other, "It's okay, he's a friend." 

As simple as that, Dick's hackles lowered, his body was less tense but his eyes were still skeptical. "He hurt you." The boy mumbled softly, a frail whisper and Jason began to sit up, tired of the hard concrete.

"Yeah, we do that a lot. So you're back with us?" Jason asked as he stood up, Dick following his movements and staring at him puzzled.

"Where was I?"

"The hell Dick you weren't responding for a good five hours I was so fucken worried I–"

Roy planted a firm hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed, their eyes met, and Roy's gaze screamed at him to stop. To let it go, now wasn't the time.

  
  
  
  
  


"Similar to drugs Jason, Dick is having withdrawals."

"Withdrawals on what?" The two were talking as they made a pitstop. Jason had explained more in-depth about who exactly had Dick and why they did it. But now Roy was gracing Jason with his knowledge of minuscule signs he was able to pick up.

"Shush let me finish, I know it's weird but trust me I know from experience— I craved something I knew was bad and could only hurt me in the long run. For Dick though it seems to be grounded much deeper. He's broken Jason, like really deeply broken. Those people who had him made him depend on them for everything. You haven't saved him, not yet at least, just changed who's in charge, switched management. Instead of the Court being in charge, it's you. And quite frankly he needs that foundation of someone else to make decisions. He went, what five, six years without thinking for himself, without doing things he wanted to do. I'm certain him dying was the trigger for the change. It shocked him back into that old state of mind, yeah you had made progress, we're making progress, but death is like a drug for him, Jason. They, this Court, or Slade, –Jason could recall Dick mumbling out the mercenary's name in close quarters– attached death, with his imprisonment. Every time he dies, he's in a way reset and ready to take on a new order. It's very similar to a trigger word for brainwashing. Someone said a certain phrase to me, I suddenly went blank like him and was ready for a new task. Instead of a trigger word for Dick, it's an action, his action is dying."

Jason was skeptical, he wanted to believe it but he had witnessed Dick battle against the words of the Court, he wasn't an idiot, 'Talon I sentence — to die' is Dick's trigger phrase, but Dick was able to resist.

"He does have a trigger word he's fought against it before and that phrase was definitely not used by the asshole farmer, besides, I've seen him kill himself several times dying isn't–"

There was no hesitation in Roy's voice, his mind worked to conclusions almost instantly. "Must be at the hands of another, taking your own life is different from someone taking yours. In one scenario you want to die, the other someone is making that choice for you."

"You're saying anytime another person kills him, he's Court ready, what the fuck does that mean for us, how did you move past all that?"

"Lian, Jason. She's kept me grounded for so long— gave me something worth changing for. Her and time. Everything just doesn't fix itself in a moment's notice. It's different for everyone and you can't just go clean right off the back, you need to ease yourself off. And that's what you didn't do. I'm sorry to say but your shit at rehab despite how much you get on my ass for it. You gave Dick too much at once and one wrong move threw him back into the shithole. Putting it lightly, you need to go slow."

"Again Roy, how do I ease a person off five years of rape, torture, manipulation, and dependency?"

Scrubbing his hand over his face Roy groaned. "You're not going to like the answer… or maybe you will and if so, kinky."

"Jesus Christ Roy, the hell?"

"The best piece of advice I have is do what they did, and slowly peel him away from that behavior, ease up on him with time."

"Well, how does that get rid of him going Talon after someone kills him?"

"Talon will no longer exist. Simple as that. He'll become his own person. Think of it like this. For a car you need to ease into the break, when you slam them, like you did when you first got him, it hurts everybody inside the car, jolts you and you come to an abrupt stop. When you ease into the break, take your time with Dick, it's a nice smooth transition and you don't even notice you stop. With time everything the Court did will be undone Jason."

"I don't think I'm capable of treating him the way they did."

"Bullshit!" Roy snapped. Taken back by Jason's statement, couldn't believe what he was hearing from the younger. "As kids, you treated him like dirt under your shoe and you know that! Would humiliate him in front of your entire school!"

"And I've done nothing but regret being such a dick to him my whole life."

"Well toughen up now because his mental state depends on it, unless you want him going Talon and killing us in our sleep, or worse running back to the Court and Slade."

Voice a bit shaky, Jason looked out the window, "Roy he doesn't want to be in pain anymore– I-I can't do what they did, I'd be no better than them." And goddamn he sounded like the man he hated most of his life.

The redhead scanned his face, his eyes flickering around, searching for something, any kind of sign before he sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Jason. You don't have a choice."

  
  


Outside the car and in the ratty lighting of a meager gas station, Dick held on to the small hand of the tiny child. Actually, her chubby little hands clung to one of Dick's fingers as they walked around the store. Her muddy red hair in a messy ponytail as she took exaggerated big steps, leaping over every other floor tile.

"Daddy said you're Uncle Dickie– turning around big brown eyes stared at him like two giant chocolate chips stopping the assassin in his tracks– but you can't be him, Dickie died before I was born."

The words of the small tawny little kid made Dick's heart seize. Someone forcefully shoving their hand through his chest gripping his heart and viciously yanking it out. Because he was a ghost, and could feel that shadow clinging onto his skin and looming over his head.

Little eyes continued to peer into his soul. Talon had seen so many different gazes in his work. Eyes of lust, some filled with fear, others of anger, and some much more sinister intents and desire flickering behind the iris. But her eyes were different, just blind curiosity, a beautiful innocence.

"I even saw the grave. Daddy takes me sometimes, he's told me stories about the heroes and how you were the best, saved him too. But you don't look anything like the pictures, so who are you?" Her little hand pulsed around Dick's. He could feel the smooth rhythm of her heartbeat and hardly feel his own.

Her's were quick, speedy little bumps as they pumped life throughout her whole body, but his own were faint. Hardly noticeable and only beat every minute, sometimes less.

He should be dead, and yet…

Despite the horrible feeling, the evil thoughts that beckoned his mind and whispered into his ears he smiled, "People change."

"But you were dead!" She quickly snapped back at the adult. It was funny how unafraid this little kid was. Dick was used to people trembling at his sight, knowing exactly what seeing him meant and fearing the moment their last breath would be drawn. The moment of Talon's strike.

And here this tiny little kid stood, barely meeting above his knee eyeing the assassin down with such intensity with her little puffed up cheeks. 

She didn't know real fear. Dick was a monster and here she stood facing him knowing nothing of the people he has killed, the lives he had taken. She knew the tales of a selfless person, but was staring at their ghost.

Too young to know the darkness which lurked right under her toes, at the ends of her fingertips. A darkness that Dick had danced with his whole life because he had no choice but to invite it, to welcome it. To give his heart and soul to a creature that didn't earn it. A greedy monster that consumed his every thought, followed his every move, slept by his side, and made him feel cherished but that misplaced affection was nothing but arbitrary fantasies. Dreams of a naive little child who yearned for more.

Lian was still that naive tiny kid that he had been once. She was still unscathed by the cruelty of this world and the terrors which clutched Earth in its talons wringing its neck until its dying breath.

Never had Dick wanted to thrust a kick at darkness more than in that moment. Didn't even compare to Slade having him on all fours, a large looming body over his own. 

In that moment he just wanted to keep this bright innocence intact, never let the grossness of society touch it the way it had him.

There was a tug on his shirt and, oh right, she had said he was dead. 

"Jason was dead too, he came back." Was Dick's factual reply that he knew the child couldn't contest. "I guess Robins can't die." He added quickly with a smug little smirk that had the child's eyes glowing with excitement.

"Robin can't die!" She yelped aloud, throwing a fist in the air triumphantly. "Wow! Robin can't die, you guys do have superpowers!" She beamed and Dick was suddenly aware of the cashier who was blowing smoke out of their mouth as they tapped their cigarette and stared at the pair.

"Keep it down Lian." He murmured while nudging the kid's head, and she was quick to put a finger to her lips to suggest a whisper and nod her head.

"Right it's a secret I forgot." She whisper-shouted on her tippy toes at Dick before going into a bashful set of wolf giggles.

"Hurry and use the restroom, I'll grab some snacks, I'll make sure to get cookies."

She raised a brow and pointed a chubby finger at him, "No raisins! Chocolate chip!" She ordered.

Dick smiled, "No raisins, extra chocolate chip." he winked. Lian smiled wide before skipping off.

He walked in the aisles for a bit, trying to find things they might need, grabbing an assortment of snacks, energy bars, water bottles, of course cookies, a few for himself as well. 

Then the unsettling feeling of eyes on him grabbed his attention and made him want to mesh away into the shadows.

The cashier was staring at him, gaze fixed onto his figure making an uneasy feeling rising in his chest. But it wasn't just the gaze that made his knees want to crumble, it was the smell.

Suddenly the cigarette became this potent smell that filled his airways and festered in his lungs.

The ashen scent caught his attention and had his brain leaping.

_ Nights were always dark and chilly in Gotham. Few stars greeted her citizens as the city lights below drowned out the world above losing beautiful aspects of the universe. _

_ Cool breeze against Dick's skin had him smiling as he took a deep breath, feeling the air around him, the clearer air which wasn't polluted by low fumes.  _

_ This higher up you went, the world wasn't touched by man safe for tall buildings which scraped the skies and tickled clouds. _

_ So when the familiar scent of ash and soot caught his nose, the young acrobat was scrunching his face and turning to catch the familiar head of black hair. _

_ Gliding down with a line, he scolded, "How many times must I tell you, smoking isn't good for you?" He was addressing another boy, wild hair with odd tufts and a scowl which screamed 'fuck-off' he knew it was a much younger bright-eyed Jason before he lost that twinkle in the eyes. Before he lost Dick. _

_ "You act like that's new news." Jason snickered and rolled his eyes adjusting himself on his favorite stone gargoyle, "Newsflash, what if I'm trying to get an early ticket out of here!" _

_ Patting his hands together Dick shook his head and mustered up his best british-man impression, which was pretty impressive being raised by one, "Well I think Alfred would say, Master Jason, I do believe you are succeeding in your rubbish scheme. What exactly do you believe you are going to accomplish?" _

_ Loosely pointing the cigarette at Dick, Jason knitted his brows, attitude careless and snarky, "A world without you in it." He scoffed with disdain. _

_ The acrobat froze where he stood, heart sinking, holding his breath and staring at Jason. Blue eyes large and vulnerable, filled with hurt as the corners sparkled in the dim light. _

_ Jason's face was a look of horror as he frantically waved his hands with a curse, "S-sorry, that came out harsh! Sit!" Jason gestured to the ledge beside him, Dick quickly blinked.  _

_ The petite boy's hurt was swept away and replaced by a smile as he joined the other. Not dwelling on the words for too long. _

_ Settling down, almost instantly Dick plucked the cigarette out the other's hand and drove it into one of the tiles. Jason didn't contest, just watched as Dick smothered out the light on bitter concrete leaving a black splotch. "Where do you keep getting those?" _

_ "None of your business Catalog." Jason leaned towards him and booped Dick's nose with his index finger. An unexpected gentle moment. Earning a light happy chuckle for the action. _

_ Slowly the joyous laughter grew faint and Dick's face shifted. Losing that bashful expression, plummeting into a bottomless sadness that didn't suit his beautiful features at all. "I know you like to tease and all, but sometimes it feels too real. Do you really not want me to be–" _

_ The brawler didn't want to hear one second of Dick's self doubt. "Shut up and don't think like that Dickface." Jason frowned, quick to shut him up and grab a hold of the acrobat's face in his hands. Squishing the boy's rosy cheeks. "I'll never not want you." With that he snapped his head forward and pressed two thin lips to Dick's. A brief pressure that had ocean blue eyes bouncing open in a new form of shock. _

_ The hint of ash and smoke clinging to his lips and grazing his tongue.  _

_ Jason was already pushing himself off the rough edges of his gargoyle. Lean arms shooting the street kid forward into the open mouth of the canyons the skyscrapers formed. _

_ Cape and body vanishing into darkness, as the acrobat could all but lean forward over the edge. Left gaping at the other, ghosting his fingers over his own lips still feeling that quick touch to his mouth. _

  
  


"That'd be twenty-four ninety-eight." 

Blinking, Dick was face to face with the cashier. Not remembering that last, he glanced at the old wall clock, two minutes. He was losing time now, these visions, memories advancing while he was awake.

The man was staring at him, a cigarette resting on a small cylinder as he watched Dick's face. 

"How long have you worked here?" 

The man's eyes brightened. "Three years going on strong, not many people out this way."

This was something Dick could do, he liked to talk, he could do that now, "So why stay?"

"Get interesting people every now and then, heard the kid talking about heroes, see any where you're from?"

Dick gave a breathy laugh, air out his nose as he smiled, "You'd be surprised. So you stick around in the middle of–" he trailed off.

"Nevada."

He licked the roof of his mouth testing the word on his tongue, "Nevada." Liking it, he continued, "For interesting people?"

The man nodded his head, eyebrow turned up with a small smile.

"Well I'll never see you again and I think it'd be nice to make your day."

This time the man's nose scrunched, curiosity peeking in his eyes.

Dick plucked the cigarette out the small little bowl and pressed the lit end to his inner wrist. 

It had happened to him a dozen times before with larger more painful burning flames. This was nothing to the wicked scolding end of a brander still white and illuminating a scary glow.

He pulled the cigarette away and let the stranger watch as the wound soon began to heal, leaving no mark as if nothing had been there to begin with.

Pulling out Jason's card from his pocket, jabbed it into the boxy machine and tapped in the familiar numbers, zero, one, one, two. That was Dick's birthday, the first day of the twelfth month. Jason had set that as his pin number to remind him every day of what he was searching for. What he was striving to obtain, what he was working for every day to get. Well he had it now.

"Are you one of those meta?" 

Dick shook his head as he pulled out the card, "I wish." The acrobat muttered before meeting the other's eyes, "I was abducted as a kid and experimented on and now I guess I'm immortal."

The stranger blinked at him.

Lian came running forward in a fury, hands soaking wet and shaking them wildly. "There was a bug under the sink, I caught it, here look!!" She gleamed pulling a dead critter from her pocket. Her eyes glued to it as if it was the most important thing in the world, winning a war. 

Part of Dick wondered if that's how Slade saw him, a frail little thing to conquer, another one of his many conquests.

"Is that what took you so long?" Dick raised a brow at her. She replied by waving the bug with more enthusiasm.

"Go throw that away that's gross." The acrobat chided the young girl who stuck her tongue out and made a face.

Not bothering with Dick's previous statement the man stared at the child, "Aren't you a little young to have a kid?" 

"I'm twenty, going on to twenty-one I know I look like I'm sixteen but yeah, this is a friend's kid. Anyways, we should be going." Dick mumbled as he scooped up the bags and tapped Lian with his foot to get her attention. "Throw that away and I'll give you the cookies now."

"Deal!" She grinned and tossed the bug into a bin before jumping Dick for the cookies.

"Where you headed?" The man asked before the pair made it to the door.

Dick shrugged his shoulders with a dopey little grin. "No idea, wish me luck!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-
> 
> With his deductions, Jason wanted to punch Dick across that pretty little face for even associating him with those assholes. 
> 
> "Slade?" Pretty lips murmured softly and Jason pried his eyes away from that breathtaking face and onto the wall behind him. Eyes boring into it like a magnifying glass pointed at one searing spot.
> 
> Demanding him take what is his despite the name left hanging in the air like toxic gas.
> 
> It took a lot for the brute who looked death in the face to worry him.
> 
> Slightly impressed that the idiot was steady enough to not burn his entire face on the metal plate of the clothing iron.
> 
> "I almost OD six times Jason! SIX TIMES after Dick disappeared because I couldn't stop blaming MYSELF for having him leave Gotham! You told me you want to drop off your guys' fucken dog!"
> 
> "I'll call Batman." Jason frowned blinking dumbfounded, head bobbing back at the name. He wouldn't dare.
> 
> "Then I'll shoot you in your fucken head, you're clearly not using it anyways!"
> 
> The incident taking everyone by storm, sweeping their legs out from under them and hurling them flat on their backs and onto a bed of nails at the time.
> 
> Society seemed to take pleasure in taking the best of them, the heroes that were bound for greatness leaving them with the rejects like Roy.
> 
> "He's been like this since he kil—high-fived a guy a few hours ago." How the hell did a pudgy little kid have the chaotic anti-hero stooping to limiting his language.
> 
> "He never had the heart to take a person's life, he was better than us."
> 
> Nodding his head in agreement Jason frowned. "Yeah well the people who had him weren't exactly preachers of God."
> 
> "Taking your own life is different from someone taking yours. In one scenario you want to die, the other someone is making that choice for you."
> 
> "You gave Dick too much at once and one wrong move threw him back into the shithole. Putting it lightly, you need to go slow."
> 
> "When you ease into the break, take your time with Dick, it's a nice smooth transition and you don't even notice you stop. With time everything the Court did will be undone Jason."
> 
> "Jason. You don't have a choice."
> 
> Despite the horrible feeling, the evil thoughts that beckoned his mind and whispered into his ears he smiled, "People change."
> 
> She knew the tales of a selfless person, but was staring at their ghost.
> 
> A greedy monster that consumed his every thought, followed his every move, slept by his side, and made him feel cherished but that misplaced affection was nothing but arbitrary fantasies. 
> 
> "I'll never not want you."
> 
> This was nothing to the wicked scolding end of a brander still white and illuminating a scary glow.


	16. Disloyal Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a one way trip to Japan hunting down what one would call the not so generous Talia Al Ghul, Jason reluctantly decides to get aid in the darkest most unreliable corners of the streets.
> 
> But just as places are dim having shadows leering at him in mockery, other places are much more pleasant with the greeting him warmly with open arms as Dick and Jason have time to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales sharply* 
> 
> Congratulations because I lack any form of self control and have been tempted to do this for while and finally decided, why the hell not. I now have a Tumblr where I will post art for this series because I lack the ability of learning how to add images on this website. 
> 
> There's no going back now, do not waste your thumb typing on telling me now... The deed has been done.
> 
> I already have a few shitty images up. I don't think they are actually shitty, and there's a dog in a dragon costume sooooooo. You're missing out if you don't remember by the end of this chapter to search my Tumblr account name: Veero.
> 
> My icon is Deku form My Hero, with Todoroki looking dead inside as the back drop. Yes I drew those too. I'll probably change that in the near future.

There was a low rumble, ground shaking and Jason glared at the seat a few ways ahead of him. Sure the cushions were soft, better then most and the people kept drinks coming their way. But he'd prefer not to see the kid stabbing her straw into chocolate milk.

Not to mention the loud roar of a large engine heating up. The noise made his body tense, hard to ease himself down when the world seemed to be beating under his foot.

The noise grew louder, a squealing screech that boomed as the whole tin box moved roughly. Side to side, and then light as a feather butterflies burst in his stomach.

Somewhere Lian cheered, happy little yelps and Jason finally opened his eyes.

He turned to where Dick was sitting nearby. The man's face was pressed up against the clouded cool window, staring out into the open sky with such glee.

Head flicking Jason's way, Dick caught the brawler's gaze and pointed out the window.

For five long years, Dick had been tethered down by the chains of the Court, never to leave Gotham. Jason supposed no one was free. Even the birds are chained to the sky. Perhaps Bob Dylan had been onto something.

  
  


Jason detested that line. Never again would Dick be confined to one city. 

He had one goal in mind, and that was to help Goldie. To do so he ran his brain ragged to strategically plan the best course of action.

Coming to the conclusion long ago that perhaps a little green oozing magic could do the trick. Would bring back those forgotten memories and wash away the unwanted modifications. Give him those bright sapphire eyes again that were bluer than any tidal wave. 

Speaking of those relics for eyes Jason could feel those two gems staring at him, watching him like the owl he was shaped up to be.

When Jason met that gaze, the other smiled, a happy joyous little smile that had his heart throbbing. The ends of his fingers seemed to tingle to life and an overwhelming urge to lurch forward and grab a hold of his soft skin came to.

He really could pretend that nothing was wrong. The pair grew up normal like any other civilian and were just getting a long-needed vacation. Exploring the world to get away from their monotone day job, behind a bland office, gray walls, and gray skies.

To any onlooker that's what it was. Two people wanting to see a vast world of opportunities, but sadly that is never the case with them. With people like them.

You got no vacations because as cliche as it sounds, crime never does sleep. It's awake at all hours, creeping behind corners waiting at wrong turns, luring people down shadowed alleys, and seeking out the vulnerable like a bloodhound to a rabbit.

"Jason, I know I shouldn't ask questions –Dick's gaze fixed itself on the crime lord's sturdy jawline– and I'll gladly follow you blind, but what are we doing?" He almost whispered, lips parting faintly but Jason was able to catch every word.

God damn it the sincerity in the bird's words killed him all over again. Jason would unquestionably fall on a sword for the other if asked.

Rolling his shoulders back into his seat, putting off a careless air as he let his knees split apart Jason gave a low exhausted groan rise from within his throat. "We are tracking down someone who has a ticket to the everything cure."

Pondering Jason's words for a second before pointing at him with a wonderous raised brow Dick spoke, "Is that how you–"

"No." Jason said a little too quickly it had himself wincing at his tone. "It helped though." He amended and Dick's gaze eased up.

A pale hand was held out in offering to Jason. The eyes which that hand belonged to made his heart buckle from the love of such a gaze.

Steadily, Jason linked their fingers together, gripping Dick's hand for a second, feeling out the touch before he was pulling away. It felt wrong, awkward. Fingers linked like that felt too sappy and unfamiliar. Yet Dick's eyes were staring at him hurt by the rejection. 

Despite that look, Jason danced his fingers up Dick's smooth arm. Starting from the tips of Goldie's fingers he traveled a fluent ghost of a line up to Dick's forearm –who watched him completely transfixed– there Jason rested his palm. 

The small trail Jason did tickled the sensitive skin of Dick's arm. The touch was so faint and soft. Nothing to what Dick usually experienced. The crime lord was often delicate with him. Acting as if Dick was a precious vase dug up from some historic ruins. His actions never ceased to make Dick's thoughts run wild.

He never thought someone could be so gentle, had grown to believe touches were meant to hurt. Love hurts, and the Court, Slade had a lot of love to give. But Jason was always different. His touches never hurt him.

Yet sometimes, Dick wished they did because it's what he knew.

Wrapping his hand around Dick's smooth tender skin, feeling the shift of muscle under his own grip as Dick instinctively squeezed back. Holding Jason's own forearm with familiar ease, the two smiled at one another.

Because the acrobat hold was better, vital, more dependable than any flimsy handhold. And that was their handhold.

Jason let his head lean back, throat bared up in the air as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

  
  


Tokyo was very similar yet completely different from Gotham. The cars which traveled the streets seemed to glow, reflecting bright neon lights of the giant digital billboards which were pinned up seemingly floating in the sky. 

Everything was bright, slightly stinging Dick's eyes but the vibrancy made it bearable. Gotham was nothing but dark gloomy colors. Even when the sun decided to greet Gothamites, the world still seemed to be casted in a shadow which stubbornly clung to the very edges of the city.

This place was booming with life, people, everyone busy to go somewhere, it looked as if no one was scared they'd be shot if they turned the wrong corner.

"Yeah." Jason mumbled, he had been observing Dick's baffled face, focused on his features as he took in the sights. "Welcome to the Twilight Zone."

"Jade will meet us at the suite." Roy confirmed as he popped off the phone and shifted Lian who was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

The kid was clearly a heavy sleeper if the noisy environment had a say in it. 

It was easy to wave down a Taxi, good to be multilingual. Meant no one could talk shit behind Jason's back, or get his directions wrong. 

However with that, it opened a line of unwanted questions, are you a local, where were you born then, how do you speak such fluent Japanese, the list goes on and on from there. Jason tried to shut down every question as quickly as it came.

  
  
  


Dick had tucked himself into Jason's side as they sat on the couch of the suite. The grown man looked so small as his knees were curled in leaning his back against the anti-hero as he listened quietly with closed eyes.

If another saw him you'd think the man was sleeping, but Jason had spent enough time around him to differ his breath when awake and when he was asleep.

A very faint subtle change which isn't even noticeable to the trained eye.

"I brought some starter gear you two…" Jade's cat-like eyes flickered to Dick's sleeping form smothering Jason, not expecting another, 

"three can have." Quickly Jade gathered herself, ignoring the third sleeping kid in her eyes.

"I'll give you names, contacts, and locations in exchange to see—"

"Mommy!" Lian came running into the room with outstretched arms. An adorable bundle of love as she leapt into her mom's embrace.

Jade, despite her cruel heart and sinister side, tossed her duffle to the side and scooped her daughter up, spinning her around with a wide loving gaze. "Hey there my little viper." Her mother cooed.

"Mommy, mommy, I missed you!" The darling child nuzzled her face into her mom's, peppering her cheeks with soft baby kisses. 

"And I have missed you too." She patted the child's head earning a set of happy little giggles.

"Can we play a game mommy?!"

Jade's eyes grew wide in surprise, unsure of what to do. As a mother, she wanted to keep Lian away from the violence of their work too. Saying no now, would be easiest for them to continue with their 'adult' talk. "I'm sorry Lian but we–"

"Lian, I thought I put you to bed." Roy gave a long-suffering sigh scolding the child lightly. But the corners of his lips curled up slightly uncovering how happy he really was seeing the two unite.

All reunions aside, as a father, Roy wanted Lian nowhere near them as they talked terms, gangs, and planned out who would they be going to for firearms.

This wasn't going to end well, he was about to feel like the villain here, taking Lian away to bed despite just seeing her mom again. Yet the feeling was mutual on both parents' ends. They knew the costs, and didn't want to risk their little world.

Big brown eyes looked at Roy filled with a pang of deep guilt as far as it went for children, because she knew she was supposed to be in bed already.

"I'm sorry daddy."

A loud yawn was heard, as Dick pulled himself away from where he had been snuggly tucked into Jason's side content with being warm. The acrobat elegantly stretched his arms out curling his toes gaining the attention of all eyes. Jason especially stared at him a little confused with a slightly raised brow. 

Rubbing his eyes, Dick scanned the room and landed his gaze on Lian, "Little dove, would you be up for a game of knights with the ferocious dragon king Nugget?" He paused then caught Roy's gaze, "That is if your dad allows it?"

Roy of course gave a nod and waved his hand for them to go on their way.

A beautiful smile leapt onto the child's face as she oogled Dick for saving her from the scolding and from going back to bed.

She gave a big exaggerated head nod crawling her way out her mom's arms as Dick tried to stand up. With a frown, Jason snagged the man's wrist, locking eyes with him sending a sharp glare.

Dick seemed startled, taken aback by Jason's firm grip on his wrist, large yellow eyes gaping at him. The large hand clenching around his thin wrist was unlike any way the acrobat was used to Jason touching him, and it made his knees weak. 

There was a message in those venomous green eyes. Ordering Dick to sit back down and so he did. Falling back into Jason's side, a bit confused by his sudden hostility, but enjoying it either way.

Jason, was a little stunned by how easily Dick got the message as the acrobat curled himself back into Jason's side with a pleased sigh. The outlaw had reluctantly saw an opportunity to put Roy's wisdom to work and well, with time maybe it will get easier. .

He doubted it though. It took everything in him to muster up the courage to grab that wrist and glare at the other. What kind of person would he be to look at the bird with such malice in his eyes?

That man had been through hell and here Jason was glaring at him like he'd wrong the outlaw for merely standing. The worst part was, Jason knew a ghost of him liked that small glimmer of power.

A lost part of his soul grasped onto that thought, urged him on like a man with an addiction. Eager to have, eager to control, eager for something he knows isn't his to take.

Whispers would weave around in his mind, coaxing him on further until the world was drowned out in darkness.

Jason had to go slow, baby steps. If he was going to do this right, keep his own sanity and save Dick's he needed to build up to bolder actions. 

Pressing the bird's hand to his lips, Jason gave a small little peck before easing his hand away and gesturing for him to go.

Roy was nodding at Jason from the corner of his vision.

Dick rose from the couch with a warm smile.

Patting his thigh, Dick gained the dog's attention who perked up before standing and following after the ex-assassin.

Once Lian and Dick were out of earshot, Jade went into full paranoia mode and never let her eyes leave the space the two had disappeared at.

"Who was that? You trust him with our daughter?" She demanded and Jason was snapping to attention before Roy could even speak.

"Trust him with my life." Jason spat and glared at her. Because she was one to talk. That woman was disloyal as a fucken camel.

"I have never seen him before. Is he one of the Greeks?" She pressed on ignoring Jason's seething tone where he obviously was poking holes at her own trustworthiness.

Shaking his head Roy snorted. Lost in the thought of when they were all just young little teenagers playing hero. A lot of them were convinced Dick was actually Diana's, Wonder Woman's son. 

With the dark black silky hair and shining jewels for eyes, the two looked almost identical. And Dick's personality was more similar to the fearless good-hearted Diana rather than the brooding, brute that was Batman. The acrobat resembled one of the Amazon warriors down to his heart and outward.

"He's an old friend that works with Jaybird over here. He is the reason we are in Tokyo in the first place."

"Searching for the Al Ghuls, oh you three are in over your head looking for trouble like that." Jade wagged a finger their way with a taunting tisk and pout. "Nevertheless, I'm a woman of my word and I've arranged a meeting with one of my old suppliers. Little pricey but great quality and no questions asked as always."

Roy sure knew how to pick his women, Jason could give him that. But at least this one knew how to come through on a deal.

Long sharply trimmed nails wagged a small paper in front of them. "While you three play kid in the candy shop, I'll be spending quality time with my daughter."

Grabbing the paper, Jason read the sheet. "This is at midnight in four days!" He needed this gear asap, the longer they stayed in one place the closer the colony of bats is to catching them.

Rolling her shoulders back, Jade shrugged with an amused grin. "Sorry darling but that's as soon as I could get it on short notice. You should be thanking me for getting one at all."

Roy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder to ground him and met Jade's eyes. "Thank you Jade, we really do appreciate it."

Strolling to the couch, Jade sat herself down making herself at home. Crossing one leg over the other as she eyed them down. "So what is it that you two idiots are trying to get out of the Demons anyway?"

She swayed her foot back and forth idly as she let her gaze flicker between Jason and Roy.

There was a long sigh, Roy knew from experience this woman would press until she got what she wanted. She was a relentless deadly woman who's bite matched her bark.

"We're trying to get a hold of some Lazarus waters." Roy grumbled, and Jason's head cracked his way with a glare.

The face Roy met him with was as equally as forceful. His eyes sending daggers his way and Jason was pressured into just remaining silent for Roy's sake. He was unhappy about it, but he could take a hint.

They did not want to start a fight right now. Jason and Jade have had way too many, Jason despising that woman for her shitty attitude, lack of morality, and stabbing you in the back in any given moment.

Surprisingly, Jade threw her shoulders back and began to laugh as if the redhead had made a hilarious joke, "What kind of trouble did you get into where you need that green goo? Owe someone, or just being greedy yourselves, wanna live forever?"

"The opposite!" Jason was snapping this time wanting to make it clear that they would never want immortality. He'd die again any given day rather than live in this shit hole until the planet imploded. "We are trying to get rid of immortality."

A perfectly tweezed eyebrow perked up.

"Our friend over there can't die." Roy continued seeing Jason had just decided to lean back and cross his arms like Lian when Roy would tell her she couldn't have dessert. "We are hoping the waters will take away, revert the shit they put in him to make him not die. That and something else."

Jade looked absolutely perplexed. Leaning forward in her chair, mouth no longer craned into her little know it all smile. "You're serious?" She asked, a bite in her tone with her next words, "What kind of person would be stupid enough to give up immortality?"

Green hues licked the edges of Jason's sights, a rage boiling in his belly because this woman had no right insulting the man in the other room who was keeping that tiny little kid, her fucken daughter happy. "The kind of person who never asked for it in the first place Jade! –and he said her name with such disgust, it had her snapping back– The kind of person that isn't selfish, and miserable with life like you!" 

She leaned back in her seat cooly, smug little smirk with her obnoxiously pleased look. "Mmm, I see I hit a nerve there." Just the tone of her voice made Jason's blood boil, the woman always sounded like she was taunting everyone she encountered. 

Roy stared at Jason and shook his head, "Hey Jay, I think you should hang out with the bird and Lian, we can talk the drop and I'll fill you in on the holes later." 

"You can't exclude me out of my own plan." The dead man was quick to snap. "And I am going to need to adjust shit, –Jason pointed a finger at the archer– you're not exactly the king of stealth Roy. It'd be easier for me to be here and make the tweaks as we talk."

"Well if you're staying you better fucken calm down, Lian and Dick are in the other room and I don't want you two going at each other." He paused as his gaze met the proper person as they spoke, "I don't want Lian screaming and crying as you two fight. Keep a good impression Jade, we've talked about this. And you –Roy turned an evil eye to Jason– I don't need fucken Dick joining in and killing Jade because he's trying to save your dumb ass!" With that Roy flicked Jason's forehead with a finger and the crime lord scowled.

Jade took that as a challenge growing smug with her unnerving smirk of confidence, "Please you think that small fry can take on me?" Her voice held it's usual slow drawl as she provoked a person who wasn't there.

What part of immortal did she not understand? Her stupidity amazed Jason every second.

"He's only a few inches shorter than you Jade, congratulations." Jason rolled his eyes and Roy shot him a glare. "He's not even fully grown at this point, which is another reason why he doesn't want immortality, and I'd bet money on him stomping your ass any day."

"You guys, the mission." Roy promoted with a shake of his head.

  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome to Mukojima." Jade smiled through her traditional makeup. Despite being Vietnamese she made it by, by working in Japan. Hands tucked away in her long kimono as Dick followed closely behind her.

Looking around, there were lots of green and old wooden bridges sturdy in build with elegant carvings woven into the planks. Every now and then there was the occasional cherry blossom which painted the area in vibrant colors of pink.

"What are we doing here again?" The acrobat asked. 

"Getting you fitted for your mission sweety." Jade cooed behind a bright fan she seemed to have tucked in her sleeve.

Dick raised a brow. This woman, for the short time he knew her, never once spoke to him so sweetly and out of character. Her eyes weren't supposed to hold that soft motherly gaze which she held now. They were supposed to be a scrutinizing green, dangerous.

"The boys didn't tell you?" Jade asked. It was interesting to see how the way she spoke and carried herself changed. All the way down to the tone of her voice. 

He had been used to her sharp tongue and guarded stance, but now she held no fight in her words and she walked the way he had been trained to. Grace, confidence, and captivating.

"Jason mentioned me being a sort of distraction, he didn't seem too happy when telling me and wouldn't meet my eyes or go into detail."

Jade filed that into her mind for later, taking note onto Jason's defensive side whenever this– Jade's eyes swept over the man. He had a great figure, lean, well-toned muscles, and he seemed just vaguely familiar.

"Well my little lotus, you are going to be fitted for a Geisha's kimono." She swiftly pulled her hand out from where it was tucked away and swept it over her outfit. "Do you know anything about what a Geisha does?"

_ Warm touches on his skin plagued his mind like a virus. The hard firm bite of sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip and drawing blood as he laid sprawled out on his back.  _

_ A mix of needed pain and pleasure as he was rocked back and forth. Over and over again like a swaying ship on rough currents.  _

_ The kimono he had been ordered to wear, collar was pushed down and open exposing his naked shoulders and smooth ivory neck. Bruises, and hickies clung to his skin, barely beginning to fade away as quickly as they formed. _

_ Despite how tight the attire was. Talon loved the feel of the smooth expensive silk material against his skin. Gliding over his figure so beautifully. However, it was very restricting and heavy. Weighing him down upon layers and layers. Allowing very little movement around his legs, the obi –the wrap around his waist– refused to let him bend forward or backward keeping his posture straight as a pencil.  _

_ Slade managed to hitch up the bundle of silk fabric with ease and growl into the acrobat's mouth as the boy erupted in a set of loud erotic moans. _

_ Whenever Talon got like this, Slade loved to admire the way the boy's smile shook and his body trembled on edge. His grip around Slade's forearm was strong as if grounding him to the moment, to Slade. _

_ And Dick just as much loved to appreciate Slade in these intimate moments because that one-eyed man stared at him as if he was his whole world. Every bite he sunk into was a mark of ownership, a reminder that Dick was his.  _

_ Every hard thrust Slade rammed into him told Talon he'd be no one else's, Slade would raise hell if another person touched Dick, wanted Talon in the way he did. And Slade only fucked him this hard, with this much aggression when the Court had him service them or when Slade had a very close call in the field.  _

_ And lastly, the hard relentless grip that dug into his hip leaving severe blemishes, only assured the acrobat that Slade would hold on to him. He would never let the assassin go, or give up on his gorgeous ass. The two of them would never know what it would be like for the Reaper to knock on their door and beckon them away. They'd spend their lives together, by each other's side, potentially having the world bow under the feet of their undying rulers.  _

One thing Dick was certain on, is that Slade Wilson, despite his cynical side and vicious appearance. The cruel front he possessed and terrifying demeanor, the man was lonely.

Slade needed, really did want someone to spend his immortality with.

"Geishas are entertainers." Dick replied easily and Jade nodded.

"Geisha spend years learning to dance, sing, and be an excellent hostess in general. They are looked very highly on, and well you seem to be naturally nimble so you're going to be a little distraction, some arm candy for Jason as he makes his deal."

"And you can't why?" 

Jade definitely wanted to scoff at him and roll her eyes, however, she was another person at the moment and held her refined tone and good mannered face. "I'm no lady." She settled on urging Dick along.

"We will be going for a mixture of traditional and modern escue." She stated as she entered a beautiful vibrant building made of nice wood planks. Lovely vines on the outside that weren't overgrown but well maintained as they grew across arches and cast downward revealing radiant flowers.

"After we get you fitted, we will test your hosting skills, I'll give you tips and pointers as to what the traditional Japanese etiquette is."

"I assure you I'm more familiar with it than you think."

  
  


Getting Dick fitted was easy. They went to a kimono craftsman, where they hand-painted the fabric. Jade was not exactly the kind of person who yearned for perfect beauty but what they were trying to do required it, so her sense of fashion began to peek through the cracks.

"No sweetie, orange is not your color, stay away from that, here, we are going for an ethereal appeal." Jade began to poke at some smooth white silk which transitioned to a light blue until it was almost black. "See you're going to be accompanying Jason at a very important meeting, so your colors must complement his own." Her eyes scanned the small room, the craftsman was not even paying attention, painting on the fabric humming lightly to themselves.

"Then why not I wear red?" Dick looked longingly at the beautiful red silk fabric which reminded him of a king's cape.

"You know Jason as Red Hood, but around here, they call him Akai Akuma."

Dick blinked at her, "Red Demon?"

Nodding her head Jade hid her smile behind her refined fan. "The one and only." She went back to the dresses, "I've made a strict theme for you two, he's a demon, you're his angel, white would be the best suited for this however white on white can be tricky, but not impossible." 

The mercenary glanced up at Dick and took in his features. 

Taking in the fact that the man was extremely pale, almost as if the geisha make up was permanently scrubbed on his face.

"I'm thinking of a gradient for you, blue at top cascading to a nice winter white. Gold trim only along with the floral designs." 

Dick watched her gaze take him all in. No doubt she was imagining him in the attire and pleased with herself if that smile said anything.

"You need a new name." Jade prompted, "A Geisha name."

"Well you said Jason goes by Akai Akuma, why not I be Aoi Tenshi?"

The mercenary's soft features lit up for a second. "Blue Angel." She whispered to herself enjoying the world play. "Okay Aoi Tenshi, next on our to-do list is to give you some behavioral lessons, proper etiquette."

Nodding his head along Dick smiled, "I will be fine."

Smiling Jade's voice held a hidden threat, hostility in the underlining tone. "I'll be the judge of that."

  
  
  


To Jade's slight surprise, the kid held his word. He kept up with every action she did, even corrected her on her own form at times.

It was obvious to Jade that the man had practiced these arts before, he just seemed a little too familiar, to perfect performing each task. And when she inquired how he obtained this out-of-place skill set he just went quiet and smiled.

"You even know a few traditional performances…" Jade dragged on with a raised brow.

"I was required to learn a few for my bosses."

"What did you say was your actual name again?" Jade inquired as she watched him go over how to properly enter a room, staying on your knees for dining and bowing down on all fours.

He kept up a nice pleasant smile and simply said, "I didn't." 

His Japanese was too perfect as well. Whoever his bosses were must have been enraptured by the culture or be Japanese themself because no one went to the extremes this boy clearly had to go through for just anyone.

"So what other secret talents does the little blue angel possess?" The assassin asked with a fond smile.

Pondering her question for a second the boy smiled, "I am really flexible a lot of people seem to like that. Take it as a nice party trick."

Just like that Jade's brow was raised and alarm bells were ringing in her head. A party trick? For what kind of party exactly? "You know Geisha's do not sleep with their clients, well some do but that is rare."

The young man didn't answer, just stared at her blankly. She quickly became unsure if he knew this information or if this was new news to him.

Who the hell was this kid's boss to be using him so revoltingly? As a woman, she was very familiar with how men with power got and how they refused to take no for an answer. 

All men thought with what's between their legs rather than their ears and it showed. This kid looked at what seventeen at most. Jade was sure she endured a similar fate to him growing up.

This world really was shit, but it's just business.

  
  
  


"Everyone grab your shit we're taking a trip." Roy came inside kicking a door in causing Ares to jump off Dick's lap in surprise.

Jade rose a mildly annoyed brow from where she worked on a laptop surfing the internet for equipment. 

Jason would rather just say she was shopping. Buying accessories for Dick to compliment his clothes for the big deal. 

That woman was persistent and kept Jason in the dark about the clothes and training. Said he was a distraction which very well annoyed the hell out of Jason.

Especially when Dick had his feet propped up in Jason's lap like an elevated cushion, and whenever the street rat asked him how things went, the little bird would just smile and laugh.

"Where are we off too?" Jason inquired looking up from the blueprints he had been going over and patted Goldie's shins so he could get up. Dick only opened an eye and peeked at him before closing it again cutely with a shake of his head.

Bastard was like a cat.

The red head's smile grew and he slapped his hands together. "We are all going to Ueno Park and Zoo."

Frowning, Jason stared at him, "I should stay here and plan–"

"Well, I for one think it's a wonderful idea. We can have some quality family time." Jade gave off a cynical smirk which was her attempt to be genuine as she closed her laptop.

"We don't have time to–" Jason's words died in his throat as he caught Dick's eyes. He didn't seem too interested in the thought of going to the zoo. In fact, he didn't seem excited at all. 

Fixed on wiggling his toes on Jason's lap rather than go to some exhibit and stare at not so wild animals all day. 

But the memory of the kid who loved the zoo and all things animal-related, especially elephants had Jason changing his mind. Images of a young boy grinning wildly whenever he saw an animal, joyous bubbly laughter.

"Yeah, the zoo sounds pretty good."

Dick's head perked up at Jason's agreement and he tilted his head to question him. "You'll like it, Goldie, trust me." Jason smiled and there were no further protests as he pulled Dick by his leg and tugged the acrobat into his lap.

Jason swept Dick's bangs out the way before pressing his lips to the boy's forehead. The action earned him a small happy chortle as a rosy pink began to tint those round cheeks.

With that out the way, Jason pushed Dick onto his feet and rose up himself to stand behind him like a lurking shadow.

Planting his large hands on Dick's shoulders Jason maneuvered him to their bedroom calling out, "Gonna get ready."

What he had to collect to be ready was sunglasses, a hat, a couple of knives just in case, and some tranqs just to be safe. 

It was a way of life to be prepared for any situation, Lian, or perhaps even Dick climbing into one of the pens just happened to be likely.

"I'm fine Jay, quit babying me already." Dick swatted Jason's hands away as the taller adjusted his hat for him for the third time. 

"Okay, okay." Jason chided, "You don't have to be an asshat."

Rolling his eyes and throwing his head back Dick teased, "Har, har very funny." Pausing for a second Jason caught Dick's gaze at the door.

There Lian was standing with a big grin. "Are you ready to go to the zoo?" She was vibrating in excitement resembling her ol' dear uncle Kid Flash minus the Kid after a great sacrifice.

Wally would sure love to see Dick now. Maybe one day.

Dick's eyes fell to Jason's, asking him if it was time. With a huff, Jason nodded his head and stood straighter. "Yeah, lets hit the road."

Once in a rented car, Jason at the wheel, Roy beside him and everyone else in the back, the questions began.

Lian was joyfully asking her mum of different animals she could play with which promoted Dick's interest.

"There's animals at the zoo?" Jason could here Dick whisper softly to Lian who nodded her head. The girl's mom raising a brow at Dick skeptical.

"Have you never been to the zoo?" Little Lian asked with wide eyes. Completely amiss for a person who has never seen a zoo before.

Shrugging his shoulders Dick looked up. He couldn't remember if he had which was the sad truth so he turned to the one person with all the answers.

"Jason, have I been to the zoo?"

There was a small pause before the driver was nodding his head, "Yeah Goldie we've been to the zoo plenty. Surprised you didn't join a family of monkeys."

Roy laughed at that, jokingly agreeing with Jason. The rest of the car ride went smoothly and Lian was on the edge of her seat the whole time. 

Sprinting to the line of the booths.

"Remember to keep your sunglasses and hat on Lian!" Roy shouted after her.

It was a rule which Jason had set for everyone. Sunglasses on and hats firm, along with stay mindful of cameras. If a camera did happen to catch them then it would be tremendously hard to recognize them with the hats and glasses covering half their face.

Customary life of being a ghost. Both Jason Todd and Richard Grayson were dead to the world, the other three were not so much.

"Daddy, daddy I want a balloon!" Lian begged as she tugged on Roy's hand, Jade's hand taken by the other set of little fingers.

Just like that Jason froze in his tracks. Eyes scanning the area not for a threat but for the hidden beauties of this large park zoo. The tall trees which shaded the terrain allowing glimmers of sunlight between the leaves.

The sounds of people, families, children talking as they enjoyed the cool breeze and pleasant day.

He was an outsider looking in on a pure moment of a family. Roy's family that could look just like any other. Blend in among the other happy couples with their children. Holding hands and laughing so purely it was breathtaking.

This life was never meant for him. A small piece of himself bitter because of it. Wanting nothing more than to, as far fetched as it sounded, grab Goldie's hand and pretend to be one of these families. 

Maybe one day he could. Jason was hardly a family man growing up, but his mind could entertain the thought of enjoying an innocent life of adopting some unfortunate kid from the struggles of Gotham and settle down with Dickie.

Another voice told him he'd ruin that before he had the chance of laying his hands on it. With this uncontrollable anger, he often had to hide from. One day he might snap, come to his senses as his vision cleared, blood covering his hands and the small mangle heap of a child's body in a pool of blood.

There was no way he could put a kid's life in danger like that. No way he could have a kid. 

"Jason." Dick's bright eyes came to view as the smaller was almost nose to nose with him, leaning upon his toes to stare at the street rat with wide eyes. There was a coolness against the skin of Jason's hands and he squeezed to find Dick's palm gently squeezing back. "Lost you their Jay, you okay?" Goldie whispered to him. Jason's words were caught in his throat of how breathtaking the other was in that moment.

Giving an intelligent grunt, Jason let his head follow with a small nod. 

Humming softly, Dickie blinked up at him. "What's on your mind Jay?"

And wasn't that a loaded question. Dick had enough to worry about, the bird didn't need Jason's cynical subconscious on top of it, or his burning libido.

So every now and then Jason had the urge to jump on someone and pound his fist into their face until their skull split in two.

He could handle it.

Calmly, Jason pressed on with a devilish smile and a smooth low voice calling out to the acrobat alone, "Only you." Before hastily grabbing the boy by the loops of his jeans, reeling him firmly flushed against Jason's own body to bury his face into his pale neck.

The demon in his head went wild.

Satiated just slightly by the touch but craving furthermore intimate progress.

Fire to his skin, Jason planted his hands on Dick's shoulders and pulled away. "Come on let's go make sure Roy doesn't jump in a lion pit to make Lian smile." 

Jason didn't notice how Dick's face fell for a second. The young assassin had expected more. He really wanted more but Jason was shutting down on him. Pushing him away when Dick needed that closeness. Sighing at the ache in his heart Dick watched as large shoulders stalked away, a bear fading into the woods among the trees.

He knew Jason wanted the same as him, but did not understand why the man stubbornly buried his emotions. The tall boxer was nothing like Slade. When Slade wanted he took without question. The corners of Dick's lips pricked up, Jason had restraint.

"Paddleboats!" Lian's loud high voice screeched out and shot an arrow through his thoughts as she pointed across the lake filled with lilypads.

Both Roy and Jade shared a pleased look making their way across the large bridge, water rippling underneath.

Jason was quick to follow, taking note of the sound his heavy shoes made on the old wood and the lack of soft footsteps behind him had him spinning around. 

Teal eyes landed on Dick, scanning him before falling on his two sneakers planted just before the line of bridge and land. 

Raising a brow he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You coming Dickie?"

Staring blankly, Dick didn't budge a muscle. Remained still as a wood post, fog settling over his gaze.

Jason moved forward closing the small distance between the two, legs carrying the brute to Dick's side like a man possessed. 

Hand reaching out, he took Dick's arm fondly and ran his rough fingers up and down Dick's contrasting smooth skin.

A chill shook Dick's body and his eyes fell closed before looking up at Jason mystified.

"I'm not big on boat rides either." Jason grumbled not meeting the other's eyes focused on anywhere but those sparkling jewels which stole his breath every day, settling for staring at a green bush behind him. "Water is disgusting as shit cause fish shit in it all day. How about we go find where the elephants are at?"

Jason swept his head up to look around at the park, trying to pinpoint a directional sign. He could see Dick nod his head from the corner of his eyes as he caught the words he had been searching for. 

Holding a breath, Jason took Dick's hand in his own and led him around the large park zoo. The pair going off on their own little personal adventure Jade, Roy, and Lian long forgotten.

Making their way across the park, catching sight of several creatures which once Dick got over their captivity seemed to enjoy. Especially the elephants as Jason had believed. 

The young acrobat had been glued to them the moment he saw them. Eyes lighting up like Christmas trees and a brilliant smile to match. 

It was moments like this where Jason's sardonic voice settled and he could enjoy the sights. 

Flush trees and vibrant petals. The groups decided to meet back at a section of the park where people would write their wishes on wood pallets. 

Excited Dick had immediately asked Jason for them to join the tradition and Jason wasn't one to say no to a sheltered assassin. 

So he found himself watching Dick place a would pallet among the several others as Roy approached them munching on dumplings. 

Little Lian was carrying a stuffed panda along with wearing a new panda hat.

Jade watched as Lian threw her arms up into the air, screaming her little head off about the lions they had just seen on their way there. And how the polar bears had massive paws.

She observed as the boys began to talk, figuring out where they were headed next. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she scowled. 

This was supposed to be family time. Enjoying quality time with Lian away from the lure of work and money. 

For a moment she could actually keep away, pretend she wasn't going to reach for her phone and see what offers have been posted in the pool. 

Like a bad habit, she caved in and was pulling her phone out her pocket unlocking and decrypting the new information, the new job. It was for a wanted person, alive not dead. Information of the person's whereabouts was several grands. The actual person had more zeroes than Jade could count.

She slid through the file reading the data. The target an all too familiar face.

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Black

Height: 5"5'

Age: N/A

Abilities:

  * Accelerated Healing
  * Immortality
  * Martial Arts
  * Night vision



Weaknesses:

  * Vulnerability to Cold



Note: Recommend using tranquilizers or electrocution. (Enough voltz to knock out, not kill)

Beside all that information was a picture of the Aoi Tenshi himself. Pale skin and round face unaware of the photo seeming to stare off at something out of shot.

Looks like she caught herself some easy cash. She scrolled back up to look at who the client was. Finding out it was none other than the most famed out of all of them, Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson.

Glancing up, Jade scoped out the guys once more. She couldn't take them all on. And she wouldn't in front of Lian. She wasn't a fucken idiot and dealing with Roy could be tricky as is, dealing with Jason was nearly impossible.

Despite his brutish imposing meat-head figure he pretended to be, the guy was quite smart, smarter than most, and that brilliancy would be her downfall. And if this Tenshi really couldn't die she was fucked. Vastly outnumbered and skilled. 

Best bet was to settle for the smaller prize. She lifted her phone and opened up the camera, zooming in and snapping a photo of the little lotus. There was a knot in her heart as she did. A pang of guilt because suddenly she recalled the moment in the kimono craftsman shop… 

Where the young man had made a v-line for the orange silk fabric. The pieces clicked in place like a jigsaw puzzle. He had wanted orange, he was familiar with Japanese culture yet stunned to learn Geisha didn't usually sleep with their clients, and lastly, Deathstroke was the one to post this job.

She had been in similar positions before. Once stuck under the thumb of some asshole man who thought he could control her. 

The life of a miserable fucken pet doomed to stay chained and take orders like a good little dog. Of course, she wanted to help him. Some distant almost non-existent part of her jumped at the thought of rescuing someone from the life she had to live. Just a warm body in bed and nothing more.

But this was just business.

"Lose something?" Was what she sent along with the photo which she precariously zoomed into to only reveal the boy rather than the background.

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she smiled softly as Lian turned her way and waved to get her attention. 

The day was nice, as the sun began to settle over the horizon. A gentle breeze brushing her hair as she approached the boys and her happy little pit viper.

Pleased with the day well spent, satisfied with that cheery kid waving the panda plushie around, Jade was content. She even made some easy cash because the target happened to fall right into her pocket. The planets must have aligned to throw her a bone like this. "So what's next?"

Note: 

The boards or wishing plaques used to write your wishes is called Ema.

Lian's board reads (which is a horrendous pink color different from the blandness of the rest): I want mommy and daddy to be happy together.

Roy's board reads: Keep my family, Lian and my friends safe from harm. I don't want to see them die before me. Not again. 

Jason's board reads: I never want to see Dick's smile falter. He deserves to be happy, more than anyone has and I'd switch places with him in a heartbeat if it means he'd be free.

Dick's board reads: I wish I wasn't such a burden on everyone around me. Everyone is really kind and I wish I could remember them so my thanks would mean something to them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite Lines-   
> For five long years, Dick had been tethered down by the chains of the Court, never to leave Gotham.
> 
> God damn it the sincerity in the bird's words killed him all over again. Jason would unquestionably fall on a sword for the other if asked. 
> 
> Seeking out the vulnerable like a bloodhound to a rabbit.
> 
> That woman was disloyal as a fucken camel.
> 
> Slade needed, really did want someone to spend his immortality with. 
> 
> No sweetie, orange is not your color.
> 
> Slade Wilson, despite his cynical side and vicious appearance. The cruel front he possessed and terrifying demeanor, the man was lonely.
> 
> Wanting nothing more than to, as far fetched as it sounded, grab Goldie's hand and pretend to be one of these families. 
> 
> The tall boxer was nothing like Slade. When Slade wanted he took without question. 
> 
> There was no way he could put a kid's life in danger like that. No way he could have a kid.
> 
> But this was just business.


	17. Akuma's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akai Akuma and the little Aoi Tenshi spend some time collecting artifacts Jason needs for their missing which started out as planned.
> 
> But as their life typically plays out, somewhere along the way Jason had a darkness festering in the pit of his stomach which finally crawled out snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I got my 400th kudo on this book!! The 399 had been bugging me!! Thank you to the brave soul who fixed it!! And all those who have built it up for this long. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Hidden among the busy city of Tokyo. Bright vibrant lights and beautiful scenery. The place was stunning during the day and looked other worldly when night fell across the city.

As the natives began to settle into slumber and the night owls began their slow trek out into neon signs and damp air. 

Red Hood or Akai Akuma began his night by collecting his old gear scattered across the city to a few old trusted partners.

"Kore ga anata no tawagoto no, akuma" (Here's your shit, devil.) The man dressed in the deep black kimono with a serpent tattoo curling up his neck laughed, speaking in Japanese.

Viper's tattoo ended down the back of his hand curling around his knuckles to reveal the fierce slotted eyes and deadly fangs as the serpent's jaws were snapped open.

A few metal cases were splayed out on a table in front of Jason and Dick by geisha.

The young woman dawned in their make up and far from traditional modest clothing continued to hover by them, not walking away but waiting for something.

Dick's eyes settled onto the two women as Jason remained locked in conversation with their boss. Chatting away idly fading into background noise as the acrobat zoned in on the newcomers.

Viper loudly snapped his fingers together, and the Japanese natives jumped to attention grabbing at the metallic luggage. 

Eyes narrowing and heart rate shooting up, Dick sprang forward and roughly took hold of the closest young woman's wrist who immediately stilled with a gasp.

"Lasa-i sa fie!" (Let them be!) Quickly Jason turned Dick's way, brows set in a 'v', a fire lit in his eyes as an angry snarl escaped with his sentence. Dick instantly recoiled back like a scolded puppy regretting his poor reaction, and crumbled back into his seat.

Before all of this, Jason had made it very clear what Dick's role was and how to play his part.

It was not the traditional role he played when usually working for the Court or Deathstroke, but he had believed he could handle it. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Viper is an old friend." Jason waved a knife towards a hasty PowerPoint slide the crime lord had put together in the spur of the moment for a last-minute run down. "We act like we hate each other's guts but it's all in good fun." Stabbing at his apple, Dick wasn't sure if those words were completely true.

It was easy for people to tread the line of friendly jabbing to despicable unforgivable sneers.

Popping an apple slice into his mouth, Jason continued, "Anyways I dropped a load of my shit on his plate to look after and well I've asked to have my shit back."

Somewhere in the background, there was a loud snort from the banished archer who was meant to spend the rest of the brief on the couch after his many childish interruptions.

"Real mature Roy!" Jason's head shook back and forth as teal eyes spun in a circle. "Anyways, Viper agreed and I don't want you screwing it up." the sharpened piece of steel turned to point at Dick before returning to the dripping fruit.

"Here are the rules. You don't need to use traditional greetings. Try to keep your mouth shut as long as possible, and don't lay a finger on anyone. Viper is a very particular kind of guy, if he likes what he sees, he takes it–"

Falling into a dazed frown Dick mumbled, "What do you mean?" Mind not in the question as an idea settled into his head. Gears slowly turning.

"Viper is a drug dealer but also works in security. I worked for him a while back and well he doesn't take no lightly. He likes to keep pushing until you do at least one job for him. But one job will quickly turn into six with him around."

Raising a brow, Dick let his arms settle across his chest, "So what am I there for?" 

That question was met with sheer unsettling silence for a good while.

Jason's mouth snapping open to speak, before closing, opening, and closing again. His brows furrowed and Dick watched perplexed as Jason's knuckles paled with his hardening grip on the steel.

The acrobat tilt his head concerned, leaning forward in his seat, Dick gave a hushed breathy, "Jason?" But the criminal remained silent.

"He doesn't want you out of his sight. Doesn't trust us to keep his little songbird safe." Dick's head turned to Roy's grumbly voice.

Dick's heart tripped in his chest and his head turned to sweep over Jason's large figure. The man's feet in sooty black combat boots were firmly planted on the ground as he stood. His broad back was pressed against a wall, wide shoulders making him a startling sight. Muscular arms were crossed, knife dangling loosely in one hand as he had this angry expression which suggested he was really playing with the idea of using that knife to stab someone. 

But when Dick caught those green eyes, when they finally glanced over the acrobat's features, the bird caught the way red crept onto Jason's cheeks and the crime lord looked away as if embarrassed. Muttering under his breath.

Quickly the man pushed off the wall before stalking away.

  
  
  
  


Now Dick was stuck as the three natives stared at them with large eyes, before Viper was coughing and rolling a hand gesturing for the woman to continue in Japanese, "Watashi wa sono shita ni seitsū shite imasen. Kare wa doko kara kimashita ka?" Was followed by the pop of the steel tabs on the cases. (I'm not familiar with that tongue. Where did he come from?) 

Smirking, Jason gave Viper a knowing look. The man, Viper loved foreigners, fascinated by culture and knowledge like any Japanese person. That and loved a good fighter. Bodyguards or just for some rough entertainment... Goldie, however, was another breed. "Wouldn't you like to know." Jason jabbed lightly as the girls opened the case lids exposing what they came for.

Pristine maintained plated chest armor along with two abyssal black Glocks that Jason didn't realize he missed until they were gone. The second case held in it a bright red polished helmet resembling an oni's demonic mask. 

Pressing a thumb to his chin, Viper thought out loud. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you back anytime soon. Why now?"

Jason didn't say anything. Remained quiet to let the question pass. Usually, they didn't dig too much, Viper knew where he was unwelcomed.

Something about Jason's body language seemed to have caught the man's attention. Something that had to be small and slip through his defense because the drug dealer was grinning like a kid on Christmas. Eyeing Goldie up and down, from head to toe.

Fuck. 

"So this little sunōfurēku works for you or with you?" He asked in mainly English, except for the word snowflake.

"Partners." Jason gruffed out, catching Dick's head turn to him quickly.

They were sitting side by side. Jason had relaxed into the seat, arm thrown perhaps what could possibly be seen as possessively over the acrobat's side of the cushions. Goldie on the other hand had the perfect posture of a young rising socialite. Thigh crossed over the other with folded hands on his knees and back as straight as a ruler despite his attraction to the same sex. 

Converting back to Japanese Viper smiled with all teeth and collapsed his hands together. "Kare wa ikura no kachi ga arimasu ka–" (How much is he worth–)

"He's off the market." Jason shut the other man down immediately. Jaw set tight and teeth clenched as he stared at Viper with a fixed gaze. 

A pressure to the side of Jason's lateral had him restating his words. Dick's fingers slowly retracting back in his own lap as if he hadn't jabbed Jason between the ribs.

"I mean he's not looking for any jobs right now." Jason quickly amended while Viper gave off a meddling cackle.

Waving a hand carelessly, the Japanese man gestured the Akuma. "You really need to get your, whatever this is under wraps. You're like a feral dog with a bone. Insatiable and reckless."

"The only bone I have is a bone to pick with you if we don't hurry this shit up." Jason snorted through his nose.

"Relax, have a drink. You're too young to be getting white hair." The drug dealer joked as drinks came their way onto the table delivered by the pompous geisha.

Jason frowned much like a small pout, "This is just my hair color. It's been like this since I've known you!"

That earned a chuckle from the snake, "Interesting fashion choice Akuma." His attention then turned to Dick once more, "So does the devil's travel companion have a name?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Opening his mouth to speak up for him, Jason was quickly silenced by Dick's soft voice and an evil eye that told the big guy to let the little bird speak.

"Aoi Tenshi." Goldie stated proudly with a pleasant grin as Jason raised a brow.

"The demon and the angel, I like it." Viper grinned taking a sip from his glass. "So are you the angel of death, or do you have a no-kill code?"

Giving a sly devious smirk matching a coy fox Dick raised a perfect brow, "What do you think?"

Another burst of laughter from the snake had Jason wincing. "I like you." The man pointed a finger at Dick, "Maybe you two can be my little shoulder conscious. Hang around and give me advice."

Snorting Jason rolled his eyes at the man's ridiculous antics, trying to unwind his shoulders. Just as quickly as the comment made Jay laugh, it made him frown as the guy turned to Dick and began to openly feel the acrobat up with his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind you staying around a bit to give me some tips."

Dick returned his words with a quick wink that had Jason grinding his teeth together. Trying not to lose his temper. The hell was Goldie doing?

Viper was literally no one. Some nobody drug dealer who the bird just met, and yet Dick was eyeing him like he was some sort of schoolgirl with a crush on a famous celebrity.

Sure Viper wasn't terrible looking, but he wasn't something special either. Dark shoulder-length hair and dark eyes, the only thing that stood out about him was the tattoos that ran across his right side. The man wasn't super bulky, Jason could take him down without a hassle, easily had some inches on him too.

Maybe Jason should get a sleeve tattoo.

"How long have you two known each other?" Viper raised the question along with his glass.

Dick smiled and patted Jason's thigh, "Akuma Akai and I are old friends." 

Tensing, Jason gave the acrobat a warning glance, "Goldie." He grumbled so low it reverberated in his chest before settling. Jason could feel claws tearing into his chest as his jealousy, anger trembled before the eruption.

Almost spitting out his drink, Viper looked scandalized. "And I've never heard a word of such a beautiful friend?! The people Akuma usually surrounds himself with are quite rough on the eyes, but you -the drug dealer leaned closer in his seat with a captivating turn to his lips- you are like fine Jasmine Tea or the bright bloom of the first cherry blossoms."

The pink rushing to the young assassin's face went uncontested and Jason couldn't argue against his old friend. Dick's rosy cheeks really did remind him of those gorgeous petals flourishing high in the trees. That just as breathtaking smile, complimented by brilliant golden summer eyes never ceased to ease his shoulders and make him feel light and limber. 

Dick's gold eyes used to haunt Jason. He saw them as a dark reminder grabbing at his coat and clinging to him, while letting out a blood curdling screech into his face until his ears bled. They were a reminder of what he failed to prevent, of how much Dick had changed.

But now, they no longer unnerved Jason and made the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

They were two burning stars, two that out shined any star known to life. They held warmth, and beauty, and burned so deeply into Jason's soul they left scorch marks in their wake. The beacon Dick had been, never died to begin with. He was there, it was in his eyes and like a moth Jason flew to it until it consumed him. 

Brushing the thoughts aside the outlaw turned an evil eye to the person who put that blush on the boy's face.

Abruptly standing up, Jason grabbed the group's attention. "Seeing we got what we came for -Jason pat the lid of the silver cases shutting them and pulling them towards his side of the table- I think it's about time we take our leave."

Catching his gaze, Dick shook his head, "Can't we stay a little bit longer, you're always complaining about my social skills, this is good practice." The bird curtly waved a hand through thick lashes at the Japanese man across the table.

In return, Viper narrowed his eyes and discretely sat straighter. "Yeah Akai, let the little Tenshi play for a bit."

Dick wasn't wrong, Jason did bug about his lousy social skills, and he's definitely improved– but this, this wasn't what he had in mind.

Viper's words sent the hairs on Jason's neck pricking and a storm brewing in his chest. Crackling through his veins and thundering in his head to grab Dick by the nape of his neck. Drag him onto his own two feet, bend him over the large polished table they were so keen on sitting by, and take him then and there right in front of Viper and these geisha.

He wanted everyone to know the little bird was his and his alone yet was terrified of what he would do if he allowed himself that privilege. Indulge on the acrobat too much, he would screw it up and hurt him.

Just like Jason always did. 

From day one misfortune clung to him like a nasty a flea on a dog. Death followed him around like an old friend, watching over his shoulder and singing lullabies to coax him to sleep. Taking his mother and friends from the streets of Gotham.

He infected everyone he touched, and as a kid he had avoided Dick as if the happy little acrobat carried the black death but truth was, Jason did. He was scared of passing his disease onto those big blue bright eyes that held so much hope and light.

In the end, it didn't even matter. He had poisoned the kid the moment they met in the Detention Center. Fate had a common end goal for everyone Jason knew and it was never a happy ending. 

Jason had failed Dick then, had failed him when Dent beat the shit out of the bird and he couldn't walk for a month, and fucked it up again when he let the bastard go off to save a city Dick had no claim to.

Everything Jason loved perished. It wasn't just observation, it was fact.

And still, Jason never wanted someone more.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, sounding dejected and torn, Jason's shoulders were wound uptight as he spoke in Romanian, "Putem discuta acest lucru mai târziu, să mergem acasă." (We can discuss this later, let's go home.)

Not looking at all pleased, but for a moment taken aback, Dick crossed his arms and pouted. Slowly nodding his head.

Shoulders falling and face relaxing, Jason made sure to show his appreciation for the break of hard stubbornness he knew Goldie could posses. "We are gonna take our leave now Pit Viper, we have other people to catch tonight."

Giving a nod, Viper couldn't stop from grinning and addressing Dick as they were shown out, "Find me if you want to take me up on that offer."

A light laugh made it pass pink lips as Dick nodded his head in agreement behind black bangs.

Jason remained stubbornly silent throughout the entire drive to the next location. Dick had made an effort to comfort him, ask him what was wrong but when Jason ignored him he grew bored and silently pouted in his seat.

  
  
  
  


"So you're the two Chesire sent." It wasn't a question but a statement as the man looked the pair up and down. "We got your request, have the gear ready for collection."

"Can we see it?" Jason scowled with very little patience and a fire fuming in his eyes. 

"Mind him." A hand fell against Jason's chest, patting the area softly, "He's a bit moody." Dick's gentle touch then slid off his chest and was held out in front of the stranger.

Taking the offered hand, the man gave a sly smile with a small elegant bow, "They call me Ōto." He looked absolutely smitten with the petite bird already.

Jason wanted to grind the man's face into cement.

"Akai Akuma." Dick patted Jason's chest once more before pointing to himself, "Aoi Tenshi."

"Akai, I've heard of you -the craftsman noted before dragging his eyes across Dick- but not you." And if Jason wasn't mistaken, the man was practically purring. 

"Weapons." Jason's frown was blatant as he huffed redirecting the conversation.

"Over here -the man led them towards a set of displays- we've got the heavy hitters, the silent killers, and the more flashier ones."

"Sorede zenbudesu?" Jason inquired speaking Japanese back to the man. (That's all?)

Looking pleased with himself, the man pressed a button on a right panel making the whole display rotate to an assortment of plated armor. "Custom made as requested."

Maybe he could get over the man's eyeballing after seeing what he was able to accomplish on such a short notice.

"I like your work." Jason grinned as his eyes dragged over the set of fine thin armor. He let his finger graze the material, it was strong yet thin. Lightweight perfect for Dickie. "Here -Jason took Dick's hand in his own and guided him to touch the sleek black suit- it's yours."

He remained staring at Dick's face for a second as the man wove both his hands around the material and began scoping out the whole design. A smile crawling it's way onto the younger's face as he continued to feel the cloth.

"That's not all." Jason grumbled, turning to Ōto and shooting him a look.

Snapping his fingers, the seller had an assistant wearing overalls that had seen better days, greased up and dirty come over carrying a brown wood box. Ōto took the box from the worker and snapped the tabs open exposing a set of goggles with a blue visor tint to the frames. 

Another version which resembled an old pair of sunglasses sat right beside them.

"Bulletproof as directed, you can run these over with a truck and they won't even dent." The prideful smug little look Ōto gave them was interesting.

Tipping his head, Jason motioned Dick to take a peak who stepped forward eagerly to see. The breathless way the man said, "They are beautiful." gave Jason's life meaning. His words soft as he eyed the items down.

The seller looking too pleased with himself as he reveled in Dick's awe.

"I'll buy it." Jason spoke, sweeping an arm around Goldie's shoulder pulling him close to his side. The monster inside the outlaw shrieking in his head to hold more, touch more, anything to quench that burning in his throat, and those growing scorch marks.

Shifting his glasses on his face, Ōto raised a brow, "Buy what exactly sir?"

Voice growing distant, a dark look cast across Jason's sharp features as he narrowed his eyes at an invisible target, "All of it." Jason barked out, shoulders tightening and the grip on Dick's shoulder contracted maybe a little too hard. Hard enough to leave small bruises of where his fingertips pushed into the skin. "The ammunition, firearms, gear, fucken jets, I want it all."

  
  
  
  


"He's a fucken idiot!" Roy seethed from where he was posted on top of a building, first-grade sniper rifle in hand as he looked through the scope. "These men aren't a joke."

"Relax darling, he is not going to let anyone hurt him." Sweet toned Chesire spoke confidently back, sure of her deduction skills.

Eyes traveling to the glass window, Arsenal eyed his old partner who was positioned precariously beside several other Japanese men. 

Jason had thought this was a closed meeting. Apparently, he didn't get the memo which sent a fury through his body. 

Being the only American in the room… he didn't like his chances. He needed some sort of control, something to grab their attention and he had planned for just that. Nothing was left as a missing variable in Jason's heavily detailed plan.

Walking into the room, steps silent as a feather's drop, Dick's bright smile immediately captured the gaze of a few Japanese men.

Not everyone openly swung that way but when people saw his little bird it seemed they more often stopped hiding their infatuation, transfixed by his beautiful timeless features.

And Jason could not lie, for the man dawned in blue and white silk was breathtaking. 

Jade truly had done a magnificent job collecting certain articles of clothing to create such a captivating outfit.

A mix between modern Japan and traditional, Dick's kimono was long and dragged behind him as he stepped. Resembling the dresses of queens in Europe. However, with the shift of blue to white it looked more as if he were wearing the sky itself. Transitioning from a beautiful midnight blue to a smooth cloudy white as one well-meshed gradient. Gold lotuses were painted weaving up and down in an elegant pattern.

There was a smooth cut in the silk traveling from the end, all the way to Dick's waist exposing smooth skin which had gold flowers painted across the appendage. Every step he took towards them, they were rewarded with a small glimpse of the gold paint hugging his thigh and curling down his leg. 

Of course, wandering eyes noticed the paint just as much as he did and leaned back into their seat to admire.

His black midnight hair was kept natrual for the most part. Safe for the flowers and long white feathers which had been woven into a small crown. Gold chains hanging down filled with shiny gems reflecting a constellation in the sky. 

The makeup which Dick wore was nothing of which the normal geisha would dawn. His face wasn't painted white, and they hadn't used red to compliment him as tradition. To contrast his pale skin, they had painted a swan mask of elegant blue feathers across the line of his eyes to the ridge of his nose. Mirroring the mask Jason so often wore under his helmet, the red mask glued to his face right now.

If Jason's eyes didn't deceive him, he believed there was also glitter and small little gemstones glued to Goldie's delicate skin. An ethereal effect was successfully obtained as he walked radiating light in this room full of dark and evil people.

Black eyeliner helped exaggerate the false color of the blue contacts he had become so accustomed to.

That enchanting gaze fell onto Jason as Dick approached the table, hands tucked away in the sleeves of his extravagant clothes, bowing with a grace that allowed his kimono to part at the side letting everyone get a glimpse of the gold flowery design. The lights behind him bouncing off his skin highlighting his figure so artfully he seemed to glow.

Raion, the man they had to please for the night looked transfixed. A few others looked uncomfortable, some rather confused trying to figure out if they should be turned on by the beautiful man wearing such an outfit, or completely appalled by a man wearing that outfit.

Jason didn't give them time to figure it out as he pat his lap and like a well-trained pet to its master, Dick came. Glided past the other people, one brave soul actually slapped the shorter's swell of his ass when he walked by. Dick didn't protest to the strike, gave a quick wink in fact, before he slipped into the Akuma's lap with ease, a happy little smile on his face as if that's where he was always meant to be. Goldie was his, through and through. 

The men who looked uncomfortable didn't dare say a word. He was Akai Akuma after all. There was a reason they had nicknamed him the Red Demon –or Devil, depends on who you ask– and it wasn't exactly for the helmet.

It was for the trail of bodies covered in blood he left behind when he ripped through Japan, grabbed her by the throat and demanded answers. He had made quite the entrance his first time here. People still whispered stories of the inhumane rage and brutality Jason used on his war path. He tore through gangs and criminals like a sharpened katana to a meager fruit. 

Sliding a palm through that exposed piece of silk fabric, Jason settled his hand onto Dick's thigh. Enjoying the plush feel as he maneuvered his fingers toward the inner muscle, earning a small look from Dick but no lip. The acrobat had always been quite thick when it came to his legs and ass. Well toned and heavy muscle created by all those aerial stunts.

For years Jason wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the plush skin of Dick's thighs. Maybe he finally would.

"Akuma, nani ni tsuite hanashitakatta?" (Devil, what did you want to talk about?) Raion, the leader of this little group spoke to Jason, but his eyes never left Dick since he danced into the room.

Raion was in a business suit like so many others there, making Dick stand out more from all the black and white like Jason had wanted. 

What he planned for.

Even now Dick pressed his lips to Jason's jaw peppering small butterfly kisses, teasing the skin between his teeth.

Everyone in the room watching him as he did. Stuck in a fixed trance as the smaller pushed himself inhumanely closer to Jason, wrapping an arm around the back of Jason's warm neck. 

How the motion made Jason feel like the most important person in the room. All those longing glances and Jason was at the center of it all, the only soul who held Dick's undivided attention.

It made his stomach tremor as undeserving eyes even had the privilege to catch sight of his pretty bird. He had to refrain himself from grabbing a mess of black hair and yanking Dick's head back to expose the vulnerable skin of his neck, and bite down.

Instead, he took a deep breath and let his hand wander over the terrain of Dick's leg as a compromise. It wasn't enough, but it would do. Jason spoke, "Watashi ga nan'notameni koko ni iru no ka wakarimasen ka?" (Don't you know what I am here for?) Jason raised a pretentious brow as he began to stroke Dick's leg. 

"No Al Ghuls. Karera wa doko ni iru?" (The Al Ghuls. Where are they?)

Scratching his carefully groomed beard, "Jōhō?" (Information?) -Raion made a show of dragging dark eyes over Dick's body from head to toe before parting his legs in his chair and throwing an arm lazily over the seat- "Soshite, watashi wa nani o kōkan suru nodesu ka?" (And what do I get in exchange?) He drew out with a pleased telling smile.

Just as Jason had expected the man was drawn in by anything that had legs and a hole he could shove his dick in. 

Raion was many things, a power-hungry businessman, a leader of some of the greatest gangs in Tokyo, held a share in every big company in America, he was untouchable to most people.

Jason wasn't like most people. He had leverage and information pulled across the grapevine and hauled his way to find out what made Raion tick. 

Akuma had to hand it to the guy, he was a hard one to monitor, rarely slipped up and the times he did Jason barely caught it.

The man had his company and a family, but the family was out of the question to threaten. Jason refused to touch them. After losing Dick he'd be damn to do that to another person.

What he was able to gather was that the all too powerful Raion had a type. Despite being married to a Japanese woman, he slept around with a lot of male foreigners. Called them exotic and even went so far as going to traffickers to get these young exotic quite often underage boys in his bed behind quiet doors.

Dick happened to fit the bill just perfectly. He was a foreigner, far from Japanese and appeared underage despite being as old as Jason.

However these little pleasurable adventures quickly turned for the worse, usually whoever had the misery to entertain Mr. Raion for the night was never seen again, a loose thread of bodies tied to him. 

Raion liked his sex rough, rough enough that more than once the person he slept with was found beaten and dead somewhere off Japan's coast.

Point was he's the kind of man Jason would put a bullet point-blank in the head without a second glance. The only reason why the asshole was still alive was because he had the information Jason needed.

Answering the man's question, Jason met the prick's dark lustful eyes, "Okane" (Money) -he huffed out his nose, smirking like the devil he went by- "Soshite kōi" (And a favor). He made a move to pat Dick's thigh and the younger rose to his feet in one elegant movement.

Bowing his head to Jason, the crime lord catching a few eyes fastened to his ass he did so. Making a mental note of who would pay the price for staring too long in the near future.

Goldie then turned to face Raion and bowed at him, before slipping into the man's lap like a wave over the shore.

The gold chains woven in his hair clinking together.

Their host let his hands fall smoothly across Dick's body, like a fish biting hold of its bait. The sharp tooth grin that followed promised sinister things as his fingers danced across the smooth skin of the little Tenshi's bare leg. 

It took every fiber in Jason's being to not snap out of his seat and violently drag Dick away from the fucker.

Waving his hand to his other business partners, perhaps bodyguards, Raion spoke, "Saru warera." (Leave us.)

Just like that the other suits flooded out the room, rising to their feet and bowing their heads at Akai Akuma and Raion.

A few reached out a hand to Dick where he sat on their boss' lap, he of course indulged them and took any who offered their hand in his own. The men then would give their best charming smile, and slowly pull Goldie's hand to their lips, placing a long soft kiss to his knuckles or wrist.

The one who started that trend had gotten Dick off guard, flustering him enough for the acrobat to whip out a paper fan tucked in his sleeve and cover half his face along with his blooming red cheeks. Look of pure startled bashment hidden by the beating fan.

Once alone, safe for Jason and Dick, Raion allowed himself to openly gawk at the man sitting on his lap.

"So these terms?" He spoke in English as he let his finger follow the gold flowery design on Dick's leg. "How much money, and what kind of favor?"

Jason refrained from frowning as the man pressed his bearded face into Dick's pale neck. Making a show of inhaling sharply and purring at the scent of vanilla.

God Jason wanted to kill this man.

"Favor could be anything, the only line I won't cross is kids." Jason rolled his shoulders back and propped his feet up on the low coffee table. 

If Raion didn't like the gesture he didn't say anything, was too fixed on the nice slice of ass acting like puddy in his lap.

Closing his eyes, Raion pressed his lips into smooth skin, "And this?" He mumbled as he craned an eye open to peek at Jason as if taunting him. 

Like he could see through Jason's act of calm, composure to his deep desires knowing he very well wanted to be the one nipping at that beautiful neck.

"Free of charge." Jason grinned through gritted teeth.

Nodding his head, the Japanese man smiled along and pushed the top collar of Dick's kimono down to his lean shoulders. "Where is he from?" 

"Where do you think? I'm stationed in Gotham."

Raion hummed for a second, contemplating the thought before tisking. "He doesn't scream American. Americans aren't easy on the eyes like him, and a complexion like that–"

"Europe, somewhere from Greece would be my guess." Jason puffed out his chest.

A gentle finger pressing against one of the gems glued to Dick's cheek, tapping each one like constellations in the sky. Raion ducked his head into Dick's ear and whispered something that made the smaller man look at Jason and laugh. Oooh how that made the crime lord's blood boil under.

"That's the third heart spike since we started, you okay Jay?" That was Roy's voice finally breaking his long silence to point out his monitor levels.

Easily, Jason tapped Morse code into his seat for yes, knowing Roy would catch it in his scope lens.

"So the information…" Jason redirected the conversation, bitterly ignoring the way a hand had hiked its way up the slit of the blue-white kimono and was now buried somewhere out of sight.

Now he was cursing Jade out in his head.

"Ah yes." Raion began -Dick's face turned a vivid bright red as his lashes squeezed shut biting through a debauched moan. Jason was just as surprised as the little bird not expecting the sound at all and was seeing red as Raion continued with a pleased smile- "Talia. My informants, -he paused as he met Jason's eyes and did something with his hidden hand to have Dick's body shaking and another breathy moan- that's what those men were doing here earlier, told me she's been hanging around in Russia -Dick's head fell against Raion's shoulder as his body began to tremble- looking for someone who goes by KGBeast."

"Status?" Jason tapped in Morse code into the seat. 

"Still a no go Hood. You have a dozen men posted outside."

Oh, he hated every single moment of this. Was going to break the man's hand after. And what the hell would Talia want with that one-armed idiot? 

KGBeast's real name was Anatoli Knyazev, an insane Russian who cut off his own arm to get away from the Bat. Honestly Jason would probably do the same if he had to put up with Bruce's bullshit. 

Point was, Beast isn't someone you mess with. A solitary creature bred from darkness and living for the kill.

Rising to his feet, scowl evident on his face Jason clicked a button on his phone before stuffing it into his pockets along with his hands. "Money was transferred to your account." 

Voice unusually dark and foreboding, the air around the Japanese man morphed into something predatory, "You're leaving so soon Akuma?" 

"Movement by the door, more men coming in through the elevator." Was huffed into his earpiece and suddenly the door was slamming open, suits swarming the room with guns drawn.

"Did you think I forgave you for killing my brother Akuma?"

Jason's heart dropped, but his mouth did not get the memo of concern he should be in, "Well yeah, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't fed him a bullet!" He joked aloud earning a deadly glare from Dick through half lidded eyes and a flushed red face. 

Angry and horny was a good look on the little bird.

A long-suffering sigh from Roy over the intercom,"Seems you failed to mention you killed his brother."

Firm hands grabbed Jason's shoulder and pushed him down back into the seat. 

"Stay." Raion spoke as if commanding a dog. Easing Dick off his lap, he rose to his feet, "See here's the thing Akuma, -he prowled his way in front of Jason, hand reaching out another direction. One of the two dozen men placed a shiny silver gun in the bastard's palm as if it was always supposed to be there- you took someone I loved, it's only fair I do the same to you." 

He aimed at Dick, and Jason lunged forward sputtering curses as he was held backward.

Hands coming down on Jason with the goal to detain. He struggled and thrashed face going red as he screamed at these men to let him go. Another unmistakable click, and Jason froze. A barrel being pressed right into his own temple.

"Here's how it's gonna go Akuma." Raion grinned pleased with himself, turning his back to Jason and addressing Dick. "I am going to fuck your friend and then kill him. If he doesn't obey, it's your head –Raion jerked his head to Jason's figure– as well."

The man slithered his way over to where Goldie was sitting. Dick's eyes were however glued to Jason. Staring at him unsure of what to do, knowing very well he could take the man hovering over him down, but the price would be Jason's head. 

And that was unacceptable. Dick refused to let Jason die, not because of him, not because of anyone. The roguish looking man with a heart of gold, the kindest person Dick has had the pleasure of meeting, despite his quick temper, deserved a life far more than anyone Dick has met. And so accepting everything that was to come, Dick smiled.

A gentle brave smile to reassure Jason, despite the fact the acrobat was getting the worse end of the deal.

It would be worth every second knowing Jason's head would still be attached after all of this was over.

Then Dick's face was hidden by the other man's body. A hand-winding its way around his neck and guiding him to lay back against the cushion. 

Jason stared in sheer bloodlust as Raion parted Dick's legs and slotted himself between them. The scum bag grabbing at the kimono and hiking it up.

The world seemed to slow down, draining of any color, and the monster in Jason's chest snarled with every beat of his heart. 

Hands feeling like static, little pricks tingling from his fingers to his toes. Jason's vision began to blur as the loud sound of blood rushing to his head with a mixture of his own muddled voice filled his ears. Hands were grabbing him, but he easily broke away from their grip as a fire ignited in his chest, anger pulling into his lower belly. 

A loud bang and Jason blacked out.

  
  
  
  


Coming too, Jason could feel the ache in his joints before he could see the carnage. A loud ringing in his ears making his head pound as if someone took a mallet to it. His knees were against the ground, as if he had been praying, his palm, well his hand was in something warm and wet. A very familiar feeling given the situation.

His heart was a torch in his chest, setting his skin ablaze as he opened his eyes. Shoulders rising and falling harshly to regain his breath.

Terrified to discover what he had done this time, Jason didn't want to open his eyes because it meant he could pretend he didn't screw up. 

That he could live in this fantasy where he could control his anger without exploding in a fiery ball of hellbent rage. But this was the real world, and so reluctantly he opened his eyes.

Fuck.

The floor wasn't even brown wood anymore, it was a shiny crimson color. It looked as if a child had tripped dropping cherry kool-aid everywhere.

Tilting his head up, the ringing worsened and he squeezed his eyes tightly groaning before brushing his hair out his face to take in the aftermath of the massacre.

There was broken shards of glass, bullet holes across the walls, some of the windows had been shot out, and so many fucken bodies. 

Mangled corpses were strewn around the room, like rose petals for those soft romantics. Glass sticking out a few people, stabbed in the eye, viciously jabbed in the throat. A couple had knives and shurikens embedded in them. Jason didn't bring any shurikens but his guess was he got a little innovative with a body.

There was a man with a bullet wound in his head sitting against a wall, a trail of blood like a shadow mimicking his decent to the ground where his body had settled. 

A lot of the people were badly misshapen. Limbs bent and twisted at odd angles, bones protruding from a bloody mess of skin and muscle.

Turning his head, Jason caught sight of what was left of Raion. Shoulders down he looked fine safe for the knee bent backward. Shoulder up was another story as his head was slotted against a door with blood sliding off the wood. A disgusting slew of red slop scattered across the ground. A mixture of white bone stained red, clumps of hair, and something Jason believed was an eye rolled a few feet away.

Jason made a Jell-O ton mess out of his fucken head. Any defining feature was squashed into a pile of red shit, there was no way anyone could I.D the man by looking at the prick. Guess it will be a closed casket ceremony.

"—ason, —Ja— Hear– me?" The ringing in his ear began to subside as a voice broke through the barrier, vision blurring for a second.

Jason fell to the floor on his ass, not aware that he had even risen to his feet staggering around in a daze.

He could feel a hand on his back, circles being rubbed into his tense muscles and bright blue eyes came to view as he peered up.

There were hands cupping his face, gentle cool hands that contrasted the burning sensation of his own skin. As if those hands were dragging him out from drowning in a hot spring.

Relief covering him like a blanket. He could make out a face, see blood cascading down under dark bangs, a red splotch on the man's forehead smeared across the entirety of his face as he smiled at Jason.

It was Dick, that sweet person he'd known since they were kids and he was beaming at him as if he had saved the world, he looked so grateful and—and Jason wanted to pull away. Shove those soft hands away from him like wildfire, because he knew whatever he touched withered away with time. 

Fate made sure of that.

But he also desperately needed a break. Wanted one good thing to happen to him, to cherish that good thing and hold onto it as long as he could. As long as fate would allow him. He believed the world owed him that much, and he was a selfish criminal at heart with the after-effects of the pit clinging to his soul etching him on. He angled himself forward and captured Dick's lips on his own.

The world could burn in hell for all he cared.

Reveling in every moment, every taste, every beat, and every fucken dead person there because they could never do what he was doing now.

Dick gasped, surprised by the sudden energy and allowed himself to be guided to the floor by large sturdy hands. Despite the blood and smeared makeup. The small tears in his kimono which now was soaking in a crimson tint, the acrobat still managed to appear absolutely breathtaking.

Releasing Dick's lips, Jason lowered his head to the young man's neck and breathed in that sweet vanilla scent he had been accustom to waking up to every day. It was a minuscule thing one didn't realize you missed until it was snatched away. 

Allowing his tongue to glide across the area first, Jason felt the assassin shiver underneath him, and he smirked opening his mouth to bite before an angry voice boomed in his head.

"Jason!" The archer yelled into his ear and Jason was this close to ripping his earpiece out to get some peace and quiet.

"What!" Jason hissed as he snapped his head away from those pretty eyes and onto, well they landed on an interesting body that's stomach cavity was torn right open, guts spewing and a particular intestine which was yanked loose and wrapped around the man's neck… Teal eyes narrowed at the sight, did he actually choke someone with their own intestine? He didn't know if he should be impressed or disturbed with himself.

"Jesus Christ I've been calling you for fucken eight minutes! Keep it in your pants we need to start heading out! Cops are heading your way, I'm shooting the line."

Gaze sweeping across Dick underneath him, Jason groaned, letting his head fall against the other's forehead. "I fucken hate you Roy."

A hand pressed firmly against Jason's cheek, thumb kneading the skin. 

Slowly pulling away enough he could see Dick's beautiful eyes poking out from behind midnight bangs. The colors of blue, red, and leftover glitter making him look like a colorful painting displayed at a museum.

"We're continuing this when we get home." Jason's brows were furrowed but there was no malice in his voice, just frustration and want in his gritty low tone.

Nodding his head in agreement, Dick placed a tender kiss to Jason's cheek, slowly sitting up, and helping Jason to his feet, before he bounced on his heels with a burst of energy. "I'll race you there!" And just like that, the acrobat was darting towards a shattered window ignoring the bodies Jason had left in his haze.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guy's, they're finally gonna ya know...  
> Continue at home. That's right Jason, get that home run! You've been waiting so long for this.  
> ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Favorite Lines-
> 
> It was easy for people to tread the line of friendly jabbing to despicable unforgivable sneers.
> 
> "The demon and the angel, I like it." Viper grinned taking a sip from his glass.
> 
> "Goldie." He grumbled so low it reverberated in his chest before settling. Jason could feel claws tearing into his chest as his jealousy, anger trembled before the eruption.
> 
> They held warmth, and beauty, and burned so deeply into Jason's soul they left scorch marks in their wake. The beacon Dick had been, never died to begin with. He was there, it was in his eyes and like a moth Jason flew to it until it consumed him.
> 
> Everything Jason loved perished. It wasn't just observation, it was fact.
> 
> There was a reason they had nicknamed him the Red Demon –or Devil, depends on who you ask– and it wasn't exactly for the helmet.
> 
> An insane Russian who cut off his own arm to get away from the Bat. Honestly Jason would probably do the same if he had to put up with Bruce's bullshit. 
> 
> And so accepting everything that was to come, Dick smiled.
> 
> He was a selfish criminal at heart with the after-effects of the pit clinging to his soul etching him on. He angled himself forward and captured Dick's lips on his own.
> 
> The world could burn in hell for all he cared.
> 
> He didn't know if he should be impressed or disturbed with himself.


	18. Tenshi's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally opening up to one another the Akuma and the Tenshi take a leap of faith. Old memories coming forward as they get lost in each other's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who celebrate, happy turkey day. Thank you all for staying active in this series. And thank you for being kind in the comments. Everyone one of you are amazing people.
> 
> I had many favorite lines on this chapter but I kept my list short this time. If you find any that sit with you feel free to share.
> 
> Again thank you all for keeping up with the book, I hope you all have a wonderful day.

"That went well." Roy remarked as he slapped his gauntlet on the table. Sarcasm evident as there were over twenty bodies left in the dust of broken glass and wailing sirens.

Both Jason and Dick paid the archer no mind as Jason had the acrobat hoisted in his arms. Beautiful legs wrapped hungrily around his torso as he mindlessly maneuvered them into their bedroom.

"You two better be happy Jade took Lian!" The redheaded archer called after the pair, getting a muffled "Fuck off!" In return from Jason. 

  
  


"I- I wanted to do this to you for so god damn long." Jason exhaled, biting a line of Dick's exposed neck, dragging a portion of the kimono's collar down. There was a rough edge to the larger man's voice that had Dick keening breathless. "You don't understand how frustrating it was to watch as those men openly gape at you for fucken two days straight!"

A small chuckle from parted lips, "That was the point." Dick moaned sweetly as Jason sucked on the planes of his neck before blinking, eyes narrowing.

Pulling away, a high whine leaving Dick's pert lips, Jason glanced at the assassin brows in a tizzy, "What are you on about?" There was a hint of malice in his tone.

Sighing Dick planted his hands firm on Jason's strong chest and nudged him off to sit up. Making the anti-hero feel like a child who was about to be told their fish had swam off to find a better life in the vast seas.

"Every time we got close." The acrobat began with a hushed voice. Gently tucking his bangs behind his ear. "Every time I thought you were going to open up, -Dick's hand cut across the air like a knife- you would shut down! Push me away! - his voice faltered, trembling like fragile glass in a brewing storm- I didn't know what to do."

And suddenly the bird was crumbling in on himself. Bringing his hands close to his chest the acrobat hugged himself. Appearing so frail compared to the indestructible assassin Jason loved. 

The gymnast's bottom lip quivered, shaking like a leaf as he stared at his lap terrified to meet Jason's gaze. Scared that he would lose Jason. "I know it sounds pathetic but I missed–I missed having someone close, something intimate. And there were so many times I thought you were going to open up, and you… you didn't."

He was disappointed.

The way Dick's voice seemed to shift from a bright future filled with infinite possibilities to the cruel truth of which reality enjoyed slamming into everyone's face, hurt Jason as much as him. 

Dick's heartache was evident. Written all over his face as his brows furrowed together and those gold eyes stared at his lap, reflecting the thunderous gray clouds which casted a sea of shadows across all of Gotham before the first rain touched down. 

Frightened, Goldie kept his eyes trained down and nervously twiddled his thumbs as his face began blush red. "So I figured i-if I made you jealous… you would finally stop holding back." 

"Dick." Jason leaned back scrubbing a hand over his face. He was facing so many conflicting emotions playing a game of tug-o-war with his heart. Straining the cord as far as it could go. 

Anger being one of them, he always felt anger no matter the occasion. Chipping away pieces of his soul, his sanity, carving a new vengeful, blood thirsty, reckless person out until Jason Todd was no more then the name of some unlucky kid picked off the unforgivable streets of hers truly, Gotham.

Contrasting the pickaxe was of course the clay. Joy accompanied his everlasting anger like an old friend on a long trip. The rare days where the usual plaguing clouds cleared and the sun was able to break through, touch down, and send a wave of peace through every corner of her city. Pleased to know that this was a possibility, that he wasn't completely insane, and what he had strived for all these years was not in vain. 

Then there was guilt which pressed on his ribs and made his throat burn as Goldie's ashamed look that met Jason's own tired expression broke his heart and he caved.

Because the emotion which has always been, and always will be the strongest when involving the little songbird was love. 

Love made him jump into a fountain to grab a small circus boy whose smile lit up a room. Love is what made him put on a cape and mask so he could never see that smile falter again. Love is running blindly into a warehouse in hope of seeing that spark of a smile again, only for yours to fade. Love is stubbornly refusing to stay in your own grave in search of that dim spark lost in the catacombs. Love is finding that spark, nursing it into a flame and watching as it turned into an unstoppable wildfire dancing across the earth.

"Fuck!" Jason hissed with a flinch, before hastily grabbing Dick's face and jerking him forward smashing their lips together. He lapped into Dick's mouth, sucking down the man's plump bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the acrobat's mouth and exploring the wet cave like a drunken scuba diver.

Electricity twirled on the tip of their tongues and danced down Jason's veins as he tangled a hand in thick hair. "It worked." He breathed heavily into Dick's mouth, foreheads pressed together, the other gaping at Jason, small chest rising and falling out of breath from just one kiss.

Giving a faint airy chuckle gold eyes lit up like honeycomb gems, "Yeah, wasn't exactly what I was expecting." The pit madness had been the last thing anyone thought would go wrong that evening.

Reaching out, Jason stole Dick's hand, sliding their palms together, keeping their foreheads against one another, enjoying the weight and contact. "Sorry I kept pushing you away. -he pressed a gentle kiss to Goldie's lips- I thought– well I still think I am going to hurt you." Jason mumbled shifting to glide his lips against the acrobat's forehead.

"Jason I can't die!" Dick chided at him which yeah, hearing it out loud made Jason's fear seem pretty stupid. But hell he was a stubborn man. 

"When I died Dick, the pit did something. I go into these fits of rage like today. Blackout completely, can't remember a single thing. I'm scared that one day -he took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face mentally preparing himself- I'll wake up and see your lifeless eyes… My hands will be on your throat. I-I won't remember how many times I killed you, what kind of damage I inflicted."

Dick was quiet for a moment. His contacts were removed earlier so there was a gentle gold glow as those owlish spheres stared at him. 

"Jason." Dick hushed him and lightly kissed his nose, their bodies drawing closer together like two magnets. 

Jason could feel the little warmth which Dick did preserve on his own skin, "I don't mind if you hurt me." And the sincerity in the gymnast's words made Jason's eyes sting. "I think I was made for this, for you—Maybe, just maybe fate did this so you could be close to someone without worrying you'd hurt them."

The hope in the young man's words sparked in his eyes. 

Jason scowled.

Fate had them parading in circles with each other. Slipping new partners in between but somehow through the twisting labyrinths and pitch black tunnels, they always found a way back to each other.

"I don't want to hurt you!" The anti-hero threw caution out the window as he jerked Dick by the shoulders and relentlessly shook him. Why didn't the idiot understand? "I'm a fucken monster and I am going to hurt you again like I've done in the past and I don't want to!" A fury burst through his chest like a cracking dam crumbling under the pressure as he shouted at his beacon of light.

But Dick could bark just as much as Jason and was ready to rise to the occasion. "You're a lot of things Jason Todd!" Dick silenced him with his furious gaze and blazing eyes illuminating a bright gold, sticking a finger out and pressing it hard into Jason's chest. The small bit of pain being welcomed after the shit he did tonight. 

"But a monster is not one of them! An idiot, yes, but I love you for that. -Dick paused, scooting himself closer against Jason's lateral so his chest and hips were slotted into the criminal's side. Making a show of arching up onto his knees, taking a hold of Jason's stoic face before pressing his lips to the man's temple, a teasing look growing- If you were a monster, then what would that make me? -Dick pouted with a purr, as he batted thick lashes- The nuke?"

It felt as if Jason's anger and worries were dragged away with the lips on his head. 

The clouds in his mind washed away, letting that glorious light rain down and touch every part of his being. Hugging his skin in a new warmth. Jason shook his head quickly lowering the acrobat back to the bed as he undid the obi sash.

"In love." Jason corrected the songbird, hot and breathy as he slid his hand through the slit of the kimono and grabbed a handful of that firm ass. Yanking the man's thin underwear off and around lean legs tossing it somewhere in an eager blur.

Instinctively Dick arched forward, palms winding up and tugging on Jason's shirt as his face grew pink at the splendid touch which warmed his icy skin. The outlaw's nonchalant show of power turning him on ever so slightly.

"You're so quick to flush." Jason's voice was uneven as he leaned down delicately kissing the red dust coating the bird's timeless features.

"It's just—Mmm." Stifling a moan, Dick closed his eyes and sweetly turned his head away. "I don't have all that much blood circulation going so any little action is really noticeable." The boy's face was burning red now as if he had ran a marathon, or perhaps a marathon of sex.

Fucken hell, the pit in Jason's stomach did somersaults sending a tingle of desire up and down the ridges of his spine.

"Off." Dick huffed spellbound, balling Jason's slightly worn shirt up with his fist and tugging on it.

The grin that followed on the outlaw's face as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, made Dick's knees weak. Exposing sculpted edges, hard sturdy muscle, and a lifetime of scars like badges on his body making Goldie shiver as a gasp of air was lured out his awaiting lips.

As if the world had suddenly deteriorated and Jason looming over him was the only thing that still and ever will matter.

Dick pulled the tie off him, swinging it over the bed, before looking back at Jason, a necklace in the tie's place with two silver rings clinking together catching his attention. Light from the window glinting off the jewelry, before the acrobat knew it, he was slowly reaching out to touch them. 

Letting his fingers ghost over the items, delicate as if about to place the final card on the house of cards.

There was something familiar about the two rings. Dick could feel Jason's warm adoring gaze on him as he admired the well-kept bands.

"You were married?" The question came out as a breathy whisper, barely audible. Scared to ask because he didn't want it to be true. Had Jason lost control and murdered one of his lovers? And that was why he was scared to be with Dick, because he didn't want to be reminded, refused to let history repeat.

Shaking his head Jason closed his eyes, "No."

And that was that. If the crime lord wanted to explain further he would have, but he didn't so the gymnast let it go.

Moved on to marvel the hulking body framing his own deliciously. A good solid weight that held him down giving zero room for squirming.

Smoothly, Dick let his hands land on to Jason's shoulders. Feeling the line of the muscle before slowly curving it down to the man's firm chest dragging a long slow stroke over his pecks. 

The anti-hero watched as Dick's interest led him to trace the large scar which dawned his chest like the logo of the bat, the autopsy scar. The two didn't speak, just breathed heavily Jason fixed on the acrobat's icy touch which soothed his fevered skin, and melted away his insecurities.

Scoping out Jason's body, discovering the sights for the first time, and not wanting to forget them like everything of his past. Dick traced the scar. It was particularly stunning against the large muscle and well-crafted abs Jason possessed. On other bodies, such a thing would probably look horrendous, but on Jason's large, towering, built figure, it was an old tattoo suited for him alone. 

Dick allowed his fingers to follow the dips of marred skin down those chiseled abs and to the waistband of Jason's pants, eyes widening when he caught the handle of a gun poking out the clothes.

The hand on the acrobat's bare ass had instinctively tightened the further down nimble fingers traveled.

Now stopped just above the firearm, Dick was frozen. All the unspeakable things you could do with one weapon prodding in his head.

Noticing the way Dick had paused his cool dance down his front Jason took the gun into consideration.

Let his hand wrap around the weapon and slip it out his pants. Turn it this way and that as gold eyes watched him intently. A possible fear, or nervousness in those eyes if Jason wasn't mistaken. And the demon circling down in his gut like a daunting shark jumped at the idea. Swimming in a ravenous ring of anticipation as he learned what made the other man tick.

Yet he hurried these sordid thoughts with a shuttering blink and leaned to the side dropping the handgun on the nightstand before pressing his lips to Dick's ear. "Maybe another time." He purred breath warm against Dick's skin, rough and husky making the acrobat's toes curl, and his jaw go limp as Jason nipped his ear playfully.

"Safeword?" Jason pressed the question into Dick's neck as he sucked a wonderful little bruise into that fair skin, enjoying the popping sound as his lips released the reddening skin.

Dick's eyes fell shut, gold beams disappearing with them as he contorted in concentration for a moment. Focused on the way Jason played with his earlobe, and the heavy touch on his butt kneaded in cycles. 

Eyes fluttering open after some time, behind a curtain of midnight bangs and long lashes the last Grayson smiled. "Bufniţă."

Jason blinked pulling away from where he had left a series of delicate marks, "Bufniţă? Are you sure?"

Nodding his head Dick, beamed at him and Jason was quick to learn the first of those carefully placed bruises he had nursed into fine skin was fading away like a heated breath in the icy morning air.

Fading away with his patience because this was going to be a problem.

The wild beast in him which clawed at his belly roared in his head at the notion he wouldn't be able to mark and claim the way he always yearned for. When he discolored clear divine curves, it would wash away like the items on a beach's shore after the tide reeled in.

Catching Jason's scowl Dick gave a knowing smirk, adjusting himself, "You're going to have to be a little rougher if you want anything to last more than a few seconds." He murmured softly coaxing Jason closer by wrapping his hands around the back of his neck.

A challenge.

Jason released the plush muscle he had been so keen on fondling between his palms, strong hands winding around the trim of the silk kimono tugging it open rather roughly to expose all of the radiant bird.

Dick gave a small yelp and squeezed the back of Jason's neck in quick succession.

For a long moment, Jason just stared at the pretty little thing that is Richard Grayson. Admiring his fine form and carefully maintained body. He had waited so long for this, it was quite pathetic when you truly thought about it. Finally, his efforts were being rewarded after all these years of slipping through the cracks of Jason's grip like sand in his palm.

Those gold eyes blinked up at him through long lashes with unyielding earnesty as if Jason was a god.

And to Dick, the anti-hero was. 

Had rescued him, showed him a new life, and recreated him out of the old worn out clay bringing new pieces in, molding him into something Dick was proud to be.

A red flush bloomed from Dick's face down to his chest in a gratifyingly sinful manner. The way the kimono clung to his shoulders, bunching around his elbows by the laws of gravity while those hands teased the hair on Jason's neck was alluring. Long tone arms beckoning Jason to hold them down as his arousal sat heavy in his stomach.

Leaning forward Jason let his teeth settle on Dick's collarbone, teasing the skin for a few moments before pulling away. Jason watched and counted the six cruel seconds it took for the bruised skin to turn back to white as if nothing had happened.

An aggravated growl rumbled in his throat, building up into a feral snarl. Gripping Dick by his narrow waist Jason dug his fingers into the smooth skin forcing a new blemish.

That elegant face squeezed shut as Dick whined from the harsh hold, and pulled Jason down by the neck so they could be closer. Clasping his mouth around Jason's, the acrobat ate at his flame. Enjoying the taste of Jason's tongue on his.

Inhaling Jason's ashen smell of cigarettes, gun powder, and that hint of mint from his favored conditioner.

Rocking forward, Jason canted his hips to press his groin against Dick's bare skin. 

The harsh fabric of Jason's pants agitating the acrobat's sensitive skin between his legs. At the same time, it sent a wave of pleasure swirling in his mind as he grew dizzy and eager from the friction.

Tossing his head back, Dick let out a high keen revealing more skin for Jason to maul with his mouth. 

"Someone's excited." Jason chided lightly as he pressed their lips together.

"Shut up and fuck me already!"

Brows shooting up surprised by the lip on him, Jason was quick to narrow his eyes and smirk, "I don' know Goldie, -he hummed coyly- you've been teasing me for two days straight, I think I'm gonna take my time and savor it." The shit-eating grin on the sinner's face made the little bird's expression scrunch into a complimenting kittenish scowl.

Quickly the anti-hero pressed their lips together once more. 

Rebelling against Jason, Dick refused to open his mouth to deepen the kiss so Jason gave him a little encouragement. Thrust his hips brutally against Dick's tender groin and dragged long and hard.

All while at the same time, Jason squeezed that plump ass, nails digging into it sharply causing the most pleasurable lewd moan out of Dick as he pushed his head back into the mattress in pure bliss.

Giving the anti-hero the chance to devour the other's mouth as sparks flew between them, kindling something that went further than any desire. Tasting the sweets Dick had eaten earlier that night. Their tongues fought briefly but in the end, Jason was victorious and buried himself deep into that wet cave. The thought of biting Dick's tongue had crossed his mind but the repercussions of the assassin biting back worried him.

Begrudgingly, Jason exchanged his lips for two fingers. Dick was easy to let his jaw go slack so Jason could push his middle and pointer fingers into his mouth.

Of course, ever the performer, the last Grayson made a show out of his movements. Settling cool hands onto Jason's wrist he pulled the fingers out his mouth and let his tongue drag across Jason's warm skin.

The outlaw was transfixed on watching Dick's tongue dance across his digits. The actions and foxy movements going straight to his groin and making something volatile rise in his chest.

Goldie lapped at Jason's fingers like a fucken popsicle on a hot summer day, covering the whole thing in hot saliva. 

Half lidded eyes playfully teasing Jason as the boy jabbed both digits into his mouth, Jason groaning as he watched them vanish behind plump lips. Hollowing out his cheeks, Dick sucked and Jason had to fight the urge to yank his hand away and stuff the acrobat full there. 

There was a pink neon glow from one of the many Tokyo digital billboards shining through the cracks of the curtains, and painting Dick's face in light cherry blossom colors. A pleasant mixture of pink and gold as Dick's eyes illuminated the darkness, pulling Jason's thick fingers out his mouth with a loud unholy wet pop. 

That one heady sound sent a shockwave of electricity through Jason's body and something primal in him snapped to attention.

Before either of them could blink, Jason was pressing both fingers into the acrobat foreplay thrown out the window along with all sense of self restraint. 

Dick's entire body tensed up, unprepared for the quick breach, toes curling and belly twisting. He hadn't been ready at all and looking up at Jason, he was startled to see the larger man's eyes blazing an intimidating green glow. This feral look of a wild animal zoned in on Dick's face as the man moved his wet slick fingers in and out at a hungry pace.

That untamed barbaric look only succeeded in making Dick hornier, filled with a deep desire to lose himself in Jason's lust, kissing control good-bye. To see all of Jason, not just the precarious pieces he had hand-selected for Dick to have. But the raw parts that went unedited and bare. 

To see the worst of your partner, to witness their own deepest insecurities, and to still find them perfect, faults and all, that was love.

Gasping, there was a teasing hand on one of Dick's nipples. Jason fondling the peck while the other hand was buried deep inside the aerialist's ass.

Every deep push in made a moan burst out of Dick's lips like an erupting volcano. Pained moans and heavy erotic panting. Dick's nails digging into Jason's back leaving heated red lines.

Warmth built up in Dick's nether regions faster than anything he had experienced before. The acrobat could feel himself coming close just from Jason's quick bruising pace and divine curling of his fingers which he still hadn't even quite adjusted to.

The movements were so fast, it barely gave him time to breathe, let alone think. Attempting to tell Jason he was close, his words just came out as a groveling mess of raunchy moans.

He closed his eyes tightly, a familiar feeling built up in his stomach, pins and needles but before his release Jason was sharply pulling out of him. 

The look Dick gave Jason was absolutely deadly. Brows twisted down, pupils expanded large like two abyssal black eclipses hiding the sun. Red and flushed around his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip wrathfully with crooked brows. Yeah, the man looked pissed. Enraged by being denied his release so early on. And wasn't that the most bewitching thing Jason had ever laid eyes on.

With that bittersweet look of outrage twisted on that undeniably gorgeous face, Jason found himself head over heels. Falling face first into this blazing inferno that was love.

Laughing, the criminal leaned down and pressed his lips to that tight scowl.

"I -the little bird kissed back despite his frustrated tone- hate you."

Jason took the malice with a grain of salt. Humming in approval and deepening the kiss, the two quickly becoming breathless and content with rocking up against each other. Naturally, Jason moved down to Dick's neck and attacked it with his mouth.

Dick's lower belly continued to twist and knot until the pain of denial became unbearable. Desperate for relief the acrobat cradled his member in his own hand.

He successfully got through one stroke before Jason was unbuckling his belt and binding Dick's wrists together pressing them over the man's head. 

Jason's strong grip holding Dick firmly down. Of course, the acrobat knew he wasn't in any real danger. He could escape easily if he wanted to, but he needed this. Loved the heavyweight on his body, the feeling of vulnerability as the situation was out of his control. He was tired of feeling like an immortal god, he needed to be dragged down to earth and be reminded what it was like to be human, to be scared of death. Because if he did die, he'd lose this.

Voice rough, a thrilling tint to those eyes that seemed to vibrate and gleam a toxic green, Jason growled into Dick's ear. "You touch yourself again, I'm tieing your hands to the headboard and leaving you until daybreak."

The words went straight to Dick's legs.

A high whine escaped his lips in protest, the outlaw went back to attacking the little bird's neck.

Sucking and biting a collar of bruises into the supple skin. Before dragging his tongue down the line of the acrobat's sternum. Jason gave both nipples their own individual time. The noises that followed out of Dick were like wind chimes on a fresh spring day. The early morning chirps of birds starting the day.

The mobster could tell Dick wanted out of the belt. His wrists were rubbing harshly against the material leaving his skin red. And the way he was bucking fruitlessly to get friction was precious. 

Pitying him, Jason wedged his thigh between the man's legs. He was immediately rewarded with a grateful look and Dick's needy humping.

Goldie wasn't fast paced when he did it though. He would slow down and drag himself against as much of Jason's leg as possible to get the full effect. Basking in the friction like a cat in the sun. The acrobat's entire body arching into the movements, throwing his head back, and letting out the most indecent sounds, another filthy show which Jason's burning embers were glued too.

Dick's brain was so fuzzy at this point, his body felt warm and tingly, the scraping on his crotch an oasis in a desert.

He felt Jason's hot mouth return back to his skin. Licking, biting, and teasing the skin as he made a trail down his abs. The farther down Jason traveled, the farther Jason scooted his leg away from Dick making him yearn for weight against his own.

The leg now completely removed, Jason's lips were pressed to the aerialist's thighs. The thick curved muscle was one of Jason's favorite parts to admire of the little bird. 

Goldie's thighs and ass had always been quite plump. For as long as Jason has known him, those fine pair of legs and two round cheeks were always something to marvel. So Jason was going to bask between these two legs as long as possible.

Leaving Dick's, well dick, untouched, Jason tended to the inner skin of the acrobat's thighs. Biting and sucking bruises into the muscle. Only to frown when his hard work vanished a mere few seconds later. 

It irritated that primal overbearing fiend gnawing at his bones, drowning him in a vast pit of thick molasses until his vision was cloudy and his teeth ached. So he listened to that stubborn beast and dug his teeth into an unmarked spot in plump thighs, heeding Dick's earlier advice. 

A metallic taste filled his mouth and somewhere he heard Dick's sharp pained gasp. "Jason!" Like a symphony to the anti-hero's ears, greater than any sonnet as he licked the blood off his lips. Trailing it over the bite mark and catching the blood running down smooth curves. 

Jason couldn't help from grinning like a lunatic, and peaking at Dick's face which was wound up tight, brows scrunched and twitching cutely in concentration as he bit his bottom lip.

Returning back to paradise, Jason sank his teeth into a new spot on the acrobat's sinuous thigh. The other blemish yet to start healing. As he bit harder, the fox could feel Dick's legs begin to tremble and it dawned on him that maybe that concentrated look was from Dick forcing himself not to thrust into Jason's face.

Releasing the skin, Jason lapped up the blood and smiled. Maybe he was being cruel by teasing the other so much.

Then again -he dragged his hands down Dick's body with a heavy pressure making the skin and muscle curve under his touch letting go, and quickly slapped the man's thighs with a satisfying clap causing a blooming red print as he clutched the limbs methodically- Dick said he could handle this.

"I could stay down here buried in your legs for the rest of my life and die a happy man." Jason grumbled as he pushed Dick's legs further apart. Admiring how far they could bend making him exposed and vulnerable. "There's that flexibility I love so much." He admired speaking smugly with a heedy undertone.

Jason dug his fingers under Dick's thigh and pushed his leg up. A strong hand ran along the backside of Dick's leg, from thigh to knee to calf until his leg was completely straight and vertical to him. Making a perfect split every cheerleader would give their soul to recreate with such grace and ease.

Dick's face was a mixture of frustration, want, and joy from the doting compliments. The bites that marred his legs stung nicely, and the warm tongue tickled his skin making chills tickle their way up his back and toes curl. 

He never once imagined his inner thighs could be so sensitive, yet here he was withering under Jason's mass as if he was in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Jay, please I want—ah!" Silenced by another strong sting, Dick moaned off and let his head fall back to the bed. Pushing at the binds uselessly. "Jay! I waa-ah-nt!" Again he was interrupted by those pearly white teeth playing meticulously with his skin.

Of course, Jason was doing this on purpose. Punishing the gymnast for tantalizing him the past few days. The ultimate act of revenge, bringing Dick to the brink of relief time and time again only to yank him back and watch him whine from distress.

"I couldn't quite catch that." Jason vexed with a smug shit-eating grin that made Dick want to knee him in those talented teeth instead. "Can you speak up?"

"Fuck yo—hah… ah!" Gasping, the fight drained out of Dick as he grew high off of pleasure, a tingling sensation crawling from his nether regions to the tips of his fingers, making him twitch. Snapping his bounded wrists down, hands grabbing a fistful of Jason's hair as the anti-hero plunged his tongue inside his hole. 

Jason toyed with Dick for a good moment, swirling his tongue between the two cheeks, one hand holding the back of Dick's bent knee while the other pushed bruisingly down on a round summit to give him more access.

Every time Dick came close, Jason stopped his coy movements, like a child being told it was red-light in those meaningless toddler games. Stilling completely making the little songbird wreath and whine in want.

The hands entangled in Jason's hair pressed his face desperately forward. Dick's hips beginning a slow instinctive rock hungering for more. Jason was quick to let go of the man's legs and wrap his large hands around those slim hips to hold the bird in place and stop the movements.

He wanted to enjoy this, Dick's time will come, but for now, he was going to bring him to the highest brink of pleasure before clipping his wings and dragging him right back down to Earth with the rest of the scum.

"Aah-ah- J-ah-son, please!" Fingers fisted tightly into midnight hair. Jason liked the way nimble hands tightened and tugged desperately in his euphoria. Reassured him he was doing a good job at undoing this little aerialist down to his bare bones.

Forcing his head back, Jason let his eyes settle on the acrobat's. Goldie's pupils blown large behind a messy blanket of midnight hair, pink cheeks and a crack of blood from where the man had split his lip-biting so hard in his lust.

Retracting fully to sit up between those spread legs, Jason moved to start unzipping his pants. Honey gold rimmed eyes watched him with astute interest as Jason got off the bed and rose up to full height lowering his pants and briefs together.

The cold air was harsh against Jason's burning erection, and the way Dick's wanting eyes dragged over his body made that feral beast in the anti-hero's chest howl in delight. The little bird liked what he saw and will continue to like until he couldn't take anymore.

Sitting up wrist still bound, Dick outreached his hands in an infectious hunger. Jason easily caught the man's arms while stepping forward and untied them. Using his momentum to settle back on top of Dick, pressing him back onto the bed, and pinning his arms over his head with one large hand.

The way Jason's cock had rubbed against Dick's skin with the motion sent a thrill through his body.

Dick watched as Jason's free hand moved to the silver chain around his neck. Strong hand cupping the two rings yanking and snapping the chain off his neck carelessly. Jason's eyes had been obscenely locked on Dick's as he performed the action making a tremor run through the aerlalist's body. 

The hand holding both Dick's wrists loosened to a feathery grasp, rough skin maneuvering the bird's left hand toward his face. 

Briefly, Jason let go of Goldie's hand, Dick watching with a raised brow as Jason slipped one of the rings on.

Heat burned fair cheeks as Dick watched Jason clasp his smaller palm again, slowly bringing the acrobat's hand towards his mouth. The way the large criminal was able to tenderly caress his hand, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles made Dick's heart, skip? Flutter? Melt? Everything! He was feeling everything and he wanted to cry.

Could feel water building up in his eyes -like a miniature dam of glimmering gold- from the delicate actions.

Vibrant green eyes drowning with desire, love, and complete unedited devotion stared back at Dick so freely.

Jason continued to hold the smooth palm, as if he let go the entire world as they know it may just collapse in on itself. 

Splaying out Dick's hand, Jason glided the sparkling ring effortlessly onto the love of his life's finger. It slipped on easily as if it was always meant to be there.

A long silence as Jason simply drowned in the pure moment. Admiring that shimmering stone on the ring, something he had been given so long ago finally back on its rightful owner. The object he carried through life and death.

Letting their fingers interlock against each other's, Jason pressed Dick's hand into the mattress as he leaned down to kiss away the noiseless tears which trickled down the gymnast's face like little shooting stars.

"I love you." Jason whispered into his skin and Dick's response was to squeeze Jason's hand tighter, letting a sob shake his body.

With that out the way, Jason let his free hand maneuver his throbbing erection into Dick's hole.

Slowly, Jason sank completely in burying himself to the hilt, Dick's face melting in pleasure the further he went. Eventually relaxing in a dream-like state. 

Jason slowly pulled out, a smooth moan falling from Dick's mouth as the sensation felt too good to be real.

"Mmmm…" the moan went straight to Jason's cock making it throb inside Dick as a dark instinct merged forward. 

He dragged out again nice and slow, but with a new eagerness clawing at his chest, Jason violently snapped his hips down, Dick desperately screaming from pain, bliss, or both Jason had no idea. Just admired the way the acrobat's whole body seemed to curl and react with the single motion, cool hands contracting around Jason's fingers and holding him like a lifeline as he cried out.

Enjoying the tight texture of Dick's insides squeezing against his cock, he withdrew, catching the way Dick's legs trembled and his eyes fell shut before shoving back in with one satisfying long fluid motion.

"Haah!" Dick moaned bouncing forward and pushing his head into the soft mattress below. Warm tears falling down his cheeks and Jason was quick to muffle the bird's song with his mouth.

Jason let go of Dick's hand, despite the way Goldie made a move to keep holding on, to keep their hands tied together. Instead, Jason gripped Dick's hips to keep him in place as he picked up the pace.

Dick settled for wrapping his hands around Jason's biceps. Liking the feel of the strong muscle under his touch.

Soon the only noises which filled the room were the raw tender noise of skin slapping skin, and a collection of erotic moans, and grunts.

Their eyes glowing in tandem in the dim light. Chaotic green like a raging Greek fire burning in Jason's gaze. And the warm gold matching the vibrant beams of the sun captured in Dick's euphoria. 

Like night and day, they danced together to make something truly magical.

"J-ah-son sunt hah...ah...aproape." the bird's face looked wrecked, wet lips swollen and red from Jason's ravishing. Midnight hair a debouched mess like sex on a stick as a trail of saliva connected their mouths together.

Grinning Jason thought it was absolutely titillating the way Dick moaned his name and was so wired he couldn't even speak English, the acrobat reverting back to his native tongue.

"Not yet… nghh." Jason warned, nipping Dick's bottom lip and thrusting in harder. "Hold on a few minutes longer love."

The grip on his hips burned Dick's skin. The pressure painful and unbearable knowing Jason would leave bruises and that was the point. The crime lord wanted to see the marks when this was over, wanted to be reassured that Dick was his and that sent a warm chill straight to his own erection. 

He was so close. Drowning in the contact, swimming in bliss as Jason hit just right to make something inside him burst like a firework on the Fourth of July.

"Chiar acolo!" (Right there!) Dick let go of Jason's bicep and fisted one hand into the man's hair and yanked on it, "Chiar acolo!" He repeated with a sob, before that marvelous spot inside him exploded again and he was throwing his head back and moaning.

Jason felt oh so good inside of him. Long and wide, and absolutely gratifyingly wonderful as he slowed down to bring Dick out of his high. Not wanting the bird to cum just yet.

"You're doing so good." Jason peppered Dick's face with small kisses as he moved into a slow rock, no longer making such noisy slapping sounds, "So good." 

Shaking his head Dick lifted his legs and hooked his feet behind Jason's back pulling them closer, "Vă rog." His breathy whisper of please was faint as he begged, "Vă rog Jason."

Slowly, Jason nodded his head biting Dick's neck and pushing his full length back into the acrobat. He was rewarded with a high keen and he was quick to pick up his pace to a brutal speed. 

Bed loudly rocking with the pair, nails digging into snowy skin, teeth clenching down so hard Dick's skin broke as a possessive growl tore from Jason's throat as he came.

Feeling a steaming heat fill him up as sparks ignited while his sweet spot was struck harshly, Dick gasping coming as well, white foam sputtering between their pressed bodies. 

For some length of time, the only thing heard was their heavy breathing. The rough scratchy breath of Jason's deep rumbly throat soothing Dick as his own soft pants mixed in sweetly.

They stared at each other lovingly. Both of their eyes locked on the other at peace. Honey gold and emerald green glowing fiercely in tandem.

However, the thing about being an undead super-soldier, and a no longer deceased pit crazed crime lord was that their stamina was resilient, making their sex drive insatiable.

Their hands were back on each other once the amazed shock of the endeavor wore off. Vigorously grabbing at anything they could, scraping, biting, kissing, pinching. Desperate for the other in this new primal foreign way.

Wanting to drown in the other's touch, the other's voice, heart held out and bare.

Movements fervent as Jason grabbed Dick's thighs with a teasing bite before hoisting them over his shoulders. Goldie's lower back wasn't even touching the mattress at this point and Jason rammed right back into him. 

The angle put a little strain on Dick's neck but the way the light hit Jason as he was on his knees and fucking inside the bird made the outlaw look absolutely divine. A god sent down with emerald glowing eyes for Dick's pleasure alone.

Jason pushed in deep with a squelching noise, rubbing against Dick before leaning forward to capture the bird's mouth on his own. Jason leaned all the way down to his elbows, enjoying how bendy Dick was, not even straining by the motion.

Drawing his hips away Jason snapped his hips forward like a firecracker and Dick yelped, winding his arms around the back of Jason's neck and bringing him impossibly closer as if they were one person.

Their mouths were meshed together, tongues dancing as Jason continued to rapidly thrust into Dick. Never fully retracting out but still leaving Dick feeling empty when he did backtrack. 

Jason kept his fevered pace for some time. Dick's hole already filled with cum making the journey in and out of the acrobat a hot slippery mess. Dick could even feel the warm liquid trickle down his ass and his shaft was hardening again already. He had no doubt by the end of this his kimono would be completely soiled. Which was a pity because he really liked the silk fabric against his skin. He supposed he'd have to get a new one.

Pulling away from Dick's mouth, Jason buried his face into the crook of Dick's neck and held down. 

"Aah!" A sharp pain erupting from his neck Dick bucked and the action made Jason slip that much deeper to the point the bird's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Ah...ah…aah!"

The sopping wet sounds just encouraged Jason's entourage of attacks as he continued to mar his pretty little bird.

Suddenly soft hands settled on Jason's solid chest and firmly pushed him away. Confused, Jason bit harder as his good-bye before letting Dick's hands guide him away. The thing was, Dick didn't stop pushing. 

With an unwavering focused expression like a predator which had caught his prey and was ready to toy with its meal, he continued to press Jason down. 

Slipping free from the acrobat's hole with a trail of white, Jason hissed at the touch of cool air around his member. A light chuckle left red plump lips and Goldie nudged the larger man down until his back was against the mattress. 

Erotically crawling forward on all fours like a lioness about to pounce, open mouth and filthy before settling down on the outlaw's chest.

Kimono pooling behind him, draping off both his shoulders leaving practically everything bare safe for a quarter of Dick's arms. His hands were hidden by the silk but the touch could definitely be felt on Jason's chest. Silk fabric and warm skin holding him in place.

The bird's erection was sprung up and evident. Green glowing eyes glued to the red hard member with slight interest. Jason wasn't that big on giving blow jobs but he'd be damned if he disappointed that needy asking little face. 

Reluctantly, Jason let his lower jaw fall open, and like a flower he watched Dick bloom. The happiest most joyous smile springing forth on his supple lips. Eagerly the aerialist leaned forward, holding his cock and guiding it into Jason's mouth.

Hypnotized by the way the limb seemed to vanish behind those skilled lips.

No one had ever given Dick the satisfaction of a blow job. He was always the one to deliver, it was his job to make the other person feel good, make them happy. So this… this was a whole new feeling. Something he was experiencing for the very first time.

And he learned quickly why so many men enjoyed it.

It was warm, and made him feel like he was being squeezed in a heated soaked blanket. The texture of Jason's tongue on his shaft like something he's never known before. Tickled in a way that made his stomach curl and his face flush. Dick was certain he was blushing like an idiot from head to toe.

Hands made their way onto his hips, Dick was startled when Jason lifted him. Goldie threw his arms out quickly to balance himself. Placing his palms on either side of Jason's head.

Jason managed to move Dick onto all fours -knees and elbows- so he was directly parallel to Jason, and most importantly his mouth.

He had been quick to realize the little bird was unsure what to do with himself and so now he took his time to guide Dick's hips to start him off. Slowly pushing him forward and down, before easing him away and repeating the motions again.

Each baby rock, Jason allowed Dick to push just a tad bit deeper in his mouth. Once he was sure Dick found a proper rhythm he would focus on making the other feel positively delighted. But for now, he remained digging his hands into those smooth hips and steadying him.

It didn't take long for Dick to find his center and become more confident or elated in picking up the pace. If Dick thought it felt good now, he was really in for a treat then. 

Jason hollowed out his cheeks and he kid you not, Dick actually froze. Completely halting in his thrust and staring down at Jason with the largest dumbstruck eyes he as ever seen.

Awkwardly Jason smiled around the man's cock before returning his efforts back to the limb in his mouth. Pulling back he began to slide his tongue across the shaft. The slow cruel movement making a shudder run down the entirety of Dick's body.

God, he was so beautiful.

He swirled his tongue around the tip and–

"Aah!" the needy high whine that Dick gave off told Jason everything.

Pushing up, Jason sank down on the whole thing, earning another solid whine as Dick watched in a trance.

With his hands, Jason parted Dick's cheeks and slid two fingers at the rim of his hole. 

The feeling becoming too much for the bird as he felt a pulse go through his stomach making him arch.

Skillfully sucking on Dick's cock, Jason began to tease Goldie's entrance with his deft hands. Enjoying how the man lurched forward and clenched tightly around his fingers.

Slipping them in, Jason was conflicted when he was met with the drenched slickness of his cum from earlier. But that uneasiness quickly passed as he found it amusing and somewhat smug to know it was his fill in there. 

So happily he worked his cream in and out of that tight little hole. Watching as Dick's expression went from uptight and strained, melting to this calm drunken look of pleasure. 

The man's hips began moving again in tandem with Jason's nimble fingers.

Every time Jason thrust, Dick would too. The boy's jaw was slack tongue poking out so Jason quickened his thrusts. Wanting to hear him whine and moan and scream until his throat was scratched raw.

"Ah… ahh… hah… ahhh!" Dick's loud moans once more filled the room and Jason knew he was going to get an earful from Roy later. But this, this was worth it.

Worth every goddamn second, and worth every fucken body he had to lie down in a black bag and chuck into the bay.

Testing an idea, Jason slowed his thrusts, and Dick was quick to notice and slow his own rock into Jason's mouth.

"Mmm." Dick mewled, moan definitely coming from a different part of his throat as the slow penetration hit differently. "Uh… ugh…" Dick's lower, more intimate moans were carefully dragged out of him. 

Each scrape, each press Jason did was intentional to drag a certain sound out of the pretty little songbird. A song that is only meant for Jason.

"A-aah!" That cry tore through Dick's throat loud and frilly as Jason slammed that special sweet spot screwing his fingers sharply to dig in. The acrobat's toes curled and he fisted the sheets, shoving deep into the anti-hero's throat making him choke.

"Fu-ah-ck!" Dick cursed screwing his eyes shut as the sensations became unbearable. The feel of Jason's fingers working deep inside him along with the hot mouth playing with his cock getting to his head and making him feel dizzy.

"God...aah..damit Jason!" He hissed grinding his teeth together, sweat now dabbling his face.

If Jason could, he would reply with a snarky comment about how outrageously slutty Dick looked with a hand up his ass and fucking into Jason's mouth. But Dick was fucking into his mouth so all he could do was maul his member. 

Spreading his fingers Jason scissored the shameless little bird, pushing as deep as he could go and spreading him impossibly wide.

Dick met that move in a slow rock, eyes fluttering closed, belly twitching before letting out a deep sigh.

"Mmmm." He pleasantly hummed, letting go of the built-up tension and slowly ejaculating in Jason's mouth with a long dragged out rock.

The warm liquid sliding down Jason's throat. He waited patiently for the member to stop throbbing in his mouth and deflate. But the cum continued to flow down his esophagus as Dick's hole clenched around his fingers.

Once the tightness around his fingers ended, Jason allowed himself to pop off of Dick's length with a nasty wet sound. 

The moment Jason removed his fingers the deep desire to be filled again sprang in Dick's mind. He hated the feeling of being empty, especially after how good Jason made him feel. Goldie wasn't ready to give that up.

They didn't even get time to catch their breaths as Dick was already angling himself over Jason's stiff and erect member. 

The poor guy had gotten all worked up again and hasn't gotten any relief since their first go.

Still on his back, Jason hastily wiped the cum covering his hands onto the kimono before grabbing at Dick's waist before the gymnast could drop himself onto Jason. Correcting the angle, Jason licked the little cum off his lips in anticipation.

Together, they slowly lowered Dick down so he could ride Jason. It was always quite the sight to watch his length disappear between plump cheeks like a key in a lock. As if recognizing the thought, his cock twitched and Dick whined.

He still wasn't fully settled on Jason's girth, had quite the distance to go but the face Dickie was making told Jason he was in obvious pain. Probably tender or overstimulated. 

He smiled ear to ear, "You're doing so good Goldie." Jason encouraged him to go further. "You look so good on my cock. Like a sweet ice cream bar." Jason grunted, could feel Dick's hands were trembling on his chest. His elbows wobbly which wasn't something he'd expect so soon.

Then again if you kept picking at a wound without giving it time to heal it would only get bigger. Jason was sure Dick's insides were raw and tender at this point. And he was definitely not giving him time for his healing factor to kick in. 

Jason preening at the thought. He was fulfilling his wish, maybe he couldn't see the actual mark of the wound, but he could see the backlash and the toll it took on the rest of Dick's body.

The demon in him jerking to attention now that there was a nice little hole to fill and bare skin to mark. At once, Jason squeezed Dick's hips forcing the muscle to curve under his strong hold, and slammed the gymnast down the rest of the way so that nothing of Jason's length remained exposed.

Punching a startling hole right through the bird.

"Aah!" The songbird shrieked and was given no time to relax or adjust as Jason was quickly lifting him up by the hips again, biceps flexing before yanking the aerialist back down with a lewd slap. 

Their skin clapping together, specifically their balls knocking into each other causing this amazing heated pain that made both of them dizzy with lust.

Jason's hold on Dick's hips was bruising, he could see colorful purple marks spurring from underneath his palms and grinned devilishly knowing those marks wouldn't go away until he let go and that wouldn't be for a good while.

Tuning back into the sounds the bird was making. The outlaw listened to the loud rocking of the bed creating a nice backbeat to the heated, "Ah… a-aah… ahh… hah… a-ah." Dick allowed himself to be used by Jason like a doll.

Turning into a moaning, drooling mess as those thrusts undid Dick like a present on Christmas day. A delicious sort of pain that made him want to cry in both delight and distress. His emotions a sick mess that zoned in on the sweet sensation of being filled up so wonderfully.

"A-a-aah!"

Blooming in his stomach, ass tingling in such an electrifying way as Jason stabbed into his prostate for what felt like the first time that night. But it wasn't the first, and it wasn't going to be the last.

Smirking, Jason aimed his next thrusts carefully to wedge into that soft spot that made Dick turn into putty in his hands.

"Nghh… hm… uhh… ugh…" Jason grunted canting his hips and chasing Dick's body as the boy tried to weakly pull away. Overwhelmed by the sensations, the touch. Dick's skin felt like it was on fire!

As if his heart had been kindled and was burning him alive inside out. A raging inferno melting his core and scolding his skin. It was an unbearable heat he could not handle and was desperate to pull away from. 

His nails dug into Jason's shoulders and Dick frantically tried to lift himself up attempting to escape that consuming heat. However, the Crime Lord's possessive grip remained heavy on his hips.

The man refusing to give Dick any form of relief, pressing on by quickly snapping his hips forward piercing into Dick over and over again making the other hold back a sob.

Forcefully pulling Dick down with raw power Jason made the bird's knees buckle, sprawling the gymnast out wide and open around Jason. Taking that as an open invitation to roll his member in a different manner. Circling his length to drag and scrape against Dick's walls and slowly pressing forward leaving nothing untouched until he struck that familiar nerve that had the bird falling apart under his grip.

"Mmmh." Dick moaned out, finally melting into Jason's hands, giving in to the outlaw's desires Dick began to rock himself onto Jason's cock.

Using Jason's chest to brace himself, Dick finally sat up on his knees as if he was in the middle of Sunday prayers. Pulling away, before lowering himself back down onto Jason all on his own.

Jason smiled at him elated by the progress.

"Nghh… there ya go Dickie… that's right… just like th-ah-at."

And fuck did it feel nice as Dick continued to meet Jason's well-executed thrusts. Their pace easily falling from slow and tender, into something more desperate as they chased after each other. Up-down, up-down, up-down, up-down. Their rhythm became brutal as they fucked each other like bunnies in heat. 

The loud bang of the headboard smashing into the wall thundering out with their frantic movements.

Dick's mouth was wide open, eyes half-lidded behind a curtain of frizzy bangs, as he drooled and rode every thrust beautifully. Better than any equestrian.

The smacking of squelching wet skin becoming a prominent sound entangled with their moans and grunts. Jason ran a hand up Dick's body, stopping at the gymnast's nipples and pinching them tightly. 

They were quick to flare red as he teased the supple flesh. Dick threw his head back letting his arms fall behind him, kimono now completely falling off fair arms, palms clutching the sheets behind him instead of Jason's chest. 

Oh, how the action delighted Jason as it only granted him leverage over smooth blemish-free skin for miles.

Eagerly sitting up, Jason gave a shark tooth grin with gleaming green eyes. Popping his mouth right over Dick's left nipple. And the shutter that followed as Goldie adjusted was heavenly. Jolting both their bodies as they were locked together. Balls rubbing, Dick's cock dragged along Jason's abs oozing just a bit of white as it was soon trapped between their bodies.

Jason sucked on Dick's nipple for a lengthy moment. Rolling it into his teeth as Dick continued to feverly fuck himself onto Jason's length hard and fast. Panting like a bitch in heat with every fall.

Pulling away, Jason admired just how red and swollen Dick's nipples were able to get. Expanding a good size he could probably fill a few cups. Jason ghosted his hands up and settled his thumbs on the spit slicken nipples. Rubbing circles into tender skin as Dick moaned in delight.

No longer leaning back, Dick pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck bringing their faces together in a sweet kiss. 

For a moment Goldie stopped rocking. Lost in Jason's lips, he let their kiss devour him. On the other end, the crime lord was hyper-aware of everything right now. 

The way Dick's chest expanded with each breath, shaky and trembling. Contact of burning skin where ever their bodies met. Dick's throbbing length that was slippery with Jason's saliva and rubbing against his burning abs. The bed shifting underneath them, mattress dipping. Jason was aware of everything and so he grabbed Dick by the hips once more and lured him down.

It was awkward at first, Jason had to chase after Goldie to keep their lips locked. Whenever he lifted the acrobat, he had to tilt his head to follow, same for pressing Dick down.

Finding their rhythm again, Dick began fucking himself back onto Jason's cock on his own, leaving Jason's hands open to wander Goldie's well-maintained body once more.

Of course, his hands traveled subconsciously to his favorite spot, slapping thick thighs before fondling his large ass.

"Mmm." Dick keened as Jason pinched this muscle, rubbing his thumbs into it and making the bird jump. Jerking himself out of Jason rather fast, only for the anti-hero to quickly catch his hips and slam him right back into place with a grunt.

"Ha-aah." Whining, Jason ate Dick's sound easily before going back to toying with the man's cheeks. 

He squeezed them, and stretched Dick's ass. Spreading the thick muscles apart, both Jason and Dick moaning as the acrobat was able to sink a little bit lower onto Jason.

But that didn't even compare to the wonderful clenching motion Dick's tight ass made around Jason's length. 

There was no place Jason would rather be than right here, buried deep in the gymnast.

Dick's hands grabbed at the back of Jason's head hastily pulling their faces incredibly close, noses mashing together as Goldie snatched a fistful of black hair.

The ring on his finger looked beautiful on his soft skin, twinkling like a star in an ebony midnight sky of black silk.

Although he had no memory of the artifact, the last Grayson knew it was important to not just Jason, but him as well and he focused on that thought.

Jason grunted as he sank pearly white teeth into Dick's bottom lip drawing blood. Metallic filling both their taste buds as Jason dove his tongue into the gymnast's mouth.

Falling back down onto Jason's length with a high whine. The way Jason opened his eyes to catch him in the act, green sparks shimmering at him made Dick's body tremble.

Flicking his tongue across Dick's neck, Goldie pulled his hands away to grip the outlaw's shoulders as his brain began to short circuit.

All fuzzy and hazy his thoughts became an incoherent mess on the brink of collapse. Body weightless like a cloud against the wind. Nothing binding him to this plane of existence drifting around in the air like a flower petal fluttering in a cool breeze. 

His pace was going at a bruising speed, ass incredibly raw with each strike. It gave him a wave of pleasure and pain all in one. And yet he couldn't focus at all. The gymnast's concentration kept getting pulled away, as if someone was picking at his brain ripping pieces out and carelessly shuffling things around. Flashes of a cloudy dream lulling him in, coaxing him into a death like trance.

Dick's nails dug into Jason's shoulders sharply, drawing blood and leaving indents in his skin. Jason guessed it would just be another scar to the collection. One he'd have a very interesting story for if anyone asked.

The bruises he left on Dick's neck in return were large red welts, drawing blood each time he submerged sharp teeth into fair white skin.

Blinking up, the criminal mastermind realized crystal tears were rolling down rosy red cheeks and Jason gently cupped that beautiful face.

"Don't cry." He murmured softly, grunting into the next push, "Shhh-h-h don' cry." He began to kiss gentler. No longer feral and possessive of the other. Jason's kisses grew light and feathery. Little butterflies landing on the aerialist's skin.

And Dick sobbed harder. Dropping his head onto Jason's shoulder closing his eyes and whimpering. A sound that matched the crestfallen noise of a weeping angel after a person's final breath. 

Dickie's tears dampened Jason's marred skin, and the crime lord was at a loss. Confused as hell as Dick continued to helplessly fuck himseld down onto Jason. Like a desperate horny wild animal, while tears raced down his cheeks.

A twitch of an igniting fire lit up Jason's shoulder as Dick tried to bite down a sob into his skin. The crime lord felt the moment his skin gave in and broke under solid teeth, blood mixed in with salty tears as the acrobat continued to sob all while screwing himself back down onto Jason like a starved lion.

"Ah… a-aah… aah-ah…" Dick's moans were muffled into Jason's shoulder as he clung on like a greedy dog with a bone.

Jason ran a soothing hand in circles on that lean back. A part of him wanted to stop. Because his pretty little bird was crying in front of him and he was terrified of not knowing why. He ultimately wanted to make his little songbird feel good, not like he was shit under his boot.

"Goldie, please stop crying." Jason's voice held this raw and open kind of vulnerability but Dick just unlatched his mouth from Jason's shoulder and let his forehead fall onto the irritated skin. Shaking his head weakly before gasping as his breath hitched with a particular good push.

"Amintesc." (I remember.) Dick sobbed wrapping his arms around Jason's body pulling him flush against him in a tight hug. "Îmi amintesc de inele." (I remember the rings.)

Jason's green eyes snapped open stunned. H-He remembered the rings? 

Jason quickly pulled away, untangling Dick's arms from around him before planting a wet kiss on Dick's forehead.

"Tell me." Jason huffed leaning back down so he was lying once again on his back looking up at the rest of Dick's body, and beautiful red rosy face as tears left comet like streaks down his cheeks.

His gold eyes twinkled behind gorgeous midnight bangs which framed his features elegantly. He really was a beautiful Tenshi sent from heaven to walk the earth among all mortal men.

"Au aparținut …a-aah… mamei și tatălui meu." (They belonged …a-aah… to my mother and father) Dick moaned as he placed his hands on Jason's chiseled abs to steady himself.

"Ți-am dat unul când…hah… eram foarte tineri." 

(I gave you one when… hah… we were very young) His breath hitched as Jason grabbed Dick's hips and helped him ride Jason's length like a carousel. Utterly divine as a knotted sensation curled in his stomach.

The outlaw let one of his hands grab a hold of the acrobat's leaking cock. The man twisting in his grip letting out a high keen as he sank down and slapped their skin together with a satisfying clap.

An intense shudder ran down Dick's entire body, his shoulders tensing and the rest of his body vibrating for a good moment, brain short-circuiting.

"Fuck!" Jason grunted as the clenching of Dick's ass massaged his member sweetly. "Keep going!" He ordered thrusting upward and jerking Dick's cock in one fluid motion.

Throwing his head back Dick spoke quickly in his delirious state of ecstasy, "Nu ne-am văzut –he slowed down gasping, getting a hold of his breath as the dizzy feeling left- decât după ani!"

(We didn't see each other -he slowed down gasping, getting a hold of his breath as the dizzy feeling left- until years later!)

The street rat had known those years well. Hadn't spent a single day where he didn't think about bright sapphire eyes cherishing him like the world. Small nimble fingers holding his hand and forearm where ever he went. The cute happy laugh which met him in his dreams and lured him into a deep sleep like a siren's song.

Wrapping his other hand around Dick's balls he began to caress them. Stroking the sensitive skin making the boy's face morph into an intoxicated half-lidded gaze of elation. 

God, he loved that expressive face. He could see every bit of happiness, every bit of pleasure, and mirth on the boy's front.

"A trebuit sa plec!" (I had to go!) Dick cried scrunching his face, tears falling down his cheek like a meteor shower cooling Jason's skin. The crime lord went still. 

Head shaking harshly tussling ebony hair Dick sniffled, "Ți-am dat-o pe a mea! Ți-am spus că voi reveni… " (I gave you mine! I told you I'd be back… )

Beautiful eyes finally opening to stare at Jason in a new light. A bright spotlight created from years of living together, protecting each other, loving one another, and never once giving up.

"I—I didn't come back!" The rocking came to a sudden stop as Dick cried, dropping his head onto Jason's chest and half heartedly beating his fist into his lover's shoulders. "I didn't come back! I'm so sorry Jason!" Twinkling tears rolled down soft cheeks like bright crystals cutting into Jason's chest, "I'm sorry!"

The sight, the words shattered Jason's heart into a million pieces, as Dick cried into his chest, screaming into his flesh. The pain in the man's voice hitting Jason like a brick wall.

He hadn't expected the rings to unlock the story of their bond when he slid it onto Dick's hand.

He hadn't expected a lot of things and here he was.

Tilting Dick's chin with his hand, Jason had those gold damp eyes meet his own and Jason smiled. "We're here now." He jerked his hips forward causing Dick to lurch and almost head butt him in the nose.

"We're here now." Jason repeated slowly, capturing his lips. Sliding his length in and out and Dick's sobbing face was pushed farther away with every roll of the anti-hero's hips.

Gradually Dick leaned back, relaxing into the smooth rock and loving every dragged out feeling as Jason scraped his core sweetly.

Jason's thick cock throbbing in him, tickling his insides and making him elated with each pass. "I forgave you the moment you left Tenshi."

A beautiful melody of gasps escaped out of Dick's lips and Jason dug his nails tightly into the acrobat's hips.

Hard enough to the point the skin broke and he forcefully hauled Dick down as hard as he could onto his burning length. A desperate whine echoing in the room and bouncing off the walls as Goldie's mouth fell open.

"Nghh." Rolling his own hips forward Jason buried himself balls deep into Dick's incredible dripping mess, green eyes flickering like a lightbulb. An eerie green of sparkling jade and emeralds glowing like a wolf's eyes, lurking under the moon and stars. 

With a hot breathy moan, semen surged out of him. Erection pulsing making the gymnast shake and clench down, greedily milking Jason for every last drop.

A well elated "Mmm!" Arising from swollen red lips. Shivering Dick rode out his ecstasy with his head thrown back straddling Jason and moaning as he continued to passionately rock back and forth like a greedy little sinner. A knotted warmth dancing in his belly as he could feel Jason continue to empty himself into his core. An amazing feeling which made butterflies rise in his stomach as his hole throbbed from the overstimulation.

"Ah… you're mine, my ikigai." Jason grunted as he continued that methodical rocking. Knowing for a fact this right here– the man staring at him with an attentive devotion as if Jason was the solution to every world issue– was his reason for being.

Leaning up, Jason pressed kisses to smooth skin, peppering Dick's face who met him halfway.

Goldie was his everything. He spent his life looking for him, two lives in fact. He'd spend the rest of that life cherishing every fucken moment with him. Kissing every inch, dedicating every curve to memory, treasuring every little smile, every laugh, eating it up like a starved man on the brink of collapse. 

The only thing that could ever satisfy Jason, was Dick's vim. And now he was relishing in every fiber of it, wrapping around him like a heated blanket coaxing him down into comfort and contentment.

Dick could feel some of the warm cum slip down his thighs as he lifted himself to push back down onto Jason. The rub against his walls sending chills up his spine making his brain go hazy, feather light as if on a cloud.

"You're so thronged right now." The outlaw boasted, swirling his hips and enjoying the lavishly wet soppy feeling as his cum sloshed around. 

His little bird seemed to like it too judging by the happily content moan that left his mouth.

And Dick was. His eyes were trained on Jason's, warmly admiring him. But deep gold would flicker to the sapphire ring on his hand, the hand which rested on Jason's firm chest. Feeling the heat of strong muscle burning his palm. The ring the rogue had attentively put on his finger before they had started. 

A deep blue that caught the light, a blue that had matched his own eyes once upon a life.

The life of a circus boy who loved and lost as quickly as the tides reeled in.

He loved Jason.

When he was younger he didn't know what that different feeling of love meant. Couldn't tell the difference between love and love. 

Wanting to be around someone so much your heart ached when they weren't there. As if a significant piece of your own heart had been lost in a maze. Going to extreme lengths to see that person smile, because their happiness was worth more than life itself. Feeling as if the world was rotten when it ripped that smile away.

Dick was certain he was in love with Jason. That no force on earth could shun this feeling out. Nothing could snuff out this kind of love, he was certain of that. Because it transcended a lifetime. His eyes glew like the burning sun matching the intensity. Dick felt in his chest for the man who saved his life, and handed him the world.

"God, you're gorgeous." Jason staggered his rocking for a second, bewitched. Absolutely mesmerized by the strikingly delicate figure erotically riding him. Groaning Jason grabbed Dick by his upper torso, thumbs teasing Goldie's nipples before dragging him down for a reckless hot kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believed these two songs were very fitting for Jason & Dick and I could not get this music out of my head when writing this. Somewhere Only We Know is what really had me breezing through this writing. Really just wrote to the music with this chapter.
> 
> https://youtu.be/jRgoklPjPuA
> 
> https://youtu.be/4oXgCJf4hf8
> 
> Favorite Lines-
> 
> Love is finding that spark, nursing it into a flame and watching as it turned into an unstoppable wildfire dancing across the earth.
> 
> "I think I was made for this, for you—Maybe, just maybe fate did this so you could be close to someone without worrying you'd hurt them." 
> 
> Dick pulled the tie off him, swinging it over the bed, before looking back at Jason, a necklace in the tie's place with two silver rings clinking together catching his attention.
> 
> When he discolored clear divine curves, it would wash away like the items on a beach's shore after the tide reeled in.
> 
> To see the worst of your partner, to witness their own deepest insecurities, and to still find them perfect, faults and all, that was love.
> 
> He needed to be dragged down to earth and be reminded what it was like to be human, to be scared of death. Because if he did die, he'd lose this.
> 
> Splaying out Dick's hand, Jason glided the sparkling ring effortlessly onto the love of his life's finger.
> 
> Chaotic green like a raging Greek fire burning in Jason's gaze. And the warm gold matching the vibrant beams of the sun captured in Dick's euphoria.
> 
> "Amintesc." (I remember.) Dick sobbed wrapping his arms around Jason's body pulling him flush against him in a tight hug. "Îmi amintesc de inele." (I remember the rings.)
> 
> "I didn't come back! I'm so sorry Jason!"


	19. The Robins' Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking their next step in Jason's plan to help the ex Talon, they begin route to Russia in search of KGBeast.  
> However, a bat-shaped problem seemed to land in Japan making Jason's paranoia grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all the good readers! We can only hope next year is brighter then the last.

Cool sweat slid from his hair and down his neck. His lungs burned and his fist ached matching the steady beat of a stick against a drum. 

Colliding with a tremendous force sending the sandbag backward and rattling. Pulling away, Damian panted, chest expanding like a balloon before deflating in a loud huff. 

Prying his attention away, he turned to a person dawned in a well-tailored uniform who quickly strode to the young man, towel and water bottle in hand.

Damian snatched the towel without a second thought. Driving it into his hair before letting it fall loosely around his neck. Swiftly grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig enjoying the cool ice calming the burning in his throat. 

There was this odd tightness in the air that Damian would rather not think of. Like a wind-up toy being cranked to the point, it quivered with tension. Any second it would snap forward or completely shatter into millions of pieces scattering this way and that.

He handed the bottle back to the other serviceman dismissing him. 

Not Pennyworth, that old man was above such duties, but someone different who Damian truly did not care for. People to him came and went like a breeze. No one could ever handle the unique personality Damian possessed. No one except Dick… And that is why they were currently here.

“Find anything Drake?” The young man spoke as he picked at the wrappings around his knuckles. Meant to keep them compressed and protected, now done with his reps, Damian unbounded them heading for the smaller frame’s chair.

“I have been running scans across multiple government databases, and got zilch.” Tim sighed not giving Damian a glance who was now hovering over him like a hawk. “But-” he continued and felt Damian’s hand which gripped his chair tighten at the word.

“I surfed the dark web, did some digging and a lot of decrypting. Like you do not understand how many bots I had to run to find some of this information. And the hashing algorithms!” Pausing, Tim excitedly looked up at Damian who’s lips were pulled thin. “Wasn’t like anything I’ve seen before. Knew I was getting into the shady stuff as soon as the cryptography was progressing to borderline cruelty.” 

The buffoon was rambling, and Damian did not have the bandwidth to sit through another hour of his torturous nerd talk.

“Wrap it up or I am throwing you out the window.” He stated with a cold stare that had the other swallowing and clicking a button on the mouse.

An image peppered the monitor and Damian’s blood ran thick. Usually one would say cold but he was certain his was dense. As if a weight was added underneath his skin building up into a crushing pressure trying to break him.

The image was not very much to go on. In fact, it hardly showed any defining features of the subject at all. A hat and sunglasses precariously over the person to leave everything to the imagination and yet, Damian knew it was him.

“It’s been confirmed then?” Gritting his teeth Damian stared at the picture half with elated joy the other with righteous fury.

“Yes.” Drake huffed and turned the chair around forcing Damian away from him. “I looked further into the image, took some time.”

Something inside Damian twisted into thin knots. The images he found under Jason’s -that no good half-ass deluded Crime Lord- wood floorboards of Grayson surfing around in his head mocking him. Deathstroke and his filthy hands which were soon going to be cut off and hung up on a pike alongside his head.

Would the man die if Damian was to sever his head? He hoped not because he wanted the backstabbing dishonorable goat to suffer for an eternity and the best way to go about it seemed to use his disembodied head as a soccer ball for his personal entertainment.

Technically he would not be dead if the man could not die in the first place, making it so Damian would have a murder-free conscious.

“Slade was the one to put up this post on basically–" Gaping Drake paused and scanned over Damian’s face as if he was constipated. “You remember how Jason and Roy did that Bat for Hire scheme?” 

Damian nodded.

“Well this website is that for mercenaries, people offer jobs, and the mercenaries take them or decline.”

A smile poked the corner of Damian’s mouth, “And these jobs are always to kill someone?”

“More or less. Some are killing, a lot of them are actually. People are surprisingly picky about how they want some of their targets to bite the dust. I read one where-”

Trailing off, Tim must have understood where Damian’s mind was heading because the man’s eyes expanded like one of those water dinosaur growing toys. “Don’t even think about it.” Drake pandered.

Continuing with a smug look, Damian dismissed the other's hiss, “It’s a nice thought, means less work for me.”

“If I see my name up there in the near future I am going to leak the photos Selina took of you wearing—"

“I was merely joking Drake.” Damian snapped with a raised voice. “Don’t you and father say I need to work on my friendly banter.” Standing up straight, Damian’s shoulders rolled back as he gave Tim a bored expression jaw slack. “Quit being such a feeble little fawn.”

"Point is, there's a bounty for your missing brother." Tim wrapped up his words going over the data. "And it confirms my suspicions–" the exhausted-looking skeleton of a man trailed off with a cold stare.

"That Todd is in over his head?"

"No, well yes. But not that. The blood samples we collected from the farm, Dick's altered blood samples confirms my theory that whatever was done to Slade, was done to him as well." Drake paused for a long time just oddly staring at Damian who began to frown. The air thick with dread as ghosts whispered in their ears. "Dick can't die Damian."

"And what makes you believe this?" The third Robin hissed gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the head of Tim's chair. This can't be true.

"There was a lot of blood at the farm site—"

"Grayson could have just lost a large amount of blood. Todd would have patched him up he'd be fine."

"Damian I've done a previous synopsis with his blood samples and it showed—"

He refused to believe this, there had to be another reason. "That was contaminated blood you dug off of Todd's old clothes. It could have been mixed in with a meta, or a number of unkillable villains–"

"Damian!" Tim shouted over the other's words, chest rising and falling as his cool composure broke. "Slade Wilson wrote on the profile that Dick is immortal!"

"He's lying!" The ex-assassin huffed out but was trembling on the inside. 

"Why does it matter so much?"

Damian was frozen. It shouldn't matter, and yet it did. It mattered because it was a reminder of how badly he had failed. How he had given up and allowed this to happen to the gifted boy who welcomed him with open arms.

The kid who made sure to hug Damian twice every day to make up 'for all the years Dami went without that love'. Selfless little kid who wanted to make an unempathetic cynical person feel loved. 

And Damian had returned his kindness by signing him off to the rats scuttering around below Gotham. 

Damian didn't deserve the title of a hero.

"It just does Drake." The ex-assassin spoke flatly, face falling to a stern frown.

"Sirs, prepare for landing." The servant from earlier appeared behind curtains and Damian had the urge to snatch Timothy's mouse and throw it at the simpleton.

"Buckle up Damian." Tim prompted as he snapped his own seatbelt in and waited. The heir to the Wayne fortune soon followed suit.

When the door to the jet opened, the thick salty scent of the ocean pierced Damian's defenses as the sun had him squinting.

_ A bright firey star that would one day consume the world, and devour their little section of the universe. Damian grinned at the blazing object in the sky, because it was familiar. Where ever he went, that star was too, safe for the night. _

_ "Dami, hurry up!" Small hands were on his bare back pushing him forward. That voice was familiar, he hadn't heard it in so long and he could barely recall the face that owned those words. "Can you move any slower?" Dick whined with a small amused chuckle as Damian began to budge with his rough nudging. _

_ Recognizing the warm sand against his bare feet. Dry and coarse yet soothing to the touch. And the sound of ocean waves crashing into the shore nearby. _

_ There was a snort and Damian was turning his head to catch a different head of black hair. Jason carrying a pale and small shovel inside with one hand, and a large umbrella propped on the other shoulder. He had white little markings on his nose and under his eyes, sunscreen. Bright red swim trunks and black flip flops as he walked past them without another glance.  _

_ Staking the umbrella into the sand near the shore. Dropping the bucket with pale beside it, and disappearing from his view before returning back with a giant towel that might as well be a sheet. _

_ "C'mon Damian I wanna build a sandcastle!" Grayson groaned and pushed Damian with all his might. Feet no longer feeling like anvils he began to walk towards the small little camp Todd had built the trio. _

_ Blinking, Damian raised a brow, "Sandcastle? What about the snowman?"  _

_ "No idiot, sandcastles are for sand and summer, snowmen are for winter, snow." Jason rolled his eyes as he fixed a decent size cooler into a spot. _

_ The ex-assassin glared at him. It was a lot of information he had received in the short time he'd been with his father and these… whatever they are. Adopted monkeys, strays, street rats, anything as equally inferior. _

_ "Jay quit bullying him already!" Grayson lightly scolded with his brows pressed together. "We talked about this." _

_ And Jason looked away, a frown on his face but teal eyes holding a sliver of regret. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah okay, sorry Dickie." _

_ Nodding in approval, Dick smiled at the street rat who began to stand up. _

_ A hand wove around Damian's and for a second he was going to pull away and use that hand to thrust a punch. But his brain told him it was okay, this was a friend, and he let the heat of Dick's hand encase his own. _

_ "C'mon let's go to the water and find some shells for the castle." Big blue eyes were staring at him brightly. As blue as the ocean before them, perhaps even bluer as they eagerly tugged Damian along towards the watery depths. _

_ The loudmouth Todd followed beside them, holding the pale with a shovel and swinging it around as he walked.  _

_ Sounds of the ocean, the waves and birds became a soothing background beat as they walked along the shoreline. Feet in the water, creating a cool contrast to the burning sun that beamed down on them overhead. _

_ Dick explained what they were looking for, with minor bickering on Damian's end of how pointless this activity was.  _

_ But there was no arguing with Dick, he seemed it a necessary part to a beach day. The bucket already had a good amount of discarded homes, shells. And Jason was now waving them over to where he was crouching in the wet sand. _

_ Dragging Damian, Dick tugged the other along refusing to let go of Damian's hand as he kneeled down to see what had gathered the street rat's attention. _

_ The boy was cupping his hands together and slowly pulled them apart revealing tiny little greyish brown creatures crawling around in his hand trying to burrow under his skin thinking it was sand. _

_ "Wow!!!" Grayson fell to his knees in awe, letting go of Damian's hand –finally– and reaching out to tap a finger on the small frail little creature. Gently petting it. _

_ It tried to scuttle away but in Todd's hand, it was a trapped mouse cornered by a cat certain to die. _

_ The acrobat moved in closer, placing his hands on Jason's thighs and pulling himself forward and down to stare at the tiny cretin blocking it from the sun. _

_ "What is it?" Dick asked dumbly, finally looking up and meeting Jason's gaze. _

_ Jason grinned as if he was holding the artifact to the world's destruction, "A sand crab." _

_ "A sand crab?" The acrobat asked once more, tilting his head to the side, eyes flickering from the crab to Jason.  _

_ Nodding his head, Jason stuck out his hands to Dick who quickly cupped his own hands and let the tiny thing drop into his palms. "It's also called a mole crab but I like sand crab more." _

_ "Look Dami!" The boy cheered as he thrust his hands into Damian's face giving him a perfect view of an ugly grey pill-shaped body, fragile spider-like legs, and perhaps what were antennas sticking out what he assumed was the face. _

_ "It's so ugly, can I squash it?" He asked without a second glance and the first Robin stared at him appalled. "Why would anyone want this thing?" _

_ "Because they're cute!" Dick pandered as he cupped his hands close and brought them to his bare chest to ward Damian away. _

_ "Come on Dickie." Jason interrupted their bickering. The street rat was standing up, a good feet away from where the water and sand meet. _

_ Dick wasted no time getting to his feet, hands still cupped together as he held the ugly water spider mutant in his hands. He eagerly ran to Jason's side carefully keeping his arms stiff. Damian rolled his eyes and walked after the pair. _

_ Tide coming in and wetting their legs before pulling the seafoam with it.  _

_ "There!" Todd yelled like an idiot and dropped to his knees sinking his hands into the wet sand and digging. _

_ The acrobat gaped in awe but Damian rolled his eyes. He looked like a stray mutt digging in the dirt.  _

_ "To find them Catalog, you need to see where the bubbles rest in the sand, that's their air bubbles." The imbecile began to explain as he dug in the sand. _

_ Damian leaning in slowly, not of interest, but because this was idiotic and he wanted a better view when Jason came up empty-handed. _

_ "Look there's so many!" Dick gaped as little tiny rockish looking creatures attempted to scurry deeper into the sand to blanket themselves. _

_ However as the circle of life promotes, the weak must die and Jason scooped plenty of them up before they could escape. _

_ Holding several different sized spider like creatures proudly and showing them off for Dick to observe. _

_ "How did you learn that?" Dick asked smiling so brightly Damian had to look away for a second to not be blinded.  _

_ Jason shrugged his shoulders and dropped the sand crabs back into the wet sand all three of them watched as the little things burrowed away. _

_ "The hell was the point of that!" Damian demanded, stepping forward baffled. "You had them, why would you let them escape your grasp?!" _

_ Both Dick and Jason looked at him surprised. Two sets of blue and teal staring back at him as if he had said with great assurance the earth was flat. _

_ Except it was not, Damian was smarter then that, so the look they were giving him comparing him to some village idiot was infuriating. _

_ "Yeesh dude you're acting like you're conquering a nation it's a couple of fucken crabs not one of your targets." Jason narrowed his eyes at him with a small teasing chuckle. _

_ "What Jay is trying to say– Dick amended looking at the street rat who stared at the ground sheepishly– It's for fun Damian. We don't want to keep them." The acrobat spoke gently as a tide swept in. _

_ Heeding Jason's earlier advice Dick turned to the sand and dug where the bubbles were left, finding a cluster of the tiny creatures and holding his hand out for Damian. _

_ "Here!" Grayson gave a bright smile behind a curtain of curly midnight bangs. Stretching out his arms, closed hands pushed into Damian's chest. _

_ Scrunching his nose, Damian was appalled, "I do not want to touch some gross ocean bottom feeder, it is beneath me." _

_ Jutting out his bottom lip, and doing a weird thing with his eyes to imitate the stars above, somehow the acrobat in front of Damian was able to be somewhat pleasant looking. _

_ Rolling his eyes with a loud sigh, voicing his apparent distaste the assassin revealed the palms of his hand. Dick brightly gleaming at him as he dropped a bunch of those tiny crawly figures into his hands. _

_ Damian had to refrain from shaking them off or closing his hand into a tight fist crushing them all in one go.  _

_ Todd observed him skeptical, with a raised brow, but Grayson, Grayson looked ecstatic. Waiting in anticipation for something Damian could not begin to understand. _

_ A little tickling sensation tingled the center of his palm. As if someone had gotten a feather and was gently dusting him. He had to bite down a smile as the tiny feeling continued. The little sand crabs fluttering about as they kissed his skin. _

_ "They are not going to nest in me?" He asked just for reassurance and Jason snorted. _

_ "No brat, they aren't that tough." _

_ That was all Damian needed to hear to admire the tiny figures in his hand, both Todd and Grayson watching diligently beside him. _

_ After a few minutes of staring, watching the meager little beach creatures exist in his palm, Dick spoke up. "Let's go build them a castle now!" The boy with a smile greater than the sun grabbed onto Jason's hand and waved Damian to follow. _

The ex-assassin both hated and admired the sun. 

But now was not the time to dwell on the past. He fixed the collar of his shirt as he touched down onto solid floor, Drake following closely behind him. 

"So this is Japan."

  
  
  


"Jay, stop c'mon." Dick mumbled still half asleep as the outlaw peppered kisses onto the nape of his smooth neck. The acrobat was exhausted, felt sore with aches and pain he didn't know he was capable of feeling. He burrowed his face deeper into his pillow, hair roughing up. "Jay I'm tired." The acrobat grumbled, sleepily grabbing a blanket pulling it closer to his face and burrowing in.

A low amused chuckle tickled the back of his neck as Jason snorted blowing air. Winding a hand around Dick's front and unraveled the pretty bird's hand from the sheets. 

The outlaw held the smaller's hand, finger rubbing over the ring for a second before he pulled Dick's hand to his face and gave the gem a slow kiss with a coy smile.

Heat flooded Dick's face and he hid it into the pillow, Jason grinning like a mischievous devil behind him. 

"God, you're fucken beautiful." Jason huffed, breathless and airy making the other melt.

"Am I beautiful enough to get ten more minutes of sleep?" The acrobat asked knowing very well the sun hadn't even risen yet. Turning around to face Jason, Dick rested his head on the brawler's chest.

Dick's leg gliding up over naked smooth skin, half tempted to roll completely on top of Jason, straddle the crime lord's waist, and ride him until Dick's own muscles screamed at him for mercy. 

Instead, he settled for pressing his face into the man's chest and inhaling his warm scent. Tightly winding his arms around Jason, and hugging him thoroughly like a bear until he fell back asleep, content and warm.

  
  
  
  


A soft light beamed its way between the curtains casting bright spots across thick fluffy sheets. A warmth kissing different parts of Jason's skin as the sun rays continued to press into his skin.

There was a coolness over his heart along with a heavyweight. Cracking an eye open teal eyes caught sight of a mussled up head of black hair, and smooth pale skin pressed into his own like a fine mold. 

Legs interlocked together as if afraid the other might flee in the middle of the night.

Pressing two fingers to Dick's skin, Jason began to trail the outline of strong shoulders and lean curves. Admiring the faint glow, and beautiful sunspots created from the dancing rays against the younger's back.

After several rounds of extreme gratifying sex, they had ended off with some heaty shower time before finally calling it a successful night needing to still rise early.

And damn wasn't Jason basking in the glow of their endeavors and preening at every vivid filthy memory which he stored in his head for obvious reasons.

Right now, Dick's face wasn't that outrageously hot pleased look when he did something Jason liked. It wasn't a drunken look of bliss as he was elated by ecstasy, or that hungry heated gaze of a predator eyeing down its prey. 

The little acrobat barely even stirred. His face was relaxed, not a single tense muscle on his expression. Eyes remaining shut behind long full lashes. A faint little peaceful smile pressed on pliant unsuspecting pink lips.

Jason was very tempted to nudge the man awake to plant a large kiss on his lips.

Instead, he settled his gaze on the glimmering ring which caught the light of one of the sunbeams. Sparkling against the glow of the natural light like a twinkling star against the dark oil night of the sky. Making the gem a blue concentrated flickering flame of raw desire.

The old family heirloom looked stunning against the other's skin.

"Hey!" Roy's voice sprung out of nowhere and the man was barreling through the closed door slamming it open, "You two fuckers up yet we're running late!"

Dick's head popped off of Jason's chest like a startled cat and he sat up straight, blanket pulling down like a fall of water. 

Roy was quick to avert his eyes as the acrobat turned to glare at him, black hair springing up like a cartoon character.

Jason would rip the archer a new one if he caught the redhead so much as breathing wrong in Dick's general direction. And the archer seemed to fully understand Jason's prominent line of confidentiality, not daring to risk his sight.

Roy did after all have two perfectly good eyes that would sell for a good amount in Gotham's Underground, and Jason knew quite a lot of shady people.

"What the hell Roy?!" Jason groaned shifting around in bed to lay on his side. Mattress dipping and curving underneath him.

Suddenly there was the rapid sound of tiny claws against the floor charging into the room before a mass of dark fur was jumping into the air and landing on the bed with happy little barks.

"Ares down!" Jason scolded the mut as he swung his tail wildly and began to jump while pawing at the pair.

The acrobat laughed as their little warlord attacked Jason's grumpy looking face with a series of sloppy wet kisses.

"Who's a good boy little Nugget? Beat up the beast for me!" The aerialist encouraged Ares' assault with his lovey tone voice making the pooch wag his tail quicker growing more excited.

Jason was only freed for a moment, pushing the dog off his face he turned an evil eye to the gorgeous grinning acrobat. "Get over here half-pint!" Jason snapped, grabbing Dick by the bicep before tugging him down into a kiss.

Goldie whined in protest scolding the outlaw as he pulled away wiping his lips, "Gross Jay you're covered in dog spit!"

Laughing Jason sat up, "And now you are too." He swept back his black and white streaked hair to catch Dick's eyes but the man was staring intently at the pooch who was nuzzled into the sheets.

"I'm going to miss him." Came the soft sigh out of the acrobat's lips.

Hearing that, Roy perked up. "I am going to take good care of him, you have my word. Jason gave me a whole set of rules he needs to follow. You know how he is -the redhead pointed a crude thumb Jason's way- everything must be perfect."

"It's how you get shit done!" Jason snapped glaring at Roy before softening his gaze when landing on Dick's faint saddened look. "But Roy's right -Jason settled a hand on Dick's back- he's in good hands. Now I'mma get ready and start breakfast, I want you in clothes by the time food hits the table."

Nodding his head, Dick leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek before burrowing back into the sheets, Ares taking that as an invitation to lay his head on Dick's back.

Jason was about to stand up when he remembered the archer hanging by the doorway. The older man's green eyes were settled on Dick's lower back just starting out the curve of his ass. 

Jason's brows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes. "OUT ROY!" 

The other outlaw bolted faster than their common friend the Flash.

  
  
  


In the kitchen, Jason was settling eggs into a pan, stuffing it with a variety of ingredients to make an omelet.

"So how was the sex?" Roy raised a brow from where he snacked on an apple perched up on the counter slouching. "Cause from what I heard last night -he pointed a finger at Jason with a dumb smirk- it was pretty hot."

Rolling his eyes Jason continued to stare down at his omelet, focused on the nice sizzling noise.

Bitting into his apple the archer pressed further, "C'mon don't be shy. I thought you would never get laid, not since you swore off sex after the incident in Belgium where you–"

"Roy!" Jason snapped. Fingers clenching around the hard handle of the spatula.

"What dude? I'm happy for you, you needed this." A hand jostled the crime lord's shoulder. "You've been scared to touch another person since. Always so uptight, you need to let loose every once in a while. God knows you've earned this, him."

And as if on cue Dick glided his way into the wide doors of the kitchen rubbing at his eyes as Ares trotted behind him.

He was wearing one of Jason's large t-shirts and that was about it.

That's not exactly what Jason wanted when he asked him to get dressed.

Their eyes met, and Jason's heart fluttered as the other beamed at him, flocking his way.

A firm body pressed against his back, hugging him from behind as Jason continued to manifest the breakfast.

"Smells good." Dick purred into Jason's ear.

"When I said change, I meant into actual clothes we have to be heading out after this."

Two soft lips pressed against Jason's temple.

"Get a room!" Roy pretended to barf like a child, and dodged a tomato slice chucked his way courtesy of Jason.

This was nice. Warmth pooled off of Jason in waves and heated up Dick's cold bones. An inferno to the touch, a happy, gentle warmth that felt like home as the acrobat was content burying his face in the notch of the taller's back.

Basking in the feeling and the flame which was Jason Todd. Catching that the other was very still under his brace. No longer manuevring the spatula. 

Opening an eye, Dick tried to find his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" The acrobat questioned as he caught Jason zoning out and eyeing a nearby window.

"Hmmm? Nothing, doll face."

"You better not be planning to throw me out the window." Roy grinned as he grabbed three plates.

"Ooooh don't jinx it." Dick laughed, pulling away from Jason after he nipped his neck a bit.

Settling the now finished omelets on every plate Jason turned to see Dick holding Ares while Roy was grabbing glasses and filling them up with orange juice, dad mode activated. 

"You changed Roy." Jason commented and Roy shot him a look.

"You're one to talk."

"Orange juice? What the hell happened to our morning beers?" 

Perking up, Dick looked between the two, "Morning beers?"

They briskly acknowledged him as they continued to banter back and forth settling into an old routine. The acrobat simply sat down and admired the way how normal everything seemed. An old daybreak with friends. Listening to the two men argue, retelling old stories of crazy shit they had gotten into when traveling across the world.

An omelet was placed in front of Dick as Jason took the seat beside him, settling into the chair. 

Roy was still going on, rambling about fugitives in Brazil.

A warm hand settled onto Dick's bare thigh and he glanced up to catch Jason smiling at him. A bright caring smile that told him Jason would always be there through thick and thin. Green eyes silently vowing to Dick, happiness.

  
  
  


"Private Jet to mother Russia is all–"

Trailing off Roy looked very unimpressed as he watched Jason loop his finger through the hoops of Dick's pants and pull the shorter against himself. Leaning down with a smug little smirk as he slowly pressed their lips together. 

Both Robins' eyes exchanged this gooey-eyed look that made Roy want to barf and his heartthrob at once.

Because God damn it they had been obnoxiously all over each other today and it was getting real old, but also it was nice to see Jason like this. To see Dick at all.

"For the love of God can you two keep it in your pants for a minute." The archer groaned and grabbed Jason by the nape of his neck tugging him away from Dick's lips like a scrappy cat.

Jason turned to face him with a death stare but Roy was immune to that look at this point.

"As I was saying, the fucken jet is ready so you two love birds should be getting out of my sight. You'll have another one waiting in Russia for you."

Huffing a breath of air, the way Jason's previous carefree little look was snuffed out as his voice grew hollow and his expression fell flat. "Weapons loaded? Equipment stored? Food counted for? Clothes and extra supplies all there?"

The change of demeanor was so quick, Roy had forgotten about how the big guy could shift moods like the gears on a bike.

"Yeah, boss." Roy joked lightly elbowing the man who just narrowed his eyes even more.

Two pale hands were lightly hidden by long sleeves rounded behind Jason holding him by the torso and squeezing him tightly. 

Rob was grinning like an idiot contrasting the brick wall of a figure Jason was as he didn't even crack a smile as the acrobat squeezed him in a hug like a stuffed bear won from a carnival game.

They were quite the pair.

"I'm serious Roy, something has been off since yesterday, maybe sooner–"

Cutting him off Roy waved a finger. "We're not doing this again Jason, you're fine, Dick's fine, nothing is out to get you… Gosh, I really thought your paranoia stopped!"

Blinking back with a look of annoyance Jason shook his head, "There's something, someone following us. The feeling hasn't gone away all day and I swear I've been thinking I'mma round a corner and one of the fucken bats are going to be there."

And it was a completely rational fear. His shitty life tended to knock him down a peg once he started to feel good about himself. Once he started to feel something other than rage. Anything good tended to slip through his fingertips. Impossible to hold like water in his palm.

He was expecting life to stomp her way in front of him, kick him in the balls and bust his kneecaps in so he couldn't fight back, grab Dick by his hand and drag him away.

It was impossible to pinpoint the exact moment he felt he wasn't alone, safe for the group he was with. A small part of him had always been on edge but now it was more prominent than ever.

All he knew was that he woke up this morning, made breakfast, and was hit with this gut-wrenching feeling that everything was all too sweet and pleasant for it to last.

Awfully quiet moving too smoothly like the hushed calm air freezing over the world before the storm kicked in at full force tearing trees from their roots and houses off their foundation.

The first time he got that eerie feeling was when preparing breakfast. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked. For some reason, he believed it wasn't Dick's breath tickling the back of his neck that made his stomach knot. His eyes had settled into the bright lights and the busy streets of people running errands outside the building.

"What are you staring at?" Dick's voice broke his transfixed staring contest with the phantoms in his head. Jason had just shrugged it off and went back to preparing breakfast.

The second time it happened that day was driving down to Ōto to make sure all the gear ended up to the right location, which it had and had been being loaded at the time.

But as Jason's large figure stood there, signing papers, Dick close by playing with Ares, that unsettling feeling picked up again.

Looking up from the paper, Jason had scanned the room. Watched as assistants moved items around, docking the equipment, or welding at tables. The blue flames from the torch grabbing his attention eerily. 

As if warning, or taunting him of the hellfire about to rain down.

Ares at his feet caught his attention and he ripped his eyes away from the glimmering flame to see the dog at his feet pawing at his boots. Chew-toy in mouth, the scruffy thing urged Jason to toss it, which wasn't common. 

Goldie would never hesitate to chuck that toy, would never say no to those puppy dog eyes. Peering up, Jason's eyes swept around the room, stopping when he caught a familiar back towards him.

The young man was just outside large garage doors, staring at open lots and warehouses.

Silhouette was highlighted by the bright sun shining down on him as he was motionless.

Whatever Jason had been feeling, Dick was feeling it too. He was not delusional there was something out there. Green eyes continued to observe the aerialist whose back was tense like the spine of a hardcover book, hand clenching and unclenching uneasily. 

He watched as Roy mindlessly made his way to Dick, tapping the younger on his shoulder breaking the trance. The archer seemed to have not caught the way Dick was openly searching for something. Breaking the moment with a simple tap. Dickie snapping to attention looking at him.

The last time Jason felt the drowning uneasy-ness was walking a block to drop Ares off where Lian and Jade were staying.

Saying his good-byes, Jason had picked up little Lian promising he'd get her a souvenir from Russia.

In return Lian had promised Ares would be waiting for them and she'd hug him, and love him until, and pet him for the both Jason and Dick.

Jade had seemed like her usual self towards Jason. Snappy and bitter scowling at him whenever she got the chance. But whenever she thought he wasn't looking her face would fall. Pain and regret flickering in those cruel dull eyes.

Coming back to reality Jason was thrusted back into the present. Roy was in front of him, Dick's body was pressed into his back as the shorter pressed his lips to Jason's neck.

"–totally sucks but I'll see you two when this is over."

"And hopefully I'll remember who you are." Dick added, "If all things go well."

A hopeful grin craned its way on the archer's lips. "That would be great, thanks." For a moment the three just stared at each other like old times. A spot which was usually filled by a booming voice and a lengthy figure that could never keep still missing from their little circle.

Giving a smile, Roy's eyes betrayed him as he looked between the pair. "I'm- I'm going to miss you, idiots."

Breaking away from Jason, Dick threw himself against Roy and wrapped his arms around his neck slotting his face in his chest and smiling. The archer buried his face in ebony hair, inhaling sharply and slotting his finger through soft strands.

"Thank you." Dick mumbled into the man's chest and Jason could tell Roy didn't want to let go. Was scared that if he did, history would repeat itself. The last Grayson would disperse in a cloud of smoke and it may be another rough six years until he saw the younger again.

Sighing, Roy gave a sad attempt to repress the pain in his voice. Failing miserably as his voice was like shaking glass in a storm, coming out small and brittle. "Just come back this time." Slowly looking up, the archer's eyes fell onto the crime lord's broad frame, gazes connecting "Goddamnit Jason I swear he better not leave your sight!"

Nodding firmly, Jason let one hand fall into his pocket while the other reached out for Dick. Goldie slipped out of Roy's arms and nuzzled up into Jason's side, planting a smooth hand onto a wide chest, as the criminal looped his arm around the aerialist's slim waist.

Roy saluted and began to walk off, away from the runway.

Pressing his lips against midnight hair, Jason guided the both of them towards the planes. 

It was a nice private jet stacked to the brim with equipment to track down a crazed assassin. Dick settled in a seat next to Jason. 

"I'm a little rusty, but it's like riding a bike, once you get started it all comes back naturally." Cracking his knuckles Jason began to flip switches. Dick rolling his eyes and buckling the man's seatbelt for him before settling in his own seat with crossed legs.

The engine jumped to life, purring underneath their feet, and Jason couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

  
  
  
  


Roy sat himself down in a clear spot that wouldn't get windswept. Good, gave a decent view of the whole extent of the runway.

Idly watching as people walked by, loading and unloading other planes, some men in suits who were probably going to business meetings. Who knew where, Roy didn't care just continued to watch until a broad pair of shoulders caught his attention.

The figure blended in with his black suit and tie. Looking like any other businessman trying to grab a business jet for a trip. Clutching a briefcase as he passed. 

He was headed towards one of the jets closer to where Jason and Dick were. Their jet was already pulling out of its spot. Slowly heading backward.

Roy didn't know what drew his attention to the ordinary man. An outside force compelled him to hold onto his frame, to analyze him and take in his features.

Hair slid back, the color of a frostbitten window iced over from a storm. Roy's hackles rose as an abyssal black eye patch which swallowed the light leaving a void for an eye caught his attention.

Brain shooting into high gear, legs carrying him without a second thought as he sprinted faster than he has ever thought he's run in his life. And he spent a lifetime running away from Chesire— 

The thought had his mind frying up as his throat seemed to seize up. What did she do?

The large silhouette turned a corner and Roy lost sight of him. 

Pushing himself, breath heavy and heated, his muscles ached and his chest burned as he propelled himself further than what his muscles could handle.

Coming to that corner, the archer could only stare as Slade Wilson was standing at the lowered bay door, holding Jason by the throat as the younger man thrashed.

Jason was anything but small. He was a large imposing figure. All muscle, built like a fucken tank, never one to rock on his feet. He took powerful blows in stride like rubbing off dust. 

Yet, Deathstroke was gripping him by his throat with his bare hands, a feral look in his eyes, and Dick was helplessly tugging on Wilson's waist. 

The younger was practically on his knees from the sight of it, arms wrapped around the mercenary's waist as tears rolled down his face, begging for the older to let go of Jason. Similar to the way Lian would cling to him and beg him to stay when he decided to take a mission.

Dick's frantic pleads filled Roy's ears like the ghost screams he heard for years to come whenever he closed his eyes. The ghost of an innocent child who lost everything after one phone call.

Not again.

Pulling a rod out of his boots, a collapse-able bow, he stopped his sprint harshly, almost flipping over. Drawing an arrow stuffed in his other boot, Roy reeled back the bowstring taking aim.

For a brief moment, he could picture himself in another time. 

Long before his drug addiction, long before Jason died, before Dick vanished. Better times when they were just happy little kids with big dreams impacting the world making it a better place for everyone.

A world that believed in orphans, a world that accepted foreigners, a place where the poor wouldn't have to go hungry, a place where single parents could afford to live without selling off more than they would like. A place where everyone could be happy.

Their smiles had been so bright once upon a time. This beacon of hope in blackened skies and foggy air. 

Large blue eyes which carried the heavens with them where he went.

Exhaling, he fired, letting the string snap forward, the arrow flying by in what seemed as if in slow motion. Deadset towards the mercenary, crossing meters before slamming into the man's knee, piercing the joint causing the man to crumble, dropping Jason.

Taking that as an opportunity, Dick drove his leg across the man's chest, firmly kicking Slade and causing him to fall flat on his back with a thud.

Roy had reached them now, could see Jason's eyes were lit like a blazing flame but he was still clutching at his throat trying to regain his breath.

Slade made a move to dislodge the arrow embedded in his leg rendering him immobile, but Roy was quick to grab him by the scruff of his jacket and reel him backwards and off the steel platform.

Never again would Roy let this man hurt his family.

Running Dick slammed a button to seal the door shut and Slade turned an evil eye to Roy.

The archer was at an advantage, Slade wasn't wearing armor to support him and he was able to catch him off guard. That meant the bastard would feel every bruise Roy was about to lay on him.

Suddenly the ground came hurdling forward. An ache in his shins as Roy's legs were swept out from under him landing painfully on his chest with a huff.

A large weight settled on Roy's back, threatening to snap in half as his ribs screamed and his lungs ached. 

Gritting his teeth, Roy planted both hands on the ground and pushed up with all his might, elbows shaking as Slade pushed back meeting him in a stalemate.

"Fuck!" Roy groaned as his brows twitched in frustration, "You way— a fucken ton." His voice was strained, as if he was in the midst of doing a deadlift which he might as well be.

A small cool chuckle left the mercenary's lips. A terrifying slow draw that had Roy's struggling come to a startling halt as the hushed voice tightened like a noose around his neck.

"I would kill you here If I hadn't made a deal with Chesire."

Very few things compared to the heartbreak he felt at that moment. Yeah, Chesire was known to be— difficult. But this, this was Dick and Jason's life she sold away like a bag of rice. 

Two of the most important people to Roy. He had looked up to Dickie despite being the older one. Roy wanted to be a better person because that small little boy believed the archer was the most amazing person in the world. 

He wanted to do the little acrobat right, give him a reason to be proud. And then he was taken and Roy's world fell apart. It was Jason who helped him out of the shit hole he dug himself. One Robin left, the other filled that void, and Roy owed him his life. 

Could never thank the Robin turned anti-hero enough for all the good he did the druggy.

Roy finally had the chance to mend that guilt he felt over Dick. And Jade, that selfish greedy woman had ruined that. His second chance withering away before his very eyes and he was helpless to stop it.

No! He wasn't helpless.

Elbows and fists digging into concrete, grinding against the asphalt cutting away skin, Roy took a very deep breath. Pushing with all his might on the elephant weight crushing his back holding him down like a globe.

He could feel Slade's weight slipping, cracking under the pressure as Roy was slowly but surely able to resist the man's hold with sheer will power alone.

In one quick motion, the large body was slamming Roy down, and reeling away at once. 

Solid weight off Roy, the archer was stunned but able to shake it off catching Slade heading towards his forgotten briefcase.

The jet was already starting its painfully slow crawl up the runway. Cursing at the slow acceleration, Roy snapped to attention.

Like any cocky mercenary who most likely had a larger body count than zeroes to his bank account, Slade stocked his way to the case. 

Didn't run or jog, casually walked, taking his time with broad shoulders, fixing the cuff of his suit with each step. Making him look presentable after their scuffle.

Sometimes, the redhead really didn't understand villains. 

Reaching out, Roy grabbed a hold of his collapsible bow and drew another hidden arrow aiming at the case. This was a grappling arrow and well, he was about to catch himself a large fish.

Firing away, the arrow embedded itself into the briefcase, Roy tapping a button and the case was dragged across concrete his way before Wilson could get to it.

All Roy had to do was buy his friends time until they were out of range from whatever possible threat the assassin held in his bag.

Slade had turned to follow the briefcase. Watched as Roy pulled it in and wrapped strong arms around the case with the expression of a toddler who got the last piece of candy.

The scowl Slade met him with was dark and sinister. A ghost in his one eye which screamed horrors of darkness to befall anyone who came too close. "This has nothing to do with you and I do not want to hurt you." The mercenary was slowly moving towards Roy now. Each step slow and detering forcing fear to rise in the archer's gut.

His words almost made the archer laugh, almost. This man would take pleasure in beating him to a pulp. Probably got off to the sounds of bones cracking and the blood-curdling screams of his victims before he tore their throats out.

Despite this, the man has a code. A very loose code but if Chesire said Roy couldn't be thrown in a body bag, then Slade would very well listen.

"Fuck off Wilson!" Roy snapped getting to his feet. At a quick glance he could see the jet speeding up down the runway. "This has everything to do with me! That's my fucken friend you took!"

A tug on the corners of Slade's lips drew into a meager smirk. A knowing and confident little grin that had an evil malicious prick written all over his face. "And it's your friend I am going to take back."

Roy's grip tightened around the large briefcase. Knuckles turning white as anger boiled in his chest. The man before him did terrible things, things no person should do to a kid, to Dick.

Jason's words echoed in his mind. They used that lovable kid like a tool in a shed. Molded him into whatever they pleased. If they wanted someone gone, Dick would end them. If they wanted someone to warm their bed, Dick would be the doll necessary to play with. If they got bored and wanted something to quench their masochist thirst, it was Dick who would be killed over and over again like a record on repeat.

Jason had told Roy, Dick didn't fear death. 

The man would throw his own life out the window with no hesitation, via his own hands or another. And that had scared the hell out of the anti-hero.

It put both Roy and Jason into a perspective. How many times does a person have to die for them to be immune to that fear? The answer, too many.

Thing was, Slade was a stranger to that fear as well.

"The arrow strikes one bird down, but the flock remains." Slade grumbled lowly. The gun for hire put more weight on his back heel, "I'm beginning to lose my patience." He frowned, meeting Roy's gaze. "I am on a tight schedule, the flock is coming and my wounded robin is trying to fly away with a broken wing."

Everything happened so quick, in the blink of an eye, the scenario took a turn for the worst.

Vision blurring out for a second from a punch connecting to his temple making him crash down to the floor. The pain didn't even register with the sound.

There was a loud snap. An out of body experience as his arm split into two. He blinked for a second, seeing the bright blue of the sky, dancing around the head of Slade. Everything about him was cast in a foreboding shadow. 

Nothing good in his one eye. It was empty, drained of life, drained of emotion, like a saturated world of grey, color oozing from his face like a dripping canvas.

Just an icy cold gaze which dragged you into its storm to freeze with the elements.

Pain finally shot up his arm. A full-wave of relentless throbbing which pulsed back and forth. 

Roy shouted. A cry of tremoring pain as a slew of nasty curses made it past his lips. Slade settled to crouch on his legs holding him still.

"Try anything, you're losing the other arm." Slade threatened before reaching over to grab the briefcase.

Roy couldn't really see much of him from where he was sprawled out on his back and helpless. 

Could make out his head which was tilted down. Could hear the sound of metal clinking together, twisting as if something was being screwed on. 

Stars clung to his vision now and he wondered how far Jason and Dick were now. Had they taken off yet? Were they still on the runway?

Something big was thrown over Slade's shoulder, a long tubular cylinder that resembled a rocket launcher all too much. Roy's heartbeat picked up.

Tilting his head to get one glance at the man on his back, Slade's single good eye caught Roy with a terrifying grin. "Richard never screams like you when I break his bones. He used to, but now he's just… quiet." The word quiet was spoken like the word, a soft intimate whisper as if the man was recalling on the past. Left floating in the air to ponder in silence, how quiet the other must have been.

Slade pulled his gaze away and stared ahead. 

Fed up with this shit, Roy grit his teeth. Narrowed his eyes and strained them to focus on Slade's shoulders, the man's breathing.

It was the man's last inhale that had Roy's body physically relaxing in false loss, but his heart racing in alarm.

Slade was aiming, keeping himself steady to line up a shot. The archer knew the giveaway signs in his sleep. Could see the tension in the man's shoulders and how still he remained.

He waited for that minuscule elbow movement that would tell him the man will pull the trigger.

And when it happened, he jumped into action. 

Bucking his hips and swinging his good arm into the side of the man's head. Slade still fired but it definitely would go off target, so he hoped. 

Slade had jumped off of him, taking the blows easily and put a good distance between the two of them. He was shoving another missle into the nozzle and Roy despite his broken arm and the fuzzy vision, he was whipping out his forgotten bow and taking aim.

He could see the jet. There was a loud boom from one of the buildings on the ground. Apparently Slade's projectile found home in the port rather than Jason's and Dick's plane.

There were screams and you could hear the sound of crumbling walls, but Roy remained focused. So he may have accidentally caused the demise of a large sum of people. Slade pulled the trigger, he was just trying to stop him.

The jet was in the air, already a good few meters away. Roy wasn't exactly at his best right now but he was stubborn enough to try and exceed it.

He had to make this shot or Jason will die and Dick would be sentenced to whoever knows how long of a world of isolation and only the bastard Slade Wilson to comfort him.

Taking a deep breath, he fired.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed some of Damian's old memories when times were a lot easier. And his love for animals was just starting out.


	20. The Fox's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Recap, it's been a minute...
> 
> Jade sold out Jason and Dick's location to Deathstroke the Terminator. 
> 
> Jason and Dick received information that Talia Al Ghul, (who they are searching for to get some of that magic green goo to restore Dick's memory) is in Russia with KGBeast.
> 
> Boarding a jet to Russia (currently in Japan) Jason and Dick are confronted by Slade Wilson, however Roy Harper intervenes and is able to hold off the mercenary long enough for pair to get airborne.
> 
> Now;  
> Jason fears Dick is going give himself up to Slade, and is doing everything in his power to convince the other he has everything under control.  
> Attempting to make Russia as comfortable, and Slade free, to ease the bird's ruffled feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a a good minute without updating this story. 
> 
> If you're one of my avid readers that read my other stories, you would know I went ahead and did a small fantasy story of our favorite birds. Including knights, royalty, betrayal, magic, and monsters!
> 
> So if you haven't already, I recommend giving it a peak, to make up for the lack of updates on this one.
> 
> But don't worry I'm back to this story. I'll probably do more single stories on the side. And if you have any ideas for some I'd love to hear em.
> 
> Thanks everyone, enjoy your day😌

You don't get to choose who you love, or who loves you. 

A person can adore another and offer them the world. Hold their heart out to an individual completely bare and vulnerable. That person you dared to expose the rawest parts of yourself, can refuse to even acknowledge you exist.

A person can look at another and see an individual as if they were a disgusting stain on an old worn down shirt that needed to be thrown away and yet, their heart may lurch forward never wanting to let that sentiment go. Because they have always been there and were all you ever knew despite their flaws.

Turning around, Slade glared at the mediocre hero who was standing a few feet away. In his eyes, this nuisance was keeping the war vet away from his greatest desire, his love.

Shrapnel rained down behind the mercenary, along with his temper.

The wannabe hero corrupted by drugs and misery stared at him triumphantly and Slade's blood boiled underneath his skin like simmering oil on a heated pan.

The jet had passed by safely, all because this low-class sad excuse of a hero shot his missile. He would be impressed if he wasn't so god damn infuriated.

That little bird was his. He owned Richard Grayson, and he'd die a hundred times over to get him back. He put too much work in to lose him now.

Staring at the redhead with an evil glint in his eyes, Deathstroke would make sure the archer knew what real pain felt like.

Above the clouds and away from the terrors down below Jason rubbed circles in Dick's back as the man clung onto him, face buried in the outlaw's chest.

Jason had set the jet to autopilot and now had a handful of terrified acrobat in his arms. 

The little bird was shaking like a shivering cat left in the rain mumbling on about kicking Slade and a questionable punishment.

A punishment Jason figured would not be pleasant if the way Goldie clung to his shirt had a say in it.

Jason hummed as he pet silk hair and tried to ease the other's nerves. Yes, the scenario looked bad. Slade was on their tail, stepping on it if anything. 

The old man had gotten the upper hand on Jason, but the crime lord has always been a rational thinker. 

If that one-eyed bastard was focused on him, then Dickie would be safe.

And that's all that mattered to Jason.

"How about a reward?" The anti-hero offered as he listened to the faint noise of clicking and static from the ship.

Head coming to look up, Dick fixed his gaze up to peer at Jason with thin lips. "A reward...for what?" His voice was impossibly guilt-ridden despite what that man has done to him.

Jason huffed and pressed his lips to Goldie's forehead, scrubbing those bangs out the way. "For kicking that asshole clear in the chest."

"But I–"

Shushing the acrobat's soft quivering voice, Jason captured his lips, and the smaller man melted into his arms with a soft hum.

Body easing up and Jason was maneuvering the smaller in his lap. "Don't worry about dip stroke." The crime lord eased his tongue into Dick's mouth, drawing out a grateful moan. He knew the acrobat was worried, knew the experience, the unsettling feeling of Slade following so close haunted the aerialist.

Fear of being snatched up and locked away again rising in the smaller's chest like a bag of popcorn ready to burst. 

Despite the existing trepidation, the parrels Jason knew awaited them, he didn't want the other to worry. The last Grayson deserved to not have to stress over the burden of Wilson tracking them. 

Dick had to deal with that looming shadow for years.

Jason would keep him safe, he needed to. Slowly pulling away with a grin, "Just focus on me." He hummed softly with a warm comforting look.

Jay went in for another kiss, however, Dick turned his face away with a hurt expression avoiding Jason's lips altogether, "Roy, we left Roy with… him! He's gonna kill him!" The acrobat's voice grew stressed and his expression frantic as unseen horrors seemed to plague his mind. "We have to go back!" Wild gold eyes desperately shot up. "Roy has a daughter Jason, she can't lose him!"

Jason's heart broke into a million pieces. As if someone was continuously grinding it into a fine powder.

Damn, he needed a cigarette.

Caressing Dick's cheek in his hand, Jason held the man's face gently in his palm, "Ikigai." He whispered. Lovingly brushing aside a couple of loose strands of midnight hair. "I am sorry but we can't. I can't." He amended and held that gold burning gaze. "I can't risk losing you."

Tilting his head down Dickie held his hand over Jason's, brushing his knuckles.

Fuck. Jason already felt like shit this wasn't making it better. "We can't iubi I am sorry."

The way Dick’s lips fell thin was enough to make an angel weep as he took a shaky brittle breath. "I wish… I wish this could just be over." Tortured eyes from a world Jason would never and may never know how deeply the pain went stared at nothing and everything at once. "Maybe we should give up."

The words made Jason flinch, as if he had taken a bullet to the chest, and he gaped at Dick, "Don' say that—"

But hasty hands were shushing Jason and clutching onto his jacket tighter and tighter. 

"Jason we can't win." And he said that with such conviction, confidence as if this was a fact like the Earth revolves around the sun. Slade was an absolute in the acrobat’s eyes, and it made Jason bristle with hatred. Dick paused to let his words sink in nailing the coffin. "He's gonna kill you -Dick's voice was merely a whisper as he peered up with the most pained expression Jason has ever seen. And he's seen a child die in their parent's arms- and a life without you isn't worth living. I'm–I'm not doing that again Jason!"

"Listen to me." The brawler moved his hand to wrap around Dick's bicep and pull him chest to chest, gripping the limb firmly. Anger licked the edges of green eyes, but determination swirled around as well. A sheer stubborn determination that went untested. "You are not going to give up."

Dick had given up once and had every right to. This time, however, Jason was here, he was in sight and was holding his hand through the dark tunnel ready to face every nameless fear with him.

He shook the ex-assassin who just whimpered limply in his lap, eyes locked onto Jason's. Jason recognized the pain in his eyes, the hopelessness. It was the same lost expression Jason held when the last tick of the bomb sounded. It made his heart mourn in sympathy. "That's an order Dick! You can't give up!"

"Jason." Dick whispered miserably, soft, and defeated but the crime lord just snarled.

"I want to hear you say it!" Green eyes searched the other's features, took in the fear, guilt, and distress. 

"I won't give up." The man agreed but his heart was not in it at all. He was lost in another time, in another cage, frown never lightening.

Dick was deathly aware of how this song and dance went. Was too familiar with the one-eyed cynic and his piercing glare and dreadful urges.

There was a time when Talon had tried running. But as a consequence, he was crippled.

Not just once, but over and over again as soon as he healed. The punishment lasting not a day but weeks, even months depending on Slade's mood. 

Sometimes during the healing Slade would bury a katana in the already mutualized limb and describe how Talon's flesh was trying to close itself around the blade. As Dick whimpered and cried under him, face scrunched up and tears rolling pathetically down his face.

Slade was merciless. Has always been a ruthless cold shell of a person. 

He held no issues with killing without a cause, without reason, did it because he enjoyed it. Something about watching that last bit of light, that small twinge of fear in his prey's eyes granted Slade some sick form of satisfaction.

If Slade could so easily shove an innocent bystander off a roof who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Given a meaningful reason, like playing keep-away with his favorite plaything, will lie that person straight in a casket.

Dick refused to let that be Jason's fate. Holding the man's hand tighter as they walked down the streets of Moscow. White flecks blanketed the ground and sidewalk, crystals hanging from trees and buildings catching the sun as they slowly melted. Dick stayed close to Jay as the cold air nipped his face, and the snow around him made him uneasy.

Yes, he was wearing a suit underneath his clothes which came with a heater to regulate his temperature, courtesy of Ōto, but it didn't ease the fear which lingered of collapsing and unable to wake up.

A part of him bubbles up with this unique kind of bliss because he couldn't really remember the last time he saw snow. It was bright and really white, honestly, it hurt his eyes a bit.

Stopping in his tracks, Dick forced Jason to halt who looked at him perplexed for a second as their hands were still tied together. 

Bending down the acrobat swiped a pelt of snow. It was cold to the touch, freezing, and flickered as it reflected light. There was a game that went with snow right? An old memory of throwing these frozen clumps at each other for fun. The Outlaw must have added two and two together because he was shaking his held hand, trying to free himself from Dick's grip. Catching that mischievous grin curling its way on the acrobat’s lips.

His efforts were in vain as Dick threw the clump of snow right into Jason's face with a juvenile laugh, finally letting go of the man's hand who stumbled backward. Bolting away, Dick ran in a fit of bubbly laughter.

Snorting Jason chased after the loveable acrobat swiping snow and forming it into a ball as the other ran. 

Managing to dance out the way of every snowball sent his way, Dick even maneuvered around people idly walking by, scowls pressed into their faces.

Suddenly Dick was swept off his feet, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as Jason held him up by the waist. A sturdy grip and strong arms, lovingly spinning the smaller reeling him into a loving embrace, nose to nose, as they fell into a kiss.

Jason was always so warm and passionate, the gymnast could stay secure in this definite light for the rest of his life.

Hesitantly pulling away from their kiss, Jason's thumb rubbed circles into Dick's rosy cheek, the smaller man tilting his head into the touch. 

"People are staring." The outlaw's words were scratchy, in his low whisper. Dark hair with flecks of snow as he eyed the people who shuffled by.

A smile peppered pink lips as Dick spoke, "Well, let them stare." Leaning upon his toes, he sweetly kissed the tip of Jason's red bitten nose.

Huffing, Jason turned his green eyes onto gold, "I don't want them to stare, not at you." He grumbled and smoothly moved the hand that held Dick's cheek, behind the acrobat's shoulder, turning his own body so they could walk, arm slung over the other.

Tucked into the bigger man's side, the assassin was content walking side by side leaving footprints in the snow as they chatted.

Sitting down, Jason was tapping away on a laptop. He and Dick had posted themselves in an overpriced hotel. Expensive enough it was not common to empty out a whole floor for two foreigners. It was one of those places that were so over the top the utensils were probably pure gold. And the place was practically made of towering windows which touched the roofs and hugged the floors.

Deep red drapes, cropped over these windows framing the glass, hard deep wood tables centered with floral or a small bust centerpiece.

Everywhere the outlaw turned his head he was greeted with suits and dresses followed by the clicking of heels and a cloud of perfume.

It was everything Red Hood would often avoid at all costs keeping a low profile. But Jason Todd was feeling generous and wanted to do something nice for Dick. To get the little bird's mind off the predator which was hunting them down.

And so as Dick was held up in the shower, Jason was tracking down the Russian assassin who would lead them to Talia Al Ghul.

He was in the middle of receiving decrypted files from his men back in Gotham when his phone rang. 

Glancing at the offending object with half the mind of dropping the electronic into his glass of pricey Starka.

Slowly he grabbed the phone and saw as Roy Harper's name appeared lighting up the screen as if mocking him. A chill running up his spine.

He didn't hesitate to answer, was quick to start a snarky comment but was silenced by Chesire's voice.

Immediately his blood ran thin and he had half the mind of hanging up. It didn't take a detective to add two and two together. And the person who sold them out for a couple of bucks was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Jason, Roy's in the hospital." 

Somewhere in the other room, Jason could hear the water from the shower stop falling. 

Standing up, Jason settled his laptop on a table and stood up to walk across hardwood floors and into the terrace. 

He didn't want to chance Dick hearing this. Already knew the other was having doubts, this would only make it worse. Give Dick the final push to drop everything and throw himself at Slade's feet before anything worse happened.

So greeted by the cold air and light snow, he stared at distant lights illuminating the streets and buildings.

"He's in the ICU and I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Fury wasn't the right word to describe how much anger Jason felt towards this woman. 

God damn, it didn't begin to grasp half of the outrage he felt and the way he wanted to throw his phone as far as he could off the terrace and break a window from the building across from him.

Jade's voice was desperate, riddled with fear, and remorse as she spoke. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Wilson said he wouldn't hurt Roy… he said he'd leave him alone. Only wanted the kid—"

"Well, Wilson lied didn't he!" Jason snapped like a viper, hand dangerously clenching around the phone. "You messed up Jade, you really fucked up." His eyes were closed tightly as his brain pounded in his head, a migraine coming on.

"I'm sorry—"

"How is Roy?" Jason demanded with a frustrated sigh grabbing the ridge of his nose and leaning on the snow-covered rails.

"He's looked better… Jason he's eating through a tube and Lian is… not doing so great."

"What the hell did you expect to happen Jade? Where in your right mind did you see this ending where you walk away happy?!"

"I—"

"You're a fucken idiot Jade–"

"I didn't think Slade wanted the kid that bad! He said he would leave Roy—"

"You fucked us and yourself Jade!" Jason hissed into the phone because he still had no intention of letting Dickie know.

"And if he comes after me -her voice grew uncharacteristically somber, fear etching into her words- I have Lian Jason."

That made Jason's heart ache with guilt. "Jade, I'm not in Japan anymore I can't help."

"Lian Jason."

He sighed. That little kid was too good for Jade, he watched her grow up as the honorary uncle, he couldn't let that mercenary hurt her but also couldn't let the bastard hurt Dick again. "Slade is after us, your best bet is that we stay as far away from you two as possible. If Roy talked then he's already on our trail, if he didn't then I suggest you and Lian go into hiding."

"Thank you Ja—"

"I'm not doing this for you." The outlaw growled cutting the woman off, "And don't fucken abandon Ares or when this is over I'll personally gut you."

The sound of a door opening behind Jason had him quickly ending the phone call. Turning his head to see Dick stepping into the snowy terrace barefoot and dressed in his pajamas peering at him with those bright gems.

"Who was that?" The bird chirped hugging Jason from behind, wrapping his arms around the crime lord's neck and resting his chin on the other's shoulder, standing on his tippy toes.

"Just work." Jason hummed softly with a warm smile enjoying the heat Dick carried with him from the shower.

"Oh how mundane." Dick grinned against Jason's skin. Burying his face lovingly into the other's neck.

For a good minute, they just stood there. The gymnast's arms thrown over Jason, pressing himself against the broader body. Staring off into the world and watching the cars and people on the ground floor walk by.

A cold breeze came, playing with their hair and tickling the acrobat to the point chills ran up his body and Jason turned to him.

Caught the way raven hair seemed to twinkle. As it caught the lights and shimmered like dancing stars in the midnight sky. "Your hair is still wet, you're gonna catch a cold." Jason did not allow any room for the younger to protest. Settled his large hands onto well-rounded hips and steered him back inside their room.

He doubted though Dick could actually get sick.

Guiding him all the way to the bed where he had the acrobat sit and wait for him to return. 

When Jason did return, he was holding a towel and a book. Settling himself down on thick blankets, leaning against the headboard, Jason tapped the space between his legs and Dick followed.

Easing down and leaning his back against Jason's chest. The crime lord then gracelessly dropped the towel over ebony hair with a snort and wildly scrubbed his head dry.

Laughter twirling in the air as Dick appreciated the good-hearted roughhousing, swatting at Jason as he did.

Once the outlaw dubbed Dick's hair dry, he hugged the other tightly to his chest. Nestling together as if they were bears about to enter hibernation. Whipping out the book Jason began to read.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be…" 

"Get in." Jason's voice was a low growl as he glared at the other from behind steaming mist. Jason's body was practically soaked and his hair was swept backward dripping.

The outlaw was inside the waters of a private bathhouse. Money bought everything in Russia and for him, it brought him privacy and peace of mind.

Shaking his head, Dick closed his eyes and tilted his chin up as if he was a child defying his parent.

"Quit being such a Dickhead–"

Gold eyes shooting open to give the other a piece of his mind, the acrobat silenced him with his glare. "I don't like–"

There was a frustrated grunt before Jason made a strangling noise. "I know you don't like water Dickie! That's why we're here!" The outlaw cried out. And the acrobat just stood there on stone tiled floors without an article of clothing in sight. As bare as the day he came into the world.

Dick didn't think Jason understood how much he really despised that liquid all life seemed to desperately need.

His arms were crossed over his chest, hip jutted out, and pouting.

Luring him into a bathhouse as a form of relaxation was more along the lines of having thirty seconds left to diffuse a bomb ready to wipe out half of the earth.

He desperately hated water like children loathed vegetables, teens despising tests, and adults resenting taxes.

It was an evil he only put up with when he had to. Showers that was it. And that one incident where he tried to warm himself with a tub and ended up going into tonic immobility.

Don't blame him for not jumping with joy at the thought of joining Jason. As inviting as he may be all bare skin, and steady muscle in the steaming water of the bathhouse.

He shook the thought out of his head.

This was something the gymnast didn't think he could overcome. Just seeing the small ripples under the suffocating amount of steam made his stomach twist up in knots and his heart want to implode.

Gold eyes caught the unyielding grin which locked battle with him and he frowned.

"I'll put my feet in and that's it!" Dick hissed caving in and begrudgingly taking a few dramatic steps forward.

Jason watched transfixed as the smaller lowered himself, sticking a toe in the water and making a face of disgust, acting as if it was a pool of green sludge.

Eventually, Dick settled on his ass, legs over the lip of tile and submerged in water. The man's face looked as if someone had jammed a rod up his butt as he was stiff as a statue.

Slowly swimming his way to the other, Jason stopped in front of the acrobat with a small little grin. "You look uncomfortable." 

Thank you captain obvious, Dickie thought blandly before saying, "I am. Can we please go back to our room now?!" He kicked a leg up splashing water Jason's direction.

Strong fingers grasped tightly around the exposed limb as the rogue caught his leg and gave the bird a wolfish grin. Tugging gently enough to not cause harm. But enough to scoot Dick closer to the edge of water.

The acrobat's knuckles were quick to turn white as he tried to dig his hands into the tile. Panic caressing his voice as he called out in horror, "Jay please don't!"

Green eyes blinked up at the gymnast catching his spooked expression and whatever Jason saw must have startled him because the crime lord let go of Dick's calf immediately as if it burned him.

"Are you okay?" Jason's voice was serious, no longer holding that playful coy tone and he approached slowly. Palms out and Dick didn't realize he had been trembling until a heavy hand rested on his bare thigh and his body froze. "Do you wanna leave?"

Words failing him, throat feeling raw, Dick slowly shook his head no.

"Okay then." Jason hummed softly lifting one hand, dripping water and tucking some of Dick's hair behind his ear. Traveling down to rest his hands securely on Dick's waist. Thumbs rubbing circles into curves. "Can you try getting into the water? It's warm?" Jay added hopeful.

Dick's heart thundered in his chest as anxiety rose to the point of drowning, and he tried to force himself to focus on the point of contact.

Desperately tethering himself to reality by Jason's touch on his skin. Every point where their bodies met.

"I won't let go." The crime lord promised.

And the brewing storm in Dick's chest seemed to settle at once with Jason's words. 

The acrobat's palms traveling from Jason's heart to settling down on bare broad shoulders as Jason lifted him up. Luring Dick into the water like a siren. 

Warm liquid wrapped around the acrobat as he was hugged tightly. Jason's fingers digging under his thighs as he kept the bird up. Refusing to allow the smaller to touch the ground much to his gratification.

"This isn't so bad now, is it Dickie?" The criminal with morals had an alluring drawl to his voice as he let the bird sink a little lower in the water. 

Dick's grip around Jason's body was tight like a python. Long legs were wrapped around the other's waist and squeezing the life out of Jason.

It was absolutely terrifying, but somehow barrable with Jason at his side.

Soft lips were being pressed to the smaller’s temple and as they pulled away, they seemed to drag away his fears with them. 

Similar to the relief of having a leech pried off of him. The gymnast was suddenly able to breathe again.

"Iubi, you still here?" Jason mumbled into his temple as he slowly rocked them back and forth in the water.

Dick could only manage a small whimper complimented with a nod despite wanting to give Jason more.

Another kiss was pressed into his forehead, "Relax for me please." And then there was a low chuckle, "You're gonna choke me to death at this rate."

Quickly Dick loosened his grip, realizing how sharp his hold had been. "Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly with burning cheeks and Jason responded by gently kissing his nose.

"You're fine Dickie, nothing to be sorry about. This isn't so bad is it?"

And a little part of Dick had to agree with Jason. It wasn't all that bad as long as the crime lord was in reach.

It was somewhat pleasant. The warmth and steam from heated water keeping him toasty. Jason's naked touch against his own accompanied by soothing currents. Peppering of light feathery kisses on his face as Jason tried to make this experience as pleasant as possible. 

"Have I always hated water?"

The question arose quick without warning and Jason blinked. Contemplating for a second before meeting gold eyes.

"Sort of. You almost drowned when we were kids, you were cautious of it. Froze up sometimes but it never caused panic attacks like this."

"So its gotten worse." Dick mumbled becoming acutely aware of the hardening pressure on his chest as Jason hummed in agreement, lowering them to neck level.

Breathing seemed to be a chore again, as if the water around him was squeezing down his lungs so hard he could not catch a breath.

"But don't worry, I would die before I let you go." Jason gave him a reassuring squeeze. "We all are scared of something thanks to this lifestyle. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't do well locked up."

Vibrant green eyes were observing Dick as curiosity wove its way onto soft features and he snickered faintly, "Like a closet—"

"No, not like a closet." Jason said in a knowing tone as if he had to answer this question a million times before. "If I was stuck in a closet I'd be fine, if the closet was locked, however, well, that's a whole other story. Roy–" for a split second the acrobat could swear Jason's eyes grew sad.

"He would always say it was claustrophobia but there was a difference he never understood. Getting snared by the Joker, and then stuck six feet under doesn't exactly leave you with good thoughts about being caged again." 

Voice falling to a whisper Jason stated, "I am scared of being stuck and not having a way out."

The acrobat was not sure of a lot of things. Didn't know of his past or the people he left behind. He didn't know if Slade would come blazing through the door raining hellfire in the next few moments. But what he did know was pain, and how Jason felt.

And Dick did what he had needed someone to do for him so long ago when he was still under the Court and all he knew was quiet darkness.

The acrobat pulled Jason into a hug, hand winding in his soaked hair, rubbing deep circles into his back and reassured him. "You are, not alone." And this time Jason relaxed, nuzzling him back just as warmly.

"You know how to shoot?" Jason questioned tilting a firearm. They were out in one of Russia's many dense forests. The snow was thick covering trees and they both were wearing sunglasses to prevent blindness from the light. Because the beating sun and the sheet of white did not have any positive outcomes for the eyes.

Nodding his head Dick mumbled a low, "It's been a while." He was trained in many weapons, firearms one of them however the Court insisted on knives. 

Making Talon's mission more personal, wanting his targets to stare into his eyes before they realize who sent him and how deeply they had messed up to become a target of the Owls.

Jason was quick to refresh Dick's memory on how to handle the weapon.

Insisting the acrobat point the gun away from him, making sure he knew how to reload it, cock it, where the safety was located and how to hold the obsidian black object.

Soon the bigger man was setting an example on how to aim and shoot. Hitting far away targets of cans and shooting them out of existence as if they turned invisible.

When it was Dick's turn to try he held the gun up, made sure to keep his wrists tight knowing the kickback would be a little rough. Staring down the sites with a razor focus, lining up the notches.

That was until a feeling of vile rose to his throat as Jason hovered over his shoulder, breath warming up his neck. It was too reminiscent of Slade. 

Too familiar and too heart throbbing as he wanted to jump away like a startled cat hissing.

His own heartbeat became startling loud and he was certain it made the earth pulse to life. A voice in his head sounding awfully a lot like Slade chided him. 

As if circling around him a wolf closing in on the kill. Dick could feel that intense stare, scrutinizing gaze, the rumbly voice which made chills run up his spine. Instinctively he flinched, a sudden tick forced by his muscles and out of his control.

He tried to aim, focus on a target lining the iron sights of the gun up before shooting despite his nerves. A loud pang, a jolt in his arms, and he was frowning.

Standing tall and mocking him the can hadn't moved an inch in the snow.

Dick grumbled in frustration pulling off the gloves which kept his fingers warm. 

Raising a brow as the bird's frustrated movements Jason snorted, "What are you—" he expected the other was taking off the gloves to perhaps have better handling wanting to aim barehanded.

Instead, Dick pressed the barrel of the firearm to his open palm and pulled the trigger.

In the nick of time, Jason had tugged at the hand which held the gun causing the bullet to fly elsewhere missing the appendage by a hair. 

The street rat was quickly dismantling the weapon under seconds. Having pieces drop to the floor and eaten by snow.

Warm hands wrapped around Dick's, and the bird was tugged forward Jason refusing to let go as he pulled the other in.

"The fuck was that?" Jason hissed as he let his large hand trace the pad of Dick's palm squeezing them with a fixation.

"I missed… whenever I missed I was penalized." Dick breathed out, a small gust of fog clouding the air as Jason huffed angrily in response. This was how the Court, how Slade had trained Talon. 

He would perform, if he made any slight error he was corrected with violence so it would not occur again. If he performed flawlessly, he was rewarded in the form of non consensual perversion.

Jason brought Dick's hands to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles, "Let me do the punishing here iubi." Smoothing his thumb over Dick's hand Jason was surprisingly relaxed about this situation. Must have grown accustomed to the gymnast's outlandish acts of self-harm at this point.

Expected them so he could counter and prevent a mishap. 

"Dickie I do not expect you to be Deadshot after a ten-minute crash course and dusting off the rust." Jason soothed bringing his palm to rest on Dick's cheek. A slight red color from the cold. "But I do expect you to know better than resorting to shooting yourself." The tone which Jason had taken to was crueler than before. Seething with underlying anger as he focused on the gymnast.

A guilty look crossed Dick's face and Jason continued, "We've talked about this before. You can't shoot yourself, stab yourself, jump in the line of fire! You need to act as if this is your last and only life. How do you expect to go back to living normal?"

"M'sorry Jason."

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Jason snapped and Dick found the crackling snow under his feet to be suddenly very interesting. Suddenly the crime lord was hastily moving, quick gestures as he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife.

The outlaw pressed the sharp blade to his own palm and Dick's eyes snapped to attention, alert and worried. "Jason put the knife down." 

But the man just applied more pressure, pressed it into his own palm, letting red break through skin and rise to the surface. The sight made Dick's heart jerk and he jumped into action grabbing the blade before Jason could hurt himself more.

"It's scary isn't it?" The taller man questioned as his hand was now empty and his green eyes were settled on his open wound. "Knowing that someone you love is hurting."

"I can heal Jason, you can't. Not like me." Dick retorted back eyes full of worry and frustration.

"But I still will heal. Eventually, I'll get better. It does not matter how much time passes, what matters is the fear of losing the other."

And Dick could only agree in silence. The reason why he was so willing to throw himself in the line of fire was for Jason. He didn't want to lose him. But it was also hypocritical of the other to say such things. 

The other was just as willing to throw his own life away for Dick except Jason wouldn't come back from it.

The anti-hero said he did once, but that was a rare act of chance and a miracle. Dick heavily doubted that would happen again, "I want you to live." Dickie spoke up big honey coned eyes were staring at Jason behind tinted sunglasses. 

"And I want you to live too." Jason hummed back, handing Dick a different firearm, "So fire this gun and hit the target so I can shove you against a tree and ravage you like Russians to their vodka."

A playful pout crossed Dick's plump lips, "I am still sore from the round at the bathhouse."

Good. Jason thought to himself, let's keep it that way.

The reason for this laid back less stern training was to dismantle previous fears Dick held as well as unwind. 

Heated sex under a pool of water had been the quickest and probably the most fun ideal way to change the bird's view about any body of water deeper than a foot.

Sex after the firearm training had been a little more awkward with the biting snow and frigid air. Trying to get Dickie naked enough where he could access soft skin, but clothed enough so that he wasn't compromised. Keeping the acrobat warm so he stayed conscious and was not dozing risking hibernation. 

Jason ended up using a firearm to gag the chatty little bird getting his blood flowing, and adrenaline picking up.

And the reason for going over how to use firearms and getting Dick used to the water was standing in front of them. Staring at the two with a grim face as he let them inside the large cabin.

Dark brown eyes took in the pair. Noting the weighty frame of the supposed Red Hood, a Gotham Native, who was about equal in height having a mean glint to match. 

The gun for hire, KGBeast briefly caught sight of a smaller figure behind the imposing frame. Peculiar goggles under a snow jacket trimmed with animal hide.

Of course, the broad body of the Red Hood shifted obscuring his petite companion ruining the Russian’s peek, and attempt to gather more details. Coming face to face with a nasty scowl and the lens of a tinted mask.

"Ballsy move wanting to intrude on my meeting." Beast grumbled, voice rough from lack of usage. Heavy Russian accent filtered in. "You have job for me?"

"Well we didn't come out here to play in the snow." Red Hood huffed, and a small smirk played at Beast's lips. He liked the kid's humor, and to a man who had been in this line of work for the entirety of his life, Red Hood was a kid playing a dangerous game. 

"Come in, leave weapons at door, not that you need them." The Beast was moving out the frame luring them into the wood cabin and he noted neither figure made a move to drop anything which may be tucked on them and out of sight.

"Where's Talia?" The scowling boarish Red Hood with the build of a fighter huffed scanning the room, and the mercenary ignored him.

And Beast’s eyes trailed to the other figure, noticeable detail was that the smaller of the two lacked any telling signs of who they were. Was crucially covered head to toe. No identifiable features as they were bundled up like an infant.

Approaching the petite figure, Beast offered up a hand barking out, "Let me take your coat, sit, it's warmer in here than out there."

Instantly the smaller froze, under goggles. Beast picked up on the wordless question, they were asking their partner for permission. 

And once it was given, they stripped off their heavy coat, revealing a slim frame of a male, in a loose knitted turtleneck. Dark ebony hair which curled to frame his face in an artful way. Peeling back tinted goggles to expose brilliant gold eyes like two personal suns.

Simple as that, KGBeast was in this game for the long run. As Slade's little pet seemed to have flown off course.

The trio settling down on a dusty old couch as a furnace nearby burned wood heating up the place.

"Crezi că are lapte de ciocolată fierbinte?" (Do you think he has hot chocolate?) Were the first words the smaller man with pitch black hair asked as he turned to Hood. His voice was unsettling soft as if he was scared to disturb the molecules in the air.

Pleasantly enough to the Russian, he was familiar with the unusual tongue. Romanian if he was correct. A country not too far from Russia and sometimes you found their people ending up in the Moscow area.

Not many spoke the tongue so it was interesting finding it be Hood's and Shorty's seclusive language.

"Vrei vodca in ea?" (Do you want vodka in it?" Smuggly, brown eyes watched with satisfaction as the Hood's gaze turned sour while Shorty just seemed contemplative before shaking his head no.

Rising to his feet KGBeast disappeared off to make the heated drink leaving his two guests alone to ponder.

Jason didn't like the miserable fact that their turn to language was compromised and he made it known to Dick. 

Stance going rigid as he was on the alert now. Goldie simply smiled at him as if trying to calm simmering waters.

Beast returned soon enough carrying a mug. It was definitely a sight to see such a large man, creaking the floorboards with every step, cradling a cup of hot chocolate like a toddler. Before handing it off to Dick. 

Jason didn't worry if it was poisoned or tampered with. Dick would come back and Beast would find himself in quite the predicament.

Lips pressed to the mug, the acrobat smiled as he drank, while the Russian took a seat.

"So the job." The accent was so thick Jason wondered if he was doing it for effect or just never cared to rid himself of the heavy tone.

"Can I hire you to kill Deathstroke?"

Immediately Beast's response was, "No deal." Laid on thick without falter and Jason snorted.

"Worth a shot." He hadn't expected Beast to agree anyways, did it for his own amusement at this rate.

"I respect the mercenary and his work." The gun for hire hummed flatly, "I agreed to meet to see if the rumors were true. -he gestures a hand to Dick- Which they are. Wilson is not going to stop until he gets that kid. Some advice, leave the other if you value your life."

Body going tense, eyes narrowing, and frown pressing onto his lips in a tight scowl Jason's voice was low and daunting. "That's not an option."

"I admire your persistence but it's your body in the bottom of a lake. I am curious though. -he sat back in his chair and waved a hand with a tight expression- You seem very attached to Wilson's little pet project why is that?"

Leaping to his feet, Dick snapped up with a glare, so unlike the docile person Jason was accustomed to. "I am not his pet!"

"That's a load of bear shit if I've ever seen it." The Russian snorted, "You little dove may not remember but I have seen your work up close."

The man's voice grew low and ominous as he locked startling muddy eyes with the flickering gold. "Yours and Wilson's. He has leash wrapped around your neck and the closer he gets the more you feel the tug, and the more you want to obey." He finished his words with a slow drawl and Dick seemed to be frozen in place. 

Attempting to change the topic, Jason intervened pulling heat away from the acrobat. "Has Talia come to see you yet or not?" She was the real reason they were there.

Those brown eyes locked onto vibrant green like a humming beacon. "You didn't answer my question." The gun for hire bristled, narrowing his eyes. "See I have a rocky relationship with the rest of you bats, I don't see why I should help you. I could very well kill you and take the little dove's hand and hold him here for Deathstroke. Is good money da?"

Shoulders tensing at the threat. Hackles rising Jason stood up on his feet with a snarl, gritting his teeth, closing distance coming face to face with KG, a vicious scowl painting his features. A dark look reminiscent of the Bat’s when he was at his last straw and had the sins of Gotham weighing him down.

Annoyingly Beast did not budge an inch and only smirked at Jason's temper.

"So why protect the dove and not get money?"

Jason really hated Russian accents.

"It's none of your fucken, business!" He bared his teeth like a wolf ready to pounce, "And if you threaten him one more time, I swear I am going to shove your head through that fucken window and break your good arm like a twig!"

"Hood." Dick warned reaching up and tugging on his jacket.

"I want to see you try little cub." Beast shoved Jason and the outlaw followed with a powerful right hook clipping the other right in the temple.

"Hood!" Dick yelled but KG was already slamming his own body into Jason, throwing the man into the floor with a painful thud.

Jason was pinned to the floor sprawled out on his back. Receiving one blow after the other, the anti-hero could feel the strength behind each punch, counted the small intervals between each one, and then blinked when it suddenly stopped.

An arm was wound around the Russian brute's fist, Dick holding the offending limb allowing Jason to get his vengeance. 

Cocking his fist back before swinging, holding back just a bit as he got the man right in the nose. 

A crack ringing through the small cabin sounded as Beast tried to shimmy out of the acrobat's grip. 

That only succeeded in Dick turning into liquid, and winding his legs around the man's neck in a headlock. 

Pulling him so far back, both Dick and him were on their backs, allowing Jason to sit up.

Using that headlock to its advantage Jason unleashed onto KG. Straddling his waist, and drawing his arm backward only to slam it forward like a whip. His knuckles broke skin with a satisfying crunch.

Suddenly a rush of cold air filled the room, as an icy tension settled. Jason halting as he looked up catching a figure by an open door. 

Bright light pouring in from behind a glowing silhouette before the door shut and a familiar woman stood there under dim lights.

"Jason dear get off my employee." That tired, high standard voice met his ears and Jason hesitantly let his coiled fist drop.

"Took you long enough Talia." Jason barely glanced her way as his eyes remained trained to the Russian.

"Seems your search has come to a close." Venomous green eyes settled on the young man who was relaxing his grip on Beast.

Jason nodded his head in agreement. The Al Ghuls had been the ones to restore him. Talia had been the one who told him Dick was still alive after he had gone missing for so long.

She had been the one to see his festering rage swirling like a missle, and point it to the Court of Owls. She was the one who trained him so he could destroy that filthy cult and find the caged bird.

Standing to his feet, attention no longer on the fuming Russian, Jason bowed his head towards the woman who laid out all the pieces for him. "Something like that. As you know things are easier said than done."

"Seems they are." She hummed thoughtfully, dark hair swaying as she glanced at Dick. Eyes pinning down the acrobat like a microscopic bug, and he fought the urge to shift. "Why else would you not be traveling across the globe in repulsive Hawaiian shirts, or settling down somewhere remote to live out the rest of your days in bliss." She waved a hand.

"Honestly I don't see the appeal." Talia moved to stand by in front of Dick, intensely staring him down. "Your guy's taste in men is absolutely ridiculous, but here he is nonetheless. Did Beast send you my terms?"

Jason held his tongue knowing nothing good would come from snapping at the woman who held the key to all their answers, "Yeah, the mission with Beast seems easy enough." He was referring to a crypted message he got a few days earlier.

One that Beast had sent as Talia's personal messenger. Which held crucial information about a location, and a possible job he'd have to do with the mercenary. 

That job had started off as a far-off idea with Dick being so reluctant to go into water. But looking at the acrobat now, the mission in mind. Jason believed their odds were looking a lot better.

"Good, you can have your green water. After the target is dead and the file is in my hand." The wicked grin Talia gave, as she lowered her gaze and the shadows painted her face darkly was enough to make their skin crawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a a good minute without updating this story. 
> 
> If you're one of my avid readers that read my other stories, you would know I went ahead and did a small fantasy story of our favorite birds. Including knights, royalty, betrayal, magic, and monsters!
> 
> So if you haven't already, I recommend giving it a peak, to make up for the lack of updates on this one.
> 
> But don't worry I'm back to this story. I'll probably do more single stories on the side. And if you have any ideas for some I'd love to hear em.
> 
> Thanks everyone, enjoy your day😌


End file.
